Finding Destiny
by XStarryNightX
Summary: Chapter 32: Cagalli closed her eyes, knowing if she left this place, she would be leaving him too.
1. Prologue

****

Finding Destiny

__

New Summary :

"Minister Zala killed in Bombing"

The morning's newspaper read, as Cagalli Zala world turned upside down. Only a few hours ago did she drag herself away from the burning clinic, bleeding and confused of what just happened. Yet it could have been a lifetime ago - because now the world believes she is dead Including her husband and child.

Before Cagalli is able to reach her husband, the bomber strikes again. Killing the guard she remembered seeing outside with the bomber that day. Realizing that he's bent on wiping out the witnesses to his crime, she must hide. Especially after overhearing the bomber and the last person she suspected talking about finishing her off. Without money and ID, she becomes Ash Yula, hiding in a homeless shelter. Knowing it's too dangerous to go home. Specially when the life of her husband and daughter are also in danger.

Meanwhile, her husband, Athrun Zala, realized his running for senate in PLANT caused him to be away from his wife during the accident. Regrets the time lost. Trying to tell his daughter about her mother's death was also something he will forever regret. After years of reassuring that the world was becoming a safer place, he finally grasp nothing. Not even a promising career in politics - is worth it without his wife by his side and their daughters. Franticly he searches for anyone who was with Cagalli before the blast. But instead, he finds something or someone much more important.

Ever since her son's disappearance, Murrue Ramius has been determined to find her son. Even if it kills her. Not realizing that the killing of Cagalli Zala will bring her closer to her goal and much closer to finding out about her son's disappearance.

Miriallia and Dearka take the story of Cagalli's death to live TV and go undercover to try to solve the case. But what they find is the last thing they ever expected to find in downtown Orb.

Once hearing the news, Yzak realizes that the bombing and Cagalli's death was no coincidence. Specially when Athrun drops out of the running and a new stranger steps in. Determine to figure it out, Yzak goes undercover, and walks the streets of Orb until he finds out the truth.

Feeling that he failed his sister, Kira had taken upon himself to take over Cagalli's old job as the head of Orb by request of Kisaka. Knowing deep down that his sister is still alive, he searches for any sort of clues that might lead him to her. With Lacus by his side, he knows that he will find Cagalli.

In the end, for what ever cause that creates the problems or issues that people go through ever day is meant to be.

And our characters will understand that everything happens for a reason.

It's Destined to happened.

** __**

Finding Destiny

Prologue

The year is C.E. 84. It's been 13 years since the war had ended. Both Coordinators and Naturals have lived their lives together, without hesitation. Memories of the past will always hunt the soldiers and civilians who were expose to the war. Yet wounds do heal and people move on with their lives.

There always will be some, who won't be satisfied of the result of war. Lives where lost. Soldiers died for wanting to protect their love ones.

Families discouraged because of their loses. Men become sick and ill due to the result of war. Wives become widows due to war. Children become orphans due to war.

But in the end, people do move on.

………………………………...........................................................................................

Zala family :

Seven year old, Estelle Attha Zala is the child of Cagalli Yula Attha Zala and Athrun Zala. Like her father, Estelle was much mature and wise for kids her age. But just like mother, she was at times reckless. Inheriting her mother's golden locks and her father's eyes. Many people would say she was a splitting image of both parents.

She was born as a Coordinator.

Her mother, Cagalli Yula Attha Zala, married her father, Athrun Zala, three years after the war had ended. Estelle was born three years later.

Her mother was once the head leader of the nation Orb but resigned the day after Estelle was born.

Her father had join Zaft's council four months after Estelle was born. And less than a month from now, he will run for the head spot as Chancellor, like his father was once.

………………………………........................................................................................

__

Yamato family :

Seven year old, Tarak Clyne Yamato, is the child of Lacus Clyne Yamato and Kira Yamato. Like his father, Tarak was quick in making decisions. But like his mother, he is also a gentle and caring person. Inheriting his father's hair and his mother's eyes. Many people would say he was a splitting image of both parents.

He was born as a Natural.

His mother, Lacus Clyne Yamato married his father, Kira Yamato, four years after the war had ended. With some help from Kira's twin sister, Cagalli. Tarak was born two years later. Three months after his cousin, Estelle.

His mother was once a Pop star. She now helps the community and help the less fortunate.

His father was once a soldier during war. Time to time, he takes out little fires that grow from small groups who wish to cause trouble.

………………………………...........................................................................................

__

Friends :

Miriallia Haww is now a full time report of NAN news. Losing her love during the war she had become stronger and less naïve. She also became acquitted with a Coordinator name, Dearka Elthman. Who she at first didn't trust but became one of her most trusted friends at the end.

Dearka Elthman is a full time cameraman, who works with Miriallia. Leaving Zaft during war, he became a pilot for the Archangel. He also became close to Miriallia and became attracted to her. Even though she was still mourning over her loss.

Even though it's been 13 years, the two have yet to express their feelings to another. They both have been on dates, but neither could never tell the other how they felt. They both travel to earth and PLANT to get their work accomplish.

However soon both will be put in a situation that will force the other to admit the truth.

Sai Argyle was engaged to Flay Allstar. Sai felt betrayed when Kira and Flay finally told him about their relationship. Forgiving Kira later on, he understood that he and Flay were never meant to be together. Feeling lonely, after the war, Sai became a technician for both PLANT and Orb. And a supporter onboard the Archangel. Never forgetting about Flay Allstar. Even after her death.

Yzak Jule took over his mother's spot on the PLANT council and is supporting Athrun Zala through his election. Finally accepting Naturals as equals, he fights for their rights. Changing his views after the war, Yzak fights for his beliefs no matter what. Keeping in touch with both Athrun and Dearka, they will always will remember their lost comrade, Nicol Amarfi, who died tragically in battle.

Murrue Ramius will never forget about the past. The one day that Murrue will never forget will be when Mwu la Fllaga sacrifice his life to protect the Archangel with the Strike. It was only two months later when she learned that she was in fact pregnant. Sadly however, on the day she gave birth to her son, Naturals that had a grudge against Murrue Ramius decided to steal her child as a way of some sort of revenge for betraying them during war.

She had name the boy after his father. She had also given him a locket that was broken in two. She had one piece while he will have the other. However when Ramius learned the disappearance of her son, she made it her mission to search for him. But it's been about 12 years and she has yet to find her son or the people who stole him away from her. But she swore to herself and Mwu that she will find their son until the day she dies.

………………………………...........................................................................................

The C.E. 71 war will never be forgotten. The Bloody Valentines Tragedy too, will never be forgotten. But people move on and make the best of their lives.

Children are able to grow up without the worry of war. People are able to live their lives in peace. People will always will remember the dead. But they can never mourn forever. They must live on or else they too will die.

With the peace treaty that Zaft and the Earth Alliance created and agreed. War shall never be a problem.

However, revenge is another issue.

………………………………............................................................................................

****

Author's Notes:

Okay, nothing really happened. But I just wanted to introduce the characters that are going to play a major role. Wanted to show what they been doing for those 13 years since the war and what some are going to do and the near future. Okay, I just wanted to get the prologue out as quickly as I could. However, I won't be updating until about two weeks from now.

I'm going on vacation soon enough and I want to work on another Story I started and have yet to finish. So I hope you like the new summary and prologue.

Please tell me what you think. You thoughts and opinions MATTERS!!!!!

StaryNight

XOXO


	2. Chapter 1

****

Finding Destiny

Chapter 1

(Original POV)

"I know Dad, I miss you too," Estelle Zala replied laughing.

"Well just picture this then. Less than 5 hours from now, I'll be home eating dinner with you and your mother." Athrun Zala responded back to his seven year old daughter.

"Can't wait. I think I should go though. Mom is starting to tap her foot at me." Estella said, looking up at her inpatient mother.

"Alright then. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too Dad."

Handing the phone to Cagalli Zala, Estelle stepped away and decided to watch the rest of the movie on the TV. Watching her go, Cagalli just shook her head. "I swear Athrun, she's becoming a lazy bum. All she does all day is watch TV or talk to one of her friends on the phone."

Chuckling lightly, Athrun responded back, "And that's a bad thing why?"

"Athrun," Cagalli said sternly, warning her husband.

"ALL PASSENGERS HEADING TOWARDS ORB, PLEASE ONBOARD NOW!" the intercom announced.

"Look Cagalli, I have to go and catch my shuttle. I deal with our daughter's lazy bum later." Athrun said.

"Athrun, how much longer is this going to take?" Cagalli asked.

"What?" Athrun asked surprised.

"This election. Was it really necessary for you to run for Chancellor?" Cagalli asked growing angry.

"Cagalli, we been through this." Athrun replied sounding tired of the conversation.

"I know that. But Athrun, you been away for so long. And usually, you tend to stay here for a day or two and head back to PLANT." Cagalli continued.

"Cagalli," Athrun started, "You know as much as I do, that I hate being away from you and Estelle. But it can't be help."

"So why can't we just move there then?"

"Because," Athrun stall.

"Is it because you just don't want us there? Is it because you are getting sick of seeing us?" Cagalli continued, getting upset.

"Cagalli, your over exaggerating again." Athrun pointed out.

"JUST FORGET IT THEN ATHRUN ZALA!" Cagalli yelled into the phone.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he noticed people looking toward his direction when Cagalli yelled. "Calm down Cagalli."

"GOODBYE ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed, slamming the phone done.

"Love you too," Athrun replied to the dialing tone. Closing his cell phone, he quickly walked toward the shuttle entrance. Sitting down on his assigned seat, Athrun started to think about their argument. After all, it has been the same argument for the past 5 months. He can agree with her that the election has taken him away from his family. But he couldn't risk bringing them up to PLANT for no reason if he doesn't win it. Signaling for a drink, Athrun laid back into his seat and relax.

It was going to be a long flight.

………………………………...........................................................................................

****

(Lacus POV)

Dialing quickly, I waited for a familiar voice to answer.

"The Zala's residence," Estelle responded.

"Estelle, it's Aunty Lacus. Is you mother around?" I asked nervously.

"Sure Aunty," Estelle said. "MOM! AUNT LACUS IS ON THE PHONE!" she yelled seconds later.

"Couldn't she have gotten her father's vocals. Not her mothers," I mumbled quietly, wincing from the scream.

Seconds later Cagalli picked up. "What is it Lacus?"

"I need you to come with me," I said quickly, looking up at the clock.

"Now?" Cagalli asked slowly.

"Yeah. Please Cagalli, I need you to come." I replied quickly again.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. If you want, you can drop Estelle off here and I'll call a babysitter to watch her and Tarak."

"Okay then I'll see you in 10 minutes," Cagalli said.

"Thank you," I replied, hanging up.

………………………………..................................................................................

****

(Dearka's POV)

"Listen you two," our boss, Jonathan Thomas said, pointing at myself and my partner, Miriallia. "I haven't heard any new juicy gossip or seen any new breaking news in centuries."

"But sir," Miriallia started but was cut off.

"No buts Haww. I want you and Elthman to find something good. No more of the boring stuff that puts our audience asleep. I need action and drama. Do you two understand?"

Looking at Miriallia, we both nodded our heads and walked out of the office.

"Now what?" I asked, turning to face her.

Smiling at me she responded, "What else can we do. We need to find a story."

Smiling in return I said, "And where do you expect to find this hot story Miss. Haww? Do you think it's going to come falling down from the sky?"

Laughing, she responded, "It would be a start."

………………………………..................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

Knocking on the door, both Estelle and I waited.

"Where are you going again with Aunt Lacus again?" Estelle asked for the hundredth time.

"Just out sweetheart." I replied smiling down. Remembering I grab her off the couch and order her to get dress.

Finally seeing the door open, Lacus stepped out, coat on and ready to go. "Estelle, Tarak is in the family room watching TV I think. The babysitter is already here."

"All right then. See you later Mom." Estelle said, walking inside the house.

"No kiss?" I asked.

Turning around to face me, she winked. "You're only going to be gone for probably 3 hours."

Smiling I nodded and watch her walk away. "I got her off one couch and now she's heading back down towards another." I mumbled quietly.

Grabbing my hand, Lacus quickly dragged me into her car.

"So, now can you tell me where we are going?" I asked growing inpatient.

"To the downtown Clinic." Lacus finally answered.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been feeling weird lately." Lacus confessed.

"Like how?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just been nauseas lately."

"Do you think your pregnant again?" I asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel the same when I was first pregnant with Tarak."

"Why don't you just head to your regular doctor Lacus. Why must we go to some clinic downtown? If Kira finds out your doing this," I started but stopped when I noticed her face drop. "You didn't tell Kira about this, did you?"

Shaking her head, I signed.

"Something is wrong with me Cagalli. I can feel it." Lacus responded after a moment of silence.

Looking up at her surprisingly, I tried to reassure her. "Lacus, you're a coordinator. It's barely impossible for you to get sick. Let alone get some form a cancer."

Smiling gently at me she replied, "I know. But that is why I wish to visit the clinic. I don't want anyone to know about this. So promise me you won't mention this to Kira or Athrun later on?" Lacus asked.

"Promised."

………………………………..................................................................................

About 10 minutes later, we reached downtown Orb. Stopping in front of the local Clinic, Lacus and I stepped out of the car.

Turning to face her I asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Smiling bravely at me, she responded, "Yeah,"

Before walking in, I noticed a man nearby the trash can. Dismissing the thought, I just ruled it as a homeless person on the streets.

Walking inside the clinic, the first thing I noticed was the smell. Then came the view of the people inside. Walking quickly to the desk, I noticed that Lacus just wanted to accomplish her task and get out of there as soon as quickly. I seconded that decision.

After being asked to be seated, we waited.

It was about 5 minutes later when I noticed Lacus look through her purse. Not finding for the object inside she got up. "I think I left my keys inside the car. I'll be right back. If they call me, get me."

Nodding my head, I watch her walk off. Feeling a chill, I rubbed my arms. I defiantly didn't want to wait her alone. About to follow, I heard the name Lacus Clyne be called.

Getting up, I responded, "Mrs. Clyne went to her car. I'm going to get her."

Looking at me suspiciously the lady shook her head. "There is no reason for you to be scared Mrs. Clyne."

Looking surprised, I shook my head as well. "I'm not Lacus."

"Sure your not. Now if you please follow me." the nurse responded turning around.

"But I'm telling you!" Noticing her back disappear behind the door, I decided to follow. After following the nurse down the narrow hallway, she stopped. Opening the door, she led me into a tiny room, with a window facing the nearby alley and another to the parking lot.

"If you please wait here for the doctor, he'll be in shortly, Mrs. Clyne." the nurse responded. Looking carefully at her, I noticed she had the same shade of blonde like myself. She had deep sea-blue eyes however. And she was also quite slim.

"However, you have to put this on," she said, holding up a white piece of cloth up. "If you don't mind, I'll hold onto your jacket."

Holding tightly to my jacket, I shook my head, "I'm not Lacus though. I've been trying to tell you that for the past 5 minutes!"

"Look, if you're not Lacus Clyne, then why did you follow me here then?" the nurse responded, getting inpatient as well.

"BUT!" I started to yell.

"No buts. Now please hand over you coat." Giving in, I headed her my coat with my left hand and grab the piece of white cloth with my right. But before I could take back my left hand, she grab a hold of it.

"You also have to head over you rings," she stated.

"What! NO!" I shouted, getting angry.

"I'm sorry but the doctor doesn't accept his patients wear jewelry. And most of his clients can't even afford to buy some anyways. If it makes you feel any better. My office is right next door. Once you are done, you can knock on my door and ask for them back. How does that sound?"

Giving in, I handed my rings over as well. Taking my watch off I also handed it over. Looking at me surprised she took it.

"Please be careful with them. Especially the watch. I just got it as anniversary gift."

Nodding her head, she walked out of the room.

Lacus defiantly owes me.

Noticing voices, I quietly walked over towards the door. Listening carefully, I heard the nurse's voice. "She's somebody. And important as well."

"She does look familiar." another voice responded.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have to say that was Cagalli Yula Attha." my nurse responded back.

"You think? Why would the princess of Orb come here then? To a women's free clinic downtown." the voice asked.

"Don't know. However, she used the name Lacus Clyne. She gave no further information. "

"Your kidding. That can't be the princess then. Probably just some wannabe." the voice said annoyed.

"Wannabe or not. She's rich. Not everyone can afford a jacket like this or a watch either. And look at this engagement ring."

How dare they! I was about to give them a piece of my mind when I heard angry voices. Leaning closer to the door, I listened. But then the door opened and I quickly backed away.

The nurse looked at me surprised and a little scared that I might have heard the conversation.

Looking closely at her name tag, I asked, "Sue, what's going on out there?"

Looking relieved, she answered, "Nothing we can't handle. It's probably someone upset over waiting. It's nothing new. The doctors here don't like calling the cops unless it's really needed. If something bad tends to happen, we have our own security. They'll pull out Steve in and he usually takes care of the problems."

"I see." Then a idea came into my head. "Do you have a phone I can use?"

"Sure, right there." the nurse named Sue said, pointing directly at the phone. "Just dialed 9." Walking out of the room, I decided it was best if I called Athrun and inform him of my whereabouts.

Dialing his number, I was directed to his voice mail. He must be on the shuttle still. Dialing 1, I waited for the beep. "Athrun, it's Cagalli. Just wanted to inform you that Lacus and I stopped by the downtown women's clinic. Estelle is staying at Kira and Lacus's house. Call me, we need to talk still." Hanging up, I walked slowly toward the window.

I noticed a man mowing the lawn. I also noticed his oily hand. Sticking my tongue out I thought how people could be so dirty. He slowly adjusted the brim of a blue baseball cap with those disgusting oily fingers. Looking both ways, he pushed the cap on tighter. Looking toward my direction, I met his gaze with mine. Angry silver eyes, cold as ice stared back at me.

Continuing to work, he moved his way up towards my window. Stopping, he deposit a brown paper bag beneath my window. The blue cap hid his eyes now. Pushing the mower to the shed, he stopped it. He jumped away from the machine and ran away.

Tapping loudly against the window, I tried to warn the mower about the brown bag. Then I saw him being stopped by a tall buff looking guy. By the looks of the uniform, the security guy name Steve. Trying to get away, he struggled.

Looking towards a tree, I noticed two blue jays. Smiling I whispered, "Fly away."

Feeling another chill run down my spine, I turned away and walked towards the door. I had enough waiting.

A moment later, a rolling blast hit me full force. Knocking me into the opposite window.

I landed mindlessly into the alley trash and continued to roll aimlessly. Boards, bricks, papers blanketed me as I could feel dust fill my lungs up. Getting onto my knees, I started to crawl.

I tried to scream, but the air was on fire. Breathing became much difficult. Not caring if the trash was scraping my knees, I continued forward.

Reason told me a bomb had just exploded, just like those times during war. But was it the first of many? Deciding that it was better to find shelter I continued. Survival took over.

Taking cover in a nearby hole, I covered myself with my arms. Blocking all sound out. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm down as quickly as possible. It was like when I was a child. I hid from my nanny. Just to run away from the many problems I always encounter myself in.

Pushing away the panic, the noise, the smells. The throbbing in her head didn't seemed to help as well. I couldn't tell if I was falling asleep or passing out from the pain I could no longer feel.

It didn't matter anymore.

I just drifted away.

………………………………........................................................................................

****

(Dearka's POV)

Walking through the streets of downtown Orb, Miriallia and myself tried to find some sort of story.

"How much longer do you think it's going to take?" she asked walking by my side.

"I don't know. Hopefully not much more. This camera bag is getting quite heavy."

Laughing she responded, "And I thought my microphone was heavy."

Laughing along side her we continued. We noticed a argument between a security guard and some scrawny guy in front of the women's clinic area.

Looking back down, I looked at Miriallia carefully. It's been years since we became the best of friends. Everyone would always force me to ask her out. But I was to scared to ask her. Afraid she would turned me down. Me, Dearka Elthman, be turn down by a girl? I suppose I was always a ladies man.

But it's different with Miriallia. Can't really explain it however.

"Dearka, you remember when you ask if I wanted a story to fall out of the sky?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Well I wish one does fall," she answered back.

Smiling, I wished the same thing.

But what happened next was unbelievable. One moment the women's clinic was there and the next it was up in flames.

"Miriallia?"

"Yes Dearka?" she asked in shocked.

"I think your wished just came true."

………………………………..................................................................................

Author's Notes:

CHAPTER 1 is up finally! Thank you so much for reviewing. And yes I did screw up. Tarak is going to be a full coordinator and Estelle a sub-coordinator. Never really understood it, but I'll try to fix to prologue soon.

Please review and tell me what you think!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

****

Finding Destiny

Chapter 2

(Original POV)

When Cagalli finally awoke, fear kept her still. Silence surrounded her. Slowly, her senses started to come back. She heard dripping water. The aroma in the air smelled like a newly burnt-out campfire. The air was cool against her skin. Looking around she noticed a nearby garbage can, burning. Touching the ground lightly, she slowly got up from the ground. Covered in dirt and dust, she checked herself over.

Her legs ached and her hands and face were covered with little scratches and scabs that ache even more when she moved a muscle. Then came the headache, pinpointed above a hairline of her head.

Retracing her steps, she noticed the dim moonlight crossed the alley with bits of the building she had been standing in a few moment ago. Yet now the building was empty and black. It was dead now.

Looking around, she noticed the water dripping from three huge hoses that been left on the grass. Not understanding what had happened, she continued on into a opening. Now the boards were nailed down onto the building. Shaking her head slightly, Cagalli moved on. Nothing was making sense.

It was like she passed out in downtown Orb and only to be awaken during the war once again. But that couldn't be possible.

"Hey lady! What are you doing there?" a man shouted toward Cagalli. Turning around slightly, she couldn't pin point the voice. "No one is suppose to be back here. Get out of here now lady!" the voice shouted again. Stepping through the darkness, a form of a person appeared. A man in a police uniform walked straightly towards her. "This is a crime scene. Only authorities are aloud here." he continued on, tapping his badge slightly. "Folks died here today lady. Have some respect."

Trying to speak, Cagalli realized she couldn't talk. No sound came out of her mouth. It only burned her throat when she tried to speak. Having little patience, the police officer quickly grabbed hold of her and yanked her away.

Tripping slightly over the hoses, she lost her pair of shoes in the rubble.

"You'll have to sleep somewhere else," the man yelled, pushing her into the street. "You're the third drunk I found, scavenging among the rubble." Narrowing his eyes at Cagalli, he turned his back towards her. "I had enough of this. The next person I find in here may will get more than an escort off the property. I like to get my hands on the guy who laid the dynamite. Destroying the clinic totally. He had made one hell of a day for me and others."

"But…" Cagalli spitted out quickly. But stopped when her throat started to burn once again. Letting the man walk a few feet away from her, she stood still. Yellow tape roped off the area where the clinic once stood.

Remembering the name on the police badge she whispered out, "Your Steve Postmen? As in Steve the clinic's guard?"

Turning to face her, he nodded. "Yeah. And I think I may have seen the man who did this. All I can say is, he better pray that the cops get to him before I do. Or I'll shred him into pieces. This was the best job I had in awhile."

Nodding her head, she swallowed.

Walking away from her, he shouted at her, "Don't come back here. Or next time I won't be so nice."

Feeling her anger rise, Cagalli quickly clench her fists. How dare he threaten her like she was a no body. He'll be the one whose going to be sorry for touching her and pushing her the way he did. Didn't he know who she was. Didn't he realize she was Cagalli Yula Attha, the once ruler of Orb. And the wife of the soon to be Chancellor of PLANT. How dare he push her around like that.

Calming down a bit, she realized there was nothing she could do. At least not until she got her voice back. Plus, if he had realized who she was, he might have called the pressed. And they were the last people she wanted to deal with right now. Deciding it was better to get some form of help, she walked down the street.

………………………………...........................................................................................

****

(Dearka's POV)

Walking into the apartment I shared with Miriallia, I headed straight for the couch in the living room.

"What a day," I replied out loud.

"No kidding," Miriallia responded, closing the door behind her. Dropping the brief care at the entrance of the living room, she too sat down on a couch across from Dearka. Looking down she frowned.

"What's wrong Mill?" I asked concerned.

Looking straight up at me, she scowled at me. "You're asking me what's wrong?" she shouted. Getting up, she walked quickly towards the window. "Think about it Dearka. Think about what just happened today."

Frowning myself, I got up and walked towards her. "I know what happened today. And I know what you are thinking as well."

Turning to face me, I noticed tears falling from her eyes. Opening my arms, she quickly walked into them. "I fell like we jinx it."

"Jinx?" I asked surprised.

"We both wanted a story so badly. And look what happens!" she shouted in my shirt. Holding my waist tighter.

Rubbing her back slightly, I signed. "What happened today wasn't our fault Mill. I know we were joking around but that has nothing to do what happened."

"But I feel like we are to blame for it." she continued.

Pulling her away I tried to smile. "We have a story to write. And as bad as it is, we have to finish it and submit it by morning. We have to push our feeling aside right now."

Nodding her head, she agreed.

Watching her walk toward her bedroom I frowned again. Turning towards the window, I too felt tears moisture my eyes. After finding Lacus Clyne outside the burning clinic, she had informed us what was going on.

Nothing was making sense though.

Shaking my head, I started to head toward my separate bedroom from Miriallia. I just hope both Athrun or Kira don't do anything rash.

………………………………...........................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

I continued to walked towards the Capitol of the city. She had passed these streets so many times in her life. She knew what kind of people were out at what time.

Untying the scarf around her neck, she wiped her face. Not caring if it was a hundred dollar scarf. He hair seemed fried from the fire. But she didn't care at that moment. All she wanted was this nightmare to be over.

The sidewalk seemed to be cooled under her bare feet. Not a single soul seemed to be out. She carried no money nor ID. But not to worry however. She had left Athrun a message on his cell phone. And if Lacus had gotten out alright, she too knew she was in the clinic.

Limping down the sidewalk, she heard a Taxi driver honk at her for no reason. Bending down, she touched her right ankle, to only discover it was covered in blood. Not able to see the wound clearly, I continue to move on.

Only to stopped at the local bus stop which at the time was occupied by a few homeless. Sitting down next to two old women, I carefully examine the cut on my leg.

"We have to leave soon Ash," replied one of the old ladies. Getting up, I looked up noticing a little pink noise stick out and a face full of wrinkles. Smiling down at me, she offered a hand up.

"I'm not Ash," I responded back, but gratefully took her hand.

Smiling at me she nodded. "You might as well child. You're covered completely in ashes child." Helping up the second lady she said, "Well anyways. You be safe child. And keep out of harms way." Looking back at me she frowned. "I worry about you Ash."

For the first time in my life, I realized they meant no harm. I have nothing they could possibly want to take from me. At this moment, I had nothing. I was a nobody as well. Smiling at the old woman, I answered, "I will. Thank you."

Looking me over she added, "They're serving pancakes at the shelter. You should add some pounds to that slim figure of your. Plus I heard they have a side order of sausages."

"Well if you keep telling people that, then there won't be any more left." the woman next to shouted out.

Ignoring the comment she continued, "I noticed you lost your shoes?"

Looking down at my feet, I nodded. Smiling at me, she dug into her nearby bag. Pulling out a pair of white slip on shoes. "Got these from the hospital."

Taking hold of them I smiled. "Thank you."

Nodding at me, both the women walked out and left me alone. Looking up, I noticed a nearby clock tower. It was almost six in the morning. Maybe if I continued on, I'll make it to the offices before anyone gets there.

Athrun must be home by now. Worried sick that I haven't showed up yet.

After 10 minutes, I reached the offices and walked toward the parking area. If I was lucky enough, no one will see me expect a close friend.

A secretary I remember seeing quickly ran by. Deciding it was best to stay hidden.

Relief overtook me when I noticed that next person. Scott Amarifi came into view. He was the father of Nicol Amarifi. A close friend of Athrun during the war. I had become rather close to Mr. Amarifi, as he became Athrun's trusted mentor.

But before I got a chance to step out to reveal myself. I noticed a shadow coming up behind Mr. Amarifi. Before I got a chance to scream out loud, Scott turned around to face him.

"It's about time you showed up, Morgan!" he shouted quietly.

"Mission Accomplish." the stranger replied.

"You got the wife then?" Scott asked.

Than man nodded. "Good. I didn't want to take out Zala. I like him, but I have my own plans for the future of PLANT. You left no trace. Am I correct?" Scott asked.

"There is this one person. But I'm going to take care of him soon.

Nodding his head, Scott said, "Good. No survivors must live. No suspects should be around. Understand. You could have done it less messy however."

"I did it, didn't I. You told me to do it quickly. Not quietly. Dynamite was the best choice of route I could think of."

"Now continued on. You have more work to do." Watching the man disappear back into the shadows, I watched Scott disappear into the elevator.

Closing my eyes silently, I thought about the conversation. They were talking about her and I knew it deep down. If either Scott Amarifi or the bomber see her now, she was as dead as they think she already is.

………………………………...........................................................................................

****

Author's Notes

New chapter up and done. Sorry, I know it's kinda sort but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible as I just came back. Hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't worry, I'll try to get many more other characters up into the story in the next chapter. Especially Athrun.

Thank you for those who reviewed that last chapter.

BLEW

**AquaMuse********Kira and Lacus Forever******

klyukaizer

**Heaven's Reaper**

******Lady Light**

**Story Weaver1**

**Cullen**

******Blue Savage********Lomiothiel**

**AlienPeanutX****  
skittles**

Please review and tell me what you think!!!


	4. Chapter 3

****

Author's Note:

I wanted to say thank you to Lomiothiel for pointing out Nicol's father name. So for now on, his going to be called Yuli Amarifi. I had no idea what-so-ever what his name was until now. So I just made up Scott. Thank you Lomiothiel!!!

****

I also want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I want to try to respond to every review now.

……………………………….

****

**taekmkm**

Slim figure? What is she, a stick? And that's some fancy homeless shelter they got.

****

StarryNightX:

She's not a stick. I should have added to that but I guess I had made her loss a little bit of weight from stressed of Athrun's campaign. Sorry about that mix-up. And as for the shelter….eh you can say they aren't going to be the best pancakes. Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the misunderstanding.

……………………………….

****

**AlienPeanutX**

gyah! that was great! and i hope we'll see jeegi soon!  
  
you kinda got lost in Cagalli's pov because you used "she" but you got back though and it can be understood so... no worries.  
  
yah, i changed my username. but i'm still reading this fic- whatever my name will be!

****

StarryNightX:

I think I know where your talking about as far as the "she" part. I think it was the part when I put it in the original POV. I don't know why I did it. I just wanted to try it out. Sorry about the confusion too. And about jeegi, the way I planned it, his going to make a appearance in chapter 5 or 6 but your going to officially meet him in chapter 7 or 8.

……………………………….

****

**Lady Light**

Woah it's great but i got lost a lil. Is Nicol's dad against Cagalli?

****

StarryNightX:

Well….about Nicol's dad….how to put it without really spoiling anything to you. Mmmm…..well I can say that Nicol's dad, Yuli Amarifi is the bad guy. You will soon find out why and what his trying to do. Hopefully that kind of helps you.

……………………………….

****

**Story Weaver1**

I feel sorry for Miriallia and Cagalli too. it still seems strange that no one's recognized her. But still good chap.

****

StarryNightX:

I feel bad for them too. But don't worry, eventually it's going to get a whole lot better for them. And the reason why no one is noticing Cagalli is that she is a complete mess. I'm going to give a description in this chapter on how she looks. So your going to see why no one recognizes her.

……………………………….

****

**Heaven's Reaper**

Great story, poor them, facing such hardships.

****

StarryNightX:

Lols thanks….and yeah I do feel bad. But like I said, eventually it's going to get a whole lot better. Especially for Miriallia and Dearka. And as for Cagalli…you can say it's going to get better but it's going to take some time. And for everyone else…..I let you find out for yourself.

……………………………….

****

Blue Savage:

UPDATE SOON!

****

StarryNightX:

I'm trying….hopefully this chapter came out quick. Sorry if it didn't.

……………………………….

****

**Lomiothiel**

Gah... oh well... I acn live with Nicol's dad being evil... lol... if you're wondering... Nicol's father's name is Yuli... but you can keep Scott if you want... it's not your fic.. not mine... =)... anyways... Poor Cagalli... now what's going to happen... Poor Miriallia and Dearka... I guess it was "destined" to happen... lol... anyways, update soon!!  
  
Lómiothiel

****

StarryNightX:

Yeah, I needed a bad guy…… I know I could of made someone up but from the looks of the series, Athrun and Nicol were good friends and I also noticed that Athrun seemed somewhat close to Nicol's father. So I'm guessing Athrun would trust him. And like I said at the top, thank you for mentioning Mr. Amarifi first name. I had no idea what it was and had trouble finding it. So thank you. Lols yeah, everything is destined to happened. And if destiny is kind to our characters, then they are going to have a happy ending.

……………………………….

There done. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. And I hoped I answered your questions and concerns. It shows me what I need to change and fix. So thank you very much and hope you enjoy the next chapter!!!!.

And I remember that this chapter was to focus on other characters but I had a changed of mind. So please do forgive me and I'll try to focus on the others in the next chapter. Actually with the way this chapter ends…I want to focus on them next. So sorry for the ones who wanted to see different characters. But I thought adding this into the story first would help clear any questions for the next chapter. So do enjoy!

****

Finding Destiny

Chapter 3

(Cagalli's POV)

"How's your pancakes Ash?" asked the little old lady from the bus top.

Smiling gently, I responded back, "Good." Taking another bite, I swallowed as easily and slowly as I could. My throat still felt like it was set on fire and all was left was burned edges.

Nodding her head, the second taller old lady from the bus stop took another bite as well. The shelter was small yet cozy. The food was alright as well. On the other hand, I eaten better pancakes and sausages before. Looking around, I noticed so many people huddle together and eating crazily. Like they haven't eaten anything for days. Frowning, I took another bite. I never really noticed how many homeless people there were in Orb.

Watching the little old lady, she quickly finished her stack of pancakes and licked the plate off. Taking both the plastic fork and knife, she licked them and stuffed them into her overly large bag. Noticing my look of surprised she said, "They don't care if we take them. They got plenty more to spare."

Nodding my head at her, I continued to finish my meal. I needed time to think about everything that has happened. Nothing was making sense at this point. I kept on replaying the scene at the office's parking lot. Maybe I was being too paranoid. Maybe they were talking about something totally different. For all I knew, that guy name Morgan, could have been Yuli's mechanic.

…………………………….Flashback…………………………

__

"It's about time you showed up, Morgan!" he shouted quietly.

"Mission Accomplish." the stranger replied.

"You got the wife then?" Yuli asked.

Than man nodded. "Good. I didn't want to take out Zala. I like him, but I have my own plans for the future of PLANT. You left no trace. Am I correct?" Yuli asked.

………………………..End Flashback………………………..

Maybe he was speaking about Yuil's wife. Maybe he was some sort of driver. Just maybe, Yuli had asked the man to pick up his wife from the airport.

But the rest doesn't make sense then! Feeling the pounding returning to my head, I decided to give it a rest. Looking up, I noticed a table in the front of the room. The people who were sitting there seemed better dressed then the rest in the room. In the middle of the table was a guy dressed as priest.

What was his name now? I could swear Kisaka had informed me about the priest taking charge of the food shelters around Orb. I really got to pay more attention next time.

Noticing the priest tab his glass cup with his sliver fork I waited.

"Welcome friends," he shouted out, "If you please bow your heads now so we can thank the lord for our food."

Watching everyone in the room bow their heads, I stood straight up and listened to the priest pray. I studied the table once again. Everyone there seemed to own a job of higher lever. They all owned real silver wear that looked like they could actually cut better than the plastic ones.

Once the priest was done, he had announced that showers were available for anyone who wanted to stay and help clean up. Walking away, the priest left the room. Leaving his plate and fork behind on the table.

"Well that's are cue to leave. See you later Ash," the little old lady replied, picking up her bag. "We must secure of little bench in the park before anyone else does. You are welcome to visit us anytime Ash." The second lady nodded in agreement.

Smiling I thanked the both of them and watched them walk away. Turning back around, I noticed a small petite woman cleaning up the tables. She seemed to be about my age.

Deciding it was time to go home, I thought of some sort of plan to get me there in one piece. Estelle is probably worry sick that I still haven't come home. Athrun is probably wondering where I am. And if I go home, I can tell Athrun what I heard and then we can decide together on how we should handle the situation together.

Nodding in a agreement, I looked up and squinted as I looked at the clock. It was after 8 a.m. If I remember correctly, Athrun had previously told me he was heading to the office the day after he arrived. Deciding that I would call him and have him pick me up, I walked toward the front. A beat up old desk stood there with a phone on the corner and stacks of papers on the other. There sitting down in the middle was the a young woman I remembering sitting down at the priest's table.

Noticing that she had dropped some papers on the floor, I quickly bend down to pick them up. Dropping them lightly on the desk I waited for her to look up. Realizing that she was tune 100% into the document, I cleared my throat the best I could and asked, " Mind if I use the phone?"

Not bothering to lift her head she responded, "It's not for public use."

"I'm only going to make a local call. It won't cost you a penny." I replied back patiently.

"It's not for public use," she repeated again.

Feeling anger rising inside of me, I tried my best to stay calm. "Well is there a phone that the public may use then miss?"

"There's a payphone right outside." she responded. What kind of place is this anyways? I know I look horrible. Probably worse then the homeless. But isn't this what the shelter is for. To help people like me and them!

Touching my pockets, I signed realizing my money was in my wallet. Which was in the clinic. "Then can you please make a call for me then?" I asked after a moment.

Finally looking up at me, she frowned, "Sorry, but that's against the rules."

Seeing the tiredness in her eyes, I turned around and left. What to do?

Looking around, I noticed that same woman cleaning the tables up. Deciding that the shower sounded quite pleasant at that point, I started to help clean up as well. Getting close enough to the woman I said, "Hope you don't mind the help."

"It's my job. They give me a room in back." Laughing out loud she continued, "If I were to get a regular job, that would mean I would get paid with money. And I'm not too good with money. You can say I'm a shop-alcoholic." As quickly as she smiled, she frowned. "The shower that Priest Cedar promised isn't worth it."

I just shook my head. "Trust me. That shower sounds wonderful."

Nodding her head back at me, we both continued to clean up in silence. To tell you the truth, I was never good at cleaning or cooking. Or the must organized person either. Being a princess had it's advantages. Especially when you had a maid to clean up after you.

It was a hour later, when we finally finished cleaning. Sitting down in a nearby chair, I rubbed my sour arms. Laughing out loud I turned to face the lady next to me. "To tell you the truth, I never cleaned up like this before. Now I see what I wasn't missing out on."

Laughing back at me she nodded. "It's not the best job a person could own. But it keeps me off the streets." Studying her, I took noticed of her bright red hair along with her green eyes. "So you want that shower?" she asked.

"You bet I want it. I feel a whole lot better once I'm cleaned up." I responded getting up.

Turning to face me she smiled. "The name is Luna."

Taking hold of her hand I said, "The name is Ca…." I paused for a second. Deciding it was better to play it safe than sorry I restarted again, "The name is Ash."

Nodding her head, she turned around and walked away from me. Following her through hallways, she finally stopped at a door and opened it. Inside was a small couch with a built in bed with a TV on the opposite side of the room. Pointing toward another door she said, "The shower is in there. Take as much time as you need. You earned it Ash."

Thanking her I walked toward the shower.

"And by the way, there is antiseptic cream is on the counter. They didn't give me any band-aids however. The cream is for when I'm cooking and I cut myself."

Nodding my head, I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I had totally forgotten about the cuts. Turning to face the mirror, I felt if time had stopped. There, staring right back at me was a totally different person. There standing was a person with my eyes. However, my hair was practically burnt off in many areas. It didn't even have the shine it once had. My face was covered in little cuts. My body was completely covered in dust and ashes. No wonder why the old little lady had given me the name Ash. My clothes were completely torn and worn out.

It was a good thing I didn't walk into the offices like this. What would people think. The princess of Orb in rags. I can picture the front newspaper covering the story. That was the last thing I wanted right now.

Now I understood why that guard didn't know who I was. I wouldn't even recognize myself. I smiled, as I touched the mirror gently. Here she was. A nobody.

And for the first time, I felt free. No worries about acting and dressing like a princess. No one to please but myself. Even during the war, I had Kisaka following me as a personal bodyguard. But now, there's no one behind my shoulder, looking after me.

Peeling my clothes off, I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Feeling the hot water running down my body, I started to relax. I could feel my problems slipping away. All I wanted to do was just stay like this for a little bit more.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped the towel around my body and stood in front of the mirror. Washing my clothes in the sink, I left them to dry. I quickly took a nearby comb and brushed my hair. But it didn't matter what I did. I still looked horrible. There was no way I could face Athrun in the office like this.

I knew hundreds of people in Orb. But I couldn't call a single one. Wait a minute. What had happened to Lacus? Feeling my eyes become large, it finally hit me that Lacus had either made it out fine or she got injured in the blast as well. Fear over taking me, I stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. Looking around, I noticed Luna still watching the TV. It seemed like the News was showing. Walking beside her, I tuned in as well. But was soon disappointed that it was on commercial.

Excusing myself, I walked into the hallway and back to the front desk. But only to be surprised that the secretary was gone. Taking the chance, I grab hold of the phone and quickly dialed Athrun's private line at the office. Athrun had informed me a year ago that he set a private line just for the two of us. And I was the only one who knew the number. While everyone else had a different line to call Athrun on.

Listening to the rings, I waited.

Finally someone picked up. I heard muffled tones in the background and then Athrun finally responded, "Yes?"

"Athrun!" I shouted hoarsely. I swallowed quickly, as I felt my throat beginning to burn once again.

"Who is this?" he asked angrily.

Trying to speak, I answered, "It's me!" But to no avail, my voice still sounded hoarse.

Listening to him take a deep breath, he responded back in the cold voice, "Look who every this is. I don't know who you are but you can go to hell!"

Blinking once and twice, I was shocked. Unable to respond back, he slammed the phone down.

That didn't sound like the Athrun I knew. He was always polite on the phone and to noble to say such things. What was going on. Something was terribly wrong. Deciding that maybe I just dialed the wrong numbered, I tried again.

While waiting, I noticed the newspaper on the desk. There in bold letters was CLINIC BOMBING. Along with it was a picture of the burned down clinic. Turning the paper around, I continued to read the article. It was only until I got to the bottom, I noticed a boxed article on the side.

It was at that moment, I felt like reality was finally crashing down on me. There in bold letters was "Minister Zala killed in bombing". Gently, putting the phone back on its cradle. I picked up the paper in shaking hands. This wasn't happening.

Walking back, I decided to ask Luna about the article. Darting the article quickly, I noticed a picture of Athrun kneeling down next to a body bag. Tears seemed to fall as she continued to read, "Newly running elected Chancellor of PLANT, Athrun Zala, identifies his wife's body at the scene. As a statement from Lacus Clyne says that both Cagalli and herself were visiting the clinic to check up on some business."

But how could Athrun identified the wrong body as her? Looking closely at the picture, I noticed the one detailed I missed before. There laying next to the body was all my belongings. I had left everything with that nurse named Sue.

Walking back into the room with Luna, I noticed the News was back on. Standing right in front of me was live scenes from the bombing.

"Terrible, isn't it?" Luna asked. "I feel bad for Athrun Zala. I think he would make a great Chancellor for PLANT. But he must be devastated to come back home and find his wife dead.

"Yes he must," I replied, watching as the police and others cleaned up. Realization finally hit me again. Athrun must of thought her phone call was some sort of cruel joke.

Flashing across the screen was a picture of that guard from before.

"Strange thing happened to that guard, Steve Parker."

Looking at her I asked, "What happened to him?"

"Awhile ago, the police informed the public that Parker fell asleep while driving home from the scene early this morning. He missed his exit and was pushing seventy. It interrupted my show call The Gate. It was showing women who worked as maids and servants all their lives and…"

"About the guard Luna?" I asked, getting angry enough that I wanted to strangle her for changing the subject.

"The police said he was dead before they were able to get him out of his car. He hit a light post and was going to fast before he was able to put on his brakes. The problem is that the guard had stated he remember seeing a guy with a hat running away from the clinic right before it exploded. The police never had a chance to ask for a description."

"And now his dead," I mumbled out loud.

Nodding her head, she took the nearby mop and walked out of the room.

Cold silver eyes flashed through my head. I also seen the bomber as well. Not once but twice.

Running out of the room, I passed Luna and headed straight for the desk. Dialing Athrun's number again, I waited for him to pick up.

The way he had looked at me was weird and awkward. However, now I realize that he had looked at me as if I was already dead. He knew that moments later the bomb would go off!

"Hello! Hello!" I heard Athrun's voice yell. "Who is this!" Realization hit her.

Placing the phone back down, I had to think of a plan. Or both Athrun and myself will be in danger. This bomber didn't hesitate to blow up the clinic or kill off Steve Parker to cover up his tracks. He won't hesitate to kill Athrun or me, if he knew I was still alive.

I remember that Yuli Amarifi had said he didn't want to harm Athrun in any way. And if she didn't stay dead like they think she is, then she'll be putting her family in danger. Feeling the tears falling down again, all I could think about was the mess I was in. And the only option I have left is.

Falling to the ground, all I could do it weep. Weep my heart out. Because all I am is alone. Alone in this world.

Alone and dead.

……………………………….........................................................................................

****

(Athrun's POV)

"They hung up," I replied harshly. Putting the phone back, I leaned into my leather chair slowly.

"I can't believe people can be so cruel and play a joke like that," Lacus responded, hugging Kira even closer.

Looking at the two I nodded. But the one thing that got on my nerves was how the person learned the number. No one knew about the private line that I share with Cagalli. So who would call it.

Then again, if that phone rings one more time, I would just rip the phone out and chuck it out the window. Cagalli will no longer call from it. After all, he did see his wife being tucked into the body bag yesterday. I won't ever hear her voice ever again.

Hearing a knock on the door, I waited for who ever it was to come in. Watching the door open, Yuli Amarifi stepped in and closed the door behind him.

Smiling sadly at me, Yuli said, "Once again Athrun, I am deeply sorry for your loss."

Nodding my head in gratitude, I closed my eyes.

"I suppose there's a lot that must be done." I heard Lacus say.

"I just can't believe my baby sister is actually gone," Kira replied in s sorrowful tone.

"Baby sister? I always thought," Yuli started.

Feeling a little smile, I responded, "Cagalli had always consider herself to be the eldest. You can argue with her for hours about it and you will still lose."

The room felt silent. "If you want Athrun, I can have Patricia arrange everything for you." Yuli said. Patricia was my secretary. I was always able to count on her for everything that needed to be done.

"That isn't necessary" Kira inserted in. "I'll be able to handle everything."

Looking straight at Kira I nodded. "Make what-ever arrangements you want Kira. Notify anyone and invite anyone to the funeral. And if you can, please set a appointment with the funeral home. However, I deal with Cagalli's body. Once the hospital releases her body."

"There's a bigger issue at hand," Lacus said after moment later.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Whose going to tell Estelle that her mother is dead?" the room felt silent.

It felt like centuries until I finally responded, "I'm going to tell her."

Getting up quickly, I grabbed my things and decided that now would be a perfect time. Nodding my good-byes, I walked out of the room.

Everywhere I walked people would say how sorry they were. People who I don't even know.

Taking the elevator down to the parking lot, I started to think of ways to tell Estelle.

Taking out my keys, I opened the door to my car and quickly slid inside. Once inside I froze in place. There, sitting in the passenger seat were a banquet of flowers. The same banquet I was going to give Cagalli last night. To apologize from out little argument. She was so upset.

Laying my head against the steering wheel, I started to cry. Why did she have to die? Of all people at the clinic. Two people had died that day. A worker at the clinic and Cagalli. Why is it that she had to suffer so much. Why is it that she had to leave me.

Why?

………………………………........................................................................................

****

Author's Notes:

Okay Chapter 3 is finally done. I hoped you like it. Thank you for those who reviewed. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! School is starting in less than a week. So updates as going to be slower after that. And I'm going to work on another chapter to another fic of mine. So I would say chapter 4 will be up in two weeks.

Please review and tell me what you thought!!! Opinions are acceptable. I'll try to answer any questions you also have!

Chapter 4 Preview:

Athrun remembers the events of his arrival at home to him finding out about Cagalli's death. Along with telling Estelle about her mother's death.

Dearka and Miriallia are assigned to a new story/case.

Kira makes a big decision.

And lastly at the end, Yzak makes a appearance.


	5. Chapter 4

".........**." People are talking**

_In italic's _**The charcter in POV is thinking to themselves**

......FB..... ** Character going into a flashback**

......_FBE..... _**- Character's flashback ends**

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 4**

**(Dearka's POV)**

"Please tell me again why we must rush back to Jonathan's office?" I asked, trying to keep up with Milly.

"Because of two reasons," Milly answered. "One: I want to find the bastard that did this to Cagalli."

Watching her face closely, I had a gut feeling that I knew what number two was going to be. "And two?"

"Once I find him, I'm going to shred him to pieces."

_Thought so. But then again, I feel the same way. Over the years, I had the chance to get acquainted with Athrun's girlfriend turned fiancé and finally wife._

Watching Miriallia from behind, I began to fear for her life more than ever. Ever since Cagalli's death, I had been so afraid that Miriallia might disappear as well.

_After this, I should call Athrun again and make sure he's doing fine. He must be in so much pain. Just remembering his face at the clinic pained me so much. _

...................................._................................FB................................................................._

"_Athrun, maybe we should go back?" I asked carefully, watching my friend's movements. _

"_No, Dearka. I have to find Cagalli," he answered harshly._

"_I agree with Dearka, Athrun. Maybe she was sent to the hospital with the injured. Maybe Lacus didn't think of checking." Miriallia piped in quietly. _

_Watching him shake his head back and forth, he continued walking. However, he stopped shortly in front of two body bags lying side by side. _

"_You three need to leave immediately." the police officer shouted at us again. _

"_No, we must find our friend," a feminine voice replied. Watching Lacus step forward with Kira behind, I saw that she looked troubled. "Cagalli wasn't at the hospital. She isn't among the injured."_

"_This is..." I heard Athrun whisper. Turning to face him, I saw him lightly touching a fur coat next to one of the body bags._

"_Oh god, that's the coat I gave to Cagalli for her birthday recently," Kira blurted out_

"_And it's the same one she was wearing to the clinic," Lacus added, holding tightly to Kira's hand. _

_Watching Athrun slightly, I noticed the tears that were about to fall from his green eyes. His body began to shake violently. _

_It was a moment later when he said something. _

"_Open the bag!" he shouted at the officer. _

...................................._.......................................FBE........................................................._

Hearing Milly knock on a door, I stepped out of my thoughts.

"Who is it?" Jonathan asked.

"Sir, it's Miriallia Haww and Dearka Elthman," she shouted back.

"Come in."

Watching her open the door, I followed behind. Looking up I noticed that Jonathan seemed surprised of our visit.

"Sir, I have a favor," Milly said.

Nodding his head, he waited. "I want to continue with the story of Cagalli Zala's death," Milly replied.

Both Jonathan and I stared at her, surprised at her request. But he beat me to the one question we were both thinking of.

"Why?"

"Because sir, Cagalli and I became the best of friends over the years and I want to find the bastard who killed her."

"And how may I ask, are you going to find him?" Jonathan asked carefully.

"Sir..." she started.

Nodding his head slowly, she continued. "You need not worry on how I am going to retrieve that information. All I'm asking is that you give Dearka and myself the time to achieve our goal."

Watching his face change I knew Milly had crossed the line. "I think not."

"Sir, did you or did you not say you wanted a story?" Milly asked sternly.

Watching her carefully, I knew Jonathan was realizing that if we do this case, then it would work out for the both of us. "Yes I did, Miriallia."

"Then I promise you this. If you let Dearka and I work on this case further, then we just might solve that case."

"And if you both fail me?" he asked seriously.

"Then you can fire us and ruin our careers," she answered confidently.

Feeling my eyes become large, I watched in utter shock. This girl in front of me was risking our jobs!

"It's a deal Miss Haww."

"Thank you Sir, you won't regret it."

Walking out of Jonathan's office, I grabbed Milly's hand. "Do you know what you just did?" I shouted at her.

"Do you want to live your life without knowing the truth Dearka?" she asked quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to continue living without knowing the truth of what happened or why it happened?" she asked again.

Letting go of her hand, I stared hard on the floor. "Of course not."

Feeling her arms wrap around my waist, I looked up carefully. "Neither do I," she murmured in my chest. "And this is why I am doing this. I want to know the truth."

Turning to face the window, I nodded in agreement. "The truth of this crazy mystery," I whispered back.

..........................................................................................................................

**(Athrun's POV)**

Quietly, I parked my car in front of the house that I lived in with Cagalli and Estelle. Only now, it will only be Estelle and me.

"_It's me!"_

Every time I remember that voice shouting at me, I feel a jolt of electricity run through my spine. But that voice didn't sound anything like Cagalli. But the caller had used the same words that Cagalli would have used. The coincidence was too close for comfort.

Has it only been a day since Cagalli had tried to reach me on my cell-phone, but chose to ignore it? The last thing I needed was her trying to reach me, only be yelled at some more.

...................................._.......................FB............................................................_

_I put little doubt when I was driving home of the sirens of ambulances and the fire trucks as they passed me. _

_I had finally reached the mansion and parked the car. Stepping out quickly, I walked to the door and expected some sort of greeting. However, no one appeared. _

"_Hello? Is anyone home? Cagalli? Estelle?" I shouted. Figuring that maybe they went out, I walked upstairs to the bedroom. Stripping off my tie and vest, I disposed of them on the foot of the bed. Taking out my cell-phone, I also dropped it on the bed without noticing the blinking light. Walking to the bathroom, I turned on the water. A nice warm shower seemed appropriate._

_Turning on the waterproof radio in the shower, I started to clean myself with the soap. Humming to myself quietly, I took little notice of the breaking news of the local bombing at the downtown clinic. _

_Stepping out of the shower, I cleaned myself up, and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Looking at the digital clock on the night stand, I frowned slightly. Where on earth could Cagalli and Estelle gone to? Looking down, I finally took notice of my cell-phone. _

_One missed call._

_And one message._

_Picking up the phone, I checked the number. Looking closely at it, I realized that I've never seen it before. Punching in the password for my voicemail, I waited for the message to be replayed. _

_It was then when I noticed that Cagalli had left the message. "Athrun, it's Cagalli. Just wanted to inform you that Lacus and I stopped by the downtown women's clinic. Estelle is staying at Kira and Lacus's house. Call me, we need to talk still." _

_Her voice sounded serious at the end. Frowning again, I realized that for someone who wanted to talk, she sure was taking her time getting home._

_Walking back to the bathroom, I started to comb my hair. Listening to the radio, I noticed they were still talking about the bombing. _

_Then it hit me. Maybe Cagalli had seen the accident or was talking to someone who had also. Walking downstairs, I turned on the television and dialed Cagalli's cell-phone number. Hearing the constant ringing of her phone, I tried calling Kira's home number. Waiting, I listened carefully to the details of the bombing. _

"_Taking precaution, police had called in the National Guard of Orb to watch over for anything else. Though hundreds in the area were questioned, only one man was able to help out the police. Saying he had seen a mysterious man walking around the back of the clinic before the explosion." _

_Taking in the details... No one at Kira's answered as well. Trying Cagalli's cell again, I waited. _

"_The police finally declared that the bombing was not an accident. Several casualties... Investigation continued without any clues as to why or who..." _

_No answer from her cell phone. _

_Getting up from the couch, I quickly grabbed my keys and bolted out the door. Starting the engine, I backed away and tried to remember where the clinic was located. There was a chance Cagalli was still there with Lacus helping the injured. Cagalli is exactly like Lacus. Caring and loving, except one thing: she's so much tougher and more stubborn than Lacus. _

_But why would those two even bother going to the clinic? _

_Finally arriving at the clinic or what used to be it, I stepped quickly out of the car. Watching the National Guard descend from their trucks and hastily secure the area, I started to walk. _

_This is a waste of time, thought. I should be at home and working on a case that the council had given me to work on. For all I knew, Cagalli probably just got home, safe and sound. But just in case she was here, she was going to need him. She was never that good at keeping her emotions under check. She would get too emotional over the littlest things. _

_As I moved closer, I noticed that the area seemed more like a war zone. Officers and firemen working together to get everything back to normal but with little, or to no, avail. Bricks and trash covered the sidewalk. _

_Smelling the air, I stopped. The smell of death and tragedy. _

...................................._.............FBE.................................................................._

Stepping out of the car, I quietly and slowly walked towards the door. But before I got a chance to open it, Estelle came running towards me.

"I thought you said you were going to get Mom?" she asked.

Feeling new tears grow, I quickly took hold of Estelle and hugged her tightly. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Pulling away from me, she noticed my tears. "Dad? You're officially scaring me. Just because I'm seven doesn't mean I'm dumb," she said nervously.

"I know that," I replied quietly.

Taking hold of her hand, I slowly led her inside and into the living room.

"Estelle, there's something I have to tell you."

Watching me carefully, she nodded her head slightly. Hesitantly and nervously.

"About your Mom... She isn't coming home."

She started to relax a little. She smiled. "Is that all? I don't mind if she doesn't come home today. I thought something bad had happened. How long will this business trip take her? I mean, it was weird and all that one moment she went out with Aunt Lacus then the next you're telling me she went out on a business trip."

Placing my finger quickly on her mouth, I smiled sadly at her. She so acts like her mother. "You don't understand. You remember the clinic bombing yesterday?" I asked.

Nodding her head in agreement, I continued. "Your mother was in that bombing."

Her eyes became large in shock. "Is she okay? Is she at the hospital? When can I see her?" she asked hurriedly.

Taking hold of her again, I pulled Estelle into an embrace. Taking pain and regret for what I was about to say, I knew that deep down I have yet to believe what I was going to tell her.

"Estelle, I'm sorry. But your mother, and my wife, died yesterday at the clinic bombing.

Pushing away quickly, she shook her head. "You're lying! There is no way Mom is dead. There is no way!" she shouted accusingly at me.

I waited for her to calm down, but she started to cry. "How can she be dead? Mom was full of life. There is no way that can be all gone in a moment."

Taking Estelle into my arms again, I felt her tears soaking my shirt. Along with my tears that began to fall.

_Cagalli....._

...................................._........................FB.................................................................._

"_Hey Athrun!" a male voice shouted above the noise. _

_Turning my head around, I saw both Dearka and Miriallia running towards me. "Dearka?" I asked surprisingly._

"_Athrun what are you doing here?" Miriallia asked me quickly._

"_I was about to ask you the same thing," I answered._

_Smiling at me, Dearka lifted his video camera. "Don't tell me you forgot what our job is now?"_

"_Of course not," I replied. Turning back around, I continued to walk. I stopped suddenly when I remembered why I was there. "Have any of you seen Cagalli?"_

"_Actually we were going to ask you that," Dearka countered._

_Turning to face them again, I waited. _

"_A while ago, we found Lacus near the entrance of the clinic. She was only knocked to the ground, nothing serious. But she kept on repeating Cagalli's name though," Dearka replied._

"_Then she fell unconscious and was sent to the hospital. We already called Kira and informed him," Miriallia added. "He said that she's doing fine and that they are heading back to the clinic."_

"_I see," I said._

_Before I had a chance to move on, a police officer stepped in front of me. "You aren't supposed to be here. Only authorities are allowed." _

"_I understand. However, my wife might be here," I said, a little annoyed. Looking around, I knew that if Cagalli was here and alone, she would be frightened to death. She would need me now...Even though she would most likely deny it. _

"_They've taken most folks down to the police station for questioning," the police officer added. "You could go there. But I warn you, it's going to take some time before we can get everyone's statement."_

_Shaking my head, I lifted my cell-phone up. "She would have called. She knows the number."_

"_Well then, maybe she was one of the injured that were sent to the hospital," the police officer continued. "Maybe she was among them?"_

"_I doubt it. Lacus would have mentioned if Cagalli was down there," Dearka piped in. _

_Ignoring them all, I continued to walk. "Sir?" the officer asked cautiously. _

"_Athrun, maybe we should go back?" Dearka asked carefully._

"_No Dearka, I have to find Cagalli." I responded harshly. I was finally getting annoyed that people were trying to get in my way._

"_I agree with Dearka, Athrun. Maybe she was sent to the hospital with the injured. Maybe Lacus didn't think of checking," Miriallia piped in quietly. _

_Shaking my head, I disagreed. I continued to walk. Nothing was going to stop me in finding my wife. But moments later I stopped, when I noticed two body bags lying side by side._

_Hearing the officer shouting at us, I ignored him. I was busy staring at something lying next to one of the body bags. _

_Hearing Lacus' voice shouting at the police officer, I moved closer. _

"_This is..." I whispered to no one in particular. Bending down, I slowly touched a fur coat._

"_Oh god, that's the coat I gave to Cagalli for her birthday recently," I heard Kira gasp. _

"_And it's the same one she was wearing to the clinic," Lacus added fearfully._

_Putting those together, I looked hastily to the left of the coat and stared intensely at one of the body bags. Feeling tears about to fall from my eyes, my body begun to shake violently. _

_It was a moment later when I made a decision. "Open the bag!" I shouted at the officer. _

"_But...." the officer said._

_A nearby fireman observing, decided to step in. "Trust me, Sir. You don't want to see the body."_

"_Open the damn bag!" I shouted back. I was well aware of everyone watching me in amazement. People stopped from whatever task they had been working on. Even people who were giving out coffee stopped and took notice._

_Having enough, the fireman pushed me away harshly. "You must leave, sir. You can identify the body at a later time."_

_Everyone behind me gasped. "Athrun? Are you thinking that Cagalli might be in one of those bags?" Kira asked shakily. _

_Picking up the jacket, I handed it to him. I watched him as he pulled out Cagalli's red wallet and opened it to find pictures of everyone. He looked back up at me. _

_Watching the police officer bend down, he stated to unzip the bag but stopped. He looked up at the fireman, waiting for some sign that it was okay for us to open it._

_The smell of death almost knocked me over. But for a split second I was relieved. This burnt body couldn't belong to Cagalli. She was beautiful while this body was twisted and burnt. _

_But then I saw it. A piece of golden blonde hair sticking out from the head of the body. A piece that luckily made it without burning. Looking down, I noticed a hand curled lying on top on her stomach. Inside the hand were the remains of the rings I had given her on the day of our marriage. They were priceless. Gold intertwined bands with diamonds. They were one of a kind. _

_The guard gently pulled the hand away to have the rings fall upon the ground. _

_Picking them up gently, I turned them around. I barely recognized the initials written inside one of the bands. When I glanced back at the body, the guard had already zipped the bag up again. _

"_Are you okay?" a male voice asked. _

_Looking up, I noticed another guard hovering around. Looking closely at his badge, I saw the name Steve Postmen. He seemed tired. "Would you like to sit down?"_

"_That's my wife?" I asked slowly. I saw Kira from the corner of my eye walk towards me. He helped me up. _

"_I'm sorry. We are going to have to bring her to the morgue now," Steve answered back sadly. _

"_That's my wife." I repeated. I could still feel Cagalli's warmth through the rings as I gently closed my hand into a fist. Looking up, I noticed everyone looking down at me worriedly. _

"_I'm going with her. Cagalli doesn't like to be alone in weird places. If I don't go, she will yell at me later for leaving her alone." I replied while getting up. _

_Feeling Kira rise, I turned to face him. "Watch over Estelle for me. Tell her that Cagalli left for a business trip and she will return tomorrow."_

"_Athrun..." I heard Kira whisper behind me as I followed the officers take Cagalli into an ambulance._

...................................._.......................FBC.......................................................... _

"All you have to do now is remember that your Mother will forever watch you from heaven. She is always going to be there for you and me. No matter what," I said softly to Estelle.

"Like a guardian angel?" she asked tearfully.

"Yes. Exactly like a guardian angel," I whispered.

.........................................................................................................................

**(Kira's POV)**

Watching Lacus enter our bedroom, she quietly walked towards me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I responded quietly.

Wiping away some of my tears, she smiled slightly. "I'm going to miss her." She took one of my hands and squeezed it gently.

Looking down at our hands, I nodded in agreement. "To think we've only known each other for about 10 years. We still had so much to learn about each other. Or just to be there for each other. I mean, we weren't there for each other when we were younger. I never had any siblings until Cagalli had informed me about our relationship."

Hugging me softly, I leaned slowly into Lacus. It was a couple of minutes later when I heard the phone ring.

I picked it up quickly. It was Kisaka. I listened to him on the other line. Nodding my head and understanding his point of view, I understood what he wanted me to do. I agreed and accepted the favor he asked me. After that, we both hung up.

Lacus looked up at me and waited for me to say something.

Turning to face her, I answered her unspoken question seriously. "I've just taken over my sister's spot at Orb quarters."

"But I thought Cagalli had dismissed her services?" she asked surprisingly.

"She had dismissed her services when she had Estelle. But she had never given up her spot in Orb to anyone. Because she had promised the council that one day she will return as Orb's leader."

"I see."

Hugging Lacus, I turned to face the window. My baby sister is gone. But I will promise myself that her legacy will never fade. Her and her father's.

..........................................................................................................................

**(Mysterious POV)**

A man with straight silver hair walked among the crowd in a PLANT embassy. In one hand was a small briefcase, while in the other was a crumpled up newspaper.

Nodding his head slightly at elders who walked by him, he continued on his way towards his office. Upon reaching his destination, he quickly walked inside and closed the door behind him.

He dropped on a desk and slowly sat down and reopened the newspaper. There in bold letters was the last thing he had expected to see. The whole front page contained information about the clinic bombing in Orb. But what had people in PLANT more interested was Athrun Zala's dead wife.

Many people in PLANT were wondering the same thing he was. Will Athrun Zala continue to run for chancellor of PLANT or will he drop out?

"Something is wrong," the man whispered to no one but himself. "Why was Zala's wife in that clinic in the first place?"

Placing the paper down, the man looked upon a file that was sitting on top of his desk. Grabbing hold of the file, he started to read the context of it.

Looking grim, the strange man placed the file back down. "If this is true, then maybe, just maybe, the bombing was targeting a certain blonde haired natural."

Turning to the side, he saw a picture that was taken four years after the war had ended.

His friends from Zaft along with new friends he had made over the four years. He had even become friends with the pilot of Strike Gundam. Everyone looked so happy. Everyone had moved on with their lives. Stopping in the middle, the stranger looked at the happy couple.

"What will you do next Zala?" the man whispered quietly as he continued to stare at Athrun Zala. "Will you let this destroy your dream?"

"Or will you gain revenge?"

..............................................................................................................................

**Athour's Notes**

**Yeah finally got a new chapter up!!! Even though it's only chapter 4 and we got so many more to go before the story can be completed. I'm predicting more than 20 chapters. Maybe.**

**Also I'm proudly to annouce I have found a person to edit my chapters and proread them! I would like to say thank to Shaqui! I appreciate it!!!**

**Chapter 5 Preview**

**Ummm lets see what can happen...I'm going to focus it on Cagalli more**

**So,**

**1) Cagalli tries to adjust to living on the streets...along with meeting new people**

**2)Yzak comes to town**

**3) Murrue Ramius makes a apperance (which will be a big influence in the upcoming chapters!)**

**Not a lot is going to happened but I think it's going to be good. Especially how it's going to end. **

**Now let me respond to the reviews shall I :**

Story Weaver1 - Yeah I feel bad that I'm having Cagalli and Athrun go through this. But it will eventually become much better. Promise. And about the Sue thing, don't know how to explain it but lets just say Sue doesn't get out much. lols

AlienPeanutX - Yeah, I can't spell all that well, sorry. Jeegi will make a apperance REAL soon! I can't wait to add him to tell you the truth. I have a interesting plot for him.

Heaven's Reaper-Yeah I do feel terrible for Estelle. Especially this chapter. I feel terrible.

Trisha- Well thank you. I'm happy you enjoy my fic. :-) Don't you worry, both Dearka and Miriallia will become official by the end of this fic. And in the process, they're going to have one hell of a time on their new "case".

Lady Light**-Thank you!**

taekmkm- ......mmmm true. But don't you worry, Mr. Doctor will eventually inform everyone about that. ;-)

Lomiothiel-YzaknNicol fangirl- Lols i see you are a big Yzak fan. I do like his character. So that's why I decided to give him a important part.:-)

Capricorn Pair - It seems like everyone is getting depressed. I'm starting to feel bad. :-( YES LOVE WILL TRUIMPH IN THE END!!!!

Cullen- Actually don't feel bad for Sai. He does show up. But later in the story. And to give you a little spolier, he does come back and has a conversation with Kira about Flay. The way I have it, it's going to work perfectly well with the plot.

Doctor Kiba- Well the nurse....I hope you understand about it now. I'm sorry if I made you sad.

I want to say thank you to all who rewied to the story. I appreciate it a lot. And to everyone else, I"M SORRY IF I MADE YOU SAD. Now I feel bad that I got people depressed.

Well until next time!!


	6. Chapter 5

****

Finding Destiny

Chapter 5

****

(Cagalli's POV)

Walking down the steps of the shelter I tried to clear my head to think, but the throbbing in my head didn't seemed to help. I could feel a shot of pain running up my leg every time I moved it.

It felt like I lived through some sort of battle. And I was one of the few who made it out alive. Strange wasn't it?

However, Athrun now thinks I'm dead. Everyone probably thinks I'm dead as well. Grabbing the bar, I tried to balance myself. Closing my eyes, I pictured Estelle smiling at me. She too, probably thinks I am dead. Feeling my hand clutched the bar harder, I could feel the anger rise within me.

If it was for that haunting possibility that someone had planned to kill me, then I would be home safe and sound in Estelle and Athrun's arms.

But there was another thing that bothered me. Athrun and Yuli are close. There were times when Athrun would tell me that Yuli Amarifi was the father he wished he had. Having a Patrick Zala as your father wasn't something you would want to mention quite often.

Nicol Amarifi's death had impacted Athrun's life. From what I was able to find out was that Nicol and Athrun were good friends when they were aboard the Versalies. Nicol was also the pilot of Blitz Gundam. The Gundam my brother, Kira, had destroyed.

Could the man I saw standing in the garage parking lot talking to Yuli be the same bomber from the clinic? Was I the wife that had been taken of? Did Athrun have anything to do with it?

Shaking my head violently, I disagreed. There is no way Athrun could be part of it. I had to call him. I have to fine out the truth. But somehow, I could feel that Athrun was somehow mixed up in the problem. People like Yuli knew people who would do anything for money. But the question is why?

Why would Yuli want me dead? If I remember correctly, the relationship he shares with Athrun runs deep. Ever since the war had ended, he and Athrun had become like father and son to one another.

Almost tripping, I grabbed onto the bar tighter. The only thing I could wish at this point is to crawl into bed and cover myself with my blanket and reawake myself from this nightmare.

But I knew deep down that I couldn't return home. Not until I knew everyone would be safe and not put into danger.

The only answer I could come up with was that no matter the cost to me, I had to disappear for awhile.

Sitting down upon a step, I quickly hugged my legs. Yesterday's problems seemed so minor to the problem I have today.

Now, nothing will matter. I have no where to go. No one I can run to.

The loss was too great for tears.

………………………………....................................................................................

****

(Miriallia POV)

Walking up to the red door, I gently knocked. I was finally able to ditch Dearka for the time being. I needed advice. And I knew the right person to ask for it.

Watching the door open, I smiled gently to the lady that had made a impact in my life.

Standing in front of me was no other than Murrue Ramius.

"What can I do for you Miriallia?" Murrue asked surprised to see me.

"I suppose you have heard of Cagalli's death?" I asked.

Noticing her become sadden with pain she nodded. Opening the door completely she pointed for me to walk in. Nodding my head in gratitude, I walked in.

Sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs I waited for her to sit down as well. Listening to sound of coffee being made, I smiled gently. Looking around, I noticed that her apartment hasn't changed much since I last visited.

Walking towards me, she gently placed a cup of coffee in front of me and sat down across from me. Looking up she replied, "How are the others?"

"To tell you the truth, I wouldn't know. The last I had seen both Athrun or Kira was at the remains of the clinic." I responded back.

"I see," she said. "When I first heard about the bombing, I was surprised. It took me awhile to realize that Cagalli was officially dead. I tried getting hold of Athrun but I wasn't able to."

Watching her stare intensity to her cup, I kept quiet.

"I can understand what he is going through," Murrue whispered quietly. Looking up at her quickly, I felt my eyes become wide a little.

"Murrue."

"Just knowing that the one you love is dead is hard. But to live on without them is harder," she replied sadly.

Looking down at the brownish black liquid, I frowned. She was right. After all, I would know too.

"You have done fine Miriallia. Tolle would have been proud of you," Murrue said.

Looking up in surprised, I waited. "You moved on. And I know Tolle would have wanted you to move away from the past and think about your future."

"It wasn't easy," I mumbled quietly.

"Of course it wasn't. But it's life Miriallia." Murrue said smiling slowly at me. "If it was easy, then where would be the pleasure of knowing that you had accomplish something on your own."

"Your right," I replied.

"I might be. But the problem is that I have yet to accomplish my task before I can take that pleasure." Murrue responded back.

"Don't you think it's time for you to move on as well, Murrue?" I asked slowly.

"The time will only come until I find him," she said. Watching her get up, I followed her to the living room. "Mwu won't forgive me, if I abandon him."

"Murrue, it had been 12 years. Don't you think it's time to let go," I replied sadly.

Turning to face me, she handed me a picture frame. Taking it from her hand, I noticed only two people were in it.

Mwu and Murrue.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I was speechless," pausing for a second, she looked down at the picture in my hands. "But I knew who the father was."

Watching tears beginning to fall, I placed the picture back on the table. "To tell you the truth. I always thought Tolle would be my first. We had made plans to marry once the war was over. So we decided to wait until of marriage night before we do anything intimate with each other."

"That was a wise decision, Miriallia."

"Wise yet dumb. Now his gone," I whispered sadly.

Feeling her arms wrapped around me she continued to talk. "Deep down it was the smartest decision you had made during the war Miriallia. No one knew Tolle would end up dying in battle."

"But he did," I replied crying into Murrue shirt.

"Just like I didn't know Mwu would sacrifice himself to save the Archangel," Murrue responded.

Stepping away from Murrue, I nodded. "Why did we have to fall in love with the stupid men."

Smiling gently, Murrue said, "Because, they might be stupid but they were the most heroic men we will ever meet."

Nodding my head, I let the tears fall.

"But I made a promise to Mwu. Right before he left to fight, he made me promise that no matter what, I will continue to live my life and fight for what I believe in. And to tell you the truth Miriallia. I know that my son, is alive and well. And nothing is going to stop me from finding him."

"Murrue," I whispered.

"And deep down, I know Mwu is proud that I haven't given up," she paused then smiled. "I haven't given up in the search of our son."

………………………………......................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

"You need to continued moving on if you don't want to be bothered," a voice said.

Turning around, I noticed Luna sweeping the stairs.

"Keep moving?" I asked slowly, thinking it was pointless for me to move on. I had no where to go.

Watching her stopped, she looked up at me. "You're new at this aren't you? At first I thought it was an act, but now I doubting it. You really don't know anything do you?"

Deciding that it was better not to lie, I nodded my head in agreement. "You're right. I really don't know anything."

"Keep moving and pretend you are part of them. That you belong there. But don't stop anywhere or go into a store or the next thing you know, you're in trouble," looking down at me she frowned with her sad eyes towering me. "There's a place on United Avenue that will feed you lunch for free. Just go in there and they won't ask you questions. Just be carefully on who you sit with however."

Taking in her advice, I got up slowly and replied, "Thank you."

Walking away I thought about Luna's advise which actually made sense.

Walking through people was normal for me. Several people walked passed me wearing orange shirts, talking about the protest they were planning to chant near the capital. Somehow, I felt like I was a ghost. No one would look at me.

Walking around, I knew I had to reach Athrun somehow. But the question was how? I need to tell him that I'm alive. But if telling him that she was alive was going to put him and everyone else I love in danger then I'm not willing to risk it.

It's not that I don't think Athrun can't handle himself. He could take on an entire army. But it's been so many years since the war ended. Civilization and peace probably made him weaker then when he was 16 years of age.

If he knew she was alive then he would tell everyone she loved and eventually it will reach to the one guy who wants her dead.

Maybe if I went to the police station? No that isn't any good. Didn't Steve Postman think the same thing? He had been a guard. He knew some sort of way to protect himself. Yet what good did that do him?

Continuing walking, I looked back and forth between people. I had become one of the invisible people. Even when I made eye contact, no one would look at me but passed me. The feeling seemed foreign to me.

All my life I was known as Cagalli Yuli Attha. The princess of Orb. Not once have I been ignored or walked over on. Or at least until now.

Thinking about what my father once told me, "try to think on the better side", I frowned. How on earth can I look on the better side when there is no other side.

As I slowed down, I smelled the fresh scent of coffee. Reaching quickly to my side, I cursed. No wallet, no money, no coffee.

Glancing in the glass window I stopped. What have I become. I couldn't even recognized myself.

Looking across the street I noticed the cemetery. Knowing I had to do something, I walked towards the gate.

……………………………….......................................................................................

****

(Dearka's POV)

Looking at my watch for the hundredth time, I became inpatient. Where is he? He should be here by now.

"Dearka?" a voice asked loudly.

Turning around, I noticed Yzak Joule standing before me.

"Hey Yzak. Long time no see," I smiled smiling at my good friend.

Nodding his head in agreement, he started to walk forward, with me following by his side. After a minute or two he spoke, "How have you been Dearka?"

"I've been good. How have you been?" I asked backed.

"Same," he responded. After a moment he spoke again. "I heard about Zala's wife. How is he?"

"I'm not quite sure. I had spoken to Kira earlier today and asked. But all he could inform me was Athrun had gone home to break the news to Estelle. But I can guess his not doing all too well." I replied sadly.

Opening the doors to my car, we both got in. It was 10 minutes if the ride when Yzak finally said something.

"It was no accident."

Turning to face him quickly, I asked, "What was no accident?"

"The bombing," he replied firmly.

Getting angry at his remake I snap backed, "Of course it wasn't. We know that and the police knows it too. Everyone is trying their best to find the creep who had the guts to blow the clinic up."

"The police will never find out who did it. That is the major problem." he replied silently.

Pulling to the side, I turned to face him. "What are you talking about! The police is trying their best!" I shouted at him.

"And I don't doubt it. But the major problem is that they are looking in the wrong direction."

"What?" I asked slowly.

"This was no accident. And it was defiantly no coincidence that Zala's wife was in the bombing either," he replied coolly.

"Are you saying this bombing was to kill Cagalli?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's a theory," he said back.

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I asked suspiciously, "And what was this visit of yours is for again?"

"I'm here to find out the truth," he said. Turning to face me, our eyes linked. "You too are doing some undercover worked with that Natural friend of yours. Am I correct?"

"Yes," I said.

"You do what you must do. But I will find out the truth alone. I believe the truth of this mystery is somewhere in Orb. And I have a gut feeling that there is more to the bombing that is being told," Yzak replied seriously.

"Then we should team up."

Watching his face closely I noticed him tense up.

"No, I must do this a lone."

"Yzak…" I replied.

"I think we should go now."

………………………………............................................................................................

****

(Cagalli's POV)

Walking around the cemetery, I noticed it was getting darker. Sitting down on a nearby bench, I watched leaves fall from a nearby tree.

Lights of the nearby streets flickered on. Looking up, I noticed the clouds getting darker. Getting up from the bench, I walked towards the building in the middle. Standing behind a flag pole I watched two people move about inside the building.

Running inside the building, I hide behind a nearby book case.

"Have you locked up yet?" a voice shouted.

"I was about too," another voice shouted back. Watching a man in his mid 40s run by not even bothering to look in my direction, I took notice that he seemed to be in a rush.

"You better hurry if you want that ride!" the man shouted.

Looking back up, I saw a woman in her mid 40s as well run by. "I need that ride. I don't want to be stuck in the upcoming storm."

Locking the doors, neither bothered to close the lights off.

I was alone.

Getting up from the floor I walked towards what seemed to be the main office. Looking inside the room, I saw a phone.

Picking it up, I tried to call Athrun's private line. One ring, two rings and three rings and it was the voice that responded that made my blood stop.

"Hello?" a voice asked. "Who is this?"

It wasn't Athrun. I started to panic. I knew that voice. I remember that voice from the parking lot.

It was Yuli Amarifi!

"Is anyone there?" he asked again. Lowering the phone back down, I realized Yuli had answered Athrun's phone.

Laying down on a nearby couch, I huddle my body together. What kind of sick joke was this?

When will this nightmare finally be over and done with?

Tears began to fall. No one was here to whisper comforting words. This was far worst when my father had died. I started to cry like I never cried before.

Curling my body, I feel asleep.

When I had finally awoke, I looked up and noticed the clock. It was 5:00 a.m. Getting up from the couch, I walked towards the phone again. This time deciding it was best to call home.

Listening to the phone ring, I realized that not even the answering machine was picking up. Lowering the phone down, I slipped outside.

It was still wet, due to the storm last night. But the air smelled fresh. I heard the traffic from couple blocks down.

Leaning against the building I started to rethink my strategy.

I had survived the bombing and the storm. I have survived this long so far. I will survive till the end. And I will be able to go home and relive my life.

I could feel a new strength growing inside me. The kind of strength that grows when you hit pit bottom and the only way there is, is up.

Standing straight up I shouted out loud, " BRING IT ON! IF I CAN HANDLE THIS! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING!"

Feeling more powerful, I started to walk. Nothing was going to bring me down. I will make it. No matter what.

I stopped however, when I noticed something. A shadow moved from headstone to headstone.

I waited, not breathing.

The shadow continued to move closer towards me.

I was no longer alone.

………………………………................................................................................

****

Author's Notes:

Yeah I finally got another chapter up. Mmmm…..I'm trying to get the story along so please tell me if you don't understand something or if I'm going to fast and you want me to slow down.

I want to say thank you to:

Coldblood21

Story Weaver1

Annie

AlienPeanutX

Doctor Kiba

Lomiothiel-YzaknNicol fangirl

Ceylon

Angel of Dreams

taekmkm

I want to say thank you for reviewing.

And please do REVIEW and tell me what you think!!!!

I would appreciate it a lot!

xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

****

Author's Note:

Okay there has been a change. Ages of both Estelle and Tarak have been changed to 10. I sort of need them to be just a tad bit older.

Finding Destiny

Chapter 6

(Athrun's POV)

Staring into the night, I watched as Orb's light flickered through the trees, outside the house's window. I waited for sunrise, as if the start of the day would change one thing in my life.

All day yesterday, it felt like I was walking underwater. People would whispered behind my back and murmur little things to each other. But every single thing made little sense to me.

The phone had rung all through the day with co-workers or close friends saying comments like, "We'll miss Cagalli" and "We wished we gotten to know her better". There were even some people who were concerned about Estelle's well being. Knowing the fact that she will grow up without her mother. Then there were others who offered to help.

But what could they do? What could anyone do? She was gone. And it was time for me to face that fact. Cagalli was never going to return.

Yuli Amarifi had been great help, ordering me to go home and rest. And to turn the phone off, which I finally did after awhile.

He even suggested me of dropping of out the election, saying it was for the best. It wasn't the best time to run. He even stated that he was going to retire in a couple of years and if I decided to wait to run, he would dedicate himself full-time to the campaign.

Yuli's generosity had stunned me at first. It was almost as if he felt he personally had to make up for my loss of Cagalli.

In truth however, I didn't want to think about tomorrow much less in five months from now. In the end however, I told Yuli that I would give the idea some thought.

"What will I do?" I whispered to myself. Cagalli was my life, like break of day and breezy fall days.

Thinking about the last conversation I had with her, I grimace forlornly.

………………………………FLASHBACK………………………………...

__

"Athrun, how much longer is this going to take?" Cagalli asked.

"What?" Athrun asked surprised.

"This election. Was it really necessary for you to run for Chancellor?" Cagalli asked growing angry.

"Cagalli, we been through this." Athrun replied sounding tired of the conversation.

"I know that. But Athrun, you been away for so long. And usually, you tend to stay here for a day or two and head back to PLANT." Cagalli continued.

__

"Cagalli," Athrun started, "You know as much as I do, that I hate being away from you and Estelle. But it can't be help."

"So why can't we just move there then?"

"Because," Athrun stall.

"Is it because you just don't want us there? Is it because you are getting sick of seeing us?" Cagalli continued, getting upset.

"Cagalli, your over exaggerating again." Athrun pointed out.

"JUST FORGET IT THEN ATHRUN ZALA!" Cagalli yelled into the phone.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he noticed people looking toward his direction when Cagalli yelled. "Calm down Cagalli."

"GOODBYE ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed, slamming the phone done.

"Love you too," Athrun replied to the dialing tone.

………………………………......End of Flashback……………………………..

Why did I run for Chancellor? At the time, the answer seemed to easy. I thought it would have been the right decision. PLANT needed someone to lead them in the right direction. Deep down, I seriously thought I was that person.

But now, I think I could be little help for PLANT.

I have been away from home so much since the election started. At first both Cagalli and Estelle didn't seemed to mind much. But as the days became weeks and then weeks became months, tension between Cagalli and myself seemed to grow.

Turning away from the window, I gently sat down on the edge of the bed I once shared with Cagalli.

"How could I be so foolish?" I mumbled quietly. Staring at a picture of Cagalli and myself on the nightstand, I smiled sadly. It was our wedding picture. Laying beside the frame was her ring.

Reaching across, I gently picked up Cagalli's wedding ring. The same ring I found curled inside her hand.

Feeling tears fall, I gently wiped them away with my other hand.

Looking down at the ring, I smiled sorrowfully. It doesn't matter how much I cry. Nothing will bring Cagalli back to me.

Nothing.

………………………………..................................................................

( Miriallia's POV)

Opening the door to the apartment, I quietly walked in and took off my shoes.

"Milly is that you?" Dearka voiced shouted out.

"Yeah it is," I replied back, walking towards the kitchen. But stopped when I realized there was another person in the apartment as well.

Turning to face me from the stove, Dearka smiled. "Milly, I think you remember Yzak? And Yzak you remember my partner in crime, Miriallia."

Turning to face me, the straight silver-hair man stared intensely at me. Getting up from his chair, he stuck out his hand. "It's nice to see you again," Yzak replied.

Looking at his hand confusing, I took it. "Likewise, Yzak." Turning back to Dearka I asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Yzak answered instead of Dearka.

Walking in front of me, Yzak walked out of the kitchen. After a moment I presumed the door to the bathroom closed.

Looking at Dearka questioning I waited for him to answer or say anything about Yzak Jule's visit.

Stirring what ever he was making, he kept quiet. It was probably five minutes later when he finally decided to acknowledged me. "He is concerned."

"Concerned about what?" I asked.

"About the bombing."

Becoming upset that Dearka wasn't elaborating I asked harshly, "Since when did Yzak ever care about anything else other then himself?"

That stopped him.

Turning to face me, Dearka looked at me sadly. "Yzak has changed ever since the war had ended. I thought you would have realized that by now. His views of naturals has also changed. So there is no reason for you to be so fresh with him."

Staring wide-eyed at me, I turned away from his stare. "I'm only surprised. That's all," I said quietly.

"Well my intentions of visiting is only for a good reason," Yzak voice replied.

Both Dearka and I turned to face him at then entrance of the kitchen.

Smiling at him, I apologize, "Yzak, I'm sorry."

Nodding his head at me, he walked quickly over toward Dearka and whispered something into his ear. Watching Dearka nod his head, Yzak walked away.

Watching him walk away, I heard the front door open and close. Turning to Dearka again I asked, "What did he just whispered into your ear?"

Smiling quietly to himself he answered, "Just some advise."

Looking at him confusingly, I decided that he won't elaborate. Walking away, I thought maybe a nice warm shower would be in called for.

………………………………........................................................................

(Yzak's POV)

Looking back at the apartment building I smiled softly.

"You are unwise Dearka," I whispered quietly to myself. Thinking back to what I whispered into his ear I smiled.

………………………………......Quick Flashback………………………………

__

Listening to their short conversation, I decided it was time to make my appearance noticeable.

"Well my intentions of visiting is only for a good reason," I injected quickly.

Watching both Dearka and the natural woman, Miriallia, stare at me in surprised, I smiled.

"Yzak I'm sorry," Miriallia responded quickly.

Nodding my head in acceptance, I walked over to Dearka. Leaning in quickly I whispered quietly into his ear, "I might not be the greatest with women. But I do know from experience that women do tend to have little patience of waiting for men to make the first move. So as a word of advise, don't wait forever to make the move. Life is precious and so is time. Don't waste this opportunity pass you by."

Leaning back to my normal stance, I watch him nod his head in gratitude. Knowing that it was time to leave, I walked away. Not bothering to say anything else to the two.

It was their problem. I just thought I would give a little push to get them moving on it.

****

……………………………….............End of Flashback………………………………....

Turning around, I started towards the rented car.

Entering the car, I leaned back into the seats. So much has happened over a short amount of time.

Turning to face the passenger seat, I noticed a yellow file laying there. Picking it up gently, I quickly scanned the contexts of the file.

Smiling softly, I put the file down on the seat and started the car. There was little time before he will make another move.

And I have to figure out a way to stall for more time. If it was the last thing I do.

……………………………….......................................................................

(Tarak's POV)

"Estelle?" I asked quietly, watching my cousin from her bed, unmoving and silent.

"Yeah," she whispered softly.

Keeping silent for second, I hesitated. What could I say? Nothing that I could say would help the situation. My only aunt was dead. Estelle's mother was dead.

"I was only wondering if you wanted to go outside for a breath of fresh air?" I asked confidently.

"No thanks," she replied.

Frowning silently, I then responded sadly, "If aunt Cal was here, she would be mad at us. Don't you think so?"

Looking up quickly at me, Estelle narrowed her eyes slightly. Figuring that she wasn't going to say anything, I continued. "Well, for all the years I known Aunt Cal, she was never the type that would let bad things get to her. She would have tried to lift everyone spirits up. Don't you agree?"

Smiling sadly, she nodded.

"I'm sorry Estelle. However there is no need to be sad. Aunt Cal is looking out for us now in heaven. She is always going to be there for you when you need her."

"Thank you Tarak," Estelle replied.

Walking toward my older cousin, I soothingly patted her on the shoulder. "It's nothing."

"Can I tell you something," Estelle asked suddenly.

"Of course," I replied a little startled.

"I'm going to find him," she replied harshly, her eyes becoming cold.

"Find who?"

"The one who killed my mother."

Watching in amazement, I stood there is disbelief.

She continued on, "This was no accident Tarak. Deep down, I know someone wanted my mother out of the picture."

"And how would you know?" I asked her seriously.

Turning to face me she replied, "Explain the coincidence that my mother was in the same building that the bombing had occurred while she is the wife of the runner up for chancellor of PLANT. I know many people do not want my father as chancellor."

Understanding what she was getting at I nodded. "So what you are saying is that they got rid of your mother because with your mother out of the picture, you father would most likely drop out of the race. Giving them a chance to choose a candidate of their liking."

"Exactly," Estelle replied dangerously.

Laughing out loud, she stared at me hazardously. "What so funny?"

"I believe what you said is true. And I too want to help you find the bastard who killed Aunt Cal. But what do you think two ten year olds can accomplish?" I asked carefully.

"A whole lot more then you can ever imagine," Estelle answered quietly.

……………………………….........................................................................

(Cagalli's POV)

"Whose there!" I shouted out loud. Moving quickly, I pressed my back against the rock wall of the office building I was just in.

Moving my head to the side, I watch the shadow move to stone to another. I waited in fear. It was like they were playing a game of tag. And I was the person who you would call 'It'.

Time passed and I heard the shadow make bird noises as he moved. Which by this time I presumed it was a 'he'.

I shivered slightly, as the wind circled the damp lawn. I wished I still had my jacket I was wearing at the clinic. But more then ever, I wished I was home safe and sound with my family.

A highway patrol car stopped at the gate of the cemetery. The shadow disappeared.

A tall figure of a man climbed from the car. I noticed his outlined from afar, as he leaned against the cemetery fence and lit a cigarette. A tiredness reflected his posture.

A static broke through his radio. The officer moved towards him car.

I was about to call out for him. Just the thought of going home was overwhelming. I wanted to feel Athrun's arms around me. I wanted to hear and hug Estelle as well. I wanted to see my brother and Lacus. I wanted to see everyone else as well. I just wanted someone to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

If I were to yell out to the officer he might bring me back home or arrest me for being in the cemetery after hours. Or he might not even believe my story. And if it comes to the worst, he might not even believe who I am. After all look at me. My cloths were ragged, my hair were several different lengths thanks to the fire and then my face was badly scratched up that not even makeup could do a blasted thing. Anyone would have trouble believing that I am Cagalli Yula Zala. The once ruler and princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha and the wife of the elected chancellor, Athrun Zala.

I couldn't call out. The danger was to great to chance it. No one had protected Steve Postman when he said he seen the bomber. What if no one protected her or her family and loved ones? I am safer in the darkness then being exposed.

Just maybe in a day or two, the police will be able to find the bomber and put him in jail. So that way, I can come out of hiding. I can go home to Athrun and Estelle. In addition I can pretend this nightmare never happened.

The patrol officer left in his care and the shadow once again started to move about. I could see him as the sky lightened.

Noticing that he was moving closer to me, I waited for a perfect moment to strike.

Deciding that I had nothing to lose, I sprinted in the direction of the shadow. Before he had a chance to notice me charging at him, I had grabbed a hold of him by the collar and dragged him into the ground.

Looking back at me, a face I could have sworn I seen before, looked at me fearful.

It was then I realized that he was only a kid. A kid who looked awfully familiar as well.

Standing up, I offered a hand. Taking the gesture he grabbed hold and I pulled him up. We both looked at each other carefully.

"Mind if I ask you something?" I asked out of the blue.

Nodding his head, he waited.

"Why were you dodging to tombstone to tombstone? You can give someone a heart attack."

Smiling at me he finally spoke, "Sorry about that."

Deciding that it was best to leave I turned to walk away. But stopped when I felt a hand grabbed my wrist.

Turning back, I noticed the kid had stopped me. He only look like he was about 15 of age.

"Yes," I asked some what annoyed.

"I was wondering if you want to come and have breakfast with me at the shelter. You look like you're new at this," the boy responded kindly.

Softening at his generosity I nodded my head in gratitude. "Is it that obvious that I am not used to this way of living?"

Smiling broadly, he took my hand and led me through the cemetery. "Yeah," he responded.

Walking side by side, I felt that I could trust the kid. After all, I might as well make a friend.

"The name is Jeeji," the boy said.

"The name is…" I stopped myself before I has a chance to say Cagalli. Looking at me carefully he waited for my name. Remembering what the old lady had referred me to, I smiled sadly, I continued, "I was once called a different name. But now I suppose people can call me Ash." Looking determined about the new name I smile more happily. "Yes, from now on you can call me Ash Yula."

Looking at me surprised yet contempt, the boy nodded. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ash Yula."

"Likewise Jeeji."

………………………………...................................................................................

(Athrun's POV)

Walking towards the kitchen, I made a mental note to call Lacus and check on Estelle. I thought it would be best if she were to stay with Kira and Lacus. Until I was able to take care of myself.

Before I was able to get to the fridge I heard a little meow from behind. Turning around I noticed a little black object with fur.

Remembering meeting the creature last night I frowned.

Last night I tried to remember since when we had owned a cat?

It took me awhile until I remembered that a couple of weeks ago, Cagalli had informed me that Estelle found a abandon cat in the trash can and took her in. I was in PLANT at the time.

Looking at the cat, I tried to remember the name to the four legged animal.

Then it came to me. Estelle had name it Lynx.

Looking up at me, Lynx meowed in what I could have sworn was cat-cursing.

"I don't know where your food is," I grumbled. "We had this conversation last night. Remember?"

Lynx meowed louder.

Opening a couple of cabinets, I soon gave up. Taking a box of cheerios, I dumped it into Lynx's bowl.

Watching the cat smell the food in disgust, he looked up at me patiently. Rolling my eyes I said, "Take it or leave it."

Glaring at me slightly, Lynx walked through the cat door.

"Probably promising himself to get revenge on me later on," I mumbled out loud.

Looking out the window, I noticed the change or color and light of the sky. I couldn't go back to the office. They had forbidden me to come back so soon. But what could I do? Stay home and ask myself the questions of what I should have done with Cagalli before her death?

Turning towards the phone, I plugged it back in and turned it on. Picking up the receiver, I dialed Kira's home number.

Waiting, I was soon disappointed by getting the answering machine. But thought it was best to leave something, I waited for the beep.

"Kira, it's Athrun. Just checking on Estelle. Give me a call when you receive this. Thanks." Hanging up, I placed the phone back to it's cradle.

Walking toward the fridge I took the cartoon of milk out. Grabbing a hold of a cup from a cabinet, I purred myself a cup. Feeling my cup half way, I frowned. Picking the cup up, I started to drink it.

I have to remember to write a note to Cagalli to buy more milk.

The clock in my mind stopped hastily. The glass of milk dropped to the floor quickly, splashing the milk about the room.

Like a cripple-up old lawn mower, I leaned into the counter, too numb to cry. In the dullness of time, I had forgotten Cagalli was gone. For a moment the pain seemed to be erased but was soon rewritten even more harshly then the first. Only difference would be that my heart was already bruised from the first blow.

I stood still, trying to keep my breathing steady.

It had been about a hour without moving from the same spot when I heard the phone ring. At first, I wasn't even sure what the noise was. But it had finally registered in my mind. Then slowly, I got up from the counter and reached across for the receiver.

"Mr. Zala?" a cheerful voice responded.

"Yes," I responded, trying to become more awake.

"I'm Herb Miller from the morgue. I'm sorry that no one has called you sooner, but everyone seemed to have gotten the flu."

I couldn't really think of anything to say. Except I thought, everyone at the morgue most have been a naturals. Coordinators don't get the flu.

The man named Herb continued with his purpose of calling, " We've got an order to release your wife's body to the crematorium, but we'd like to check dental records first. Just routine."

"But I already had identify her," I responded. I didn't need this hassle right now.

"We understand Mr. Zala, but there is a missing person from the bombing and the police wants us to double check. If you can please give your wife's dentist's name, we can call and make arrangements for the records."

Thinking about it for a second I said, "Hawthorne, I think."

"Thank you Mr. Zala. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Once again, I decided not to respond. Herb continued on, "The crematorium will need your signature on a form, if you'd like to take care of that while you're waiting. Then once we release your wife's body all will be moving."

Thinking about it, I agreed and wrote down the address.

"You might want to hurry up however. They close for lunch between twelve and one, no matter what," Herb said, "I've been few minutes late and had to sit out with a body in the back of the wagon and wait for them to open back up." He cleared his throat, realizing to whom he was saying this to.

Hanging up, I place the phone back.

Once I was done and ready, I opened the door and closed it behind me. But before I was able to get anywhere, I stopped when I noticed someone at the bottom of the steps.

The neighbor from next door, Miss. Rose Laguna. The old woman was the only resident over fifty who lived in this neighborhood.

"Mr. Zala, it's a pleasure to see you again. I was coming over to offer you this casserole," Rose responded.

"Sorry," I said startle. Looking down, I noticed a square pan covered in foil in her hands. I haven't had a casserole in years. "I was just leaving." Feeling like I owned a explanation I said, "The crematorium needs a signature."

Looking at me carefully, I too studied the old lady. Neither one of us moved or said anything for some time.

………………………………............................................................................

Author's Note:

Okay, I lied about not updating in awhile. A friend of mine had convinced me to type at least a one new chapter by Saturday. So since 9 in the morning till 5 in the afternoon, I had typed this entire chapter. And I do hope you enjoyed it. It is eleven pages long.

Do review and tell me what you think. And I'll try to update by the first week of November.


	8. Chapter 7

****

Finding Destiny

Chapter 7

(Cagalli's POV)

Walking down the street with Jeegi by my side, we kept slient through out the walk.

"So where are you from?" I asked out in the blue.

Looking up at the sky, he frowned. "I have no home."

"No home? You didn't run away or something?" I asked surprised.

"No. I suppose I was abandon when I was a baby by my parents and have been raised on the streets ever since."

"That's horrible," I replied sadly.

"Yes it is, I suppose. But I got used to the idea long ago. My parents just didn't love me enough to keep me."

"I'm sorry Jeegi," I said apologetically.

"Don't be Ash. I wouldn't want to grow up with parents like that to begin with."

Watching him cautiously, I agreed silently.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," a famine voice replied.

Looking up, I saw the saw two old women from the bus stop from the day before, sitting at a different bus stop.

"The Mary's," Jeegi said happily.

"You know those two?" I asked.

"They were the ones who helped raised me. They are like mothers to me," Jeegi replied while running up to the both of them.

"The Mary's'," I whispered, as I watched Jeegi hug each one.

"Ash? Is that you child?" one of the Mary's asked.

Walking towards them, I nodded my head.

"Come here child. Give me a hug."

Giving each a tight hug, I smiled genuinely at the old ladies.

"Ash, I would like to introduce you to High Mary and Low Mary," Jeegi replied.

"I'm Low Mary," the woman who was far shorter then the other responded.

"I'm the High Mary," the taller women said. "You see many people think we're friends because we hang out with each other. However, it isn't true. I don't talk to her less' if I have to. She's crazy as are. Bore a person to tears, but at least she isn't mean to anyone. That counts for something in this city. We travel together to keep each other safe. It isn't safe for one to walk alone on these streets."

Looking surprised I argued back, "It has to be. Orb is a peaceful nation."

Smiling sadly High Mary replied, "To the wealthy it might. But to people like us, it's hell."

Not believing what I was hearing, I thought back to the nation's laws. Then I realized something. No law whatsoever protects these people on the streets. How could I have been so dense. The people who needed help the most weren't getting the help they needed. While the people who didn't need the help as much got more help then the poor.

Leaning closely at me, High Mary whispered, "It ain't her fault she's like this, miss." Looking over, High Mary watched Low Mary. "I figured out a long time ago she lost more than her name in that darn war. She lost her family in one moment when Orb was destroyed during the war."

Looking wide-eyed I started to fill guilt fill my heart. "I too lost some close to," I whispered quietly.

"So have many others. But I suppose that is war. Many people do parish in war. Innocent or not."

Looking quietly at the ground I nodded my head in agreement. However, before anything else was able to be said a group of boys in their late teens walked over.

"Out of the way old bag," one pushed Low Mary out of the way into a man who was trying to light a cigarette. He too, pushed her back to the ground, where he thought she belonged.

Another thug quietly mumbled, "Crazy old witch. This world would be better without ya." He too pushed Low Mary back to the guy who finally lit his cigarette.

I was about to step in when I felt a hand pull me back. Turning around, I noticed Jeegi shaking his head.

"You do not want to intervene in this," he whispered quietly.

"I agree. Don't say anything. You do not want to draw attention to yourself. They are mean all the way to their cold hearts. No amount of talking or aging will change that. Not a place in town will ever take them in for the night. To afraid that the next morning they will find a body with their throat slit open. They will kill you for a dollar and not think nothing of it," High Mary whispered quietly.

"Why doesn't the police do anything about it?" I asked harshly.

"Whose going to tell the cops?" Jeegi asked, but continued, "Everyone is afraid of the gang. Maybe except for Paul Miller. He ain't afraid of anything or anyone."

"Plus the police don't settle things between the likes of us. They expect us to do that among ourselves," High Mary added.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted quietly.

"It's the way of life," Jeegi responded. "If you are to blend in, you better start getting used to the idea."

"Whose this Paul Miller anyway?" I asked. This way of life seemed to be getting more interesting by the second yet more dangerous as well. Instead of learning it from books, I was actually living it. "Is he anything like these kids?"

The boys swore, as they moved away.

High Mary snorted slightly. Watching Jeegi hit her softly, he smiled at me. "Miller might not be the most talkative person you are going to meet. However, he isn't like those punks. He just want to be left alone."

"I have heard it said that he don't care if he lives of dies. When folks get like that they're dangerous to cross." High Mary said slowly.

"I see," I whispered quietly.

………………………………..........................................................................

(Estelle's POV)

Walking down the sidewalk with Tarak on my side, I began to become nervous. I suppose this feeling of fear and tense feeling appears ever few moments. It has been going on every since I found out the Mom was dead.

Like something was out of place. Feeling the pain wash over me once again, I tried shaking the feeling out.

"Estelle?" Tarak voice asked.

Turning to face my cousins, I looked at him semi-confused.

"We here," he responded, pointing across the street with his finger.

Facing the direction of Tarak's finger, I looked wide-eyed at the burned down clinic center.

"I can't believe it," I whispered softly. Looking at the crime scene, I felt new tears forming.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tarak asked softly.

Nodding my head, I proceeded to walk forward. Coughing slightly, I realized dust still floated about the area.

Reaching what was once the entrance to the clinic, I looked around the area. Everything was ruined. Not a single thing was left standing. Even the buildings next to the clinic were somewhat damaged.

"Why would someone do this?" Tarak asked.

Titling my head slightly, I stared at him for a second then responded, "Because they are cruel and unruly. People like that bomber don't deserve to live."

Looking at me stunned by my words he shook his head slightly.

Narrowing my eyes dangerous I said, "You disagree with me? How can you? This guy has killed innocent people. He caused people to suffer! Why would you disagree with me that he should be killed for his actions!"

Looking at me sadly Tarak smiled sadly, "I agree that he should be punished for his crimes Estelle," he started then paused. Bending down, he picked up a piece of a earring lying on the ground. "However, if we were to kill him then we would end up being like him."

Becoming angry with my cousin I asked, "We would never be like him! We do not kill people for the joy of it!"

"You never seen the bomber before, have you not? You don't know who he is. You do not know his history. Aren't I correct?" Tarak said.

"Yes," I replied looking at him carefully.

"In reality Estelle, no one knows why he did it. No one knows if he was suffering and wanted revenge against a clinic. For all we know, he could have lost something important too."

"Why would someone want revenge against a innocent clinic."

Frowning slightly, Tarak continued, "You don't read the newspaper much do you?"

Shaking my head, he signed. "The clinic has made many dumb choices in the past. Which cost people many things."

"They have?" I asked stunned.

"Yes. Which is why I'm not surprised that someone would bomb the whole thing. Which disturbs me the most is that they are willing to hurt innocent people in the process." Tarak said angrily.

"You and me both," I replied looking at the wreckage.

"Ah but where does the pain stop?" a voice asked from behind.

Turning around quickly, I felt Tarak's hand shove me behind his body as he stood in front of me protectively.

"Who are you?" Tarak asked dangerously.

There standing before us was a old man. His white beard seemed to be muddied with alcohol and his teeth were badly stained. His old, beat up cloths seemed to be well worn.

Ignoring Tarak's questioned he continued to looked at the burnt down clinic. "It saddens me that during a time of piece, people can't seemed to be happy with what they have."

"Tarak?" I whispered quietly.

"I won't say it again. Who are you?" Tarak asked more seriously.

"Most folks call me Romeo," the stranger replied.

"Romeo," I said quietly.

"What brings you to this place?" Tarak asked.

Looking over at us he smiled. "I think I should be asking you that young man. It is natural for someone like me to roam these streets without a care in the world."

"You are homeless then?" I asked quickly.

"So I would be," the guy named Romeo responded.

"I think we should go," Tarak said, grabbing hold of my hand.

But I refused to leave. Shaking my hand away, I turned to face Romeo once again. "I suppose you know many people who live on these streets as well?" I asked carefully.

"Ah, I know many," Romeo responded.

"Would you by a chance know someone who might have done this?" I said pointing to the damaged clinic.

Facing the clinic, Romeo's face darken. "I know many who would do this."

"Then I think we are in business," I replied.

……………………………….........................................................................

(Athrun's POV)

"Mr. Zala, is everything fine?" Rose asked quietly.

Clutching my hand slightly, I thought how dense this old lady could be. How can something be fine when my wife is dead?

"It is peachy," I mumbled quietly.

"I see," she responded. Holding up the plate she waited for me to take it.

"Didn't you hear me that I have to go," I said getting somewhat inpatient.

"Of course Mr. Zala but I thought you would eat before you go." Rose replied calmly.

Thinking of something quickly, I replied, "If you desire, you can enter my home and place the casserole in the oven and I will take a bite when I return. How does that sound Miss. Rose?"

Looking at me carefully she smiled, "That sounds perfect, Mr. Zala."

Walking to the door, I quickly opened and walked back down the steps. "Please lock the door from within when you leave."

And with that, I quickly jogged to the car. Not bothering to look back.

But luck wasn't with me.

When I eventually reached the crematorium's office, there was a sign on the door.

" Be Back At One. Enjoy Your Lunch"

Looking around my surroundings I frown. I had no where else to go for the time being.

Getting back into the car, I pulled out. Deciding it was best for me to relax, I drove to the nearby by restaurant I knew well.

About 5 minutes later, I walked inside the restaurant. Glancing around, I noticed it was barely full except with a couple of women with children running around.

"May I help you sir?" a waitress asked, walking up to me.

"I like a bourbon and water," I replied. Thinking about it for a quick second, I said, " Make that a double. I'll be at the bar."

However, before I was able to move, the waitress shook her head slightly. "The bar only opens at two, but you can order beer with your meal."

Not bothering, I turned around and walked out of the loud building. Noticing a nearby café, I walked over and sat down at a outside table. Breathing in the fresh air, I felt my mind wonder.

When I first meet Cagalli, people would think "How the heck did you two fall in love then?" Looking at the scene carefully, two people holding each other at gunpoint was no romantic encounter. But for Cagalli and myself, it seemed to work.

I won't disagree that after the war, it seemed awkward. Especially when I finally had enough courage to ask her on a date. I can still remember her blushing madly when I asked.

Smiling slightly, I started to think of the positives in our relationships. Heck, Cagalli was one hell of a person. I have never met no one so determine. Once she had her mind set on something there was no going back.

Then again, that's why I fell for her.

How come in the years that we spent with each other, we never talked about the after life? I wasn't sure if Cagalli would have wanted to be cremated. It seemed like the thing to do since the body was far too burned already to have any kind of funeral.

Anyway, if I were to have a funeral, I don't think I can handle seeing Cagalli's name printed on a stone.

Becoming frustrated, I looked up into the sky. Why didn't you tell me what to do! Why were you at the clinic to begin with, Cagalli?

"Can I get you something Sir?" a different waitress asked.

"A cup of water will do," I mumbled quickly. "With a zest of lemon."

I had a hour before I had to go back and then I would have to make some decisions on my own, without any hints from Cagalli.

For a moment, I became angry with her. She let me down. She had died without telling me what to do. She left Estelle and myself alone.

For the first time, I wanted to be the one to yell at her in frustration. Scream at her for not being there when he needed her the most.

Dear god I needed her!

………………………………....................................................................................

Author's Note:

Another new chapter finally up! Like I promised, it's November and a new chapter up and done. Shorter then I expected and minus one scene that I'm going to save for the next chapter. As you can see, things are moving along. And I'm trying to get more characters in. I think next chapter will invole the other charaters more. But I haven't decided yet.

I want to say thank you to:

Risa-Chan

Angel of Dreams

LisSakura

AlienPeanutX

sailor-z-360

lightyearsaway

Story Weaver1

yvonne

Doctor Kiba

AnimeSiren

Here4TheParty

Mira

Annie

Thank you for reviewing the last chapter!

I think I might add the next chapter in two weeks. If not then Thankgiving weekend it is. lols

Until next time

xoxo


	9. Chapter 8

****

Author's Note:

This chapter is going to take place about a week after the bombing at the clinic.

Finding Destiny

Chapter 8

__

(Miriallia's POV)

Report 1:

It's been a week since Dearka and myself have been assigned to our new mission. However, little has been learned and nothing major has been found. You do not realize how large a city really is until you actually walk around aimlessly. We have asked the homeless for any clues to the bombing. But all we received was a glare for every person we asked.

It has been 12 days since Cagalli Yula Zala's death. A ceremony had taken place about 2 days ago, which was hosted by Lacus Yamato. However a proper body ceremony has yet to be revealed. Actually, I take the last sentence back. Dearka had mentioned that Athrun was going to cremate what is left of Cagalli's body and have a proper ceremony for saying farewell.

__

I do feel sorry for Athrun Zala's loss. It was about 3 days after the bombing, Dearka and myself had visited Athrun. He seemed to be in good shape and holding out well. But then again, deep down, I know and so does everyone else that Athrun is suffering. Yet there is nothing we can do to help him other than giving him space to grieve over Cagalli's death.

Then comes Estella Zala. Her attitude has changed since she learned of her mother's death. She has become more silent and withdrawn from everyone. The only person should would speak to is her cousin, Tarak Yamato. However, Tarak will not speak for his cousin. Instead he keeps his mouth shut, whenever Kira Yamato asks about Estelle. Kira had also expressed that the children have been sneaking around this past week without mentioning it to anyone. He is greatly concern for the children's health and well being.

Well on the subject of Kira Yamato, he has officially taken over Cagalli's spot as the head representative of Orb. At first, I was too was surprised to hear of the announcement. But over a period of time, I have come to accept that was a wise move. Like many people of Orb, I felt that Orb needed a leader to led them in the right direction. Since of Cagalli's absence, Orb has been holding out very well. But because of her loss, the Orb's senate has been in chaos. Without a leader, the country or Orb is in risk of being taken over by the Earth's Alliance. There was no time for elections to take place. And Estelle is way to young to be put in charge. So the next person they could think of was Cagalli's twin brother, Kira Yamato. So far, Kira has appeared before Orb and had given a marvelous speech about his sister and how he will be there for the country in the time of need.

****

Taking a quick break from the typing, I got up and grabbed my empty coffee mug. Walking slowly to the kitchen, I started to think about the report. It's only been a week, but all these events seemed like is has been taking place for over a year.

****

"You're done?" Dearka's voice asked from the side.

****

Turning to face him, I shook my head slightly, while holding up my empty cup. Watching him smile slightly, he walked toward me and gently took the cup from my hand.

"How is the report going?" he asked, as I followed behind him.

"Good I suppose," I responded weakly.

Walking into the kitchen, I fell into the nearest seat at the table. Hearing him pour coffee, I gently laid my head on top of my arms.

"I suppose a lot has happened in this past week," Dearka said quietly.

Hearing him place a cup in front of me, I lifted my head gently. Smiling slowly, I smelled the strong aroma of the coffee. I slowly picked the cup up and took a little sip from it. "It's hot," I replied.

Hearing him laugh from the side, I turned around. "What so funny?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"You just look too adorable," he replied smiling.

Feeling myself blush, I turn back to the cup of coffee.

"Milly?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"I always wondered something. How close were you and Cagalli?" he asked.

Staring into the brownish-black liquid I felt my self smiling sadly. "To tell you the truth, you really wouldn't consider us best friends. During the war we were only acquainted." Stopping slightly, I paused for a second.

"Miriallia?" Dearka said confusingly.

"It probably was after the war when we finally introduced each other and actually became friends. Just not the best of friends." I finished silently.

"I see," he responded quietly.

"Dearka."

"Yes," he responded.

"What do you think her last thoughts were?" I asked quietly.

"Whose?" he asked surprised.

"Cagalli," I answered.

Feeling him watching me carefully, I became nervous and started to fidget. "Knowing Cagalli, she was probably wondering how she would find the bastard who bombed the clinic and make him pay. But at the same time, probably regretted many things she had said to the ones she cared about and wished she was able to say goodbye to them."

Looking up in surprised, I let Dearka words sink in. Then smiling slightly, I nodded in agreement. "That sounds like her. Arrogant and stubborn. Along with a kind and caring soul."

"Yeah, well that's Cagalli Yula Attha for you," Dearka responded quietly.

"You forgot Zala," I piped in.

We both looked at each other, and smiled warmly. Dearka said quietly, "I always wonder why she never cut her name."

Looking at him weirdly, he added, "Well think about it. Her full name now is Cagalli Yula Attha Zala. Many people shorten it. But why didn't she just cut it down officially to Cagalli Zala. Would have made many people's lives a whole lot easier."

"Dearka!" I shouted out laughing.

"What?" he asked sarcastically.

Laughing for the first time in over a week, I started to feel then tension releases it's hold. Everything will be okay.

……………………………….........................................................

__

(Lacus's POV)

Watching him work steadily at the desk, I smiled gently. Kira has taken this job seriously and has been making sure that everything will be okay. Orb seemed to be in top shape.

"Lacus?" Kira voice ranged out.

Looking back up at him quickly I responded, "Yes?"

"You should go home, I'll be done in about a hour," Kira replied smiling gently.

"You're a bad liar Mr. Yamato," I responded.

Looking at me surprised, he smirked somewhat. "I do not lie Mrs. Yamato. I only stretch the truth."

"Right," I replied smiling genuinely. Walking towards the desk, I leaned against it. "Can't you finish these document later?" I asked, pouting somewhat.

Shaking his head, he started to pick another one up. "You should go Lacus. It's going to take me longer then I had expected."

"But Kira," I started but stopped when he raised his hand.

"I have to finish these documents for tomorrow's meeting. Plus I have to finish a report that is due as well." Kira replied.

Looking at him carefully, I frowned. "Kira Yamato, you are working yourself way to hard. It's time for you to take a break."

Looking up from the paper he was reading he smiled sadly. "Wished I had the time to do that. But there isn't."

Taking the paper out of his hands, he instantly tried to reach it, but I just held it up higher. "Lacus what are you doing!" he shouted.

"Something that would make Cagalli happy," I replied sadly.

Watching his eyes become large, he whispered, "Cagalli,"

"Look Kira, you are over working yourself. If Cagalli was here," but I was stopped when he stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"That's the problem Lacus! She isn't here!" he shouted. "And you want to know why? Because someone thought he had the authority to go around blowing things up! And only because the council or Orb and the government or Orb isn't strong enough to stop these things from happening. Just maybe, this could have been prevented if Orb was just a tad bit stronger!" Letting the tears fall, he held the desk as a form of support from falling.

Watching him cry in pain, I too felt tears forming. "Kira," I whispered quietly.

"It could have been prevented Lacus. This whole ordeal could have been prevented. And then, just maybe, Cagalli would still be alive." Kira said softly.

Walking around the desk, I gave him a tight hug. "It's going to be aright Kira. Everything is going to be aright. Don't blame this on yourself. This is the last thing Cagalli would have wanted you to do." Pausing for a second, I choose the next few words carefully. "She would be furious that you dared to blame the bombing on yourself. In addition, she would have been proud that you had taken over her spot as the Head Representative of Orb. But never in a million of years would she wanted you to push yourself this much."

"I know, but it feels like I can do so much more."

"Kira don't," I started and pulled him back and smiled. "Don't do this to yourself. Let others help you. Don't pull away."

Looking at me carefully he nodded. "Thank you Lacus," Kira replied sadly. "Thank you for being here."

"Anytime Kira," I replied softly. Thinking quietly, I clenched my fists together. No one should blame themselves for Cagalli's death. If anyone were to be blame, it should be me. Not Kira. I was the one to drag her down to the clinic to begin with. I am to be blamed. Only me.

"Lacus, is everything alright?" Kira asked quietly.

Shaking my head slightly, I dared not tell Kira what my true feelings about the bombing were. Only to fear that he meant become enraged that I thought of such thoughts.

Watching him lean in, I slowly closed my eyes. Waiting, I finally felt his warm lips touch mine.

………………………………....................................................................

(Yzak's POV)

Walking through the streets, I thought about the past week. Everything that has happened so far is a major key factor to figuring out who the bomber is. Something is sticking out but yet I can't figure out what it might be.

Zala just lost his wife due to the bombing at the clinic. Why was she at the clinic to begin with? The only person who could possible know the truth to that answer would be Lacus Clyne. Or should I say Lacus Yamato.

It is true that Lacus did drag Cagalli Zala down to the clinic. She has confessed that much. However, all she would say is that she needed to run some tests. But she dare not say what kind of tests. It does sound suspicious. Especially when Cagalli ended up seeing the doctor and Lacus ended up outside the clinic before the bomb had exploded. Now why is that? So many questions can be asked. But will the truth always be told? Due time, Lacus will tell what happened. But somehow, I feel she takes the responsibility for Cagalli's death.

But who could have hired the bomber? Who would have a motive? Passing by a nearby newspaper post, I quickly scanned for anything major. Then I saw it. In bold letters stood the phase, "Will Athrun Zala resigned?"

Picking the paper up, I quickly paid the amount. Walking with paper in hand, I started to read the article.

__

It has been said recently, that Athrun Zala might soon resigned from running for Chancellor of PLANT due to his wife's recent death. Orb's head preventative was killed in a local clinic bombing a week from today. It had devastated the world and PLANT from this loss. But the main question PLANT has been asking lately is what will Mr. Zala do? Will he continue to run in hopes of winning? Or we he drop out of the election?

As in time, the media has not been able to get a direct statement from Mr. Zala himself. However, we have spoken to councils members and they had stated that they will be giving Athrun Zala one more week before he must come up with a decision on which path he wishes to take with this following election.

Will PLANT be in good hands if Mr. Zala continues to run and wins the election? Many are worried that from this tragedy, Mr. Zala will not be able to fulfill his task as chancellor due to his loss. Which indeed, hurts Mr. Zala chances of winning.

What will Zala do? That's what everyone is wondering.

If his smart enough, he will continue this election. Then a shorter paragraph on the side also caught my attention.

__

Senator Amarifi, had stated since yesterday that if Mr. Zala resigns from his position in running, he will be taking over and run for Chancellor himself. He has volunteer himself to take the spot of Chancellor and point PLANT in the right direction. Stating, it would be best if Mr. Zala were to resigned and be reelected after Mr. Yuli Amarifi finishes his turn.

****

Yuli Amarifi. Nicol's father. He has been my number one suspect, ever since I heard about the bombing. It's not that I don't trust Yuli Amarifi. But ever since the war, he had been acting more strangely. At first, I ignored it. He had just lose his only son due to the war. Normally people would mourn and act somewhat strange. But it has been so many years since Nicol's death. And Yuli Amarifi acts the same way since Nicol's death.

Looking down at the paper once more, I frowned somewhat.

What are you up to Yuli Amarifi?

………………………………........................................................................

__

(Athrun's POV)

Finally arriving home, I opened the door quietly and enter.

"Dad? Is that you?" Estelle voiced asked from what seemed to be coming from the living room.

"Yes Estelle," I replied.

Taking my coat off, I walked inside the living room. Only to be shocked to see Rose sitting in the nearby couch.

"Good afternoon Mr. Zala. Or should I say Good evening?" Rose asked smiling, while she pointed to the clock on the wall.

Looking up, I noticed it was well past 7 at night.

"Ms. Laguna, stopped by and asked if you have came home. But I responded no and she had said that their was a casserole left in the oven. I had invited her inside to eat dinner with us," Estelle explained.

"I see," I said quietly. "Then I am grateful Ms. Laguna. Thank you for watching Estelle."

"And me!" a voice shouted from behind.

Turning around, I noticed Tarak standing.

"Is is aright if Tarak stays for the night?" Estelle asked.

"Does your parents know you are here, Tarak?" I asked seriously.

"Yes they do. They both are still at the office," he responded quickly.

"Then I suppose you can stay," I said happily.

Watching him walk across and sit next to Estelle, they both started to watch the movie displaying on the television.

"There is left-over casserole in the oven, if you would like some Mr. Zala," Rose replied after a moment.

Feeling my tummy rumble slightly, I nodded my head in gratitude and walked off in the direction of the kitchen. But soon before I was able to reach it, the phone rang. Walking over, I picked up the receiver.

"The Zala's residence. Athrun Zala speaking."

"As in Cagalli Yula Zala's husband?" the voice asked.

"That's correct. Who is this?" I asked somewhat annoyed with his question.

There was a slight pause before the man continued. "This is Lieutenant Snyder. I'm a detective with the Orb Police Department---"

"Has there been a break in the case?" If they had a suspect, I would be in my car and driving to the station in a matter of seconds. It was about time the police had something. A man couldn't simply bomb a building in downtown Orb and walk away without some sort of clue left behind.

"No, nothing yet," the policeman hurried to add, "I just need to ask you a few questions."

"Look Snyder," I didn't even bother with the title. "I've already given you guys a statement. There is nothing else we have talk about unless you have a lead on the bomber. I can't be of any help. I didn't even know my wife was at the clinic until I heard her voice message when I finally arrived home from PLANT."

"I know that, sir," Snyder said, "But there is something I want to talk to you about. If you're going to be home for awhile,"

"Can't we do this on the phone? My time is limited," I lied. I tried to think of every detective I had talked to at the hospital on the day of the bombing. The name Snyder wasn't ringing a bell.

I have no desire whatsoever to go over every question again. Cagalli's death was already on constant rewind in my mind.

"No, this would be better in person. You know, face to face. Mr. Zala, I would be happy to come over."

The last thing I wanted, was a cop over here for hours to come. "How about we meet at the coffee shop across from my office? I have to pick up some papers, so it would work out." I said.

Snyder agreed. Giving him the address, I hung up with him.

"Dad? Who was that?" Estelle asked.

Turning around, I was surprised to see her standing there. Smiling at her I said, "It was no one sweetie. But I have to run out for a quick errand."

"Okay," she slowly responded, looking at me oddly. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, I walked away.

………………………………........................................................................

__

(Estelle's POV)

Watching Dad walk out the door, I frowned. Something was wrong. Walking quickly to the living room, I noticed Ms. Laguna sitting at the same couch from before.

"I think I might go to bed now," I said yawning loudly.

Looking back at me, surprised, Tarak said, "It's not even 8 yet."

"So, but I think we should go to bed NOW," I said seriously and dangerously.

"Okay, I'm going." Tarak responded. Turning to face Ms. Laguna he added, "It's nice to see you again."

Nodding her head slowly she said, "You two have a pleasant sleep. I will wait for Mr. Zala's return."

Walking up the stairs, Tarak waited until we reached my room to ask, "What are you planning?"

Walking to the window, I opened it. "We are going to follow my Dad."

"What! Why?" he asked.

"Because, I want to know what's going on."

Taking a homemade ladder with sheets, I threw it out the window. "Are you coming or what?" I asked, turning to face him.

Watching me carefully, he smiled. "Do I have a choice?"

"Good," I said smiling. Climbing down, I knew this was going to be a long night.

………………………………............................................................

__

(Athrun's POV)

An hour later, I walked into the coffee shop across from the office. I noticed a man sitting by the window, watching people walk by. His suit had wrinkles and needed to be sent to the cleaners.

Walking up to him, I took my hand out. "Snyder?"

Looking up, he smiled. Taking my hand, I took noticed he had a strong grip. "Thanks for meeting me. I'll make this quick as possible."

We were about the same age but the lines on Snyder's face settled into a worried expression that in a few years would become permanently imprinted.

I sat across from the cop and ordered a cup of coffee, thinking maybe if this was another time and place they might have been friends. "You need to ask me something more about my wife's death?" I asked, cutting to the chase. "I assure you, I would have called if I had thought of anything new."

Shifting in his seat, Snyder frowned. "I wanted to make sure you were the one who ID your wife. The report was signed by a fireman, the clinic's guard and you."

"I saw her," I replied trying to figure out what he want. "Why?"

"Nothing probably. I'm just checking facts. The fireman didn't know your wife, and the guard is no longer here to answer questions."

Staring intensely at me, I too looked at him. But I couldn't miss his worried look.

"Are you sure it was her?" he asked finally.

………………………………...................................................................

Author's Notes:

New chapter up and done! I'm glad, it took me awhile. But I think it was well worth it. About 12 pages.. I got most of the characters I wanted to add. Plus I updated a week later from the last update. Much sooner than I had expected. Well I do hope you enjoyed it.

Okay I need some help. And as the readers, I am going to ask you guys. I need your opinion. Okay we all know that Cagalli has been living on the street for about a week now. A couple of you have mentioned Estelle's wild behavior. Well I'm having a writers block. There are two plans I have thought of, that Estelle may journey through.

Plan 1 Both she and Tarak will run away from home and live off the streets as a pair of homeless kids. It is then will Estelle and Tarak will meet Jeegi. But they will soon come to meet trouble as well. (As a hint, the gang from the last chapter)

Plan 2 Estelle and Tarak will team up with Yzak (don't ask me why, that will be my little secret) and work with him to figure out what Yuli Amarifi is planning and continue to search for Estelle's lost mother.

Tell me which one I should choose. Don't you worry, Tarak will be there too!

Okay now I want to say thank you to:

Mira

Lady Light

Angel of Dreams

Fukari

lightyearsaway

yvonne

cool-girl027

AlienPeanutX

Doctor Kiba

Story Weaver1

Thank you for reviewing chapter 7 and I hope to see many more reviewers for the chapter!!!


	10. Chapter 9

****

Finding Destiny

Chapter 9

__

(Athrun's POV)

"I saw her," I replied trying to figure out what he wanted. "Why?"

"Nothing probably. I'm just checking the facts. The fireman didn't know your wife, and the guard from the clinic is no longer here to answer questions."

Staring intensely at me, I too looked at him. But I couldn't miss his worried look.

"Are you sure it was her?" he asked finally.

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I responded, "Of course. She might have been burned, but there was a piece of hair that wasn't burned." I was at the point that I didn't even want to speak about the accident. Yet, here I was, forcing myself to recollect details of the bombing. "She must have covered her head with her arms. It is a natural instinct to protect yourself, detective."

Taking a deep breath, I continued. "Understand this. The piece that wasn't burned looked exactly like Cagalli's hair color. And from looking around, not many people have her shade of bright blonde." Swallowing the coffee down, I tried to keep my voice steady. "In addition, she also had her rings in her hand. Along with the jacket I gave her from her birthday recently. Along with her wallet in the pocket of the jacket. I'm sorry detective, but there is no mistake that the body didn't belong to my wife."

"Are you sure they were her rings?" Snyder asked cautiously.

Looking out the window, I remembered the day when we went to the jewelry store, looking for the right rings for Cagalli. For some odd reason, she wanted a ring that looked somewhat unusual. A ring that many other women didn't own. In the end we had chosen the gold intertwine bands with diamonds. In the middle of the jewelry store, she had jumped into my arms excitedly, surprising and embarrassing the both of us.

"They were her rings," I finally answered without emotion. "No mistaken about it. Our initials were engraved inside the rings."

"Did she know anyone at the clinic?" Snyder asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well I would have guessed maybe she would have gone to visit someone at the clinic with Mrs. Yamato. As you do know, the records were burned in the fire. And at this point, Mrs. Yamato has refused to telling us why both she and your wife were at the clinic to begin with."

"I know detective. However, as you know, Mrs. Yamato is a good friend of ours. So I do hope you are not suspecting her for the bombing." I replied dangerously.

Quickly writing something in his notepad, Snyder nodded his head. "I'm sorry if I upset you Mr. Zala. However, you can never take any clue or led to lightly. People can will always be deceiving. And they might look innocent but when in reality they want to hurt you. "

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I said low and precariously, "Why all the questions? Backtracking over the same material means you guys don't think you got everything straight to start with."

Without looking up from his pad, he said, "Just making sure of the facts Mr. Zala." Looking up at me quickly he smiled smugly. "You seemed well aware of things. Is it from the war Mr. Zala?"

Recognizing the lie and the change of subject, I kept silent.

Finally Snyder added, "Half of the station's staff is down with the flu. All of them being Naturals. Many of us are not Coordinators, so we do pick up these diseases. However, the other half of the staff that are still healthy are trying to get your wife's body released for cremation as fast as they can. Problem is, the dental record the dentist sent over didn't match and he swears he didn't make a mistake. We've a nurse from the clinic that everyone reported seeing on the day of the bombing. But the problem is we can't find her."

Feeling the hair behind my neck stand, I asked in a shaky voice, "What are you trying to tell me?"

Looking up at me worriedly, I saw no games behind his eyes. "We've sent for the nurse's dental records. It will take twenty-four hours to overnight them. She just moved here recently and hadn't use a local dentist. She was the same height as your wife, almost the same build. Her friends said her hair color changed about every week but it was a bright blond when she went to work on the day of the bombing." Lowering his voice slightly he added, "The same blond color as your wife's."

Trying to take in the new information, I stared in disbelief.

"You think the body in the morgue might be the nurse?" I asked slowly.

Shaking his head slightly he responded, "I don't want to get you upset or anything. But it is something we have to check on."

"It's impossible!" I shouted. Getting up quickly, I was about to leave when the Snyder grabbed hold of my arm.

Looking dangerously back at the detective, I ripped my arm out his grip. Clenching my fists slightly, I said, "If the body at the morgue belongs to the nurse…."

"Then it is your wife who is missing," Snyder finished.

………………………………...............................................................................

__

( Estelle's POV)

Feeling my eyes become large in surprised, I sunk into my seat.

Mom wasn't dead. Instead she was missing.

Nothing was making sense now. Where was Mom then?

Feeling a hand touch me lightly, I looked up to see Tarak stare at my worriedly.

Shaking my head silently, I quickly got up from the table and ran outside. Not bothering to look back at my Dad two tables down.

Hitting the cool air, I leaned against the brick wall.

Replaying everything that was said between the detective and my Dad, I shook my head violently. They had to be wrong. Mom isn't missing.

Hearing the door open, I stared to my left to see Tarak walk out.

"Don't say anything," I whispered quietly.

Feeling him watch me intensely, I turned away.

"Estelle," he started but stopped when I quickly turned to him.

Narrowing my eyes dangerous I repeated, "Don't say anything."

Shaking his head, he walked closer to me. "Don't do this to yourself."

Stepping back, I felt new tears forming.

Noticing sympathy within his eyes, he reached out with his hand. "There's hope," he mumbled quietly.

Feeling my eyes widen I quietly asked, "What did you just say?"

Smiling sadly he repeated, "There's still hope."

"Hope! Tarak how on earth can there still be hope?" I shouted.

"The hope that your mother may not be dead," he responded gravely.

Feeling the air leave my body, I took in what he just said.

Without waiting for a response, he continued, "Understand this Estelle. If the body that was burned belonged to the nurse then your mother would be the one missing. In other words, there is a slight chance your mother might still be alive."

"And I agree with you," a voice responded from behind. Turning around, I saw a man with straight, silver, shoulder length hair standing there. "I'm guessing your Zala's kid." He added while lifting his eyebrow at us.

"You're Yzak Joule. Are you not?" Tarak asked strongly.

Moving his eyes from me to Tarak he nodded. Moving in front of me, I watched Tarak extend his hand out. "It's a pleasure to finally met you Mr. Joule."

Taking his hand, the man known as Yzak responded, "You must be Yamato's boy."

Nodding his head at Yzak's comment, I waited. Once they were done I asked, "Who are you?"

"You can say I went a long way with your father. As far as the war," Yzak replied. Turning his head, he took notice of my father talking to the detective.

"So do you think Cagalli Zala is still alive?" Tarak asked.

Turning to face both Tarak and myself, he frowned slightly. "You two overheard them, right?"

Nodding both our heads, he then said, "Mind telling me what information you two gathered?"

"Why?" I asked suddenly. "We don't know you."

"However, he is someone we can trust," Tarak said. Turning to face me, he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Look Estelle, right now, we can use as much help as we can."

"But Tarak," I started but was silences immediately when he looked at me.

"We can trust him. I always heard my father and your father talk about a Yzak Joule. Believe it or not, your father was Yzak's ally. They were in the same unit during the war in ZAFT." Straitening himself out, Tarak turned to face Yzak. "And if I'm not mistaken, you too are in the PLANT's council."

"You are correct."

"Then I'll tell you everything we know so far," Tarak answered.

About five minutes later, we told Yzak what we had just overheard.

"How old are you both of you?" Yzak asked astonished.

"We're 10 of age. Estelle is almost 11," Tarak responded.

"I see. You both seem much older for your age."

"Look, if we are going to help each other out then don't criticize us for our age!" I shouted.

Looking somewhat amused, Yzak turned around and started to walk away.

Looking at Tarak in surprised, I quickly shouted, "Where are you going?"

Stopping, he turned his head slightly and answered, "To find the truth."

"What about us?" I asked.

Continuing to walk forward, he didn't bother to stop, "I work solo."

Becoming irritated with this man, I quickly ran towards him. Stopping in front of him. I blocked his path.

Raising his eyebrow, he said, "Yes?"

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked dangerously.

Smirking slightly, he answered my question with a question. "Where do you think I'm going?"

Narrowing my eyes I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Understand this. I didn't come to Orb to play tea parties with little kids. I'm here to find who bombed the clinic and bring justice."

"And I too want to bring justice and punish the person who killed my mother!" I shouted.

"Then why don't you?" Yzak asked quietly.

Stepping away from him, I looked at him confused.

"Look, you aren't going to find your mother's murderer by standing around here.

"I know that," I replied slowly.

"Then what are you going to do?" Yzak asked seriously.

Looking down at the ground I responded, "I don't know."

Feeling a hand lightly touch my shoulder, I looked up. Watching Yzak bend slightly, he quietly and slowly whispered into my ear, "Then maybe you should find out."

Raising my eyes directly to his, he smiled slightly.

"You never know what you are capable of doing until you try. Trust me, I learned it the hard way." He whispered quietly. Straitening himself out, he moved around me and continued to walk.

Turning to watch him go, I felt a new kind of courage grow within me.

………………………………...........................................................................

__

Next day

(Cagalli's POV)

Walking into the shelter every morning became a regular routine. The homeless quickly adapted to my presence. And I finally became one of them.

Walking through the door, I looked around. Finding both the Mary's, I walked over.

"Hello Ash, I was wondering what happened to you last night," Low Mary said once I was in hearing range.

"Sorry, I went to the park and ended up sleeping against a tree bark," I replied smiling.

"Well child, go get your food. Jeegi is already in line waiting," High Mary said forcefully. Nodding my head, I walk toward the food line. Seeing Jeegi, I walked up next to him, while cutting others from behind.

"Hey," I said once I was by his side.

Turning to his side he smiled. "Hey, took you long enough."

"Sorry," I responded lively.

"Move it!" a voice mumbled loudly. Watching a tall figure push two young children out of the way I frowned.

"Paul Miller, I presume," I said quietly.

"To think today is one of his nicer days," Jeegi replied jokingly.

"Yeah," I whispered out quietly.

Choosing between toast or cereal, I kept a constant look out for Paul Miller. Studying him carefully, I looked for any signs of a lunatic or a murderer.

I've seen a murderer, right before the clinic exploded. Remembering the cold silver eyes, I shivered slightly. I could never forget those eyes. Never.

I know what a murder is and Paul Miller didn't look like one.

The line continued to move forward.

"You do realize it's impolite to stare, don't you Ash?" Jeegi whispered quietly into my ear.

Jumping slightly in surprised, I turned to face him. "I can't seem to help it. There is something about that man that intrigues me."

Looking at me oddly, he responded, "His old enough to be your grandfather. How can he possibly intrigue you?"

Slapping him gently on the arm, I turned to face Miller once more. "He doesn't intrigue me like that." Stopping for a second, I added, "His been through a lot in his past life. It's like you can sense it."

"Many of us have been through a lot Ash. I mean, we don't become homeless because we want to," Jeegi replied sadly.

Turning to him slowly, I nodded my head in agreement. "You're right."

Continuing along in the line, I turned to face Miller once again. Only this time, he didn't have his hat on. His hair was graying, but still thick.

Despite his size, he didn't seemed that frightening to me. Unlike what the Mary's or Jeegi said, he seemed lonely.

Walking away from the food line, with my tray, I started to follow Jeegi then stopped. Turning to face Miller alone at a table, I felt sympathy for him.

"Jeegi," I said quietly.

Without turning his head he asked, "Yes?"

"I'm going to sit with him," I responded stopping.

Sensing a man walk behind me, I took no notice. However, when he shoved his lower part of the body into me, I quickly jumped up. But before I had the chance to look behind me, he was gone. Frowning slightly, I realized it wasn't safe for a woman to be alone.

"Ash?" Jeegi said.

Looking back at him, he looked at me worriedly.

"Who are you going to sit with?" he asked.

"Paul Miller," I responded.

Looking at me surprised, he turned to see where Paul Miller was sitting. Turning his face back he smiled somewhat. "You are a strange person."

"You aren't the first person to tell me that," I responded, whole heartily. Thinking back, I pictured Athrun.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked seriously.

Shaking my head I said, "It would be best if I go alone. But thank you."

"Be careful Ash," Jeegi whispered as I turned around and headed toward Miller's table.

Looking around, I noticed most of the tables full of people. The only seats left were near the gang of boys and a few vacant spots near the head table where the preacher and his small assemble usually sat. The back table where Miller sat was the only other spot to sit at.

Squaring my shoulders straight, I marched over to where m

Miller sat.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked as I place my tray on the table.

Not bothering to answer me, he continued to eat.

Smiling to myself I said, "I didn't think you would."

While eating, I made small talk with this quiet man. Finally, ten minutes later he opened his mouth. "You are a bother. Go away."

Anger grew within me. "Well you are a bother too, so don't think you can blame it all on me." Waiting for him to respond, I realize he wasn't. "Look I can't go away. There is no place for me. I'm afraid of those dreadful boys and it isn't safe for me to sit at any table with these strange men." I bit my tong back at the lie. There were always the Mary's and Jeegi but he didn't need to know that.

Miller glanced up at me quickly and said slowly, "You should be afraid of me, if you had any sense."

Laughing out loud I smiled. "Trust me. I'm am afraid of you. But those boys over there scare me more then that. I'm living in a state of half of death, so it's nothing new to me at this point of my life."

Miller stared carefully at me.

I smiled at him. "Maybe you should fear me."

"Move closer to the preacher," Miller mumbled quietly. "No one can hurt you there."

Thinking quickly, I came up with something.

"The preacher gives me the willies. I can almost see them jumping off him and landing on me every time he gets within 10 feet of me. Holy willies are the worst kind, nothing kills them."

Tilting my head to the side, I slightly glared at Miller. "If I get them holy willies, I'm coming back to give them to you."

And for a split second, I could have sworn he had smiled.

Taking a bite of his orange he soon after responded, "All right, you can sit here but be quiet. I don't like to talk to folks and you are down right chatty."

"I can do that. I will sit right here, quiet as a mouse." My voice still sounded somewhat scratchy but I was getting used to it. "You won't even know I'm around. I'll just eat and be on my way and you'll…."

"Shut up," Miller mumbled loudly.

Looking at him in surprised, I didn't get angry. Usually I become upset if someone told me to just shut up.

"Ash," I said confidently. "Shut up Ash. You might as well know my name if you're going to talk to me, Mr. Miller."

"I'm not going to talk to you," he responded harshly.

Getting somewhat down, I thought about something positive. It might not be my day but it was better then yesterday or the day before that.

"Oh, all right," I grumbled quietly. "You don't need to talk to me, but thanks for letting me eat by you."

"You're welcome," he responded quietly.

Looking up at him, I didn't suspect him to say anything back.

In the back round, I noticed the preacher talking. Taking little notice, I quickly finished my breakfast.

No one seemed to be enjoying the meal. The only thing they seemed to be doing was surviving. Just survive.

Suddenly, I became sad. I missed being home. I missed Athrun and Estelle. My brother and Lacus. All my friends. Heck, I ever missed the cat.

I missed the little things. Like a warm shower, the feel of clean clothes, the taste of real food.

Somehow, I wished I knew a way to reach Athrun without anyone knowing. He would have thought of a way to protect me.

Suddenly, Miller stood up and picked his tray up to leave.

"Goodbye," I said softly, as I stared at him. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Miller."

"All right," he mumbled quietly.

As I watched him go, he didn't stop to say hello or goodbye to anyone. I wondered if he had a friend in the world. What kind of life must he have lived to be so alone.

As Miller walked out of the door, I watched a shorter man with a blue baseball hat walk in.

I felt the air rush out of my body as I watched the stranger remove the hat with his oily dirty fingers.

He couldn't be the same guy who bombed the clinic. Yet the sound of my pounding heart didn't convince me. He had the same blue hat, the same body built, identical way of moving. He was the same man from the clinic.

I stared, trying to see his eyes.

A hundred of men in Orb could own a blue hat. Along with dirty fingers. But not many have cold calculating silver eyes.

Thinking back to the clinic, I tried to remember what the man had been wearing. Work clothes. Plain, ordinary work clothes.

Just like the man who came in was wearing.

The need to run, pounded inside me, but I froze. Why get all worked up for something that might be a coincidence.

I watched as he sat down, with a tray of food.

Quickly, I got up and walked towards the trash can.

But I couldn't leave without seeing his eyes. I had to know if they were silver.

I heard the preacher start his lecture. But I ignore him and everyone else. I had to find out.

I slowly moved forward, toward the man, as he listen to the preacher. People walked back and fourth which gave me a cover. All I need was one glance.

If he wasn't the bomber, then I could relax.

However, if he was, I was ready to run with all my might.

But the man kept his face down as he ate.

He couldn't be the bomber, I reasoned quietly. What moron would stay in town if he had bombed a local clinic and killed one guard. He wouldn't be walking the streets of Orb only blocks from where he hurt and murderer innocent people.

One look was all I need.

Moving closer, I heard the preacher become louder.

I had to know. At this point, nothing seemed to matter.

The closer I got, the more anxious I became.

I was about to scream "look up" and have any color of eyes other than silver look at me.

Then I felt someone grab my arm. In surprised, I looked up to see the preacher staring into the crowd.

"Bless you sister!" he shouted. "Bless you for recognizing you are a lost soul in need of saving"

Panicking slightly, I tried to free my arm as I notice the stranger with the blue hat looked up.

Our eyes met. Just as the same day of the bombing. Cold, angry silver eyes stared back at me.

I quickly jerked my arm away as I took noticed a question register in the stranger's eyes.

Running as fast as I could, I heard the preacher shout out, "Don't be afraid to leave the life of sin! You'll find your home in eternal peace if you stay here with us!"

I quickly ran for the door.

"ASH!" I heard a voice yell out.

Turning my head around quickly, I saw Jeegi standing up quickly.

However, I soon tipped over a person's foot from behind. Falling flat on my back, I turned to my side to see the stranger walking towards me.

Feeling my heart pound strongly, I quickly crawled back up and speeded quickly out the door.

Remember his eyes, I knew he had the look of someone trying to place my face. And if he were to remember, he would have to finish the job he started.

Checking back one more time, I noticed the preacher had grabbed hold of the stranger's shoulder as he shouted more. But the man with the blue cap looked straight towards the exit I was standing at.

Darting outside, I quickly hurried down the stairs, almost colliding with Miller at the bottom.

He growled at me slightly, as he tried to straighten himself. A hint of worry wrinkled his face. "What's the matter pest?"

After seeing the bomber, Miller didn't seemed to frighten me any longer. Grabbing hold of his shoulder I quickly pulled him closer to whispered loudly into his ear, "You have to help me!"

To my shock, he didn't argue.

"There's a man with a blue cap following me. Stop him long enough for me to hide somewhere." As a afterthought, I quickly added, "Please."

Nodding his head once, he quickly pushed me to the side and pointed down the street.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I started to run away.

……………………………….....................................................................

Author's Note:

Well another chapter done and ready. Plus it was 12 pages. Longer then expected. As you can tell, both Estelle and Tarak had met Yzak as that choice had won by popular vote. Don't worry this was just a introduction to each other. Probably in the next chapter will they both join together.

Poor Athrun, finding out his wife might not be dead after all. L I feel bad but don't worry, they will be reunited once again. Or at least eventually. J

Okay nothing really new to say other then I might have the next chapter up in two weeks. If you have any questions please ask or e-mail me at **. From here on out, it might start getting confusing so asks any questions cause I wouldn't mind answering.**

New characters are being introduced and there will be a couple more. I might start using character from Seed Destiny. Good or Bad idea?

I also want to say thank you to:

Angel of Dreams

Fukari

Story Weaver1

AnimeSiren

cassidy

transmobilesuit

Doctor Kiba

M.S Arashi Sumeragi

Mirror

****

lightyearsaway

xokiraluver69

yvonne

Inulover4eva

AlienPeanutX

AnimeSiren

Hikari Schutz

Thank you for reviewing I appreciate it!

And please do continue to review and every else as well. Tell me what you think. Ideas are welcome as well as opinions.

Till next time

xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

****

Finding Destiny

Last Chapter:

__

(Athrun's POV)

Trying to take in the new information, I stared in disbelief.

"You think the body in the morgue might belong to the nurse?" I asked slowly.

Shaking his head slightly he responded, "I don't want to get you upset or anything. But it is something we have to check on."

"It's impossible!" I shouted. Getting up quickly, I was about to leave when Snyder grabbed hold of my arm.

Looking dangerously back at the detective, I ripped my arm out his grip. Clenching my fists slightly, I said, "If the body at the morgue belongs to the nurse…."

"Then it is your wife who is missing," Snyder finished.

……………………………

(Estelle's POV)

"And I too want to bring justice and punish the person who killed my mother!" I shouted.

"Then why don't you?" Yzak asked quietly.

Stepping away from him, I looked at him confused.

"Look, you aren't going to find your mother's murderer by standing around here.

"I know that," I replied slowly.

"Then what are you going to do?" Yzak asked seriously.

Looking down at the ground I responded, "I don't know."

Feeling a hand lightly touch my shoulder, I looked up. Watching Yzak bend slightly, he quietly and slowly whispered into my ear, "Then maybe you should find out."

………………………………...

__

(Cagalli's POV)

"Bless you sister!" he shouted. "Bless you for recognizing you are a lost soul in need of saving"

Panicking slightly, I tried to free my arm as I notice the stranger with the blue hat looked up.

Our eyes met. Just as the same day of the bombing. Cold, angry silver eyes stared back at me.

I quickly jerked my arm away as I took noticed a question register in the stranger's eyes.

Running as fast as I could, I heard the preacher shout out, "Don't be afraid to leave the life of sin! You'll find your home in eternal peace if you stay here with us!"

I quickly ran for the door.

Darting outside, I quickly hurried down the stairs, almost colliding with Miller at the bottom.

He growled at me slightly, as he tried to straighten himself. A hint of worry wrinkled his face. "What's the matter pest?"

After seeing the bomber, Miller didn't seemed to frighten me any longer. Grabbing hold of his shoulder I quickly pulled him closer to whispered loudly into his ear, "You have to help me!"

To my shock, he didn't argue.

"There's a man with a blue cap following me. Stop him long enough for me to hide somewhere." As a afterthought, I quickly added, "Please."

Nodding his head once, he quickly pushed me to the side and pointed down the street.

****

Chapter 10

(Cagalli's POV)

I had run a good two blocks before I decided to look back. To my relief, no one appeared. Stopping for a good second, I started to walk block after block. There was no time for a break or a rest. I've been a fool to walk close to him. Only to be terrified to see those eyes stare back at me.

Now, if he knew or thought I was still alive, he will be after me. Looking for me until he was certain I was dispose of.

Desperately I continue on, hoping to find a place to hide. Yet no where seemed to be safe any longer. Orb was no longer my home. It was no longer safe.

Leaning against a wall, I tried to catch my breath. Yet a question still lingered. Why had the bomber stayed? Considering that just a few blocks ahead was the destroyed clinic. The exact same clinic he had bombed.

Was he looking for any witnesses? Watching all who had suffered from the chaos he had created? Or did he suspect that I lived? The possibilities chilled my blood.

Could it be possible that the bomber's goal wasn't to kill me? Thinking back moments after the bombing and seeing Amarifi talking to the cold silver eye man flashed through my eyes. Did I misinterpret the whole conversation? The throbbing in my head, the burning of my throat and the ache of my leg could have had me mistaken the whole situation.

Yet I couldn't be sure if I was dreaming the whole thing or I was out of my mind that exact morning. Everything was covered in smoke and not a single thing was making much sense. But the fear was real and I had to think.

Staring down to the ground, I saw something flash. Bending slowly, I picked up a quarter. Looking around, I noticed a small telephone booth. Quickly, I pushed my way through the crowds of people and step into the small booth. Dropping the quarter into the slot, I dialed home. No response.

Hearing the quarter returning back, I picked it up and dropped it again into the slot. I soon dialed Athrun's private line number.

One, two, three and four rings passed.

"Zala's office," a low voice responded. "This is Yuli Amarifi speaking." A long pause passed and then he continued, "Hello? Hello, who is this?"

Yuli had answered Athrun's phone. Picturing the man sensing the phone ring, quickly running from his office to Athrun's passing Athrun's secretary. Meaning Athrun must know that Yuli was answering his phone. Yet no one had ever answered the private line except for Athrun.

Then it crossed my mind. Yuli Amarifi was waiting for my call.

Slowly I lowered the phone back down. If Athrun wasn't home or the office, where was he? Many possibilities passed through my mind. Driving to the office. Getting coffee. Taking a quick job. With my brother and Lacus. Or spending some time with Estelle.

Closing my eyes slightly, I leaned against the booth. Or maybe he was arranging funeral plans for his dead wife. Athrun still thought I was dead. I had died in the bombing. Cagalli Zala was no longer living. Yet Ash Yula is.

Turning to face across the street, I noticed the local library. Then I remembered something.

Quickly I got out of the booth and ran across the street.

……………………………….................................................................................

(Athrun's POV)

Ignoring the phone, I turned onto my back. Looking up, I noticed a certain spot on the bedroom ceiling. I noticed a small crack.

Then I laughed. I was going crazy. Lifting a arm up, I quickly covered my eyes with it. Last night events still passed my mind.

If what Snyder says is true, then Cagalli is still alive. Yet she was missing.

The last few moments with Snyder, keep repeating itself in my head.

………………………………..._Flashback………………………………..........._

Staring at Snyder for a few seconds, I quickly sat back down. Part of me wonder why the detective was putting me through all this. While the other part, the logical one, wanted to all the facts. Every single one. "What else is there?" I asked quietly.

Sitting down as well, he continued, "An alcoholic who works in the local food shelter called in with a story of a strange woman who came into the shelter the morning after the bombing. She has claimed that the woman was hurt. She had scratches all over her body with several cuts. She also mentioned that she was somewhat out of it. She also mentioned that she had the smell of smoke about her, before she took her shower. If all is true, then I think it might either be the nurse or your wife."

"Do you believe this caller?" I asked carefully, listening entirely.

Looking at the window, Snyder smiled sadly and responded, "This isn't the first time she has called in with a clue or some sort. She actually thinks she is working undercover for us when she drinks for too much. I think she might be watching too much TV. Yet at the same time, the details we got from Luna, fits your wife's description. Five-four and slender. Says her hair was dirty but once she had washed herself out, it came out to be blonde."

"Impossible! If it was Cagalli, then she would have called me," I replied dangerously. "Why would she bother walking into a shelter when she can come home? My office is just blocks from the bombing. If she was hurt or in danger she would have come to my office."

Snyder nodded his head. "Like I said before, Mr. Zala. All we have is questions." Frowning slightly, he continued, "However, Luna could have sworn that a old lady called the woman Ash, so all of this might be useless."

Signing slightly, I got up from the table. Wishing deep down that I shouldn't have wasted my time down here. If Cagalli was alive, she would have called or gotten help. She wouldn't wonder alone. Especially in a homeless shelter. There was just a mix-up with the dental records. That 's all.

Walking outside with Snyder behind, I was startle when he spoke. "Funny thing about the mysterious lady."

Fishing my keys out of my pocket, I asked, "What?" politely without turning back to face him.

"Luna mentioned that she was frantic to call someone that morning. She wasn't close enough to hear what she said, but apparently whoever it was had hung up on her."

With a quick goodbye, Snyder left and handed towards his car.

Staring down at my keys, I thought about the same prank call made the morning after in my office had exploded in my mind.

………………………………................Flashback Ends………………………………...

It couldn't possibly be Cagalli who had called that morning. Getting up from the bed, I walked toward the window and stared outside. Bracing myself slightly, I relived the memory of Cagalli's burnt body at the clinic.

The last moment that I saw her was in that body bag before she was zipped up.

It couldn't have been Cagalli who had called that morning. It couldn't have been!

……………………………….....................................................................

(Cagalli's POV)

Walking to the alley of the local library, I hide behind a dumpster as a short woman walked out the back door. Leaving the door ajar, so she can probably come back in five minutes with fresh coffee.

Watching her walk across the street, I quickly ran toward the door and entered. I quickly walk passed shelves of books. Stopping, I noticed a security camera blinking. Smiling slightly, I shook my head. No one ever watches the recordings.

I continued to move towards the downstairs part of the library. Desks were crammed against the wall, old bookshelves stood alone and old boxes stocked on top of one another. Usually I'm here every other day, alone or with Estelle. Heading towards the back of the room, I stopped at the last desk. It was assigned to me awhile back, so I was able to study and complete some work while Estelle roamed the library.

Sitting down at the desk, I dare not turn the lights on. It was barely dim, due to the down stairs windows. Yet I urge not announce my arrival.

Stretching my legs out, I felt my self kick something. Pushing myself away, I noticed a bag under the desk. A familiar bag.

Picking it up from the ground, I almost busted out happily. How many times have I yelled at myself for leaving my gym back here? It was easy to go to the gym while Estelle had some form of a activity at the library and come back. After all the gym was only a few blocks down.

Opening the bag up, I looked inside it. Sweats, deodorant, a comb, on still damp swimsuit wrapped in a towel and a pair of Nikes. Quickly I took off the old slip on's and put on my old tennis sneakers. Heaven!

Continuing to look through the bag, I noticed a old gold chain Athrun had given to me during our first anniversary of our marriage. In the pocket, was a 10 dollar bill. I had left it there, just under case I wanted to buy a bottle of water or juice.

Within minutes, I was dressed in my sweats. Pulling on my socks, I almost yelled out in pleasure. Nothing has felt better.

Looking into the bag, I noticed I had 2 quarters, a breakfast bar, succors and a marker.

With the sweatshirt hood up, I quickly walked out the front door of the library, with my Blast Fitness Card dangling from the side of the bag.

The homeless Ash had been replaced by a jogger. Yet I wasn't safe just yet. If the bomber gets a better look at me, he would remember me quickly. I had to be careful until I was positive that I was out of danger.

Stopping by a local café, I sat down with a newspaper I had recently bought with the 2 quarters. Reading its contexts, I tried to find anything new about the bombing of the clinic. However little was said.

Dynamite was used and the fire had destroyed most of the building. Two bodies were found in the debris. Mine and a social worker who helped the clinic. One body was missing. A nurse, Ashley Blaine, is still missing after a week of the bombing.

On the back page, I noticed it talked about the upcoming elections at PLANT. It seemed that Athrun was still considered to be running, however Yuli Amarifi had stated that he was considering to run as Athrun might soon step down due to recent events.

Clenching the paper tightly, I thought how important this race was to Athrun. It was all he had talked about for months. So much time and effort was put into this election. How could he consider dropping out? He could make a difference if PLANT.

Then the coldness of reality came rushing back. He was thinking of dropping out because of me. I have done the one thing I never wished of doing. I was getting in the way of Athrun's dream. Or in other words, I had killed them.

It didn't matter if I could talk to him now. The press would be all over the story or his dead wife still being alive.

Closing the paper, I tucked it under my arms and started to walk. Keeping my head straight with the hood tucked down, one thought kept repeating itself in my head. What if? I really didn't want to think about it, yet it kept coming back.

What if the reason for the bombing was because of me. Not because someone wanted to harm people for problems that the clinic was having.

Pushing the thought aside, I kept going. Why would anyone want me dead? I was no longer in power of Orb. There is nothing I can do to help Athrun win the elections. I have no more authority that I once had as the representative of Orb.

Yet the words of Yuli kept repeating themselves inside my head.

"Did you get the wife?" he said.

Feeling a shiver run up my spine, I frowned.

Why would anyone want to kill Athrun Zala's wife?

Or in other terms, why would Yuli Amarifi want me, Cagalli Yula Zala, dead?

………………………………..................................................................

Author's Notes:

Yes! Another chapter done and ready. Yes I know it is short and I do apologize, but I wanted to get it out before the last week before Christmas. As I will most likely not have time to update until after Christmas and maybe before New Years. So tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon as possible. Plus it will be longer.

Want to say thank you to:

yvonne

transmobilesuit

lightyearsaway

C-town Chica

Angel of Dreams

M.S Arashi Sumeragi

LisSakura

AnimeSiren

Saber-Lightning

Mirror

Thank you and keep reviewing! I appreciate your comments.


	12. Chapter 11

****

Finding Destiny

Last Chapter:

__

(Athrun's POV)

Ignoring the phone, I turned onto my back. Looking up, I noticed a certain spot on the bedroom ceiling. I noticed a small crack.

Then I laughed. I was going crazy. Lifting a arm up, I quickly covered my eyes with it. Last night events still passed my mind.

If what Snyder says is true, then Cagalli is still alive. Yet she was missing.

It couldn't possibly be Cagalli who had called that morning. Getting up from the bed, I walked toward the window and stared outside. Bracing myself slightly, I relived the memory of Cagalli's burnt body at the clinic.

The last moment that I saw her was in that body bag before she was zipped up.

It couldn't have been Cagalli who had called that morning. It couldn't have been!

(Cagalli's POV)

Stretching my legs out, I felt my self kick something. Pushing myself away, I noticed a bag under the desk. A familiar bag.

Opening the bag up, I looked inside it. Sweats, deodorant, a comb, on still damp swimsuit wrapped in a towel and a pair of Nikes. Continuing to look through the bag, I noticed a old gold chain Athrun had given to me during our first anniversary of our marriage.

Within minutes, I was dressed in my sweats. Pulling on my socks, I almost yelled out in pleasure. Nothing has felt better.

Looking into the bag, I noticed I had 2 quarters, a breakfast bar, succors and a marker.

The homeless Ash had been replaced by a jogger. Yet I wasn't safe just yet. If the bomber gets a better look at me, he would remember me quickly. I had to be careful until I was positive that I was out of danger.

Stopping by a local café, I sat down with a newspaper I had recently bought with the 2 quarters. Reading its contexts, I tried to find anything new about the bombing of the clinic. However little was said.

On the back page, I noticed it talked about the upcoming elections at PLANT. It seemed that Athrun was still considered to be running, however Yuli Amarifi had stated that he was considering to run as Athrun might soon step down due to recent events.

Clenching the paper tightly, I thought how important this race was to Athrun. It was all he had talked about for months. So much time and effort was put into this election. How could he consider dropping out? He could make a difference if PLANT.

Then the coldness of reality came rushing back. He was thinking of dropping out because of me. I have done the one thing I never wished of doing. I was getting in the way of Athrun's dream. Or in other words, I had killed them. Yet the words of Yuli kept repeating themselves inside my head.

"Did you get the wife?" he said.

Feeling a shiver run up my spine, I frowned.

Or in other terms, why would Yuli Amarifi want me, Cagalli Yula Zala, dead?

****

Chapter 11

__

(Athrun's POV)

Opening both eyes slowly, I yawned loudly. Getting up little by little, I got up from the bed.

I walked steadily to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. Taking my pajamas off, I proceeded to take a quick cold shower.

So much has happened over the short amount of time that has passed. Yet it seemed like a eternity has passed since Cagalli had passed away.

Turning the water off, I grabbed hold of a towel, dried myself and quickly wrapped it my body. Walking to the bedroom, I hastily dressed.

Opening the door, I was surprised to find Estelle standing there.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"Is Mom really dead?" she asked quietly, staring directly at me.

"Haven't we been through this?" I asked softly.

"So why is it taking forever to bury her body then? Is there something wrong?" she asked seriously, changing her tone of voice.

"Just a small complication Estelle. Once that is done and over with, the burial of your mother will take place," I said sadly. Bending down, so I was eye level to her, I smiled gently. "Don't worry to much about it." Giving her a tight hug, I pulled back.

Hearing the phone ring, I quickly got up and walked down the hall to the nearest phone.

Picking the receiver up, I slowly lifted it near my ear. However, before I had the chance to say anything, I heard, "Zala?"

Registering the voice quickly, I asked, "Snyder, how can I help you?"

Wasting no time what-so-ever, he responded, "We got back the results of the nurse's dental record."

"And," I asked nervously.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "There is no doubt. The body who you assumed was your wife, is Sue Cromwell. A local nurse who started working at Orb's Women Clinic. She didn't have much family and not that many close friends to send in a person missing report. The staff at the clinic didn't get around to sending one either. However, the lab is positive that the body does belong to Cromwell. No doubt about it. As to how Cromwell ended up holding your wife's rings is a mystery."

Standing aimlessly, I kept quiet. It felt like another blow was hit. First I thought my wife was dead to find out it wasn't even her body.

After a long pause, Snyder asked quietly, "You all right? I know I should have gone over there and said it in person. I mean it's not the kind of news you want to spring on someone about." After another pause, he add, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," I whispered calmly, while at the same time I gripped the phone tightly. "You were right to call me. I wanted to know the results as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Dad?" Estelle voiced asked quietly.

Turning to face her surprising, I cursed mentally. I had forgotten that she was still standing in the hallway. Yet I couldn't tell her just yet. The information wasn't making much sense to me, let alone will it make sense to her. If what the detective said was true and the body didn't belong to Cagalli, then where is my wife?

Finally, Snyder asked, "Do you want to send a missing person file?"

Closing my eyes slightly, I responded, "No." Thinking to myself, I knew deep down that I needed time to think. Everyone in the police, the news, earth and PLANT will think of him as if I was one of those husbands whose wife had run away from. Yet I knew Cagalli would never do that. Heck, if she had a issue, she would scream it out. Not run away from it.

I felt my body shake slightly. I felt hopeless. I didn't know where Cagalli was or why she hadn't come home yet. But I refused to believe that she would just leave me here. Or she would leave Estelle, her family and her friends. She just wasn't like that.

"How are you?" Snyder asked calmly. Almost like if we were friends. "I mean really, how are you?"

"I'm all right," I whispered slowly. I thought of adding that my world was collapsing before my eyes. My wife had shifted from being dead to now missing. Just last night, I received a called from Yuli that the council had shifted my workload to other running representatives. As of right now, I had no wife, no job, I can't even be a decent father. It felt that at any moment, my mind might snap.

"I'm fine, really," I responded forcefully, wishing deep down that I could convince myself.

Hanging up the phone, I turned to face Estelle once more. "Dad? What's wrong? You're starting to freak me out," she said quietly.

"I'm not really sure how a person should tell this to their 10 year old daughter. But that matter of truth seems more important," I said slowly, as she stared at me uneasily. "It seems that your mother is no longer dead but missing."

"Missing?" she mumbled quietly.

Bending down to her level again, I gazed at her worriedly. "The body who I had assumed was your mother's was found to be the body of a worker from the clinic."

Taking in the new information, I watched as Estelle frowned slowly. "Then why hasn't Mom come home yet?"

Looking down to the ground, I had wonder the same question. "I don't know why."

"Dad?" Estelle asked quietly. Looking up, I stared as I noticed her eyes had become watery. "What if Mom's hurt or someone is holding her against her will?"

Pulling Estelle in for a hug, I realized that these possibilities may be the same reason as to why Cagalli hadn't come home yet. Feeling a new kind of hope grow within me, I whispered quietly into Estelle's ear, "Then I'm going to find her and bring her home."

"Promise?" Estelle asked as she pulled away.

Smiling hopefully, I lifted my hand and stick my pinky out. "Pinky promise."

Twisting her pinky with mine, we both smiled with growing hope within our hearts.

………………………………...........................................................................

__

(Athrun's POV)

Darkness had seemed to cover the city once I had parked in the garage in front of the office. I let myself in through the front door and weaved through the desks without turning on the lights.

I was about to pass Yuli's door when I heard angry voices from within. Yuli sounded angry about finishing up a job that was sloppy to begin with.

Another male voice responded whinnying that he will complete the job.

"This is your last job, Morgan, don't screw it up."

Retracing my steps back to the front door, I opened it quietly and then slammed it shut. Opening the lights, I started to walk toward my office once again.

Yuli appeared in front of his door in surprised. "Athrun!" he shouted once he recognized me. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Without missing the redness of his face, I started towards my office. "I'm just picking up some papers." However at the same time, I noticed Yuli blocking his door. "You're working late. I'm sorry if it's from my work load."

"No, no," he responded. Yuli tried to look relax, yet he seemed to fail. "I was just finishing a couple of things. And my mechanic just dropped my car off." As Yuli stepped aside, I took noticed of a greasy man standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing a baseball cap and was quite thin. "Athrun Zala, this is Morgan, a guy who has worked for me for forty years."

Nodding my head with the introduction, Morgan just kept his head down.

Yuli quickly added, "We meet on earth in Texas, USA. Back then, when I still consider myself to be a cowboy before I had settled down."

Remembering all the stories Yuli told me before he had join PLANT's council, I frowned slightly. I wasn't in the mood to visit memory lane with this guy named Morgan just as must as Morgan wanted to talk to me.

"Well," I said as I paused and noticed one filed on Betty's, my secretary, desk. "I didn't mean to interrupt." Picking up the folder, I showed Yuli and smiled. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

Yuli nodded at me and Morgan seemed to be fascinated with the carpet.

Once alone in my office, I emptied my packets of my keys, wallet and cell phone. I began to pace back in forth in my office. Yuli Amarifi knew some shady people. Everyone in the council and the office knew that as well. No one never mentioned anything due to him being well known.

Many knew that ever since the war had ended, Yuli had suffered to the loss of his son. It might have been after the war that Yuli's attitude had changed. Yet many people still respected him for his work that he done during the war.

Plopping down into my chair, I leaned back. More then likely, Yuli was getting some engine work done while her signed Morgan's divorce papers.

However, I can bet my pink slip that Morgan was delivering more than Yuli's car.

Yet, once again in my life, everything wasn't falling into place. It felt like I was working with puzzle pieces to 10 different puzzles. An hour had passed and the lack of sleep finally seemed to catch up. As I started to doze off, I could have sworn I heard voices outside from my door.

………………………………...................................................................

__

( 1 hour later)

Waking up, I looked at my watched and frowned. It was well passed midnight. Grabbing my keys and wallet I left the office.

Yet, as I was walking toward my car, I had remembered that I forgotten my cell phone. No problem. I'll come back tomorrow to pick it up.

As I got into my car, I thought out something. It was kind of strange. I usually pick up my cell phone as I pick up my wallet and keys. I couldn't even remember seeing the cell phone on my desk.

Shaking my head slightly, I frowned. "I seriously need to get a hold of myself."

……………………………….........................................................................

__

(Estelle's POV)

"Where is he?" I asked quietly while staring out the window.

"I'm sure he's coming home as we speak," a voice replied gently.

Turning around, I smiled hopefully at Miss. Rose. "I'm just worried. He just left without saying anything." Nodding her head, I added, "Thank you for coming over."

"It's nothing Estelle. Call me whenever you desire child," Rose responded smiling kindly.

Hearing a car pull up, I turned to the window again and saw Dad getting out of his car. Jumping up, I quickly ran toward the door and opened it. "Dad!" I shouted.

Looking up to see me, I could tell he was surprised. "Estelle, what are you still doing up?"

"Worrying where on earth my Dad was," I replied angrily. I swiftly started to walk towards him, throwing my hands up into the air. "Do you know what time it is! You didn't bother to call to tell me where you were or what time you were getting back!"

Looking at me in amazement, he started to laugh. And I'm not talking a little chuckle either. "Dad," I said dangerously. "This isn't a funny. I was worried about you."

Walking toward me, he smiled. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to get you worried. But just a second ago you reminded me of you mother."

"Mom?" I said quietly.

Bending down to my level, he nodded his head. "You have her spark. Her attitude that I fell in love with," he said whole heartily. "Sometimes I do wonder if that's good thing or a bad thing."

"Dad," I said sternly.

"I'm sorry. I went to the office and I guess I ended up sleeping at my desk," Giving me another tight hug, he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry for not being a good father."

Feeling my eyes bulge out slightly, I pulled away from him. "How can you say that. You are the best father out there." Pausing for a second I smiled. "You are the only father I ever had and I know deep down I know that I would never want another." Then smiling sadly, I gave my Dad a hug. "I know you miss Mom. We all do, but you have to remember, she isn't dead. She is alive and we have to find her."

"You're right. We both have to be strong for her," he whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Miss. Rose said from the door. Getting up I smiled at her.

"What are you doing here, Miss. Laguna?" Dad asked in surprised.

"Your daughter was worried for you well being and she had asked me to come over while she waited for your return. After all Mr. Zala, she is only 10 years old. Far too young to be home alone," she replied smiling.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Dad responded.

"It's far all right. Someone my age has to get out every once in a while," she replied happily.

"Dad?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Can we pray for Mom?" I asked sorrowfully.

"Of course we can," he replied.

"I suppose I must be off then," Miss. Laguna replied. "Goodnight and I wish you two the best of luck of finding Mrs. Zala."

Nodding our heads, we watched Miss. Rose walk away.

"She is sure a strange woman," Dad whispered.

"Dad!" I shouted, hitting him in the arm.

"What?" he asked in defense.

………………………………..................................................................................

__

(Kira's POV)

Closing the bedroom lights, I walked slowly towards the bed. Pulling the blanket back, I jumped onto the bed.

"Kira?" Lacus asked quietly.

"Yes?" I responded, pulling the blanket back up to cover the both of us.

"What are you thinking?" she asked slowly and carefully.

Turning to face her, I wrapped both my arms around her small form. "Other then finding out that my sister isn't dead but missing. To tell you the truth Lacus, I'm thinking of many questions but with no answers."

"I hope she is safe and doing well," she mumbled quietly into my chest.

Smiling sadly, I rested my head on top of Lacus's. "It's Cagalli. She is a strong person and I do believe in her."

"You're right, she is a strong person," Lacus responded. "However, I am worried. If she is fine then why hasn't she tried to call to say where she is?"

"I wonder that too, Lacus," I said, pausing. "I wonder if she is truly all right. Why is she hiding from us? Why hasn't she called one of us for help? Is she truly hiding herself from us on purpose? Or is she in danger? There are so many questions yet I can't find a single answer for any of them." I replied harshly.

"Oh Kira," Lacus responded, tightening her hold on me. "We'll find her. I know we will. And then we will being Cagalli back to us once more, safe and sound."

"I hope you're right Lacus," I replied, feeling new tears falling.

"All we can do now is hope and pray that everything we turn all right and pray that no more pain is brought upon us," she said sensitively.

Keeping quiet, we both kept to our own thoughts on the matter.

……………………………….............................................................................

__

(Miriallia's POV)

"The press is going to have a field day with this," Dearka said quietly as we sat at the kitchen table, both with a cup of warm coffee. In front of us were papers proving the body that was once thought to be Cagalli Zala now belong to a woman named Sue Cromwell.

"This is getting way out of hand, Dearka. First the bombing of the clinic with no evidence of who done it. Then the supposedly death of Cagalli. To which turned towards the murder of the guard that was the only witness of the bombing. To now having a nurse pronounce dead and Cagalli missing."

"I wonder though," Dearka said quietly, "So much has happened. Yet nothing was left behind."

"So?" I asked curiously.

"Well who ever bombed the clinic will find out that Cagalli is still a live."

"Your point will be what?" I asked.

"What if the bomber was after Cagalli to begin with? If he finds out that she is still a live then he is most likely going to go after her," Dearka said seriously.

"Then we have to help her!" I shouted.

"How? We don't even know where she is hiding."

"I don't know Dearka, we just going to have to use our heads and think. Where on earth could someone hide in this blasted city," I replied furiously.

"There are many places that a person can hide. For all we know, Cagalli could have left Orb," he said pausing then continued, "At this point, we know little to nothing on the whereabouts of the princess of Orb. However, we might have a advantage."

"How?" I asked quickly.

"If the bomber is truly after Cagalli and Cagalli is running away from him then he will eventually screw up. That is when we are going to find him," he replied fatally.

"Which in return, we will find Cagalli?" I asked hopefully. Nodding his head in agreement, I got up. "Then it's a chance we are going to take!"

"A chance?" Dearka asked surprised.

"Well of course. We do not know if the bomber was after Cagalli to begin with. Heck, we don't even know if Cagalli ran away on her free will. Yet we got to start somewhere. So what do you say partner, shall we take the risk?"

Watching him get up he took my hand and shook it strongly. "Why not, I had always loved adventures."

"Good, cause I wasn't going to take no as a answer."

………………………………......................................................................

Author's Notes:

Well another chapter done. As you can tell it revolved more around Athrun and Estelle with a little of Kira, Lacus and then Dearka and Miriallia.

Sorry for the long wait, I was out of state for Christmas, while visiting family. I hoped everyone had a great Christmas and I do wish everyone a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

I want to say thank you to:

Angel of Dreams

****

For that dream fluff, don't you worry you will soon get it. And thank you for reviewing!

C-town Chica

****

Thank you, I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. Let's say that this chapter helped you think that Athrun now believe Cagalli is well alive. Can't say much what Estelle will do in the future, that would be my little secret. Then for Cagalli, well I guess your just going to find out in the next chapter as I'm going to focus on her again.

M.S Arashi Sumeragi

****

Yeah, I'm getting that many people don't like Yuli. Lols, sorry about that, but I needed a bad guy. I hoped you had a good Christmas and thank you.

AlienPeanutX

****

The reunion of Cagalli and Athrun….mmm I can say that it is going to be one hell of a chapter. I already have it planned out. As for Jeegi and Murrue, while they're reunion will be a memorial one as well.

AnimeSiren

****

Well thank you, lols

Saber-Lightning

****

Well I'm glad you can connect this with the series. I was trying to base it like the series just without all those flashbacks. They kind of got on my nerves after episode 10. Lols.

Annie

****

Yeah, poor Athrun, hopefully this chapter helped him a little to believe that maybe Cagalli is still alive and he better get off his lazy butt to save her.

Yvonne

****

Thank you and now I'm also glad that Athrun now believes that Cagalli isn't dead as well.

transmobilesuit

****

Thank you for reviewing and I'll update soon

Story Weaver1

****

Yeah, I sometimes wonder who is having better luck. But hopefully soon everything will be okay.

SeungLee

****

I'm planning updating now, and hopefully the next one soon as well. I'm glad you are enjoying reading them, thanks for reviewing

shattered zer0

****

Don't worry, soon enough Athrun and Cagalli will be together and reunited once more.

tennisprincess15

****

I'm glad you are enjoying it and I hoped you like the chapter. Thank you for reviewing

AsuCaga

****

Cagalli will be in the next chapter don't you worry, but a unexpected turn will be someone unfortunate yet fortunate for her.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning to have the next one up in a wk or 2.


	13. Chapter 12

****

Finding Destiny

__

Last Chapter:

****

(Athrun's POV)

****

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "There is no doubt. The body who you assumed was your wife, is Sue Cromwell. A local nurse who started working at Orb's Women Clinic. She didn't have much family and not that many close friends to send in a person missing report. The staff at the clinic didn't get around to sending one either. However, the lab is positive that the body does belong to Cromwell. No doubt about it. As to how Cromwell ended up holding your wife's rings is a mystery."

Standing aimlessly, I kept quiet. It felt like another blow was hit. First I thought my wife was dead to find out it wasn't even her body.

Finally, Snyder asked, "Do you want to send a missing person file?"

Closing my eyes slightly, I responded, "No." Thinking to myself, I knew deep down that I needed time to think. Everyone in the police, the news, earth and PLANT will think of him as if I was one of those husbands whose wife had run away from. Yet I knew Cagalli would never do that. Heck, if she had a issue, she would scream it out. Not run away from it.

****

I felt my body shake slightly. I felt hopeless. I didn't know where Cagalli was or why she hadn't come home yet. But I refused to believe that she would just leave me here. Or she would leave Estelle, her family and her friends. She just wasn't like that.

………

****

Darkness had seemed to cover the city once I had parked in the garage in front of the office. I let myself in through the front door and weaved through the desks without turning on the lights.

I was about to pass Yuli's door when I heard angry voices from within. Yuli sounded angry about finishing up a job that was sloppy to begin with.

Another male voice responded whinnying that he will complete the job.

"This is your last job, Morgan, don't screw it up."

Retracing my steps back to the front door, I opened it quietly and then slammed it shut. Opening the lights, I started to walk toward my office once again.

Yuli appeared in front of his door in surprised. "Athrun!" he shouted once he recognized me. "What on earth are you doing here?"

……………

****

Once alone in my office, I emptied my packets of my keys, wallet and cell phone. I began to pace back in forth in my office. Yuli Amarifi knew some shady people. Everyone in the council and the office knew that as well. No one never mentioned anything due to him being well known.

Plopping down into my chair, I leaned back. More then likely, Yuli was getting some engine work done while her signed Morgan's divorce papers.

However, I can bet my pink slip that Morgan was delivering more than Yuli's car.

…………

****

Yet, as I was walking toward my car, I had remembered that I forgotten my cell phone. No problem. I'll come back tomorrow to pick it up.

As I got into my car, I thought out something. It was kind of strange. I usually pick up my cell phone as I pick up my wallet and keys. I couldn't even remember seeing the cell phone on my desk.

Shaking my head slightly, I frowned. "I seriously need to get a hold of myself."

…………

****

(Estelle's POV)

****

"Mom?" I said quietly.

Bending down to my level, he nodded his head. "You have her spark. Her attitude that I fell in love with," he said whole heartily. "Sometimes I do wonder if that's good thing or a bad thing."

"Dad," I said sternly.

"I'm sorry. I went to the office and I guess I ended up sleeping at my desk," Giving me another tight hug, he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry for not being a good father."

Feeling my eyes bulge out slightly, I pulled away from him. "How can you say that. You are the best father out there." Pausing for a second I smiled. "You are the only father I ever had and I know deep down I know that I would never want another." Then smiling sadly, I gave my Dad a hug. "I know you miss Mom. We all do, but you have to remember, she isn't dead. She is alive and we have to find her."

"You're right. We both have to be strong for her," he whispered quietly.

****

Chapter 12

(Cagalli's POV)

Walking down the sidewalk, I started to think of some sort of strategy. For the pass couple of days, I have been in total shock. Yet, today I realized that I better start to act if I want to live.

The worry of getting home safe and sound seemed so little today then it was before. If I am to keep my love ones safe, I have to keep hidden until the killer or bomber is found and locked up.

All my life I had been handed whatever I wanted due to being the Princess of Orb. No one ever denied me or ignore who I was. Yet somehow, fate slapped me to poverty in moment of seconds. Leaving me with nothing to use to protect myself. Yet now something has changed. I had changed. Now I had to figure a way to bring myself up the ladder in society without endangering anyone's life.

Walking pass a old building, I took notice of a odd fellow. Stopping, I bend down and said, "Are you all right?"

Looking up at me, he stared at me. "You look oddly familiar. Yet at the same time you look older."

Looking at him strangely, I said, "I'm sorry, but I do not recall ever talking to you before."

"Don't you remember me child, it's Romeo," the stranger replied.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. But it's a pleasure to meet you Romeo. The name is Ash Yula," I said quietly, smiling at the man.

"Ash Yula," he mumbled quietly. "I must have been mistaken, the girl whom I talk to before was called different. She seemed so lost yet so determine to gain revenge over the death of a love one."

"I see, revenge and hatred are two powerful things that can force people to make foolish choices," I said slowly frowning.

Looking at me carefully, he said, "Life doth drip from me as pure as frost's early thaw and just as coldly."

"Can I get you anything?" I asked worriedly, pulling out a breakfast bar from my gym bag. "Have you had anything to eat today?"

Accepting the gift, he nodded his thank you and placed it in his pocket, then patted a paper bag beside him. "I've enough to drink myself into sleep. That's all I ask from this world." Glancing at the paper underneath my arm he said, "Mind if you loan me that paper, I would be grateful."

Watching him worriedly, he slowly moved his shaking fingers to grab hold of the paper. Allowing him to take it away, I frowned slightly.

"I like to read the horoscope. Just to see if a good day is coming in my near future." Closing his eyes he whispered quietly a line from Shakespeare.

Looking around, I debated about what to do with this stranger named Romeo. I couldn't possibly leave him alone. "Oh Romeo, you can't sleep here. You need help. You can't be possibly well by drinking that much alcohol." Looking around once again, I noticed people just walking by without giving much a glance over. It had only occur to me that people passing wouldn't allow an animal to suffer so, but they could careless of a man dying in front of them.

Smiling slightly, he said, "Tis true, I'll be meat for the worms soon, but I'll breath free air till then."

Frowning, I argued, "Yet you cannot lay in front of this doorway or this building." I wanted to help this man, yet I didn't know how.

"That's where you are wrong child," the old man responded, "You see, I know the man who owns this establishment and he has given me the right to stay here as long as I wish."

Doubting his words, I examined the old building. It seemed to be a old coffee shop that had closed down for some time. The location gave Romeo not only a good corner to sit and be unnoticed but a perfect view of everything that is happening around him.

"If you pardon me Ash but I think I'll put on my nightcap and rest my eyes for a tad while," Romeo said quietly, using the paper as a pillow.

Getting up, I started to walk but not before I heard him snore quietly. Turning around, I smiled sadly, "Sleep well, Romeo."

Walking to the cemetery, I quickly hurried along before the gates closed. Feeling the drops of rain fall, I quickly hide underneath a tree. Thinking quietly, I had to find some place to keep hidden. Signing loudly, I sat down on damped grass and closed my eyes somewhat. Feeling the sound of rain, relaxed me somewhat.

Just for a moment, I had a chance to forget about my problems. Just for a split second, I was able to feel happiness again.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I whispered quietly to myself.

"I wondered the same thing," a familiar voice said from behind.

Smiling slowly, I responded, "It impolite to sneak up on others, Jeegi."

"Look whose talking about being polite. You ran out on me yesterday at the shelter," he said quietly, sitting down next to me.

"Jeegi?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I'm in trouble and I don't know how to get out of it," I said sorrowfully, not bothering to face him.

"I figured that when I first meet you," Jeegi said sadly. "I'm guessing that your real name wouldn't be Ash Yula, now would it?"

"No," I mumbled quietly. "Yet, I couldn't possibly use my real name."

Feeling a hand touch my shoulder, I turned to face Jeegi. "How about you finally tell me the full truth and then I can truly help you."

"You remember the clinic bombing?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I suppose my problems started there," I started then paused. "I assumed you read or seen the news. Especially about the death of Cagalli Zala."

"Yes, I read it. Actually, I guess you haven't heard," Jeegi answered.

"Heard what?" I asked surprised.

"The body that they had assumed to belong to Cagalli Zala actually belongs to a clinic worker name Sue Cromwell. So now the police recently released a missing report for Cagalli Zala," Jeegi said sadly. "It must be dreadful for the Zala family to find out that she went from being dead to missing."

"Yes, you can just imagine their faces and feelings when the first heard about the news. Especially Estelle, to find out her mother is missing. Wondering why mommy left without any explanation. Or why she hasn't bothered to call and tell about her whereabouts.," I said quietly.

Feeling Jeegi stare at me momentary, he asked seriously, "Tell me Ash, who are you? Really."

"Really," I whispered quietly, as I stared at the ground. "I suppose I had many names at a certain point. But you may know me as one person. You may know me as Cagalli Zala."

"You are to tell me, sitting beside me is no other then the Princess of Orb?" Jeegi asked surprised.

"I don't think I really look like a princess at this certain point but yes, I am," I replied.

"I'm honored to have finally meet you, Mrs. Zala," Jeegi said, while standing up and bowing to my side.

"Stop it," I replied dangerously. "You are not to call me by that name any longer. I am now known as Ash Yula."

"Then tell me Ash, how did come to be in this low class world?" Jeegi asked carefully.

"Someone is after my life. The bombing of the clinic was meant to get rid of me, I suppose," I said slowly, "However, as you can see the bomber seemed to miss his target. And I cannot come forth and announce that I am still a live, because of that fact that I will be putting my family and friends in danger."

"I see and I'm guessing you are in some predicament. Well then, I guess this is why the stars had introduce me to you," he replied happily.

Looking up at me for short while I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to help you. If it means eliminating whatever the cause of you not being able to reunite with the family, then so be it. I'm going to help you Ash, cause I know you deserve to be with your family for the rest of your life. Not to hide away from them," Jeegi replied sincerely.

Standing up, I quickly threw myself at him and gave him a tight hug. Whispering into his ear I said, "For a kid your age you are quite mature. Yet somehow, I am glad that I met you. I'm truly am grateful."

"So mind filling in the details?" Jeegi replied, "Then we can work from there."

Nodding my head, I started to explain the whole story.

………………………………...

__

(Estelle's POV)

Walking down the street, I signed loudly. Stopping at a local newsstand, I quickly read the headlines of each paper and signed again. Every one mentioned Mom in it. Plus they all made Mom seemed she had run away.

What am I saying? Maybe she did run off on her own. There is no proof that no one is keeping her from returning. Maybe she finally just got sick of us and had to run away.

Then again she was in the clinic that was bombed. Just maybe the bomber was after Mom. Yet why would anyone want my dead. She no longer has any power since she left her position.

Stopping once more, I frowned. Making all these assumptions won't do me any good. Without any sort of proof, who knows why Mom hasn't called to tell of her whereabouts. She could be injured and confused. Or even worse, she could have gotten a bump on the head and forgotten everything.

Or maybe I'm just making up excuses. Maybe I just don't want to believe that Mom might have just run off. Leaving Dad and myself behind, wondering why.

Smiling sadly, I mumbled quietly, "I think way to much."

As I continued to walk, I noticed a familiar figure ahead of me. Walking faster, I tried to get closer. When I had finally caught up I said, "Is that you Mr. Yzak?"

Turning to face me, he looked down at me surprised. "What brings you along?"

"Clearing my head, I suppose," I responded. Looking at his arms, I noticed he carried a newspaper. Pointing I said, "So you know about my Mom?"

Looking at the paper, he nodded. "I found out earlier today. I was surprise to tell you the truth. I didn't expect something like this to happen."

"Me too," I replied sadly. "The idea of Mom being dead was finally sinking into me. But now, she's missing. And I have no idea what to think or say."

"I can mention something," Yzak replied.

"What is it?" I said quietly.

"You can find out why you Mother left and where she is hiding."

Looking up at him, I replied, "Unless you know something that I don't know, it's kind of useless. Mom can be hiding anywhere for any reason."

"Well, isn't that why you need to go out there and search for her, to find out those answers?" he asked quietly.

"How can I do that? I'm only 10 years old! There isn't anything I can do to help," I said angrily. "I can't be no help to my Mom."

"Well if you talk like that, then maybe it is true," Yzak said as he started to walk away. "Then again, if you truly do love you mother, then wouldn't you expect to give some sort of effort of finding her and bring her home safe and sound?"

Thinking about what Yzak said, I smiled sadly. "Where should I start looking?"

"Well, the perfect place to start, in my opinion, would be the last place everyone saw your mother," Yzak said.

"The clinic?" I asked surprised.

"Why not? There has to be something that might point in the direction you mother went," he replied.

"It's worth a shot, I suppose," I answered back, as I started to walk with Yzak.

………………………………...

__

(Miriallia's POV)

Sitting down at the local café with Dearka, I looked at the recent news.

"It seems to me that our friendly competitors got to the story of Cagalli being missing first," Dearka said, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I noticed," I said, reading the article quickly. "Yet something still bothers me. Every single one doesn't state the oblivious."

"What's that?" Dearka asked surprised.

"What the family's reaction is. I mean I would had expected that they had gotten a statement from the Zala's or the Yamato's. Yet neither families had given one," I replied while frowning slightly.

"Well it's expected. I mean they just found out the Cagalli isn't dead to being missing. Kind of hard to accept something like that after thinking the person was dead and gone," Dearka said as he stared at me momentarily. "Then again, I think they both refused to see the press. Which I personally think is a smart move."

"Why do you say that?" I asked quietly.

"They might say something stupid to begin with," he responded.

"Dearka!" I shouted quietly. "How can you say that?"

"Look, Cagalli is hiding for a certain reason. If Athrun or Kira mentioned what they will do to find her, then it's going to be hopeless," Dearka replied seriously. "If she is truly hiding herself from us, the she will use the news as a advantage to stay ahead of us. And at this point, we cannot afford her to do that. While at the same time, if someone is truly after her, then they will too use the news as a advantage and they will strike when they think we are close enough to finding Cagalli."

"Never thought it like that," I mumbled quietly.

"The only thing we have is our instincts and for here on out, we have to trust them," Dearka said quietly, reaching over and taking hold on my hand.

"Dearka?" I whispered quietly in shock.

"Athrun and Cagalli are meant to be together. I truly believe that in end, everything we turn out fine," he said smiling gently. Squeezing my hand he continued, "However, if we are to keep our jobs, then we better find out what is going on quickly."

Staring at his hand, I nodded my head in agreement. "Then lets start, at the clinic."

"Why there?" he asked.

"Why not there. This whole situation started there, so there must be something that is going to point us in the right direction," I replied hopefully.

"Then let's go," he replied, getting up with me following right behind.

………………………………...

__

(Cagalli's POV)

"Well?" I asked after telling Jeegi everything.

"You are in one hell of a dilemma," he whispered out.

"Yeah, no kidding," I said annoyed. "Yet there's not a bloody thing I can do about it."

"Actually you are wrong about that," Jeegi replied.

"What exactly can I do?" I asked angrily.

"That bag next to you. I noticed that you belong to some form of gym, right?" Jeegi asked quietly.

"Yes, that is correct," I said, the added curiously, "Why?"

"I got a idea but you are going to have to trust me," he said.

"I don't think I got much choice," I said sarcastically, as we made our way out of the cemetery.

………………………………...

__

(Estelle's POV)

Stopping in front of was once the clinic, I looked around. Seeing nothing, I turned to face Yzak. "Well, now what?"

"You give up easily," he mumbled, as he walked forward.

Throwing my hands up into the air, I said mockingly, "Well sorry if there is nothing here but a burnt down building!" I shouted.

Turning to face me, he said calmly, "So then what are you going to do then?"

"I don't know," I said quietly. Turning to my side, I noticed to familiar people walking up. Sprinting away, I shouted out, "Uncle Dearka! Aunt Milly!"

Watching them both stop and stare at me as I run toward them, they both just waved back.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, as I had reached them.

Looking at each other, they looked at me back. "We wondered the same thing," Miriallia responded back.

"Yzak?" Dearka asked surprised.

Turning around, I noticed Yzak walked from behind. "You know him?" I asked.

"You can say we go a long way back," Dearka responded.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, another voice was heard.

"Is that you child?"

Turning to my side, I noticed a familiar person. "Romeo!"

"Romeo? Do you know him Estelle?" Miriallia asked surprised, as she stared at Romeo.

"Just moments ago, you were taller and older and now you grown shorter and younger. You are a complicated child," Romeo said as he continued to move.

"Estelle, maybe we should go. He seems a little out of it," Dearka replied worriedly.

"Estelle? That is what you are being refer to again?" Romeo asked surprised, "Earlier today you called yourself by a different name."

"I didn't see you today Romeo," I said worriedly for the old man.

"Dearka, we should go," Miriallia whispered quietly.

"No, I think we just got our first clue," Yzak replied quietly.

Turning to face him, I asked, "What clue?"

Ignoring my question, Yzak walked up to Romeo and asked slowly, "What is the name of the other girl who resembles Estelle? The person who you say is a splitting image of Estelle, only older and taller."

"A kind and generous person," Romeo replied happily while patting his pocket. "She gave me a food."

"What was her name?" Yzak asked again.

"I think she went by the name," pausing for a second, Romeo thought about it. "She went by Ash. Yes that was it, Ash Yula."

"Ash Yula," Yzak replied quietly. Turning to face the burnt down clinic he kept to his thoughts.

"Yzak?" Dearka asked worriedly.

Watching him for a moment, he turned to face me. "You mother's maiden name before marrying your father was Cagalli 'Yula' Attha."

"Yes, I know that," I said quietly.

"Wait a minute, you don't think?" Dearka asked surprised.

Turning to face him he nodded his head. "The stranger who Romeo saw earlier today who is known as Ash Yula might be the one who we know as Cagalli Yula Attha."

"Mom," I whispered quietly, as I felt my eyes grow in surprise.

………………………………...

Author's Notes

Another exciting chapter I think. Much happened in this chapter. More then I had expected. Plus I had this chapter up and done sooner then I had expected. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Till next time!

I also want to say thank you to those who review! I appreciate it and the next coming chapter I will have answers to the questions you had asked.

Also, if you didn't know, I'm in charge of the c2 community named Athrun and Cagalli forever. As for the new year, I have decided it was time for a new name. Here are a few choices that people who I know suggested.

A) A Princess and Her Knight

B) Prince of Zaft and Princess of Orb

C) Hamea; our Jewel

If you have any names please do mention them or tell me if you like the ones I have shown.


	14. Chapter 13

****

Finding Destiny

Last Chapter:

(Cagalli's POV)

"Don't you remember me child, it's Romeo," the stranger replied.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. But it's a pleasure to meet you Romeo. The name is Ash Yula," I said quietly, smiling t the man.

"Ash Yula," he mumbled quietly. "I must have been mistaken, the girl whom I talk to before was called different. She seemed so lost yet so determine to gain revenge over the death of a love one."

"I see, revenge and hatred are two powerful things that can force people to make foolish choices," I said slowly frowning.

"If you pardon me Ash but I think I'll put on my nightcap and rest my eyes for a tad while," Romeo said quietly, using the paper as a pillow.

Getting up, I started to walk but not before I heard him snore quietly. Turning around, I smiled sadly, "Sleep well, Romeo."

__

……………………..

"I'm in trouble and I don't know how to get out of it," I said sorrowfully, not bothering to face him.

"I figured that when I first meet you," Jeegi said sadly. "I'm guessing that your real name wouldn't be Ash Yula, now would it?"

"No," I mumbled quietly. "Yet, I couldn't possibly use my real name."

Feeling a hand touch my shoulder, I turned to face Jeegi. "How about you finally tell me the full truth and then I can truly help you."

Feeling Jeegi stare at me momentary, he asked seriously, "Tell me Ash, who are you? Really."

"Really," I whispered quietly, as I stared at the ground. "I suppose I had many names at a certain point. But you may know me as one person. You may know me as Cagalli Zala."

"Someone is after my life. The bombing of the clinic was meant to get rid of me, I suppose," I said slowly, "However, as you can see the bomber seemed to miss his target. And I cannot come forth and announce that I am still a live, because of that fact that I will be putting my family and friends in danger."

"I'm going to help you. If it means eliminating whatever the cause of you not being able to reunite with the family, then so be it," Jeegi replied sincerely.

__

Standing up, I quickly threw myself at him and gave him a tight hug. Whispering into his ear I said, "For a kid your age you are quite mature. Yet somehow, I am glad that I met you. I'm truly am grateful."

……………………………….......................

(Estelle's POV)

"Well if you talk like that, then maybe it is true," Yzak said as he started to walk away. "Then again, if you truly do love you mother, then wouldn't you expect to give some sort of effort of finding her and bring her home safe and sound?"

Thinking about what Yzak said, I smiled sadly. "Where should I start looking?"

"Well, the perfect place to start, in my opinion, would be the last place everyone saw your mother," Yzak said.

"The clinic?" I asked surprised.

"Why not? There has to be something that might point in the direction you mother went," he replied.

……………………………….....................................

(Cagalli's POV)

"What exactly can I do?" I asked angrily.

"That bag next to you. I noticed that you belong to some form of gym, right?" Jeegi asked quietly.

__

"Yes, that is correct," I said, the added curiously, "Why?"

"I got a idea but you are going to have to trust me," he said.

"I don't think I got much choice," I said sarcastically, as we made our way out of the cemetery.

………………………………......................

(Estelle's POV)

"Is that you child?"

Turning to my side, I noticed a familiar person. "Romeo!"

"Romeo? Do you know him Estelle?" Miriallia asked surprised, as she stared at Romeo.

"Just moments ago, you were taller and older and now you grown shorter and younger. You are a complicated child," Romeo said as he continued to move.

Yzak walked up to Romeo and asked slowly, "What is the name of the other girl who resembles Estelle? The person who you say is a splitting image of Estelle, only older and taller."

"I think she went by the name," pausing for a second, Romeo thought about it. "She went by Ash. Yes that was it, Ash Yula."

"Ash Yula," Yzak replied quietly. Turning to face the burnt down clinic he kept to his thoughts.

"The stranger who Romeo saw earlier today who is known as Ash Yula might be the one who we know as Cagalli Yula Attha."

****

Chapter 13

(Estelle's POV)

"Mom," I whispered out quietly, taking in what Yzak stated slowly.

"That cannot be possible," Miriallia replied slowly, as she too took in what Yzak had said. "Why on earth would Cagalli be walking in broad daylight where anyone could see her when she is considered to be missing?"

"Estelle, do you have a picture of your mother on you?" Yzak asked me.

Nodding my head, I quickly dug into my pocket, to receive the picture I had of my mom and myself. Handing it to Yzak, I watched closely as he showed the picture to Romeo.

"Is this the woman you saw today?" Yzak asked quietly. Looking at the picture, Romeo frowned slightly.

"She look almost identical to this one. However, at the same time there are many differences," Romeo replied.

"I think we just hit a dead end again," Dearka replied seriously.

"When you say that they look different, do you mean that the lady in the picture looks more," Yzak started but stopped when Romeo finished his sentence.

"She looks like she belongs to a high wealthy family while the mistress I saw today looks like she lived on the streets all her life," he replied sorrowfully.

"It couldn't possibly be mom," I replied angrily as I felt the hope of finding my mom slip through my fingers once again.

Feeling someone wrap their arms around me, I heard Miriallia whispered quietly, "We will find her."

"Yet these two women look similar as to how?" Yzak asked.

"Yzak," Dearka said dangerously.

Looking at the picture, Romeo studied it carefully then answered, "Their eyes."

"What about their eyes?" Yzak asked.

"They both look like they are determine women," Romeo replied, staring at the picture again. "They both seemed to me personally strong women who will speak their minds to anyone who dares challenges them."

"Now what?" I asked. "Do we try to find this woman who resembles my mother?"

"It can be impossible to find someone that easily in a city of this size," Yzak replied carefully as he studied Romeo.

"So what do go from here then?" Dearka asked.

"There is not much we can do," Yzak replied sadly. "For all we know, this lady probably doesn't even exist."

"Ah but she does exits," Romeo replied.

"How do we know that you are telling us the truth?" Yzak replied.

"Cause Romeo doesn't lie," a voice answered. Turning around, I took notice of a young boy a bit older then me standing before us. "Are these people giving you trouble?"

"No, no, no," Romeo replied quickly, waving his hands in the air. "On the contrary Jeegi. I was just talking to a friend of mine."

Looking at the kid, I quickly took notice of some familiar characteristics. Yet I couldn't put my finger on who the stranger looked like. When I felt his eyes stare at me, I quickly turned away and faced Romeo.

Ignoring the kid name Jeegi, Yzak continued to talk to Romeo. "When was the last time you saw this woman named Ash Yula."

"What about Ash?" Jeegi interrupted quickly.

Turning to face him, I asked, "Do you know her?"

"What is to you?" he asked back seriously.

Studying him for another split second, I turned by back towards him and mumbled out quietly, "You wouldn't understand."

"Estelle," Miriallia replied out quietly.

"Estelle?" Jeegi asked surprised. "As in Estelle Zala?"

Without turning, I responded, "Yes, as in Estelle Zala. You know the daughter of running elector, Athrun Zala and the missing ex-representative Cagalli Zala."

"I see," he replied quietly. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother's disappearance."

Turning around angrily, I replied harshly, "Don't you dear say you are sorry! You have no idea what it feels to lose your mother to find out that she isn't dead but missing!"

Staring at me sadly, he shook his head slowly and replied, "You should consider yourself lucky. All my life I have grown up on these streets as a orphan. Never knowing who my real mother or father were."

Watching him silently, I kept quiet. However, before I had a chance to respond, Dearka said, "It must have been hard on you to grow up like that then."

Smiling sadly, Jeegi shook his head and added, "I got used to the idea that my parents just didn't want me. As I grew up on the streets, I just gotten so used to the idea of living independently that it doesn't even bother me any longer."

"I never knew that people such a young age live on the streets," Miriallia replied sadly.

"There is many different kinds of people that live off these streets that you wouldn't even realize," Romeo replied sorrowfully. "Many secrets are kept from the public eye. No one understands the truth of reality cause they dare not confront it."

"All we can do is help one another," Jeegi added quietly. "Just like I helped Ash when she came into the picture recently."

"Recently?" Yzak said quickly. "Do you mean you meet this Ash Yula character recently on the streets?"

Jeegi slowly turned to face Yzak and paused before speaking. "Ash Yula is a good friend of mine. I have just recently met her. That is true."

"Could she possible be Cagalli?" Miriallia asked quietly.

"I have no idea," Dearka replied quietly. "As of right now, this puzzle seems to be getting bigger by the moment."

……………………………….........................................................

(Cagalli's POV)

Stopping in front of the door of Orb's downtown gym, I paused to think about my options. People still walked passed me, in and out the door. Taking a deep breath I quickly walked through the door and blended myself with other members of the gym. Hurriedly I walked downstairs to the lobby.

Pulling out my membership card, I held it out as I was about to swipe it through. However, a man pushed me through before I had a chance to swipe the card.

Keeping my head down, I quickly walked toward the gym's locker room. Walking into a changing stall, I changed into my bathing suit and grabbed hold of one of the gym's towels.

A shower was in the call for, yet a relaxing dip into the pool sounded better at the moment.

It felt like centuries, as I slowly floated in the pool alone. All water-classes had seemed to be over for the day. As I drifted slowly in the pool, I felt the chlorine slightly sting unhealed cuts.

Getting out, I swiftly wrapped a towel around my small figure. "Girl, you got to start eating more. Add some meat to these bones," I mumbled quietly, as I had noticed earlier that my bathing suit was a tad bit bigger then the last time I had worn it.

As I made my way into the locker room once more, I took notice that the only other person was the cleaning lady, who was picking up dirty old towels from the floor that the gym members couldn't bother to put in the bin.

She couldn't possibly be much older then me. However, she did seemed to be 50 pounds heavier than myself.

Taking a quick glance at my legs, she cried out, "What happened to you? You're black and bluer than I ever got when my first husband beat on me regularly."

Looking down at my legs, I frowned slightly. It had been more then a week and many of my cuts and bruises haven't healed completely.

"I fell," I replied quietly. "I took a big tumble down the stairs at home. I always tell my daughter to put her roller blades away. Yet she refuses and look at where it gets me," I added, trying to sound more realistic by the moment.

Looking at me worriedly, she asked, "Are you sure you are alright? They got a first aid kit at the desk." Frowning at my legs once more she added, "I can go and get it if you wish."

Shaking my head, I smiled gratefully. "No thank you. All I can do it wait for the bruises to heal properly."

"You must be a natural if they are taking this long to heal," she said as the continued to look at me.

"It doesn't bother me much," I replied truthfully. "I am used to heal slower then people who are coordinators. It doesn't make me any different from them."

"I agree," she replied smiling. Turning around, she continued to clean up the locker room. "If you change your mind about the first-aid kit, tell me."

Watching her for a second, I smiled and responded, "Thank you."

Walking towards my bag, I picked it up and walked toward the showers. By the time I had the hot water running, I heard the door open and close. It was then when I knew I was completely alone.

I used half of what used to be a bar of soap to wash my body and hair. Without any conditioner, my hair seemed to be beyond all help.

Picking on the scissors that I had taken from the library, I examined them carefully. They might have been used for cutting paper but as of now, they will do.

Cutting chunks of hair that had been destroyed of burned from the bombing, I watched as they fell down to the floor. When most of my length was gone, I quickly put the scissors down and picked up the hair dye. Remembering when Jeegi handed it toward me, I remembered being surprised.

__

…………………………Flashback……………………………..

Watching Jeegi coming out of the drugstore, I was surprised he had bought something that looked big.

"This would be for you," he said as he handed me the bag.

"What is it?" I asked while looking into the bag. "Hair dye?"

"You need to stay hidden," Jeegi said, looking into the bag as well. "As of right now, you hair kind of stands out. In order to hide in the shadows, you got to dye it darker. It's the only way."

"I see," I replied. Looking at the color I shouted, "Jet black! Don't you think that's way too dark."

"The darker the better," he replied smiling jokingly. "Remember, you going to have to trust me on this."

"Fine," I replied. "What's next?"

………………………………..........Flashback Ends…………………………..

"Could have chosen a lighter brown next time," I mumbled as I quickly read the directions on the box.

………………………………...........................................................................

(Athrun's POV)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Hitting the alarm clock not so gently, I growled. "I heard you the first time."

Getting up slowly, I walked toward the window and opened the curtain. Yet the moment the sunlight hit, I regretted the choice. Squinting slightly, my eyes quickly adjusted to the change of light.

Turning around, I headed downstairs to the kitchen. Passing the answering machine, I took noticed of the blinking light. Remembering all the messages from yesterday, from the office and from people wondering what exactly was happening.

Turning on the small portable television that was located in the kitchen, I took noticed of the live news.

__

"A small group of people are now entering the cathedral in downtown Orb for the memorial service for Sue Cromwell, the young lady that lost her life during last week clinic bombing," a local reporter said, as the camera zoomed on the cathedral.

"As many of you know, Sue Cromwell was at first identify as the body of the now missing, Cagalli Zala. Athrun Zala, who had assumed the body to be his wife's has yet to give a statement on the mix up of bodies. At the same time, the Princess of Orb is now missing and was last seen at the clinic before the explosion."

A picture of Cagalli and Sue Cromwell appeared before the newscaster.

"Sue Cromwell's family were devastated when they first heard about her death. Yet at the same time, one particular family member stated that they are glad to finally know her whereabouts for this past week, they were worried for her safety."

Zooming on Cagalli's picture, the woman continued to speak, "As for the whereabouts of Mrs. Cagalli Zala, nothing has been given. Many assume that maybe the princess set up the bombing herself so she can disappear while others think she might be held hostage."

Bring up the newscaster once more, said sorrowfully, "In my sincerest opinion however, I do wish for the safety of the Princess and for her return. I give my sincerest apologizes for her love ones. This is Terry Canon signing off."

Turning the television off, I walked toward the refrigerator.

I started to realized something as I grabbed for the carton of milk and placed it on the table.

The very fact that had given me and everyone else hope had been a hard blow for the Cromwell's. Walking to the cabinet, I grabbed a bowl and a spoon.

Sue Cromwell had a family who cared for her and worry for her. Just like Cagalli had her family and friends. Walking to a different cabinet I grabbed the cereal box and sat down at the table.

The hope that they had to find Sue and know that she was safe was taken away from them when it was shown the body presumed to be Cagalli's was their Sue. Eating the cereal slowly, I frowned.

Now we have gained the hope for Cagalli well being while Sue Cromwell's family lost it, now knowing that she had died.

Holding the spoon tightly, I felt myself become angry. Why must things like this happen? Why must people disturb the peace that we fought so hard for? It doesn't seem to be fair.

Finishing my cereal, I quickly put the dish and spoon into the dishwasher. Putting the milk and box of cereal away I started to walk out of the kitchen when I noticed a small note on the counter.

Picking it up, it read:

__

Hey Dad,

Gone out for a short time to clear my mind. Be back soon!

Love,

Estelle

P.S. - Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just make sure you get some rest!

Crushing the note, I felt worried for Estelle. I couldn't possibly imagine what she thought about the situation. How could anyone her age understand what was going on without being emotional?

"I'll find you Cagalli, I swear, if not for me then for Estelle," I whispered out quietly.

……………………………….....................................................................

(Estelle's POV)

"Look, I don't even know you people," Jeegi replied as he stared at me, "However, I have heard about Cagalli Zala's disappearance, and I am truly sorry."

"Can you introduce us to this Ash Yula?" Yzak asked. Turning to face Yzak he shook his head. "Why not?"

"I have to ask Ash. She somewhat of a shy person," Jeegi replied.

"A shy person?" Miriallia said surprised. "That doesn't sound like Cagalli."

"As of right now, my mom missing cause she was either decided to run off or was kidnapped and held hostage doesn't sound like her either," I replied seriously.

Everyone kept quiet for a second. Then Jeegi said quietly, "Then maybe it is time for you and everyone to not give up hope but to believe that your mother is fine and she is trying everything to come back to the people who she loves."

Looking up at him surprised, I felt deep down that what he said was true. Everyone as well stared at Jeegi. Looking at us back, Jeegi smiled warmly.

Looking at us one final time he waved and said, "Got to go. Nice meeting you folks." And with that, he started to run away.

Watching him go, I felt like I had to follow him. Like he knew something that he wasn't telling us. But was held back, when Miriallia held onto my shoulder. Turning to face her, she bend down and said quietly, "I think we should listen to him and do what he said. Believe that your mother will come back. After all, she is a strong person and she never gave up before. So why would she start now?"

Frowning, I turned around but saw that the kid had disappeared.

"Mom, where are you?" I whispered out quietly.

………………………………........................................................................

(Cagalli's POV)

Walking up to the mirror, I looked at myself for a split second. Smiling for a second, I felt my hopes and spirits lift. Checking myself in the mirror, I approved of the new outfit, Jeegi had seemed to get a hold of. A pair of black sweats and a white sweat shirt that said _"Believe in Destiny"_.

I have survived this long. There is nothing stopping me to survive now. Taking the towel off my head, I watched as my hair fell just above my shoulders. The dark color contracted my light color skin.

Taking a brush, I gently brushed it.

For a moment, I wasn't sure who was looking back at me.

Then I realized something.

The person looking back was no longer Cagalli Yula Attha who had a safe loving home and family.

As of right now, I'm Ash Yula. A person who is trying to live and survive in the streets of Orb. Trying to stay alive and keep the ones she love safe.

The beginning of Jeegi's plan has begun. Placing the bag under a bench, I quickly left the locker room and out the building. I had to meet Jeegi. And if I had to return, I'll just say I forgot my bag.

Chances were, no one would ask. However, if they did, I had proof.

………………………………...............................................................................

(Kira's POV)

Looking out the window, I watched as Orb's council members individually walked out the building. One by one.

"How was the meeting?" Lacus asked as she came into the small office room.

"Good, I suppose," I replied quietly.

"I suppose you read about the Cromwell's memorial service in the paper and about the article they had on Cagalli?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, I did," I replied as I continued to watch them go. "They too read it and became worried. They believe that what ever is happening, it will destroy Orb's reputation."

"Is that all they are worried about?" Lacus asked surprised. "What about the safety of Cagalli? Isn't that important as well?"

"Of course the safety of my sister is important," I replied sadly. "However, Orb cannot fall or be humiliated. It will show that the country is weak."

"Kira," Lacus whispered softly.

"I don't exactly know what's going on," I said as I turned to face her, "However, someone bombed that clinic for a purpose. If it was to rid of Cagalli or not, they did accomplish another goal. And that is to upset the council members and the citizens of Orb."

"Now what?" Lacus asked curiously.

"Finding who bombed the clinic that day and why?" I replied seriously. "It is then when we will find out the truth."

Turning to the window once more, I whispered out quietly, "The truth of the whole crazy situation."

"The situation that your sister seemed to get right in the middle of," Lacus added.

"She is strong and I know she will come back," I replied sadly. "Knowing her, she is probably fighting against the same person who is causing so much havoc."

"Yet she will win Kira," Lacus replied strongly. "She will win to the bitter end."

Smiling, I answered, "That sounds like my sister."

……………………………….................................................................................

Author's Note:

Finally a new chapter up and ready! Sorry for the delay I have exams and school related things after vacation. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible.

And thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it and please keep reviewing!


	15. Chapter 14

Finding Destiny

Last Chapter:

__

(Estelle's POV)

Turning around angrily, I replied harshly, "Don't you dear say you are sorry! You have no idea what it feels to lose your mother to find out that she isn't dead but missing!"

Staring at me sadly, he shook his head slowly and replied, "You should consider yourself lucky. All my life I have grown up on these streets as a orphan. Never knowing who my real mother or father were."

Watching him silently, I kept quiet. However, before I had a chance to respond, Dearka said, "It must have been hard on you to grow up like that then."

Smiling sadly, Jeegi shook his head and added, "I got used to the idea that my parents just didn't want me. As I grew up on the streets, I just gotten so used to the idea of living independently that it doesn't even bother me any longer."

………

(Athrun's POV)

The very fact that had given me and everyone else hope had been a hard blow for the Cromwell's. Walking to the cabinet, I grabbed a bowl and a spoon.

Sue Cromwell had a family who cared for her and worry for her. Just like Cagalli had her family and friends. Walking to a different cabinet I grabbed the cereal box and sat down at the table.

The hope that they had to find Sue and know that she was safe was taken away from them when it was shown the body presumed to be Cagalli's was their Sue. Eating the cereal slowly, I frowned.

Now we have gained the hope for Cagalli well being while Sue Cromwell's family lost it, now knowing that she had died.

Holding the spoon tightly, I felt myself become angry. Why must things like this happen? Why must people disturb the peace that we fought so hard for? It doesn't seem to be fair.

………

(Cagalli's POV)

I have survived this long. There is nothing stopping me to survive now. Taking the towel off my head, I watched as my hair fell just above my shoulders. The dark color contracted my light color skin.

Taking a brush, I gently brushed it.

For a moment, I wasn't sure who was looking back at me.

Then I realized something.

The person looking back was no longer Cagalli Yula Attha who had a safe loving home and family.

As of right now, I'm Ash Yula. A person who is trying to live and survive in the streets of Orb. Trying to stay alive and keep the ones she love safe.

Chapter 14

(Cagalli's POV)

The next morning, I slowly walked into the crowed shelter with Jeegi following right behind.

"Smells good," Jeegi commented quietly.

Turning my head slightly, I watched Jeegi carefully from the corners of my eyes. Somehow, I felt that he had been keeping something from me. Yet I never dared asked only knowing that when the times comes, he will tell me.

"So, you never told me the reason why you went back for your bag," Jeegi asked, as we moved between the tables. Looking down, I stared for a quick moment at the my gym bag.

I replied quickly, "I felt that I might need it."

"I see," he mumbled quietly.

Walking up to the line, we both waited. Neither one bothering to talk. Staring down again at the bag, I smiled softly. "Have you seen the Mary's' this morning?" I asked, as I quickly scanned the area.

"Yes, they are sitting at their usual table," Jeegi replied, "Why?"

"I think I might want to sit with Paul Miller today," I said confidently.

"Since when are you and Paul friends?" Jeegi asked surprised.

Turning to face him I smiled and said, "I wouldn't exactly call us friends but more like acquaintances."

"I see," Jeegi said still in shock. Then he smiled as he watch me pull my hood back and watch my hair full.

"What?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"Your hair," he replied staring.

Frowning at him I asked, "What about it? Remember, you are the one who chose it."

"I know and somehow I think it suits you," he replied.

"You think so?" I asked curiously, "I mean I like the color but don't my eyes stand out?"

Laughing he said, "Nah, I think they subtract each other out. Plus you look more mysterious."

Signing slightly, I turned to face the line once more. "I thought I was supposedly blending in not sticking out."

"I suppose but just under case, take these," he replied, as I felt something poke my arm.

Turning my hand, I took noticed of a pair of black framed glasses. Taking them from his hand, I stared at them and snickered. "You seriously need to take a fashion class. These look horrible."

Mumbling quietly he responded, "For a tomboy, you sure complain like a girl."

"What!" I shouted.

Lifting his hands in the air he quickly said, "I always read in the newspapers that you were never the girly type."

Narrowing my eyes slightly I replied dangerously, "Is there a problem with that? Cause either way, I' still a girl."

Smiling nervously, he said, "Of course. No doubt."

Giving up, I grumble silently under my breath, "What is up with people being surprised when I act like a normal girl." Slipping the glasses on, I turned to face him and watched his facial expression. "Well?"

"They fit perfectly," he replied boldly. "Now your eyes don't stand out all that much."

"Good," I replied happily.

Walking up to the table, I quickly grabbed a yogurt and an apple.

Passing Luna, she asked quietly, "Milk or coffee?"

"Coffee please," I said, as she quickly filled a cup of coffee.

I stood there for a moment and Luna quickly looked up and said, "Move along."

Smiling, I realized she didn't even recognize me from before, I thought this might actually work.

Waiting for Jeegi, I quickly told him that I would meet him after breakfast and he nodded his head.

Walking away, I quickly search for Paul among the tables. However, I soon found him at the same table as before. If possible, the man's hair was old and well worn but clean.

"Morning pest," he mumbled between bites.

Frowning in disappointment, I asked, "You recognize me?"

"You might have gotten new clothes and changed your hair too, but you're still dumb enough to sit next to me. I figured that there couldn't be two dumb women in this country to be that stupid."

Shrugging slightly, I replied, "Maybe I like your company. Ever thought about that?"

"No," he replied.

Watching him carefully, I watched for any sort of emotions. Yet nothing seemed to effect him. Taking a bite of my apple, I said gratefully, "Thank you for your help before. How did you stop the guy with the hat?"

Thinking silently, I knew if it wasn't for Paul, the stranger would have caught up to me. Feeling a quick chill up my spine, I knew that if I had screamed, no one would have rushed up to help me. They would have thought it wasn't a fight between the homeless.

"I grabbed him by the collar and said that he looked like a brother of law I had," Paul responded as he took another bite of his bagel.

"What did he do or say?"

Without looking up, Paul said, "Nothing. All I did was shake him for awhile and then he ran away. My guess is he won't be back here for awhile."

Frowning I asked, "How can you be sure?"

"I'm not," Paul said quietly, "Yet his eyes show that he is a coward and I've seen their kind before. Stab you in the back or shoot you from a hidden area. But he is not the type that will confront someone."

"He will kill me if he finds me," I whispered quietly feeling that I owe Paul some kind of information.

"You know him? Is he your husband? Your family?" he asked.

Shaking my head I replied, "No, but he saw me commit a crime a few days ago. The only other person who witness it as well is now dead."

Looking up at me for a second, he watched me. Returning the gaze, I kept quiet. Yet he took the news, without blinking.

"Are you getting enough to eat pest?" he asked while returning his gaze on the bagel.

Nodding, I stared at my empty tray.

"Do you have a safe place to hide at night?" Paul asked.

"All I have to do is stay invisible for a couple more days. The police will catch him, then I can surface," I replied gravely.

"Any family looking for you?"

"I have family and close friends, and to tell you the truth, I'm not quiet positive what they are doing as of right now," I responded sadly. It was the first time that I had realized that I wasn't sure if Athrun or the others were looking for me.

"There's a place a few streets down from here called Nectar. They serve lunch for most of the homeless. Mostly sandwiches or soaps," he started as he finished his bagel up. "They don't ask questions. You will be safe enough there, but stay off the streets as much as you can. And if you must, then stay were people are around."

Looking back up at me he added, "If he does find you and follows, you do not want to give him the opportunity to strike. He's stronger then he looks. If he gets his hands on you, he wouldn't need a weapon to kill."

"Are you trying to frighten me?" I asked cautiously.

Looking into his icy blue eyes he responded without any emotion, "Yes. This is no game out here and there might be no one to help you."

"You will," I replied self-confidently.

"Don't count on it," he responded.

Frowning, I said, "You have helped me before. You're helping me now. Why?"

Starring at me intensely, he said, "You are a sparrow in a tornado. If someone doesn't give you a hand, you'll die circling in the wind." Picking up a napkin, he quickly wiped his face and place the napkin back down. "Eat regular and mind what I said. I'll ask around and maybe I'll find something on this guy and where he hangs out."

"He's not a street person," I replied softly.

Lowering his voice, Paul responded fatally, "Neither are you, princess."

With that, Paul got up and left without another word. While all I could do was stare wide eye at his back.

………………………………...

(Athrun's POV)

Walking out he door, I walked toward the mailbox and opened it to retrieve my mail. However, at the same time I bumped into Miss. Laguna.

"Good day Mr. Zala, how are you feeling?" she asked in concern.

Responding to her question, we soon talked about the weather, new neighbors, the news and etc. No once did she mention anything about Cagalli.

Just as we were going to say goodbye, I did the most random thing ever. I had asked if she wanted to go to dinner. Even though we have lived next door to one another for about 10 years, not once had I ever had the chance to really get to know the old lady.

Lifting up her eyebrow, she said, "Are you planning on shaving?"

Lifting my hand to my chin, I felt little hairs that I had seemed to ignore. "No," I replied.

"Are you buying?" she asked.

"If you wash that paint off your face, then I'll pay," I replied.

"Sorry about the paint. I was repainting the bathroom, however you have yourself a deal, Mr. Zala," she replied happily. "However, I'll pick the place."

Agreeing, I felt relieved. I had no idea where to take the old neighbor from next door to. "Deal. How do I dress?"

"You're fine the way you are now," she replied. As she walked away, she shouted over her shoulder, "Pick me up in 10 minutes."

For a split second, I almost chased after Miss. Laguna and tell her I changed my mind about the whole thing. Yet she is the only person who allowed my brain to think of anything else other then Cagalli. Maybe, for only a few minutes, I could relax and breathe.

Half a hour later, I found myself in a local deli shop buying two subs.

Yet what seemed to surprise me more was that, Rose didn't want to eat inside the shop but outside, at the park across the street.

We talked about nothing in particular, as we walked, sat down on a picnic table, and ate our subs.

Taking a sip of her soda, Rose asked, "When are you going back to work?"

"Monday," I answered in a flat tone. "I need to work. If I take any more time off, I think I might explode. I hired a firm to look for Cagalli but there is nothing else I can do but hope for her safe return. Yet they had informed me that in a day or two they will close the case because there isn't nothing more they can do."

Raising a eyebrow is curiosity, she opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her by raising my hand quickly.

I added, "She just vanished. It's like she fell off the earth and left no trace whatsoever. The police informed me that women do this kind of stunt. They will either clear their bank account clean or run away with some other man." Pausing for a second, I stared into my sub before continuing. "Cagalli just disappeared. It's like she didn't go anywhere. She just left me."

The park was quiet. A few joggers and walkers circled but no one glanced in our direction.

Feeling her watching me, I lifted my eyes to stare into her blue orbs. She then said, "You got lots worrying your mind, but there's something more than Cagalli's disappearance. I've had enough husbands to recognize when something is bothering a man. And you look troubled enough."

"The police is doing everything they can," I whispered out quietly.

"I know," she answer slowly. "They called earlier, asking me a few questions."

Looking over towards the pond, I said carefully and slowly, "I got to find her." Pausing for a moment I added, "I need to know."

Turning to face Rose, she nodded her head at me.

Frowning slightly, I ran my fingers through my blue hair. "If something had happened, she got hit in the head and doesn't know who she is, I'd never stop searching. She has no one else other then the people who loves her here in Orb."

Getting up, I walked slowly to the edge of the pool. Sensing Rose follow behind, I slowly lifted my face up to catch the cool breeze. Feeling my hair being pushed back slightly, I closed my eyes. I then said, "But I suppose it's more then that."

Turning to face Rose, I said, " If she just left me, I have to know why."

………………………………...

Author's Notes:

Okay here the next chapter and I do apologize that it took longer then expected and its shorter the usually. Just finished my midyear exams and indoor track is about to come to a end. So hopefully, updates will become more frequent then they are coming now.

Want to say thank you for all who reviewed the last chapter I appreciate it!

Plus I forgot to mention, I'm sorry for the mistake in chapter 12 about where it says Uncle Milly. I guess I was rushing and don't have a better reader. I've changed it so I do apologize for that mistake. Just thinking that gives me a chill. Lols

Review and tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 15

Finding Destiny

Chapter 15

( Cagalli's POV)

For the past few days, I had developed a familiar routine. During the day I would stop by and visit the gym.

While at the same time I was prepared to vanish if someone took notice of me.

So far, my luck had held, but at the same time, I planned for the unexpected. I could feel myself changing, molding into a stronger person. Both fear and panic hardened me.

After breakfast, I would walk towards the gym, stay there for a couple of hours and leave to eat lunch at Nectar. Then I would join up with Jeegi and walk the street of Orb until nightfall. It was then when Jeegi would bring me a homeless shelter for the night or I would return to the gym and hide in the locker room for the night.

Twice I stayed after dark, watching if I could get a glimpse of Athrun locking up at the office building. Only to be disappointed to see Yuli. While both times, the driver who would pick Yuli up could have been the same guy who bombed the clinic.

I studied the newspaper everyday, hoping to see if they caught the bomber, but nothing came about. Several times, I would try calling home but only to receive the answering machine.

Each day, I became more desperate.

After the eighth day, I filled my tray during breakfast and walked towards Paul without speaking to anyone.

The moment I set my tray down across from Paul he looked up at me, worry wrinkling his face.

"You've found out something?" I asked hopefully.

Taking a bite before responding, Paul shook his head silently then said, "Not about the man with the cap. He must have fallen off the face of the earth. I even had Romeo watching for him."

Surprised that Paul knew Romeo, I said quickly, "If we have no clues, then what is worrying you?"

Hesitating before answering me, I thought he wasn't going to answer.

"What?" I asked, as I felt fear growing.

Shaking his head, he looked back at me and responded, "There's a cop asking questions about someone who disappeared after the bombing of the clinic, that's all. He is quite persistent."

"Is he looking for me?" I asked surprised.

"He keeps asking if anyone seen a blonde average weight woman with scratches about her face. The description is close not to be you. You need to get away."

Pushing my glasses up my nose, I frowned. "I can't leave Orb."

I had never wanted to stand next to my family and friends so much in my life. I wanted and needed to be held by Athrun. Telling me that everything is going to okay. Every time I would wake up in the middle of the night, I wished to be in Athrun's strong arms.

Yet if I went home, I would be putting Athrun's life in danger. Along with Estelle's life and everyone else's. As long as I stay missing, there would be a chance that Yuli would consider me dead.

"If the cops are looking and you run, you'll be out in the open. My guess is they're watching the bus station and the intersections or Orb."

Looking down at my food, I said, "I don't know how much longer I can stay where I stay for the night."

"The shelter and the gym?"

Smiling, I wasn't surprised he knew.

"I watched you go in a few times for both places. Just making sure no one was following you."

At that moment, I felt like I wanted to cry. I had been crazy to start this. Now if I went back to Athrun, he'd probably have her committed. I thought I was protecting him and everyone else. Yet now everything was a mess. I based all my fears on one conversation I heard on the morning after the bombing when I was half out of my mind from the pain.

At the same time I had to remind myself of the other clues. Somehow, Yuli had cut me off from Athrun. Maybe he sent the baseball cap man out looking for me. Maybe he was afraid to do something until he really knew I was really dead.

Remembering something, I asked carefully and slowly, "How did you know?"

"Know what?" Paul asked without looking up.

"You know who I am, don't you?"

Looking up at me this time, he stared at me for a moment before responding, "I took notice of you on the first day you had arrived at this shelter. You looked so naïve and confused. I knew you were no normal homeless person."

Watching him carefully, I listened to his every words then asked quietly, "How did you know who I was exactly. I could have been just about anyone."

"I didn't know who you were until I found out that the status of the Princess of Orb turned from being dead to missing. Then that one guy was chasing you. The same guy that might have bombed the same clinic a couple of days before," he responded emotionless. "Either way, I knew there was something different about you."

"I see," I responded quietly. "Thank you for your help."

Finishing his breakfast, Paul stood up without saying another word.

The man never asked why. He helped me even knowing the police was looking for me. He'd helped me once, but I wasn't sure if he would do it again.

………………………………...

(Miriallia's POV)

"We hit another dead end," I said, as frustration started to take over. "It's been more then 5 days and no sign of this woman name Ash Yula."

"It's like she disappeared without leaving any sort of trace that she even existed," Dearka replied quietly as we sat down at the kitchen table.

Papers were scattered about. Reports, interviews and pictures laid before us.

"Maybe he was crazy," I said quietly. "How do we know he was telling us the exact truth about this woman?"

"Easy," he answered. "Because of that kid."

"The one by the name Jeegi?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," he replied seriously. "He got pretty preoccupied when we mentioned this Ash Yula. So we know she does exist."

"Yet we don't know if she somehow connected with Cagalli," I argued.

"Key words being _'we don't know'_," he replied. "None of us know why Cagalli is hiding. Yet deep down, we know something is keeping her from coming home."

"Your point being what?" I asked curiously.

"I think we should stop worrying where Cagalli is but find out what is keeping her," Dearka replied, looking directly into my eyes. "I think Yzak is right. The bombing at the clinic is no coincidence. Someone was after Cagalli's life that day."

"Why would someone want her dead?" I asked. "She doesn't hold much power ever since she step down as the Representative of Orb."

"Think about it, Milly," he said seriously. "She might now hold much power, however someone close to her will."

"Some close to her?" I asked confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"Athrun," he replied quietly. "I think someone wanted her dead to get rid of Athrun."

"Do you actually think that's the reason for wanting Cagalli dead?" I asked surprised.

"Think about it, Milly. With Cagalli out of the picture right before the election, Athrun would have been in too much pain and sorrow to even bother running. Meaning he would have to step down, letting someone else take his place."

Shuffling through the papers, I picked up a picture of Yuli Amarifi. Showing Dearka, he looked at me surprised.

"If what you say is correct, then wouldn't Mr. Amarifi have that advantage of taking over Athrun's campaign?" I asked quietly, knowing I was hitting a sore spot.

"No, impossible. He knows how it feels to lose someone important to you," he replied sorrowfully. "He also been like a father to Athrun. Ever since the war had ended."

Looking down at the picture, I frowned. "Yet he is the only one who will benefit of having Athrun step down from the election. Aren't I right?"

Taking a moment to think, Dearka nodded his head in agreement. "Yet I can be wrong with this hypothesis. We don't know what really happened."

Getting up, I walked over towards the phone and dialed in a number. Waiting, I quickly talked to Athrun's personal secretary and asked if either Athrun or Yuli were in. Getting that both were in I said thank you and hung up.

Turning to face Dearka, he looked at me suspiciously.

"We can't just assume that it isn't possible until we proved it," I replied. "Yuli Amarifi might have been Nicol's father. Yet the possibility that he wanted Cagalli out of the picture so Athrun would drop of the election lingers. Especially when Cagalli's brother, Kira, had killed his son."

"Are you saying his doing this out of revenge?" Dearka said surprisingly.

"He has a motive, Dearka. His son was killed by Kira. Kira's best friend is Athrun. Athrun and Nicol were close. Athrun had failed to gain revenge for Nicol's death," I replied. "What perfect opportunity to gain revenge by making the people suffer for the death of his son while at the same time gain power through out the PLANTS."

Keeping quiet, Dearka looked away.

"I know it's difficult for you to accept, but," I started but stopped when he quickly got up and faced me.

"But nothing!" he shouted loudly. "Of course it hard for my to accept it Milly. I knew Nicol's father to be a smart, caring man. Not a murderer who wants nothing but to hurt people and gain power."

"Yet you never had a child. So you wouldn't know what it feels to lose your own flesh and blood." I said quietly then added, "Or someone that you loved."

"Milly," he whispered.

"Losing someone special hurts a lot, Dearka. Knowing that the person who killed them is still alive and living pains a person," I said sadly. "After all, I almost killed you, thinking you were the one who killed Tolle."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean," Dearka started but stopped when I brought my hand up.

"There is no reason for you to apologize," I said quietly. Feeling water swell up in my eyes, I stood still. "Tolle is gone. I have accepted it long ago and I forgave Athrun as well. We all knew what we were getting into when we joined the war as soldiers. Tolle knew what dangers he was getting into when he piloted the sky-grasper."

Watching Dearka slowly walked towards me, I felt droplets of tears fall.

"He was a fool to get close," I mumbled quietly. "He was a fool to get killed like that. A complete fool."

Feeling Dearka's arms wrap themselves around me, I buried my face into his chest.

"If it makes you feel better, we can questioned or watch Yuli's actions. And find out if he had any connections to the bombing and to the disappearance of Cagalli," Dearka whispered quietly.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I cried quietly, in his arms.

………………………………...

(Estelle's POV)

"I hate math," I mumbled quietly. Looking down in hatred at the number of problems that was assigned for homework, I continued to mumble.

"I don't see why you hate math," a voice said from behind. "I mean, it's probably one of the most fascinating and entertaining subjects ever."

Rolling my eyes, I turned to face my cousin. "For a math wiz like yourself, of course it would."

"Now what is that suppose to mean?" he asked amusingly.

"What do you want?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

"Can't I visit my favorite cousin in the whole entire world?" he asked innocently.

"If it wasn't for me being your only cousin, maybe," I replied, as I smirked at him.

"You know Estelle, you sure can take the fun out of things," he replied pouting slightly.

"Good," I said, crossing my arms.

"Dad and Mom wanted to stop by and check on Uncle Athrun," he replied.

"I see," I said, getting up and walking towards the window.

"How is he?" Tarak asked quietly.

"Sometimes I think his doing okay but then there are other times when I become naturally worried for him," I replied sadly. "At night, I would hear him cry and it tears me up."

"Estelle," Tarak said quietly, "How are you handling?"

Continuing to look out the window, I answered, "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I don't know what I'm feeling. Many questions pass through my mind every day. Yet I have no answer to those exact questions. It frustrates me so much!"

"We will find her," Tarak said slowly and clearly. "Whatever is keeping Aunt Cal away from us will be eliminated by whatever cost."

Turning to face him, I said quietly, "What if it is Mom who is keeping herself away from us?"

"She loves you Estelle. Just as much as she loves Uncle Athrun. I highly doubt she runaway on her free will. Something or someone is keeping her from us," he replied seriously. "Who ever it is, they will pay."

"You are starting to sound like me," I replied sarcastically.

"Well someone around here has to keep up everyone spirits. And by all means, its going to be me, then so be it." Tarak responded smiling whole heartily.

"Thank you," I responded sincerely.

"Anytime," he said. Turning around he said, "I think Mom and Dad would like to see you as well."

"I'll be down in a minute," I said.

Watching Tarak walk out, I turned to face the window once more.

"Mom, where ever you are, just hang on," I whispered out quietly. "Just for a while more. I promise I won't give up hope. Not now, not ever."

………………………………...

(Cagalli's POV)

Leaning back in my chair, I noticed Luna slumped over the small table in the kitchen, her TV blaring the news. She didn't bother to clean up the remains of food left.

I wonder how much longer she would have this nothing job if she didn't stay on her feet.

The bottle of liquor was winning with Luna. Leaving behind a wreckage of a lonely woman. She was too young to be a bag lady and too old to work on the streets as a prostitute. This shelter was her last chance.

I knew I should just leave. Yet deep down, something was holding me back. I a small way. It might have been that Luna was kind to me on the morning after the bombing. I felt like a owed her.

Waiting for the people to leave, I kept my head low. Seeing both Jeegi and the Mary's leave, I smiled softly at them.

Once the room was cleared, I slipped into the kitchen.

Tapping Luna's shoulder, I said, "Hello. Want some help with the clean up?"

Looking up, I took quick notice of her bloodshot eyes. "I could offer you a shower, but it ain't worth the time," she said slowly.

Smiling at her sadly, I said, "It's okay. You rest, I'll clean."

After a hour, I had finally cleaned up the area. Walking back to Luna, I tapped her shoulder.

"Anything else I can do?" I asked.

Rubbing her eyes like a child, she looked at me carefully then said, "You kind of look like a woman I had describe to the cops. Only thing is she had blonde hair and her cloths were ragged."

"You told the police about a woman?" I asked surprised yet interested.

For a moment, Luna kept quiet. Like she realized she might have said too much. But then she said, "Yeah, Lieutenant Snyder was his name. Said he won't give me anymore to drink if I don't see her again. Tall and skinner than you. She had her face all cut up. Gotta find her or things are gonna get bad for me."

Touching my stomach lightly, I felt the pancakes and the sandwiches from the shelter. I knew I had gained a couple of pounds and from the swimming at the gym, all my cuts are now small red blotches.

"I think I might have seen that woman," I replied, carefully choosing my words. "She said she was taking the first bus out of town. Saying she was heading towards Scandinavia, I think."

"Figures," Luna snorted. "She got so many people looking for her. I could make little by spotting her."

Feeling my blood freeze I asked, "Who else is looking for her?"

"You ain't planning on beating my time and passing on your bit about the bus alone, are you?"

Shaking my head in disagreement. When Luna didn't seem convinced, I added, "I got my reasons for staying away from the cops even thought they ain't been looking for me since I was fifteen and ran away from home." Smiling, as I fell in love with the lie I made up. "My step dad was a cop, used to beat me every day for the hell of it."

Luna nodded, like she understood what place I was coming from.

"I just like to know who is out there asking questions so I can avoid them," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. 'I gave up on keeping answers a long time ago." Leaning against the counter I added, "So, if you'll tell me who to avoid, I'd appreciate it."

"Just a cop named Snyder. Don't know if he has any other name. Not that is matters. Maybe they issue them, one gun, one name. He's worked the downtown area for a few years, thinks he knows everyone on the streets."

Laughing at her own joke, she continued. "Then there was a tall man that came by a few days ago asking the same questions. He didn't offer me a drink, so I didn't tell him nothing. My skill ain't for free, you know. I remember what I see and that is worth something around this place."

"What did the second man look like? The one who offered nothing." Forcing myself to sit down as to act if I was passing time. "If you remember? Was he wearing a hat?"

"Of course I remember him. And no, he wasn't wearing a hat." Closing her eyes, she said, "He was nice looking. Early thirties. Tall. Blue hair. Gorgeous green eyes. He had a beard, cut short.

Except for the beard, Luna had describe Athrun. But Athrun would never grow a beard. He hated them. In addition, he would never come to a place like this.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "I appreciate the information."

"If you don't mind, I'll pass along your information about the girl taking a bus to the cops. I work for them part-time. Undercover. They tell me things they don't tell anyone else. They let me know when to be curious."

Taking a chance, I said, "I heard something the other day that they might find interesting." I was about to take a big step, trust a person who didn't look as if she would be worth trusting. Yet I had to do something. My best chance to getting off these streets was to get the bomber arrested.

"What?" Luna asked curiously as she leaned in.

"The man who blew up that clinic," I started, praying I was doing the right thing. "I heard someone say he has on a blue cap and had greasy fingers. The kind a man gets from working on an engine."

Licking her lips, Luna asked, "Anything else?"

"I think I heard he had silver eyes. Cold silver eyes." I said.

Luna leaned back. "Was this person sure? I've seen lots of true-detective profiles. No one remembers the eye color."

Getting a uneasy feeling, that I had said too much.

"What do you want for this tip?" Luna asked quietly.

"Milk," I said, naming the first thing I could think of. "Two cartons every morning, along with the coffee."

Luna frowned at me.

Deciding that I was no good at lying, I had to think of a answer fast. I had to make my lie believable or the information might not be passed on.

"I could be pregnant." I said. It was the only answer I could think of as to why someone would need more milk.

Luna, relaxed, accepting the answer, but still looked as is she was considering the bargain. Then she said, "Deal. Only and only if the cops take it."

"Deal," I replied happily. Then I quickly said, "One more thing."

Luna frowned once again.

"Would you let me know if you see that good looking guy again?"

Luna nodded, "If you help me with clean up again. But how would I find you again?"

"Just tell Miller," I replied.

"You are with Miller?" Luna asked in surprised.

"Not really. Yet I see him around." I replied.

………………………………...

(Minutes Later)

Walking down the streets of Orb, I thought about my conversations with both Paul and Luna. Everything seemed to be in place. Walking by a lady, I noticed her taking on her cell phone.

Then it hit me. Athrun's cell phone!

Not once since the bombing at the clinic, did I ever try calling it.

Every time I would try to reach Athrun, something got in the way. But not this time. No one would be able to answer or touch his cell phone. Running to the nearest payphone, I put a quarter in and dialed the familiar digits.

I knew I was taking at chance. But if I was able to reach Athrun, then just maybe this can finally be over with.

Hearing his voicemail, I quickly thought of possible things to say.

"You've reached the phone of Athrun Zala. Please leave a message."

Eventually, he'd check his messages and when he did, she'd be waiting, I thought. Somehow they'd have to get though this hell together.

"Athrun! It's Cagalli. Meet me in front of the Semolina's Hotel. No matter what time, I'll wait until you come."

………………………………...

Author's Note:

Another chapter done finally. Sorry for the wait, I just had a recent block and didn't have much time to think of a way to complete it with school and etc. Yet now with vacation I was able to complete this story and story a quick 4 chapter story. Sorry for the mistakes, I really didn't have a chance to proofread. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. So I hope you enjoyed it. I will have to say that I'm about ½ through with the story.

I will and I do promise have the next chapter up by the end of this week.

Thank you for all who reviewed!


	17. Chapter 16

Finding Destiny

Chapter 16

(Cagalli's POV)

Hanging up the phone, I quickly got out of the booth and started to run.

Finally, after a couple of days, I was making progress. I was doing something that will get me off these streets.

I've called Athrun. It might take him a day before he decides to check his messages but he will get mine.

Luna will pass on the information about the man with the baseball cap. Hopefully the cops will pick him up quickly.

Soon I'll be home with my family safe and sound.

For the next couple of hours, all I have to do is stay hidden and keep circling the hotel until I spot Athrun.

………………………………...

I waited and watched. Why hadn't Athrun check his messages?

"Ash?" a voice asked from behind.

Turning around quickly in surprised, I calmed down when I saw Jeegi. "Hey."

Looking at my carefully and suspiciously, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Feeling somewhat guilty for not informing Jeegi what I had done, I turned to face the hotel once more.

"A lot has happened, since breakfast," I said as I continued to watch. "Hopefully it will bring me home to my family sooner then expected."

Standing beside me, Jeegi kept quiet for amount of time. Then he said quietly, "I'm glad to hear that. I hope you get everything you wished for Ash."

Staring at him for the corner of my eye, I noticed his face harden somewhat.

"After all, once you are home again, you will have shelter, food and everything you could possibly want," he said harshly. "You won't be another street person any longer."

"Jeegi," I said in surprise.

"You are a princess," he said quietly. "You don't deserve to live on the streets like many of us do. You deserve to live in a mansion, spoiled with everything you ever desired and have the people you love close to you."

Turning to face him, I stared at him sadly. "I won't forget about you. You have helped me so much."

"It would be better if you forget about this experience," he said quietly.

"The experience maybe but not the people who I met," I said positively. "You, the Mary's and Paul. I couldn't possible forget everyone who helped me to continued to live."

"I won't forget you either Ash," he replied quietly.

Closing the gap between the both of us, I gave Jeegi a tight hug. Whispering into his ear, I said, "I appreciate everything you have done. Once I'm back, I will ensure that conditions for you guys get better."

"Maybe you should take a step at a time," he replied smiling.

Looking back at the hotel, I said, "Maybe, but I still promise."

Noticing the bus stop next to the hotel, I smiled when I saw both the Mary's sitting there. Pulling my hood up, I silently ran over to greet them

"Evening," I said as I sat down next to them.

Low Mary didn't look up or even acknowledge my presence.

High Mary looked at me and said, "Evening Ash. Don't mind her. She got something on her mind, squashing all else out right now. We should be grateful for the silence. When she gets into her mothering mood, there is no way to keep her silent for a second."

Understanding what she said, I quickly open my gym bag and pulled out a loaf of bread out. "I still have half of the bread I got from the shelter earlier this morning. Would you like some? It's raisin cinnamon."

Low Mary raised her eyebrow at the bread, waiting for the terms of trading.

"You would be doing me a great favor. I'm tired of carrying it around with me," I said as I noticed Jeegi walking up to us.

"Oh all right then. If it helps you out." She squeezed to test the freshness of the loaf. "I usual only eat whole wheat. It's better for you, you know. But I could take this off your hands this one time."

Watching the crowd of people press against us, I felt their anticipation of the next bus grow. Most people ignored the homeless people but I felt like I was being watched.

Standing straight up, I looked over towards the entrance of the hotel. No one was there waiting.

I thought of standing next to the large gold doors passed through my mind. Yet at the same time, it made more sense just to wait in the crowd of people and keep watching for Athrun to appear.

Moving back the bench, I sat down quietly. I could almost feel someone just beyond the light watching me. Staring. Waiting for me to make a move.

I huddle closer to Low Mary.

It started to rain.

Looking up, I watched as droplets of water fall. The rain poured with a vengeance, straight down with waterfall force as though determined to drive all inside. I wanted to leave and find shelter somewhere else. Even wet, I could probably still go to the gym. Yet I told Athrun I would be waiting.

My best bet was to stay still.

A bus arrived, splashing it way against the curb. Several in the crowd huddled together and made a dash towards the bus's door.

Though fewer people stayed, I still huddle close to the Mary's. Jeegi stood watching for any signs.

I pulled my hood further, so it would cover my face completely. With the clouds, it was hard to tell when sunset will be. Yet it shouldn't be much longer before Athrun arrives.

Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me from the shadows. Slowly, I position my gym bag between my feet, protection my only belongings.

People came and went on the busses. Some had umbrellas, so they stood away from the crowd, but most pressed closely together, hoping to be shielded from the downpour.

I shivered. It wasn't cold, but the wind whipped around the busses just enough to blow across her wet clothes. I closed my eyes and tried to think about going home.

In the storm, I lost track of time. What if Athrun didn't get her message?

Two of the thugs jumped from against the building towards the bus stop. They splashed water on already wet people as they stomped in step almost like a small army. They both tried to start a conversation with a young girl who was holding a full backpack. The chorus of their buddies still leaned along the building's wall cheering them on as if watching a fight.

"What's your name?" the shorter of the two asked. He had his hair slicked back.

When the girl turned away, the other thug moved behind her and repeated the same question. He stood taller than her by almost 2 inches. A few ages older then his friend. He had a hardness about his face.

I watched as the boys tried to get the girl to talk.

"Come one baby," the shorter one begged. "Tell us your name." Glancing at his friend he said, "She's so hot she could make this rain sizzle."

"She can make me sizzle." The taller thug opened his hand within an inch of her breast. "Just my size."

Feeling anger rise within me, I started to get up but was gently pushed back down by High Mary. Turning to face her in surprised, she just ignored me. Looking back, I continued to watch the scene helplessly.

The girl tried her best to ignore them, but while one talked to her the other one would try to get into her backpack. Each time she twisted away from one, the other moved closer until she could twist without bumping into them. They acted as if they were only teasing, but terror showed on the girl's face.

Clenching my fingers into fists, I prepared myself to fight as they continue to pester the young girl. Several obliviously wanted to help but feared to get involved. The two boys weren't alone. Several shadows moved about outside the bus stop, waiting to step in if anyone dared stop the game their friends were playing.

Low Mary quickly got up and shouted, "Stop teasing her!" Drawing everyone's attention she added, "Or I'll paddle both of you."

For a moment, the boys stopped then laughed.

"We are not teasing her old bag. To tell you the truth, she loves it," the shorter one said as he grabbed onto her arm. "Don't you?"

"Let go!" the girl shouted, dropping her bag so she can free her arm.

The taller boy grabbed her free arm and said, "Why don't we talk in private. We got lots to talk about. You can catch the next bus."

I had about enough. I was about to get up when I noticed a man in a raincoat stepped in front of me, knocking me back down between the two Marys.

"That's enough," he said coldly. "Leave her alone or I will do more then paddle your worthless behind."

Both thugs turned to face the stranger, preparing to fight him.

I watched as the man in the raincoat moved his coat to show the thugs his police badge that was clipped on his belt along with a gun. Yet the boys didn't budge as the bus slowly came to a stop.

The girl quickly grabbed her bag and ran for the bus.

"You boys want to know my name?" he asked quietly and dangerously. "My name is Snyder. Lieutenant Snyder. I'll be happy to talk to you both. How about we go somewhere and do that? I know the perfect place."

Looking shakily at one another the taller one said, "We weren't doing anything wrong. Just having a little bit of fun. We weren't going to hurt anyone. I swear."

Snyder looked at them both in annoyance than anger. "How old are you two juvenile delinquents? Not old enough to be on the streets. I wager."

"We're not on the streets," the shorter one argued back. "We are waiting for the bus to take us home from school."

"Yeah," the other one agreed. "We were just going home from school, minding our own business. We just asked the girl for her name. No crime there."

Snyder didn't appeared to be listening. "Let me see some ID. I just need some names, so don't freak out on me."

The boys looked at one another. Neither reaching for identification. Again, it was the taller of the two who responded, "Why are you picking on us? We ain't doing anything wrong. All we did was ask for the girl's name."

"Turn around and assume the position. My guess is that you already know the drill," Snyder said, as his tone led to little patience. Shoving the taller thug against the building wall he said seriously, "Next time you say you're coming home from school, you might want to think what day of the week it is."

I just watched as the scene unfolded in front of me.

The tall youth suddenly decided to fight, as he struggle against Snyder who was twice his size and weight. He swore as Snyder tried to cuff him.

Snyder fought against the boy and the wind that was flapping his raincoat.

In an Instant, the boy was free, darting away.

Shadow of thugs standing along side the building jumped out in front of Snyder, blocking his path as he tried to reach his prey. They played a game of tag with the cop as the kid got away.

Raising up quickly, I took this chance to escape. There was far too many people. Especially if Snyder was that cop Luna told me about earlier. For I knew, if worked for Yuli.

The shorter thug from before crossed quickly in front of me, towards Low Mary, knocking me back down on the bench.

"This is all your fault you old bag," he hissed. "If you hadn't yelled out then no one would have noticed us."

Before either Jeegi or I could react, he took out a knife and swung toward Mary, who continued to look at her bag paying no attention at the kid. People scramble in all direction.

I opened my mouth to warn her when I felt someone push me from behind, knocking me into danger.

The steel dug into my side before I had the chance to move, cutting my sweatshirt into my flesh.

I looked up at the kid, as tears of pain filled my eyes, seeing horror and surprise in his eyes. He pocketed the knife and ran towards the street.

"Ash!" Jeegi shouted as I quietly fell to the ground.

Bending down with me, he moved my hand and quickly took noticed of the blood.

"Oh god," he said in complete shock. "You need help."

"Help me up," I whispered out quietly.

Placing my arm around Jeegi neck, I slowly turned to face High Mary. "Can you please watch over my bag?"

"Of course child," she said as we slowly started to walk.

"We can try going to the hospital," Jeegi said worriedly. "You will be fine."

"Payphone," I whispered out hoarsely.

"What?" he asked.

"I need a payphone. I got to make a phone call," I replied more determinedly.

"Are you completely crazy!" he shouted. "You are injured. You need help!"

"Do I have to walk there myself!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Looking at me, he carefully scanned the area and noticed one across the street. Moving us there, I quickly got in and place my last quarter I carried. Dialing in Athrun's cell phone number I waited for him to pick up.

It was picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

I felt my blood freeze. That wasn't Athrun's voice.

"Hello! Is there someone on the line?" the voice asked.

I recognized it as Yuli Amarifi's voice. If Yuli had Athrun's phone, then he knew I was waiting.

"Who is this?" he said low as if he could somehow see through the phone line. "Cagalli, is that you? Tell me where you are. I'll have someone come for you."

Glancing back at the bus stop, I could have sworn I saw a thin man disappearing into the shadows. He could have been just behind her. He could have been the one who pushed me into the knife.

I quickly hung up, not knowing who to trust. I had no idea why they wanted her dead, but deep down I knew they did, and somehow I walked right into their hands.

Looking back at Jeegi, I said quietly yet seriously, "We are not going to the hospital. Someone might recognize me there."

"You need help now Ash. You lost too much blood," he said worriedly.

Closing my eyes, I thought about my option. Feeling weaker by the moment I knew I needed help and quick.

But who to trust? I couldn't get to Athrun. Yuli had somehow cut me off from him. Snyder might be a good cop, but I couldn't be positive. After all, he gave Luna liquor and that didn't seem right.

Paul Miller.

"I need to find Miller," I said weakly, as I felt myself slipping.

Lifting me up, I wrapped my arm around Jeegi's neck once more. "I don't know where he stays at night," he said.

"Romeo. Find Romeo and we will find Miller. Trust me," I said quietly as I felt the last of my strength slipping away.

Rain washed down my face as Jeegi and I moved along down the sidewalk, opposite from where the thugs and Snyder went.

"Keep moving," I whispered out quietly. "I got to keep moving."

"Just hang on Ash," Jeegi replied as he moved along.

Not only my life depended on, but Athrun and everyone else as well.

Yet the urge of closing my eyes and letting the darkness take over seemed to be winning.

"We are almost there, hang on!" Jeegi shouted as he noticed me closing my eyes.

Turning around a corner, I saw the little boarded up place where Romeo usually stayed.

Glancing back, I noticed a shadow following me. Panicking, I picked up my pace.

Come one Cagalli, you got to move it! You have to live!

Nearing the staircase, I noticed Romeo's outline.

Gathering strength I looked back once more. The outline of the man kept coming, closing the distance between us.

"Jeegi," I said quietly.

"We are almost there, I see him!" he shouted confidently but then looked down at me. "Ash?"

"I'm sorry," I said as darkness overwhelmed me.

"ASH!" he shouted as everything else blacked out.

………………………………...

Author's Notes:

Two days late then I wanted but its completed.-)I hoped you enjoyed it. I also thought it would be better if I only focused on Cagalli's POV on this chapter and no one else's. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter.

I want to say thank you to:

asga

M.S Arashi Sumeragi  
stuntsheep

tennisprincess15

Angel of Dreams

C-town Chica

lightyearsaway

sailor-z-360

Story Weaver1

Chayla Maznable

Thank you for reviewing! I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter up but I will try to get it done and up as soon as I can.


	18. Chapter 17

Finding Destiny

Chapter 17

(Athrun's POV)

Feeling like a zombie, half dead, half alive, I roamed, hoping for a miracle that my logical mind tell me what to do. I wasn't sure when it happened, but part of me died when Cagalli disappeared and I didn't know if I was strong enough to survive both the loss of her and myself.

I knew the police was trying their best, but I had do something besides standing home waiting for a call.

So I walked, on the streets of Orb at night, looking into the faces of strangers. Hoping to see her. Though I knew it couldn't be true. In some primitive or fantasy way my heart told me that she was simply lost and waiting for him to find her.

The world changed the morning of the clinic bombing though I had been to busy with the election to even notice it. The earth simply flew out of orbit and by the time I realized what had happened, I could do nothing about it. I lost my footing. No balance remained in my life.

People commented on my beard that I had seemed to grow. They said little about the way I dressed. Forgetting my tie. Wearing the same clothes three days in a row. They kept hints kind, whispering that I needed time to get over what everyone calls a tragedy. As if Cagalli's disappearance had been a flu that I can recover from.

In the office, people pitied me. Their kindness seemed to be unbearable. I wished my partners would complain, be angry or even threaten to fire me. Anything would be better then feeling sorry for me. I had been a powerful person. Someone who was running in a election to gain more power. Everyone seemed to respect who I was.

Now, time was changing. I was changing.

Patricia, with her eternal quiet charm, seemed to understand and kept all our conversations professional. There were strengths about her that got me through emergencies at the office. She never bothered me with words of sympathy or questions about news. It was if she knew they would fall on deaf ears.

When I mentioned that I lost my cell phone, she simply ordered me a new one and programmed all the numbers.

She suggested me to call everyone and tell them about the new number, but I didn't want to. I heard enough sympathy to last a lifetime.

"What are you doing wandering these streets Zala? Don't you have a kid to look after?" a voice asked from behind.

Turning around I was surprised to see Yzak standing before me.

Smiling slightly, I said, "You have a tendency to appear from no where don't you Yzak?"

"Without me, you people would be in chaos," he replied seriously. "Look at you Zala. You are a wreck."

Turning to face my back to him, I started to walk forward.

"Zala," Yzak said dangerously. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

Stopping, I turned quickly to face him. "Tell me Yzak, how would you stop me?"

Ignoring my question completely, he said, "Let's up for a cup of coffee. I think we both need it."

Staring at him for a moment, I quietly agreed. Walking behind him, I thought about how Kira was faring along with Lacus. I haven't had the chance to catch up with them with recent news. I suppose I started this tendency to avoid any form of conversations. I also given up answering the door or the phone.

Smiling softly, I thought about Lynx, the cat. Lynx quit talking to me. She would pass through the apartment obviously looking for the right cat food to appear in her bowl.

Minutes later, we both were seated at a booth at a local coffee shop. Neither one of us saying a word to one another.

Staring out the window, I asked quietly, "Why did you come to Orb?"

"I came because I heard about the clinic bombing," he replied slowly. "I also heard your wife was killed in it."

"She's not dead. She's missing as of now," I said, as I corrected Yzak.

"I'm not dumb Zala," Yzak replied angrily. "I know she is alive. Yet there's something that troubles me."

"Then where is she Yzak?" I asked painfully as I turned to face him straight in the eye. "Why hasn't she returned home? Every morning I wake up and I wonder and pray that this is a crazy dream and that I will find Cagalli laying right next to me."

"Except this is no dream Athrun," Yzak said slowly and seriously. "Your wife isn't home safe and sound. Yet no one knows why she hasn't bothered to contact anyone. And if she is in any sort of danger."

"Or if she simply doesn't wish to return," I replied sorrowfully.

"Athrun," Yzak said surprisingly.

"Maybe after the bombing, she took that as her opportunity to run away," I said carefully. "I mean we had a argument earlier that day of the bombing. Perhaps she was so fed up with the election that she didn't even want to tolerate it anymore. Maybe…."

"Maybe you are being naïve," Yzak said, interrupting me. "Just maybe, your wife is out there, risking her life to save you."

"To save me?" I asked. "Why would she do such a dumb thing."

"Cause someone wants you out of the picture," Yzak replied sternly. "Just maybe someone wanted to hurt you. So they decided to get rid of your wife. Yet they seemed to fail so now she has to pretend to be dead until the culprits are locked up."

"That's completely crazy Yzak," I replied. "Who would do such a thing? Actually don't answer that."

Looking at me carefully, I added, "Look Yzak, I have Lieutenant Snyder on the case. He is doing everything he can to find Cagalli and the person who bombed the clinic that day."

"Is this Lieutenant Snyder reliable?" Yzak asked cautiously. "Can you really trust him Athrun?"

Looking dryly at Yzak, I replied, "Of course I can. Just last night, we meet up for a cup of coffee. He had no new information, but to my surprise the conversation was friendly. He understood me Yzak. He understood what I was going through. Those thirty minutes didn't strained me like I thought it would. When I mentioned my cell phone disappearing he seemed to think that vanishing phones…."

Before I had a chance to finish Yzak asked quickly, "You lost your cell phone?"

Looking at him surprisingly, I answered, "Yeah just a couple days ago. I could have sworn I left it on my desk at the office one night. Yet the morning after, it was no longer there. I must have just misplaced it."

"Was anyone else in the office that night?" Yzak asked curiously.

Thinking back, I replied, "Yeah two people. Yuli Amarifi was there, along with his mechanic."

Narrowing his eyes, for a quick moment, Yzak quickly paid for our coffees and got up.

"Yzak?"

"Let's take a walk," was his only response as he started to walk towards the door.

Getting up from my chair, I followed behind. Yet I kept to my thoughts, as we walked down the sidewalk.

The only peace I knew lay in the stillness of the street's of Orb. It didn't matter if it rained or how late it was, I walked, listening to the sound of my own steps as I looked for the woman who, supposedly, was my wife. A woman who had appeared the morning after the bombing, then vanished without a trace seemed to be a coincidence.

Looking up, I studied Yzak for a second then returned to my thoughts.

I spent hours thinking what Cagalli's last thoughts were before the bombing. Was something wrong? I still couldn't understand why Lacus never wanted to inform anyone about the reason behind visiting the clinic that day.

Once in awhile, I let my mind believe that there was a slim chance that the stranger who had wandered into the shelter the morning after the clinic could have been Cagalli, out of her head, without any memory. Even if she had no memory of me and of our life together, somehow in the end our love will triumph once more.

Sensing Yzak stopping, I looked up and looked around. Leaning against the wall of a building, I closed my eyes and pressed my head against the cold damp brick of the building.

"Athrun?" I heard Yzak voice say quietly.

"How long has it been Yzak?" I asked slowly.

"What?" he asked carefully.

"How long has it been since I last heard Cagalli telling me she loved me? How many days or months have passed since we sat down and talked? Really talked?"

"Don't do this to yourself Zala," Yzak answered.

"Why?" I asked daringly. "It's the truth Yzak. If it hadn't been for the damn election, this would have never happened."

Feeling tears sliding down my cheek, I added, "If I could have her back, I would stop talking and just listen to what she wants. After all, she never liked the idea of me running for Chancellor. Said it took to much time away from our family."

"She wouldn't have want you to blame this on yourself Athrun," Yzak said quietly.

Dear god, I almost shouted, the loneliness felt as if it might swallow me whole any minute.

"Athrun? Are you alright?" Yzak asked worriedly.

"She can't possibly be missing. She can't. I still need her. Estelle needs her. Everyone still needs her," I said regretfully.

Feeling anger rise within me, I stood up straight, surprising Yzak.

Looking up into the night sky I shouted as loud as I could, "CAGALLI!"

"Zala, keep it down," Yzak said gently, as I awoke a nearby drunk.

"Damn it, Cagalli, don't just leave me!" I continued to shout.

The drunk got up and said angrily, "Keep yelling buddy about your woman being gone. It won't bring her back."

"Shut up!" Yzak shouted angrily.

"His right," I said quickly. Turning to face the drunk I said, "I'm sorry."

Turning, I started to walk away.

Feeling Yzak walk beside me, he said, "You have to pull it together Zala. You are getting every symptom of a man falling completely apart."

"I lost both my mother and father during the war. Yet I never felt this kind of loneliness before. It's eating me alive," I replied, as I started to cry.

"You have to be stronger then this," Yzak replied emotionlessly.

Looking at him angrily, I said, "Easy for you to say, you never loved someone."

Lifting his eyebrow slightly, he responded, "You sure about that?"

Ignoring his question, I continued to walk forward, away from Yzak.

"Estelle never told you, did she?" he asked quietly.

Without turning around, I stopped and said, "What?"

"It seems your wife is roaming these streets by the name of Ash Yula," Yzak replied solemnly.

Turning around, I asked, "How would you know that?"

Smirking slightly he responded, "I suppose your own daughter didn't have the guts to tell you. A old drunk that lives on the streets not to far from here stated that he has seen someone almost identical to Cagalli."

"An old drunk?" I replied tiredly. "You must be kidding me. He is most likely lying. It's just a waste of our time."

"That's what I thought until this kid by the name Jeegi appeared. He seemed to be protective over this woman that went by the name Ash Yula. I also remember him saying that this Ash character just appeared on the streets recently and maybe by some coincidence around the same time your wife disappeared."

"Ash Yula," I said quietly. Then realization hit me. "The name Yula is from…."

"I know, it seems to big of a coincidence." Yzak interrupted.

Turning, I started to walk. Yet before I was out of Yzak hearing range I said, "Thank you for the information. I will use it well."

"What are you going to do now Zala?" he asked.

"I will continue working at the office," I replied, "But once darkness falls, I will be walking the streets once again. Hoping and praying for that one-in-a-million chance that I will find her."

………………One hour later………………...

Once home, I flipped on the TV and took out my sandwich that I bought after leaving Yzak.

As I always did, I offered to share my supper with Lynx. I didn't know or cared when it was close to the cat's lunchtime or dinnertime, but I figured the cat didn't know either. I passed a serving on a napkin.

To my surprise, Lynx ate a small piece of turkey and waited for more.

I tried a olive.

She waited.

Next came the lettuce. Then bread.

She meowed in what I could have sworn was a swear word if only I could understand her language.

I gave her another piece of turkey.

She smelled it and ate it.

Tearing a piece of my sandwich off, I placed it on the coffee table. "I should have guessed you would never go for one of the ones under six grams of fat."

Lynx ignored me.

Smiling silently, I added, "How about tomorrow, I buy you one of your own." For some strange reason, walking into a sub shop and ordering two subs didn't seemed that lonely. "We'll be sure to hit the two for one deal."

I watched as Lynx picked around the cheese bread, licking the mayo and mustard, ignoring the lettuce. "I don't think I can hold the bread, bit I can probably ask for extra mayo."

An hour later, as I stretched on the couch realizing I fell asleep. I felt a heavy weight on my chest. In the first few minutes of waking, I thought I was having a heart attack.

Then a paw pushed against my chin as if warning me not to move. The bothersome cat that I didn't even like was spread out on top of me as if I was her own personal cushion.

Closing my eyes, I went back to sleep without bothering Lynx.

When I awoke again, the cat was gone. Getting up from the couch, I grabbed my navy jacket and headed out without noticing the weather.

Parking my car on the side street near the capital or Orb, I began my trail through downtown. The rain didn't bother me. It kept must folks off the streets, making it easier to move from block to block. With each person I passed, I would glanced, sizing them up, hoping to see something, anything of the woman who fit Cagalli's description. I knew my chances were shrinking by the day. But she might still be on the streets.

Thinking back at the conversation I had shared with Yzak earlier this evening, I frowned slightly.

"It seems your wife is roaming these streets by the name of Ash Yula," Yzak replied solemnly.

Turning around, I asked, "How would you know that?"

Smirking slightly he responded, "I suppose your own daughter didn't have the guts to tell you. A old drunk that lives on the streets not to far from here stated that he has seen someone almost identical to Cagalli."

"An old drunk?" I replied tiredly. "You must be kidding me. He is most likely lying. It's just a waste of our time."

"That's what I thought until this kid by the name Jeegi appeared. He seemed to be protective over this woman that went by the name Ash Yula. I also remember him saying that this Ash character just appeared on the streets recently and maybe by some coincidence around the same time your wife disappeared."

"Ash Yula," I said quietly. Then realization hit me. "The name Yula is from…."

"I know, it seems to big of a coincidence." Yzak interrupted.

"Ash Yula," I whispered softly. "Could you possibly be Cagalli? Have you forgotten who you are?"

I tried not to dwell on the possibility that Ash Yula could be Cagalli. How does a man walk up to his wife if she has no memory?

Using my new cell, I called Snyder and checked in. I wasn't quite sure if we were becoming friends or Snyder considered him to be a pest, but it didn't matter. I had no plans of giving up. I knew the cop would be on the streets. Snyder didn't seem to have much of a life other then his job. I could understand that.

__

Looking at me carefully, I added, "Look Yzak, I have Lieutenant Snyder on the case. He is doing everything he can to find Cagalli and the person who bombed the clinic that day."

"Is this Lieutenant Snyder reliable?" Yzak asked cautiously. "Can you really trust him Athrun?"

After several questions, the officer admitted they had a possible lead but wouldn't talk about it on the phone. I knew better than to push. Right now, Snyder was my only ally on the police force.

Yuli Amarifi had even use his contacts at the police force and he'd told me that since Cagalli hadn't returned, there was a strong possibility that she had left me. He had suggested me begin the healing process of getting over her. File a missing persons report and make a public notice of a divorce action.

I refused. Cagalli was still alive and somehow I will find her. After all, I had promised her I would protect her.

Hanging up with Snyder, we decided to meet up to have a cup of coffee. He cut the connection without bothering to say goodbye.

A few blocks later, I noticed Snyder getting out of his car. He wore a black raincoat. Within seconds, the cop was soaked, but like me, he didn't seemed to care. Snyder walked at a steady pace toward a bus stop half a block away.

I followed, trying to think like Snyder. If Snyder was looking for a thin blonde woman, tonight would be a good night to search. Everyone, including the homeless, would be huddled together, to get out of the rain. She be in a stairwell, or alley somewhere, then again she might be in a crowd. If they were looking for a woman who wanted to be invisible, the rain might have chanced her patterns. It might draw her out in the open as easily as pull her into the shadows.

I watched as Snyder circled the people around the bus stop. The cop was smart, he stayed in the rain where no one more than a few feet away from him was likely to notice him.

Following Snyder's lead, I did the same. Feeling like I was a soldier once again.

When Snyder didn't look back, I quickly moved closer to the shelter the bus stop provided. Slowly, I began to make out a few people. I few I seen before on the streets, a few looked familiar, like maybe I'd passed then ten times, or hundred, and never really bothered to see them.

The two rounded piles of rags, who were always at the stop, were on the bench tonight. The bag ladies reminded me of salt and pepper. They didn't match, yet they were always together.

I searched the crowd that grew and shrank with the coming and going of buses.

None looked like Cagalli or the woman the shelter lady had told Snyder about. There was a woman, knotted into a ball beside one of those bag ladies, who looked as if she might be almost thin enough, but even with the pale light of the streetlight, I could tell the hair sticking out from her hood that it was a dark shade of brownish-black and the black frame glasses covered her eyes.

People talked, shuffled, waited. Then unexpectedly, I heard Cagalli's voice blend among the noise.

"You would be doing me a great favor. I'm tired of carrying it around with me," the voice replied once again.

I took a step forward trying to figure out if I really heard her voice or if I was becoming delusional.

A bus pulled up. People blocked my way as they hurriedly moved away from the shelter into the bus. I heard Snyder's voice over the noise and then others, but that didn't matter. I only listened to hear that voice once more.

The voices grew as I pushed my way through the crowd. I watched as Snyder slammed a youth against the wall of the nearby building. People jumped suddenly like popcorn dancing on a hot spot in a pan. They all seemed like shadows without faces no matter which direction I looked.

A kid about fifteen ran into the street, drawing everyone's attention as cars honked and skidded on the wet road. Snyder ran after him, shouting.

Taking quick notice of the object in his right hand, I quickly turned back at the crowd.

Only the two old bag ladies seemed to have dared stayed.

Walking towards them, I noticed the other woman gone.

"The woman just sitting here…" I started but stopped when I had no idea how to finish it. I pointed at the spot between the women. "The one with the hooded sweatshirt."

The larger built bag woman said harshly, "I didn't see no woman." Taking a bite of her bread she added, "Or maybe I've seen a hundred tonight and you want me to remember one. It's a waste of my time. Go away."

"The woman who was sitting next to you," I replied, as I turned to face the other woman who at the moment was digging through her bag.

I moved closer and asked again, "Do you know who the woman…."

The other larger woman quickly butted in, "I told you we didn't see any woman sitting there. We ain't the population police. You want a womam, you'll have to go down a few blocks from here and just walk on the streets. If you are interested, they will smell it. They'll will come out of nowhere and find you."

"No, I'm not looking for any kind of woman," I replied angrily. "I'm asking about the woman who was here a few minutes ago. She had a hood pulled over her face. I couldn't see who she was."

The other lady who kept quiet finally took out a Lego piece and said quietly, "I found Ash's toy." She beamed as she showed me it.

Her friend passed her a piece of bread and said, "Keep it for her until later, would you."

Staring at the two, I thought about the name.

__

"It seems your wife is roaming these streets by the name of Ash Yula," Yzak replied solemnly.

"Ash," I mumbled quietly.

The quietly lady quickly looked up at me and said, "Do you know our Ash?"

Kneeling in front of her, I asked gently, "Do you know the woman who was sitting next to you?"

Looking at me, she said slowly, "I didn't see anyone. It don't pay to see people."

"But I heard a woman speak," I said watchfully. "Plus you mentioned a woman by the name Ash."

To my surprise, she responded, "Yeah, I heard her voice as well. She does have a voice of a angel, don't she."

I looked slowly into her aging eyes and felt somewhat pity for the old woman. "So, there was someone sitting next to you.?"

"No," she replied sadly. "I didn't see anybody. I never see anyone, even when I say I do."

I stood up and walked into the rain, toward my car. I knew I would be back tomorrow night and the night after that. Searching for the woman who someone thought looked like my wife. Listening to the sound of her voice and looking for that one person who went by the name of Ash Yula.

By the time I reached my car, I decided to tell no one of my discovery. They would think I was crazy. A man wishing for something he had lost. A man who wouldn't face the facts. Now people in the office, would understand why the wife had left.

Thinking back at what Yzak said I frowned.

__

Feeling Yzak walk beside me, he said, "You have to pull it together Zala. You are getting every symptom of a man falling completely apart."

Maybe I am falling completely apart.

Yet, as I drove away, the memory of that voice still echoed through my mind. I had to find that woman no matter how many nights it took. Unless I finally snap and started sitting at the bus stop, looking for Legos in a plastic bag.

………………………………...

(Cagalli's POV)

"ASH!" Jeegi shouted as blackness took it toll over me. Yet, with the little strength I had left, I opened my eyes slowly.

"You don't have to yell," I whispered softly. Looking up, I noticed Romeo only a few feet ahead of me. Every few seconds, he would look up and stare at the people who would dare pass by in the pouring rain as he raised a bottle wrapped in a paper bag to his lips and gulped once, then lowered it.

Ignoring the rain blurring my version, I slowly started to move my feet, as Jeegi supported me. I concentrated on reaching the old man in the doorway before the blackness overwhelmed me.

Car lights and stop lights reflected off the water that dripped from the building's roof.

I almost knocked Romeo over when I finally staggered in from the rain. I thought he'd seen us coming, but realized too late that he hadn't.

Frightened, blood shot eyes glared at me.

Romeo's bottle fell and shattered as he grabbed me, trying to steady me.

"Now hold on!" he yelled, then soften as recognition crossed his face. "What be this tragedy, my fair Ash? Come through the depths of hell this wicked night."

"She was stabbed a couple of minutes ago at the nearby bus stop," Jeegi said worriedly, as he help Romeo steady me.

"Help me," I whispered quietly. "I need to find Miller."

Looking down at his broken bottle then at me.

Feeling guilty, I said, "I'm sorry." Just when nothing in this world could make things worse, life seemed to prove her wrong. I broke the one thing Romeo cared more about then life itself and I didn't even have enough money to repay him. "I'm being followed. I need a place to hide. Help me."

To my surprise, Romeo actually looked like he cared.

Taking his hand away from my waist, he stared at the blood. "You're hurt." For once, he forgot to color his words. "How badly?"

Having Jeegi, help me lift up the end of my sweatshirt, the flesh gaped open for several inches. A thin waterfall of blood dripped down my stomach, into the thick cotton of my waistband.

"She was only stabbed once," Jeegi said worriedly. "Yet the knife went down pretty deep."

The clouds grew darker. The world circled around me. I was hot and cold at the same time. I wanted to be home with my family and friends and to have this all be a nightmare.

I fought to clear my head, but the clouds moved in fast. "Athrun," I whispered softly as Romeo and Jeegi gently placed me on the ground. "Oh Athrun, I'm so sorry."

Closing my eyes, I felt the pieces of the broken liquor bottle cut my back. Yet it didn't matter. I no longer cared about anything but hiding in the darkness that closed around me.

I was a little girl again, hiding in the closet, closing everything out. I remembered, every time, I would hear the maids calling out my name, yet I dared not show myself. Father was always at a meeting or away on business.

I was left alone. So I learned how to take of myself. Without the help of anybody. I soon became the tom boy that everyone knew.

Vaguely, I heard Miller's angry voice shouting. Someone picked me up as if I were a child and carried me through the storm. Rain splashed on me. Powerful arms bound me in a tight grip.

I relaxed as my mind drifted back on a feather pillows and unconsciousness dulled all feeling, all pain. The last thing I heard was a strong heart pounding, driving us faster and faster through the storm.

………………………………...

****

Author's Notes:

Finally a new chapter done and up. Sorry for the long delay, I finally had the chance to sit down and write it out till the very end. I know I also added a twist of having Athrun at the same bus stop and just missing Cagalli. I will try and have the next chapter up and done as soon as possible.

Just a little more time before I think it would be good to have Cagalli and Athrun reconnect. I need to put some things into place. Maybe say 5 or 6 more chapters before the grand reunion.


	19. Chapter 18

Right now, I want to say thank you to:

lightyearsaway

Here4TheParty

Chayla Maznable (About Yzak falling in love, that will be shown later in the story)

Tenshi no Shinzo

transmobilesuit

asga

stuntsheep

Darth Riven

ailiricxxz

Shells

Story Weaver1

hitomi-san

sailor-z-360 (This is the chapter where you find out about the cell phone)

Windrider Alchemist ( I did promise that Athrun and Cagalli will get back together. Previews for the next four chapter are located at the end of the chapters. So you will have the reunion you been waiting for soon enough. ;-) )

Satu-chan

AnimeSiren

Victoria

cherrychlisfoe (Well in this chapter, you will find out that Yuli has a secretive partner)

mariad

Errrr

Jillian

Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Plus when you finish reading, I would advise anyone that I do have some spoilers and previews for the next four coming chapters. So unless you don't want to find out what might not happen ahead of time then just skip the author's notes. However, if you like to find out what is in store, then go right ahead.

Finding Destiny

Chapter 18

(Cagalli's POV)

When I finally woke up, the rain was gone, but Miller was still yelling. "You know why I didn't take her to the hospital. They need too many forms filled in! I don't know much about her, but I do know she is in some kind of trouble and doesn't want folks asking too many questions."

I opened my eyes a fraction. An elderly man with snow-white hair and long, thin hands leaned over me. Miller stood off to the side, his silhouette twice the size of the stranger's.

"I gave up medicine 20 years ago, Paul." The old man shook his head. "I'm not sure if I can remember enough to help her."

"You knew more than most to start. You can afford to forget a little." Miller lowered his voice. "If it hadn't been for you, a great number of us wouldn't have come back from Victoria and we both know it. So stop being modest and do what you were meant to do in this lifetime."

"That was a long time ago. My hands shake now," the doctor said in remorse.

"I know, but you can still help."

"That was war," the doctor added as he pulled supplies from drawers.

"And this isn't?" Miller frowned. "If she had anywhere else to go, she wouldn't be on the streets, Doc. And she's not real bright as far as I can tell."

"Well that's enough reason enough to feel sorry for her," the white-haired man mumbled more to himself than Miller. "Your friendship had been a cross I've had to bear for over many years. You wouldn't even leave me alone and let me die in peace." He shooed Miller aside and pulled on a white apron, giving up the argument without another word.

The old doctor leaned closer and noticed that I was watching him. "Hello there, young lady. I'm Dr. Darwin. Seth Darwin. Would you mind if I take a look at that side of yours? There appears to be a problem with the blood dripping from it. I think we might be able to make that stop." I thought he looked a bit younger when he stopped talking about himself and started worrying about her.

He asked so politely. No harsh orders.

"All right," I replied, as I turned to my uninjured side.

Dr. Darwin lifted my sweatshirt without any expression on his face, but Miller, standing behind him, grimaced at what he saw. The old doctor motioned for Miller to hold me off the table while he removed my sweatshirt. As Miller gently lowered me back to the table, the doctor spread a sheet atop of my chest.

"How did this happen?" He reached for a white towel and pressed it over the wound.

I quietly flinched at the pain, but still forced the words out. "I was at the bus stop. A kid pulled a knife and I got in the way." I noticed Miller's eyebrow lifted in doubt. "The kid wasn't trying to cut me, but someone pushed me forward," I added, more for Miller than the doctor.

"I suppose you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," the doctor replied pitifully.

"I guess you can say that," I answered, grimacing at the pressure the doctor pressed on my wound.

"I can give you something for the pain and to fight infection, however I have to ask you some questions," the doctor replied quietly.

I nodded and waited.

"Are you on any drugs, my dear?" he asked.

I shook my head in disagreement.

"Any medications or any health conditions I should know about?"

I fought back tears, as I remembered the past couple of days. I haven't been feeling that good and been throwing up a lot recently. Along with feeling light headed. "Something is wrong inside me. I've been feeling sick in my stomach. But it has nothing to do with my wound. Something is wrong with me deep inside."

Keeping silent for a moment, the doctor quickly looked over at Miller. "If you give the lady's clothes to Mrs. Johnson, she'll have them washed by the time our guest needs them."

I looked around the room for the first time. It was decorated like an old-time doctor's office from hundred years ago. One wall was covered with old black-and-white pictures of a small western town. On the shelves lined clear white bottles.

Dr. Darwin smiled. "Don't worry. You weren't pulled back in time. This is what my father's office once looked like before the war."

The doctor's voice was serene as he prepared everything he would need. "I grew up watching him treat patients in his office. When he died, we closed the building off. Then the destruction of Orb happened during the war."

Turning away, I felt tears slipping through.

"Afterward, Orb was rebuilt by the princess and I decided to continue my father's practice. So I rebuild the building to exactly look like the one my father once own."

I was hardly aware of his touch as he talked. His low, kind voice clamed my nerves and his thin hands had a gentle touch. I doubt that, in his prime, he'd been a great doctor.

"Now, I'm going to touch from your shoulder to your legs. Let me know if you feel any pain anywhere besides where the wound is," the Doctor said quietly.

I tried not to jerk when his fingers moved over my abdomen, pushing slightly in first one place than another. Without commenting, he slid his hands up to my breast. "Have your breasts been tender, my dear?"

"Yes." I hadn't really thought about it much, but they had been.

He continued to talk as he worked, "Once I had reopened, I treated kids in the neighborhood with skinned knees and a few of the homeless who have nowhere else to go."

I held my breath as he cleaned the wound.

"Have you ever possibly thought about any heath conditions you might be in?" the doctor asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusingly.

"Is it possible you could be pregnant?"

"Pregnant…." I whispered out quietly. After having Estelle, I never really thought about having a second child. It had been years since I conceived.

Dr. Darwin dropped a bloody towel in a pan beside the bed and continued to work.

He reached for a bottle inside the cabinet. I noticed, though the outside of the furnishings looked like outdated equipment, the inside seemed to have all the necessary supplied. He handed me two pills and a glass of water.

"I would like you to close your eyes now. What I'm giving you won't do any harm to a baby if one grows inside, but it's going to make you feel sleepy."

I swallowed and tried to relax on the table.

Soon enough darkness overwhelm me once again.

When I awoke, the place where I'd been stabbed felt tights and warm. But when I went to touch it, bandages covered by soft flannel blocked my path.

Dr. Darwin, sat a few feet away from me. "You're awake." He smiled at me as he closed the book he was reading. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I lied. "Weak," I added as I realized he was waiting for another answer to his question.

"That's okay. You've been asleep for an hour. I finally sent Miller upstairs to one of the extra bedrooms. He threaten to kill me if I didn't call him with any changed."

The doctor's words didn't make sense. I could not pull the corners of my mind together enough to reason.

"If you feel up to it, I've got a couch in the other room. It would make good sleeping for the rest of the night and I'd be right upstairs if you need anything."

Move, I thought. That would be a good start. However, when I reached to pull the sheet off I encounter soft cotton once more.

"Sorry about the nightgown, but all Mrs. Johnson had was cotton. She helped me get it over your head after I pulled a few bits of glass out of your back. You slept like a baby, resting your head on her shoulder as I worked."

"I fell on a bottle," I said quietly, as I remembered Romeo's bottle.

"I figured that. Whiskey, I guess." He offered me his arm and I pulled up slowly. Then gown covered my toes and could have wrapped around me twice.

"Mrs. Johnson's a good size woman. She goes home most nights, but she keeps clothes in a spare bedroom, just in case the weather's bad like it was to night. Hates getting wet as bad as a cat. It was almost midnight when the rain lifted enough for her to head out."

The doctor laughed and added, "She'd make two of you, and if you eat her cooking a few days, you'll see why."

"You are very kind," I said quietly, as he helped me walked. He'd not only doctored me, he now offered me a place to sleep.

"Any friend of Miller's…." he paused, laughing. "Actually, we may be the only two friends of Miller's. We should be kind to each other."

We shuffled through a door and into a little room with tall windows along one wall and heavy draped that looked like if they could shut out the world.

When he lowered me to the makeshift bed, he knelt on one knee.

I pulled the quilt over me, ready to get back to sleep, but the doctor didn't move away.

"Tell me about your parents, child."

"I never knew my real parents," I replied quietly. "However, I was adopted by a kind, loving man who raised me as one of his own. I mean half the time I wouldn't agree with his ideals but in the end, I always figured out why he did the things he did." Feeling tears moisten my eyes, I said quietly, "But he died in the invasion of Orb."

"Do you have any other family, child?"

Looking to the side, I said softly, "I do, however, cause of the circumstances that I am in, I can not afford to contact them."

The doctor patted my hand, "Times like these it's good to have family. I know how alone you feel, I've survived my wife and both my children dying. That's not the way God meant it to be."

The old man coughed into his handkerchief.

I looked at him, holding my breath.

"A baby grows inside you, my dear. I'm guessing you're almost four months along. So from now on, you've got family right beside you."

"Are you sure?" I asked in amazement.

He smiled, and nodded his head. "It's a baby. I've gone through this with a few hundred women over the years, but it still leaves me with a sense of wonder."

When I didn't answer, he patted my hand and whispered, "You rest now. We'll talk more in the morning."

………………………………...

(Athrun's POV)

Walking into the office the morning after, I quickly headed toward my private office. I got the usual stares that silently said, "You're late" and "Why don't you pull it together" but I was becoming an expert at acting as if I didn't notice. In truth, I preferred those silent comments to the ones of pity, a few kindhearted office workers sometimes allowed to show.

Pity was a punch in the gut. They felt sorry for me when they thought Cagalli was dead, but now they seemed to look more closely as if saying "Poor man, he lost his wife. Wonder what was wrong with him".

Or worse, I'd seen in their eyes, "He's slipping, and to think he was almost ready to run for Chancellor." No one mentioned that dream now. No one had since Cagalli disappeared.

Entering the room, I tried to remember if I had combed my hair after the shower. I ran my fingers through the strands that were longer than I'd ever allowed them to be. I almost laughed, the hair went with the beard that framed my jaw line.

"Patricia." I leaned my head around the wall separating my office from my secretary's. If any perfect technology ever made a prototype of the perfect secretary, they'd model it after Patricia. Efficient, calm and impersonal. She had to be about the same age as me, but she seemed older and wiser.

"Yes, Mr. Zala?"

She looked surprised and I tired to remember if I had bothered to speak to her for days.

"Would you make me a hair appointment?"

"Of course," she answered quickly. "Anything else?"

"The case I was working on…" I started.

"It was passed to Mrs. Hawk last week," Patricia said quickly.

"Oh." I said slightly disappointed. "And the other cases?"

She looked as she didn't want to respond. Her words came out barely above a whisper, "The others in the office have taken them over. They thought you might like to handle a few pro bono cases and the walk-ins until you're running full steam again."

I entered my office once more, and thought about how many days I actually came to work last week. One, two maybe three days. It was no surprise that all my cases were taken.

I leaned back into my chair, thinking about how long it had been since I had handled walk-ins cases. It's been too long.

It's been three weeks since Cagalli's disappearance and I am the one who seemed to have died. I didn't need an analyst to tell me I was falling apart. I was well aware of the fact.

"Mr. Zala?"

"Yes Patricia?" I said, turning to face her at the door.

"Your daughter is on line 1," she replied. "She seems troubled about something."

"Thank you," I replied as I quickly reached over for the phone and picked it up. "Estelle?"

"Dad! Thank god I found you," she shouted into the phone.

"Estelle, aren't you suppose to be in school?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah, but I stopped by and visited Mrs. Rose before going today. But I found her on the porch, holding onto her leg. The doctor's said it might be a broken leg but I'm afraid for her Dad. However, the doctor's said she won't let them touch her until you get here."

Taking in the information quickly, I processed it and asked, "Are you there alone?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be right over." Hanging up, I quickly got up and started to head out when I bumped into a red hair woman.

"I'm sorry Mr. Zala, I didn't see you," she replied quietly.

Looking down, I smiled and said, "No harm done, Ms. Hawk."

"If you don't mind me for asking, but why are you in such a rush?" she asked curiously, staring at me.

Feeling surprised by the amount of attention, I quickly grabbed hold of her and continued to walk down to my car, dragging Ms. Hawk with me.

"Mr. Zala?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Patricia!" I yelled but realized she was standing only three feet away. "I've got a client who needs me to come to the hospital. I'll be back as soon as I can."

For the first time in over a week, she smiled. "I'll be here if you need me, Mr. Zala."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "I may be calling with instructions when I know more details." I lied, but it felt good.

Without stopping or turning around, I quickly filled in Ms. Hawk. "My neighbor is at the hospital with a broken leg. My daughter called me and said she won't let the doctors check unless I am there. However, at the same time I need to talk to you about the case you took from me. The Huckleberry Case."

As I stopped at my car, I swiftly pulled out my keys.

"You want me to come with you?" she asked surprised.

Turning around to face her, I soften my expression and said, "Please understand. I've been in a state of havoc ever since my wife left me. I don't even have a minute to catch my breath. I would appreciate it if you come so we can talk afterwards."

Looking at me for a second, she smiled and nodded her head. "Okay Mr. Zala I'll go. Except you have to call me by Meyrin. Ms. Hawk sounds way too formal."

"Then you have to call me by Athrun. Cause Mr. Zala makes me sound too old," I replied jokingly.

"Deal," she said, as she walked over to the passenger side.

Ten minutes later I enter Orb Hospital emergency room.

"Dad!" Estelle shouted as she quickly ran towards me.

"Where's Rose?" I asked concernedly.

Pointing from the direction she came from I quickly got up and started to walk.

"Athrun?" Meyrin's voice asked quietly.

Stopping, I turned to face her and said, "Stay here with my daughter. I'll be back shortly." With that I continued to walk forward.

Before I could ask anyone for directions, I heard Rose's voice. I pushed my way past the crowd in the waiting room until I could see my neighbor.

She appeared even more determined then usual. She slapped at the hands of a nurse who kept trying to help her. "You're not giving me anything. I can't take shots. I can't. Hate the things. Always have."

When the nurse suggested she calm down, Rose threaten her with bodily harm.

I pushed past the nurse and silently offered Rose my hand. No matter what state she was in, the old woman needed to know someone was there to stand at her side.

Everyone looked at me as if I'd just stuck my arm into the cage of a lion.

"Morning Rose," I said as I wrapped my finger around her chubby hand. "You having a little trouble with the world this morning?"

She took my hand and gripped it as tightly as she could. "I need a friend. Someone I can trust."

She calmed with me near but wouldn't answer anyone's questions but my own and when I told her she had to do something, Rose accepted the order.

I tired not to watch as they set her leg. I concentrated on talking to Rose, finding out the details of how she fell coming back from her mailbox.

Rose explained she was reading a letter while walking back into the building and hadn't noticed the steps until she was right at them. She blamed the whole thing on her third husband because the letter was from his lawyer.

"Sam hired someone to find me and the first thing I hear from him in almost twenty years is that he wants a divorce." Rose's face wrinkled with pain, but she kept talking. "Imagine that. I told him when we married that I was in this 'til death do us part, so he'd have to die like the other two if he wanted out, but Sam never did listen."

A nurse interrupted us. "We'd like to admit her for the night," she said to me. "Through we expect no complications, it was a simple break. We'd just like to keep an eye on her. Her blood pressure is slightly elevated."

"Yours would be too," Rose mumbled, "if your husband of twenty-seven years just filed divorce. I haven't been around him to give him one good reason. He broke my leg just as sure as if he'd been standing there." Rose glanced at me. "We can file charge on him for battery, can't we?"

"About the room?" the nurse interrupted again.

I was about to agree, when Rose said, "I'm not staying. These folks will wake me up every two hours to see if I'm asleep if I stay here. My plan for staying alive is to stay out of hospitals." She looked at me and added, "I'm ready to go home."

I glanced at the nurse. "Will she be able to get around on crutches?"

The nurse nodded in relief. "If she takes it slow."

"Can you give her anything for the pain?"

The nurse nodded again. "She's probably had enough meds to make it through the night, but I'll see you have a prescription."

"Then I'm taking her home."

…………At Rose's House…………..

Awhile after, I set Rose down on her bed and made sure she was comfortable enough.

I warmed a bowl of vegetable soup for her and sat at the end of her bed while she ate every bite and proclaimed it to be the best meal she'd had in months.

"Never saw this side of you Athrun Zala," a voice said from the door. Turning to face the door, I smiled when I saw Meyrin there. "Estelle said it was okay for me to come."

"Who might we be?" Rose asked quietly.

"Rose, I will like you to meet a acquaintance of mine, Meyrin Hawk. Meyrin, this is Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose. I'm sorry to hear about your accident and your divorce," Meyrin said quietly.

"Thank you child," Rose replied care freely.

I wasn't sure if it was the pain medicine kicking in, or the fact she'd won the battle to come back home, but Rose seemed content.

It was dark by the time I left her snoring and went back home with Meyrin and Estelle. She had a bottle of water, her crutches and the phone within easy reach with both my cell and home number programmed in. She also had 2 bags of cookies and the remote control. Surely she will be alright till morning. I'd offered to sleep on her couch, but she'd insisted she would be fine and go home with Estelle.

As we arrived home, Estelle quickly said goodnight and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Watching her go, I turned to face Meyrin and said, "I'm sorry about everything. If I knew ahead of time that it would be this hectic, I wouldn't have dragged you with me."

Smiling, she responded, "It's okay. I wasn't doing anything really that important."

Turning, I walked silently to the phone and plugged it back in.

"Mr. Zala," she started but stopped when I corrected her.

"It's Athrun, remember?"

"Right, sorry about that," she replied shyly. "You mentioned the Huckleberry Case before. What is it that you wish to talk about?"

Turning to face her, I looked at her solemnly. Before I had the chance to respond the phone rang. At first, I thought it was Rose and that she needed me already.

"Hello?" I said, as I picked up the receiver.

"Zala? This is Lieutenant Snyder." The cop's voice came through loud and clear. Snyder didn't wait for me to answer. "I thought I'd try you one more time before I called it a night. I thought you'd want to know any news, even though it isn't much."

"What?" I leaned against the wall, noticing Meyrin watching me. I had almost given up hope on anyone finding clues to the bombing.

"We found your wife's bag," Snyder said. "It's got her ID from the gym dangling from the zipper." When I didn't comment, he added, "Someone probably stole the bag out of her car before you had it towed."

"But why? It's only a gym bag," I said quietly.

"The thief probably searched the bag for money and tossed it. Then a druggie or a street person may have found the bag and took it for awhile to figure out how that ID to the gym might be useful. If she could pass into somewhere like a private-club gym, there is no telling what she could steal. We've had those kinds of crimes a few times in this area."

"Where did you find the bag?"

"An old lady had it. Said someone gave it to her last night. I just happened to notice the initials on the side of the bag and started asking questions."

"Can you show me who she was? I'd like to talk to her." I knew I was pushing the not-so-friendly friendship I had developed with the cop, but I had to try.

"Now?"

"If you wouldn't mind. It's important." I wasn't sure why, but I had to follow this one clue to Cagalli no matter how small. Every muscle and brain cell ached to do something, anything. "It's important to me," I added.

"All right," Snyder finally answered. "There is no reason for us to keep the bag."

"Thank you," I responded. After a minute of deciding where to meet, I hanged up and turned to face Meyrin.

"I'm sorry," I started but stop when she raised her hand.

"Like I said before Athrun, it's alright. I understand that your life isn't as simple and calmed like most of ours," she replied sincerely. "We can talk some other time if you wish on the Huckleberry case."

Staring at her for a moment, I quickly looked up the stairs and then turned to face her once more.

"I can stay and watch Estelle," Meyrin said quietly.

"I don't want to impose," I started but stop when she slowly walked over towards me and hugged me lightly. Feeling somewhat surprised, I stood there in shock and mumbled out quietly, "Meyrin?"

"I don't have the slightest idea what you have been going through these pass few weeks Athrun Zala. Your wife is missing yet no one knows why. You're losing your touch in the office and people are starting to take notice. Yuli Amarifi will be taking your rightful spot in the election in less then a week unless you object," she responded sorrowfully. Then she added, "While at the same time, you are raising a daughter, all on your own. You are one incredible person Athrun."

"Meyrin," I said startled.

"You're a amazing person Athrun," she whispered quietly. "You are so strong and intelligent. I believe that in the end, everything will be okay. But you got to start believing that it will be okay. That your wife will return and that everything will return to normal."

Looking down at the red head in my arms, I smiled appreciatively. Hugging her back, I whispered softly into her ear, "Thank you."

Backing up, I nodded my thanks and headed out. Relieved that I had one more ally on my side.

………………………………...

(Original POV)

"You're a poor, lonely man, that you are, Athrun Zala. Haven't you realized what the truth is? Haven't you figured out who you enemy is?" Meyrin whispered out quietly, once Athrun was out the door. "Better yet, haven't you realized that you are never going to see your wife ever again," she finished off, smiling in mischief as she slowly picked up a cell phone from her purse. The very same cell phone that Athrun Zala lost just days ago.

Dialing to his voice mail, Meyrin quietly listen to the one saved voice mail.

__

"Athrun! It's Cagalli. Meet me in front of the Semolina's Hotel. No matter what time, I'll wait until you come."

"Yet he didn't come now, did he Cagalli Zala," Meyrin replied happily. "Your poor husband couldn't protect you on the day of the bombing and he protect you now."

Walking into the living room, Meyrin quickly dialed in a familiar number on Athrun's cell phone.

After two rings, a male voice responded.

"Hello?"

"Amarifi, it's me."

"Meyrin! Where have you been? You just left the office without any notice!" Yuli shouted out angrily.

"You wouldn't guess who I left with," she replied joyously.

"Who?" Yuli asked getting somewhat impatient.

"Athrun Zala," Meyrin replied as she walked over to the fireplace mantel, staring into the photographs that laid there.

"I see," he replied cautiously. "I hope you used this to your advantaged."

"You bet I did," I said quietly. "By the way, did your guy get her yet?"

"He said he isn't positive, but he is looking around. Said he won't quit until he finds a clue or her dead body," Yuli replied. "Why?"

"Some cop just called, saying he found some bag that belonged to the wife," Meyrin replied, as she stared intensely at a picture of Athrun and Cagalli together.

"Just hang on a little more," Yuli said quietly. "You will get what you deserved."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she responded, "You better be right Amarifi. I've been waiting for him way too long. Athrun Zala shouldn't have never married that dumb blonde natural. He should've married me."

"In due time," Yuli replied seriously as he ended the connection.

………………………………...

(Athrun's POV)

I meet Snyder in front of the Semolina Hotel and we walked toward the bus stop together. I didn't tell the cop that I had followed him the night before in the rain. Like all others on the streets, I kept a good eye on the cop. He didn't seem to have a home life. I have seen Snyder work at all hours. If I was guessing right, I knew Snyder probably also watched me walking the streets.

I wasn't surprised when we reached the bus stop that the two old piles of rags I've seen before were still there. Tall and Short is what I called them.

Snyder explained to them that the bag belonged to a woman who vanished and that this was her husband. If the two ladies could tell them anything about where they found the bag or who had it, they would be grateful.

I offered my hand, but neither took it, though Snyder introduced them by saying everyone called them by Tall Mary and Short Mary.

Tall Mary kept her mouth shut. However the one by the name of Short Mary said quietly, "I was afraid Ash would run off." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I heard her cry out when the knife sliced through her. She vanished. Sometimes folks do no matter how much you tell them to stay put."

"You said Ash?" I interrupted. "As in Ash Yula?"

Ignoring my question, she continue to mumbled. Looking up at Snyder, he shrugged his shoulders.

Turning to face both of them, I kneeled down and said slowly and calmly, "Ignore what I just asked you. Ash isn't the only one who vanished. My wife did as well. She wasn't knifed. She was burned." I lifted the bag Snyder had given me with Cagalli's initials sewn into the fabric. "This is my wife's bag. Do you remember where you found it?"

Short Mary pointed to the spot beneath the bench. "She left it right here when she ran. She asked me to watch over it for her."

Mary looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "You got to give it back to me. Ash told me to keep it for her."

"I can't," I answered, feeling sorry for the old lady. "This is my wife's bag."

Snyder moved in. "This Ash, where is she now?" He glanced at me, silently telling me that they could get more information if they found out who this Ash person really was. If a person named Ash had left the bag, then maybe she was the one who stolen it.

Short Mary pushed her tears to the side and said, "She went to take her lessons. She promised to practice or else she'll never make it into the band. She's a good girl. Always does what she's told. I'm proud of her."

We talked to the Mary's for more then thirty minutes. However, nothing seemed to make sense. This girl that went by Ash seemed to be mere child then a adult. While the Ash Yula mentioned from before was a adult.

Tall Mary refuse to say a word, even when Snyder threaten to take her to the station. She seemed to have her fill of questions in life and no threat would change that fact.

I carried the bag back to my car and placed it on the passenger's seat. Putting the key in the ignition, I turned to face the bag once more.

"It's just her bag," I whispered out quietly, as I continued to stare at it deeply. "She was always leaving it places, her car, the gym. Who knows, she may have left it at the library or the clinic. It could have been missing for days before she disappeared."

Leaning over at the bag, I pulled the zipped and looked inside. A towel, a damp bathing suit, a comb, half a load of bread and several tiny jars of jelly. Everything was in complete mess as if it was Cagalli who packed it. More than likely, whoever had been using the bag hadn't bothered to toss Cagalli's clothes out. Since the bread would not have been in there when Cagalli had the bag, someone, probably homeless, had been using it.

I handled the bathing suit. The scent of chlorine stung my noise. Why would someone keep a damp bathing suit? Was the person wearing it or had the bag got wet in the rain. If not, how could the suit still be damp when everything else was dry? The bathing suit made no sense.

Rummaging along the bottom of the bag, I found a small inside pocket. Within were the earplugs Cagalli used when she swam laps, a quarter lodged on one corner and the bracelet she usually wore on her left wrist.

I picked up the chain and turned it over in my hand. I had bought it with Estelle for Cagalli's birthday two years ago.

The clasp was broken on the bracelet. Cagalli must have been planning to take it in for repair, but she hadn't mentioned it and I couldn't remember the last time I had seen the thin gold band on her wrist.

It crossed my mind that when someone stole the bag, they must have not noticed the small pocket inside or else they would have sold the chain. Cagalli had been the one to put it in the pocket. She'd been the last one to touch the gold.

I gripped the chain in my hand as if I could somehow I could hold onto a part of Cagalli for a moment longer.

Leaning back against the car's seat, I closed my eyes tightly.

"Why did you leave?" I whispered out painfully. "Why don't you call or come back?"

I made a mental note to get the bracelet fixed, as if I could somehow start putting my life together if I could repair one small chain.

Staring out the window, I watched people walk by and frowned. "Why did you leave me, Cagalli?

………………………………...

Author's Note:

Chapter finally done and up. Sooner then I had expected, with school and tennis. But I'm glad I finished it and yes I'm do apologue for making Meyrin Hawk out to be bad. However, I can promise you, she does have a important part later in the story. Next chapter, I will try to add more or Miriallia and Dearka along with Kira and Lacus. They are due over for a part. I will also continue with Cagalli's point of view. Okay, here's the deal, after planning the next couple of chapters out, this is what I think will happen.

Chapter 19 -

1) Focus on the report that both Miriallia and Dearka are working on and how time is running out for the both of them. However, a shooting in a local coffee shop will give them both the next clue to Cagalli's disappearance

2) I love how Destiny portrays Yuna Roma in the series, so I decided to give him a quick part, which will probably be in the next chapter. I think I will have him fight against Kira about him taking over Cagalli's position

3) Lastly, I will have Cagalli and Miller talk about their next plan of action, as Cagalli will once more try to call Athrun by his cell

Chapter 20 -

1) After the discussion with Miller, Cagalli realizes that she will only be safe once the bomber is caught. She will eventually meet a character by the name of Monday, who will help her. Cagalli will also eventually tell Miller the truth about everything and why she is running away

2) Miriallia and Dearka will both run into Yzak and tell them about their report on the shooting at the coffee shop and tell him what else they found out

3) Murrue will finally make her appearance as she walks on the streets of Orb and will run into Jeegi

4) Athrun will decide to go out on a unofficial date with Meyrin Hawk

5) Lastly, a local muffin shop will open that will become a essential in the story. It is opened by Cagalli and company. It is there where she will see Athrun for the first time.

Chapter 21 -

1) Estelle and Tarak will sneak into Athrun's office, which eventually lead them into overhearing Yuli Amarifi in his office talking about eliminating "the wife"

2) Athrun and Snyder both talk to one another at the new muffin shop where they both are unaware that the person they both are looking for is actually standing before them

3) Athrun will have a short conversation about a Meyrin and the woman that served him at the muffin shop

Chapter 22 -

1) Unsure what to do, both Estelle and Tarak will eventually bumped into Jeegi who is in a debated conversation with Murrue about the mother who had abandon him when he was a baby

2) Miriallia and Dearka will eventually stop at the new muffin shop, where Cagalli will over hear them talking about their special "report"

3) Due to the Mary's being in danger will lead Cagalli into Athrun's arms once more.

Okay here is a outline of the next four chapters. This is what I have planned. I know it seems to be a lot. Hopefully with vacation, I will have chapter 19 up and done by next Saturday. Some new characters will be revealed along with some unexpected drama.


	20. Chapter 19

Author's Note:

Finding Destiny

Chapter 19

( Cagalli's POV)

Long after I heard the old doctor climb the creaky steps to what I assumed to be the second floor, I laid awake, letting his words echo in my head. The room was cool and smelled dusty. I had the feeling I wasn't the first to crash for the night on his couch.

The doctor's words seemed to linger in the room that was lit by the twinkle of the streetlights in the stained-glass window above the overstuff bookshelves.

Pregnant.

Never in my wildest years did I expect to be pregnant once more. After Estelle was born, I never expected to have a second child.

A life was actually growing inside me and I never even considered the idea.

I spread my fingers across my slightly rounded abdomen and smiled. At least now I knew I wasn't just getting fat.

Then I frowned slightly. This child had been with me through the bombing and all the problems of the past couple of weeks. I hadn't been alone. Somehow, the baby had fought just as hard to survive as I had. Deep down, I knew I would fight to the death before I let anyone hurt my baby. The strength of my conviction rocked me almost as much as the knowledge that I carried a child within.

Closing my eyes slightly, I felt the urge of strength run through my body. I had found another reason worth fighting for.

"I'm here," I whispered quietly to my unborn child. "I'm here and I'm going to see that nothing happens to you."

Tears of courage and fear fell from my eyes as I covered my hands around my stomach. My life changed once more and I knew nothing would ever be the same. A day ago, I wanted to hide away from the bomber, hoping he wouldn't find me and kill me. Tonight, I felt like I could easily kill him if he tried to harm my baby. I loved my family and would die to keep them safe. Yet I would kill to keep my baby safe.

I laughed. It's been ages since I ever thought about killing again.

………………………………...

(Lacus's POV)

Walking out the bathroom door, I noticed that Kira was no where to be seen. Frowning slightly, I slowly walked out of the bedroom towards a nearby office. Opening the door, I quickly took notice of Kira sitting at a desk, staring at a document deeply with a dim light coming from a nearby lamp and a cup of coffee that was most likely cold.

Clearing my throat slightly, Kira looked up and forcedly smiled.

"You do know what time it is?" I asked somewhat worriedly.

Looking at the document once more, he quietly placed it back into it's proper folder and got up from the desk and turned the lamp off. Walking up to me, he gently kissed my forehead and apologized calmly.

"Mom, Dad?" a voice said from behind.

Turning around, I smiled genuinely at Tarak. "What is it sweetie?"

"Can we talk?" he asked restlessly, without making any eye contact to neither one of us.

Looking at Kira anxiously, he replied, "Sure."

"It's about aunt Cal," he started saying quietly.

Looking at Kira quickly, we both turned to face Tarak in concern.

"Tarak, I do apologize that we didn't get much of a chance to speak to you about your aunt's disappearance," Kira replied. "With the work I get at the office to the time I spend at meetings, it leaves little time to talk."

Lifting his hand to stop Kira, Tarak stared at the both of us painfully. "The one person you should worry more about is Estelle."

"Estelle has her father to guide her through this tragedy," I said encouragingly.

Frowning, he turned his head slightly. "What good could Uncle Athrun do?"

"Your Uncle Athrun is doing his best," Kira started to argue but stopped when Tarak interrupted him.

"That's the problem _father_!" Tarak shouted out coldly. "What kind of support do you seriously expect Estelle to get from her own father when he too is trying to deal with the same exact crisis!"

"Tarak," I whispered out in surprised.

"Have you both been that blind and naïve!" he shouted angrily. Looking down at the ground he smiled smugly and said, "Of course you two have. All you cared about is making sure Orb is being run properly."

"Your father is doing the best he can," I replied calmly. "Being the Head Representative isn't the easiest job."

"No one ever asked Dad to take the position, might I add," Tarak said dangerously. "Think about it mother. What will it take Dad to realize that he is needed here, with his family? Will it take another bomb incident, killing one of us off?"

Feeling my eyes open in surprised, I was speechless.

"That is no way to speak to your mother Tarak!" Kira shouted angrily. "In addition, that is no way to speak in general!"

"I'm sorry if I'm being realistic," he replied emotionless.

Staring at Tarak for a moment, I slowly walked over towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" I replied quietly.

"What?" Tarak asked surprised by my action.

"That you are afraid," I answered painfully.

"Mom," he said quietly.

"Mr. Yamato and Mrs. Yamato?" a voice said.

Looking up, I smiled softly at Jonathan, our butler. "What is it?"

"There is a gentleman here that wishes to speak to you both," Jonathan replied.

"Thank you," Kira replied as he started to walked towards to the stairs that led to the front door.

Falling behind, Tarak and I kept quiet until we arrived at the edge of the staircase.

There standing before us, was a tall purple hair man, smiling smugly at us.

"Yuuna Roma Seiran," Kira said in surprised.

………………………………...

(Cagalli's POV)

"Morning, Yula Sunshine," a large woman said as I listen the front door closed. Opening my eyes slightly, I watched the woman walk around the room quickly. "I'm Dr. Darwin's housekeeper, Mary Johnson, but most folks just call me Mrs. J. We met last night, but I don't suppose you'd remember." She dropped the bags she was carrying. "I brought you all kinds of things you might need."

Walking over towards me, she sat down on the edge of the mattress. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I replied as I gently held my hand over my side as I sat up. "Thank you for the nightgown."

Smiling kindly at me she replied, "Oh, you are more than welcome. I'd be staying here every night to keep an eye on the doc if I didn't still have a kid at home." She fanned herself with both her hands. "I tell the old fellow I work too late to head home some nights when he's real weak and I'm afraid to leave him."

"Dr. Darwin is ill?" I kind of felt like a fool for even asking. Of course he was ill. His skin barely covered his bones and his eyes looked tired, not just from the day, but from life.

"Wearing out a heartbeat at a time," Mrs. J answered. "Some nights, I don't think his heart will last 'til he gets up the stairs. But he thinks he's got to sleep in his own bed every night being he plans to die there. He says he was born in that big bed and that's where he'll leave to meet his maker."

Feeling somewhat sad, I turned away from Mrs. J and said sorrowfully, "I shouldn't have come last night."

Mrs. J patted my hand slightly, which made me face her once more. "You are the best thing that has happened to the doc in a long while. Taking care of you last night, he forgot about dying for a few hours and remembered he was still breathing."

Mrs. J rubbed a tear with the back of her hand and quickly got up and brought the bags she dropped on the floor to me. "I brought you some of my daughter's things. Mrs. J tried her best to smile as she changed the subject. "My Monday-girl got far too fat to wear then a few years ago but still dreams of dieting while she eats muffins on my couch and tells me how hard it is to get a job."

I smiled at Mrs. J's kindness.

"Only good thing about her unemployment," the woman continued without pausing, "is that my daughter makes the best muffins in town thanks to a recipe Miller gave her that he said once belonged to his grandmother. They melt in your mouth. I brought you some for breakfast." She patted my arm. "Don't you worry none, they'll move you into a double-digit dress size in no time. I'll warm you a muffin and bring it with a glass of milk. You can snake on Monday's blueberry muffins while I cook breakfast."

The woman somewhat amazed me. She seemed to be so energetic and so full of life. Pausing to inhale was an unknown rule to Mrs. J.

The housekeeper continued to yell from the kitchen. "Don't worry none about the doctor waking up this morning. He has his demons at night, but come dawn he'll sleep most of the day away." Mrs. J returned with a muffin and milk in hand.

"Miller says he'll help Monday open a muffin shop when she gets the recipe down. Try this one, and see if she is close enough."

I took the plate. I frowned slightly and said, "I should really go. Dr. Darwin doesn't need a houseguest if he's ill. Especially someone whom he doesn't even know."

Mrs. J sat down as I ate my muffin and replied sternly, "Now, don't you even think of leaving. He liked helping you and I figure that helps him. Miller brought us a blessing to this house and there's no two ways about it. Since the doc's wife died during the war, he hadn't much interest in anything but reading all these old books. Dust catchers is all they are."

"I couldn't possible barge in like this," I replied.

Mrs. J frowned. "Don't be thinking such thoughts child. You'd be doing us a big favor if you'd stay here a few days. Miller said he'd vow to protect you and I really could use a little help."

"With the housework?" I asked somewhat surprised.

"No, of course not child. That's what I'm being paid for. However, you can help me with the doctor. I've been with him since the war had ended. He has outlived all his family and most of his friends. Miller says you got a way about you. Says you could talk to the doc."

"I have to go back home, I said, thinking of my family and of the baby.

"We'll take whatever time you can spare. It wouldn't hurt you to stay still for one day. After all, you still have to recover."

I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't know how to get to Athrun and if I weren't careful, he'd be in ever more danger. I needed time to heal. I needed a place to hide. Maybe I could spend one more night here.

One day melted into two, then three. The doctor was a wealth of information. He reminded me of a research book come to life. His body might be dying, but his mind sparkled. I could see the joy in his eyes as they talked. Pick a subject, he seemed to be saying. Pick a subject and let me tell you what I've learned. We talked about the war and how peace was finally achieve between coordinators and naturals. We talked about past leaders and present leaders. We also talked about fairy tales, books and modern trends.

Dr. Darwin said I glowed as all mothers-to-be do. He slept most of the days away but always joined me and Mrs. J for an early supper. Then he loved to read aloud and I found myself lost in his stories. The time when I joined him for these stories, he would have a midnight snack, then he would climb the stairs and disappear into his room. I would hear him walking on the floor and coughing, sometimes even talking to himself, but I never bothered him.

The doctor might be a very private man, however Mary Johnson proved to be a wealth of gossip that never seemed to run out of batteries. By the end of my first day at the house, I knew the names and life stories of all five of Mrs. J's children. None of whom seemed to have amounted to anything except trouble for their poor mother. She had a plan for all of them and her mission seemed to inform them of it daily.

After two days of listening to Mrs. J., I decided the youngest child, the only one still living at home must be deaf.

Waking up the next day, I asked Mrs. J for the newspaper, like I always did to check and keep up with the ongoing investigation of the bombing. But other news filtered the paper. It seemed that people have forgotten about the clinic bombing that killed and injured innocents.

The act that had changed my life was barely a footnote in the paper.

Looking through the pages, I caught onto something. On the third page there was a new article on possible people who would run for Chancellor now that Athrun Zala was no longer considering it. I noticed that Athrun never gave a statement to the press, Yuli Amarifi did.

Once in a while, I tried to reach Athrun by phone, but he never picked up at home or at the office. I never dared once tried to call Kira or anyone else. I didn't want to risk anymore lives in this mess I had somehow gotten myself into.

I told myself that I needed to step away from the world and everything. I needed to think.

By the fourth day of staying at the house, I felt as if I was strong enough to face Athrun. Somehow he had to find a way out of this mess.

I dialed his cell telling myself that this time Athrun would get the message. The home phone might be broken or full of messages, but Athrun always had his cell with him.

As usual, voice mail picked up.

I hadn't wanted to leave another message, but I had to. Maybe he hadn't heard the last one until after I had been stabbed. Maybe he had thought it was a prank. Maybe the rain had made it impossible for me to see him.

"Athrun." I fought down the panics as the phone beeped, as something warned me not to do what I was about to do. "This is Cagalli. I'm in danger. We're both in danger." I had to think of somewhere safe that we could meet. Someplace anyone listening to the message wouldn't understand. Somewhere I could walk to. "Meet me at sunup tomorrow where we had our very first date after the war."

The message clicked off before I could say more.

I tried to breath. Tomorrow this would all be over. I will find Athrun and somehow he will find a way out. If someone else, by chance, heard my message, they would have no idea where to meet me. Athrun would be there this time. He had to be.

………………………………...

(Estelle's POV)

Getting out of Meyrin's car, I quickly walked up the three short steps and ranged the door bell of Uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus's house. Turning my head slightly, I watched silently as Meyrin got out of the car and headed towards me slowly.

Hearing the door open, I smiled quickly as I noticed Tarak standing before me. Yet my smiled quickly turned into a frown as I noticed Tarak regretful face staring right back at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Looking behind him, he nodded his head and came out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. However, before he had the chance to say anything else, he took noticed of Meyrin and turned to me with a questioning face.

"It's one of Dad's friends. She been taking care of me lately while Dad decides to head out during the evenings. Rose hasn't been able to watch me since her accident, so Meyrin volunteered to. Dad only came back late last night so he was kind of out of it. Don't worry, she's a nice person and won't bite," I replied.

"I see," he said quietly, watching Meyrin's figure silently. "My name is Tarak Yamato. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs."

"It's Miss," Meyrin quickly fixed. "Miss. Meyrin Hawk."

"It's nice to meet you, however if you please excuse my cousin and myself, I need to speak with her about something important."

Smiling at his politeness, Meyrin excused herself and started to walked toward the house's front gates. Before I turned to face Tarak, I noticed her pulling out a familiar cell phone that was blinking.

"Estelle," Tarak said seriously.

Turning to face him, I took noticed of his seriousness and waited for him to continue.

"This guy that goes by the name Yuuna Roma Seiran came by here just a few nights ago, ordering Dad to step down from his position so he can take over," Tarak said solemnly.

"Is he going to?" I asked surprised.

Looking away, Tarak silently leaned against the rail. "He isn't going to back down. Something about not trusting the guy."

"That's crazy!" I shouted in amazement.

Looking at me angrily, he replied low and silently, "Don't you realized that I thought the same."

"What did your Mom say?" I asked curiously.

Making a pitiful sound, he replied coldly, "She agrees with him. I think they both are the most arrogant people I ever meet."

"Tarak, they are your parents," I replied slowly, trying to calm him down. "Maybe they know he is up to no good."

"If you meet him, you would understand," he mumbled loudly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Trust me, you could probably scare him by just saying you are carrying a gun. He is harmless Estelle. I mean, half the time he was here, I thought he was a joke. A jokester who just wants more money in his salary," he replied harshly.

"Maybe your parents realized that he isn't fit to rule Orb then," I replied positively.

"I just want my father out of that blasted position, that's all," Tarak replied emotionless.

"Why?"

Turning to face me slowly, I noticed no emotion covered his eyes. His voice was cold and dangerous as he answered. "Unlike you, I prefer having two parents alive and well. Or better yet, not have a marriage questioned due to politics."

Staring him in shock, I felt anger arise from within. Once the shock left my body, I quickly slapped Tarak across the face and ran down the steps away from my idiotic cousin. Tears falling from my eyes.

………………………………...

(Miriallia's POV)

Sitting down across from Kira and Lacus, both Dearka and myself kept quiet. Neither one of us spoke.

It seemed like a eternity until the door bell rang, and hearing Tarak shouting that he got it.

Facing the couple before, I decided to break the silence. "You can't just give up the position Kira."

"I know I can't," he replied gravely. "Yet he is pressuring me to step down or he is going to bring the issue to the council."

"I don't understand why he is being so persistent," Dearka said furiously. "You would think he had given up long ago when the issue of the arrange marriage between Cagalli and himself came about."

"It's heartbreaking to know that he is using her disappearance as a excuse to gain power in Orb," Lacus replied miserably.

"What are you going to do?" I asked cautiously.

"What else," Kira replied grimly. "I have to fight him. I can't just give up my sister's spot to the likes of him. She would kill me."

"Kira," Lacus replied worriedly. "What about Tarak?"

Looking at the two of them carefully, I noticed tension grow between them.

"He has to learn to accept my decisions," he replied firmly. "I know he is worried, but that cannot stop me from doing the right thing."

"I've been thinking," Lacus said quietly and worriedly.

Studying her carefully, Kira got up and walked over toward the window.

"Kira?" Lacus said taken aback.

"Someone wanted my sister out of the picture," he replied mournfully. "For whatever reason, is yet not known. However, if I were to step down from this position, I would feel like I had failed her."

"It's been weeks since the accident Kira," Dearka interrupted quickly. "The idea that someone was after your sister is slowly fading. People are starting to believe that she step up her own death so she can disappear."

"If you truly starting to believe that, then you both can leave immediately," Kira replied harshly, without making any eye contact.

"Dearka didn't mean that we believe that is true. However, the people are going to start having doubts," I quickly added, trying to change the attitude of the situation. "If the people believe Cagalli intended to leave then they will lose their beliefs in her ideals and of Orb's."

"By doing that, Yunna will have the advantage," Lacus finished quietly. "Either way, Yuuna Roma Seiran will gain power."

"Then we will have to make sure that won't happen," Kira said after a moment of silence.

"Like to tell us how?" Dearka asked sarcastically.

"By finding my sister as soon as possible," Kira finished, as he quickly narrowed his eyes at something outside. "Who is red-head woman?"

Crowding the window, with Lacus and Dearka we all stared at Tarak and Estelle. However, off to the side was a red-headed woman.

"Never saw her in my life," I replied.

"Me neither," Dearka said softly.

"I don't have the slightest clue," Lacus answered in alarm.

However, the next moment, turned our attention away from the woman to both Estelle and Tarak. Standing emotionless on the porch was Tarak, with a red-handed mark on his left cheek. While Estelle running away towards the gates of the house.

"Any idea what might have just happen?" Dearka asked, breaking the awkward moment.

"Just like before, I don't have the slightest clue," Lacus responded softly.

"What more could go wrong?" Kira replied mockingly.

"I wouldn't jinx it," I said warningly.

………………………………...

(Original POV)

Meyrin walked away from the two children and felt a vibration from her purse. Opening up her purse, she pulled out Athrun's old cell phone. Making sure she was out of anyone's hearing, she quickly listen to the voice mail left by the called.

__

"Athrun," the voice shouted restlessly, "This is Cagalli. I'm in danger. We're both in danger." Cagalli paused for a second before continuing, "Meet me at sunup tomorrow where we had our very first date after the war."

Closing the phone, Meyrin frowned slightly.

"How in the world do I know where they went?" she mumbled quietly. "That little annoying spoiled brat."

Thinking silently, Meyrin never saw Estelle running towards her.

"Meyrin can we please leave?" Estelle asked angrily.

Surprised by the voice, Meyrin quickly faced the girl surprised and answered, "We just got here."

"I know and I'm sorry but I can't stay. Not today," she said, pleading with Meyrin.

Thinking quickly, Meyrin smiled happily when a plan came to her. "Is there anywhere you wish to go and talk?"

"I don't care where," she replied unhappily.

Thinking of a strategy quickly, Meyrin grabbed hold of Estelle's arm and headed toward the car.

………………………………...

(Kira's POV)

Walking outside with Lacus, Miriallia and Dearka following I quickly headed toward Tarak.

"What happen with you and your cousin?" I asked carefully.

Turning away from me, Tarak slowly answered, "I told her the truth and she couldn't accept it."

"Sweetheart, what exactly did you tell your cousin?" Lacus asked worriedly. "Look at us when you are answering."

Turning to face us slowly, I noticed how dark his eyes looked and how cold and empty they were. "I….I….I…..said," he stopped.

Hearing a car leaving, I quickly turned towards the gate and notice Estelle was with the red-headed woman from before.

"Who is Estelle with?" Dearka asked loudly enough for Tarak to head.

"Some woman that goes by the name Meyrin Hawk, I think. She said Miss. Hawk had been volunteering to watch her for Uncle Athrun," Tarak said quietly.

"I see," I replied somewhat unsure.

"Don't worry, Dearka and myself will follow them," Miriallia replied, as she started to walk towards her car.

"Why?" Lacus asked surprised.

"Athrun never mentioned Miss. Hawk before, which seems strange," Miriallia said. "In addition, she seemed kind of suspicious."

"I second that," Dearka added, as he followed Miriallia.

"Call me later, and tell me if anything happens," Kira replied worriedly.

"Sure," Miriallia replied waving.

Once their car was out of sight, I turned my attention to Tarak. "I think we need to talk."

Looking up at us, he nodded his head in agreement.

………………………………...

(Estelle's POV)

Drinking the orange juice I order, I smiled kindly at Meyrin as she tried to cheer me up, by disusing recent events, fashion, school, friends and entertainment.

Then she decided to bring a sore subject up.

"You miss your mother, don't you Estelle," she asked carefully.

"Of course I do," I replied sadly. "I love her but I can't figure out why anyone would want her dead."

"What kind of person was your mother?" she asked curiously.

Smiling wholeheartedly, I answered truthfully, "She was kind, caring person. However at the same time she was strong spirited and stubborn."

Pausing before asking the next question, Meyrin asked, "How did your parents meet?"

Staring into my juice, I smiled as I thought about the story my mother told me when I asked the very question. It matched equally with the one father told me afterwards.

"They were enemies," I started out slowly. "My mother fought along with Orb and my father fought along with ZAFT. However, at the time my mother had run away from Orb to find out the truth about the war and find out the reality of it."

"Never expected a princess to do that," Meyrin said somewhat surprised.

Looking up at her, I nodded my head in agreement and smiled. "My mother was no ordinary princess. I suppose people would category her more as a tomboy. Hated the fancy things, hated balls and most of hated wearing dresses."

"Is that why she barely wore dresses when she came to visit your father at the office?" Meyrin asked somewhat interested.

"I suppose," I replied back.

"Well continue with your story, this seems the most fascinating," Meyrin said eagerly.

Thinking back, I remembered what my mother told me. "My mother was once part of a rebel group in the desert. A group that was fighting against ZAFT for their freedom. It was there when she crossed paths with the Archangel."

"Archangel," Meyrin whispered out quietly. "The same ship that caused many pain aches for ZAFT."

"Correct," I said positively. "She eventually joined the ship when it disembark from the desert. I suppose it was shortly after when the Archangel once again became entangle with ZAFT. My father was transporting his Gundam, the Aegis, by using a transporter. My mother was helping the Archangel by piloting a air armed craft. It is there where their paths intertwine for they both shot down one another and were left stranded on some unknown island."

"Sounds intense," Meyrin replied astounded.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction," I said smiling somewhat painfully as I remember the story. "My mother saw my father first and took her gun and tried to shoot him down."

"Oh my," Meyrin whispered out quietly.

Looking out to the streets, I watched as cars drove by. "Eventually my father captured her and tied her up as a prisoner when he realized she was a girl."

"A girl?" Meyrin asked in surprised. "Did he actually believe she was a soldier?"

"People had their doubt when they looked at my mother when she was younger. Her hair was cut short and she wore cloths that covered up her body pretty well. So, it was easy to mistake her as a boy. Or that is what my Uncle had told me," I replied sincerely, then smiled. "He also told me that she has yelled at him twice for misjudging her."

"What happen after your mother after she was capture?" Meyrin asked, pushing for the story to continue.

"My Dad eventually undid her ropes, and released her," I said but stopped when Meyrin interrupted me.

"He released her! Why would he do such a foolish thing?"

"I asked the same question. Something about how her spirit as a person melted his heart. My mother is the type who will do something and could careless what people think of her," I replied proudly.

"I see."

"Eventually, both my parents were together in a cave during a rain shower. They both argued about why they are fighting in the war," I said quietly. "My Mom had then taken Dad's gun away from him when he fell asleep. After all, Dad was still the enemy, and if she was just to let him go, he will continue killing innocents."

"Apparently, no one was killed during this interaction," Meyrin asked.

"No, my mother had a gun to my father as my father held a knife at my mother," I replied. "Neither wanted to harm the other."

"I see. They both were in a tough position," Meyrin said quietly. "I suppose their meeting wasn't the most romantic or the original way to meet your spouse."

Laughing quietly, I agreed. "Both my parents are kind people. However, they are both foolish and sometimes blind to see the realty of things. During their encounter in the cave, the both realized that it didn't matter which side you were fighting for. They both were fighting for peace."

"It's sad," Meyrin replied pitifully. "Innocent were killed during the war, for no reason other then people fighting for power and revenge."

"The second time my parents meet, it wasn't any better," I added in quietly. Meyrin looked at me questioning my comment. "My father had killed a important person. He had killed his best friend and a person my mother had meet recently by still cared for him. It would have been later, when she would find out that he was her twin brother."

"Kira Yamato, I presume?" Meyrin asked.

"Precisely," I said softly. "It was probably by their third encounter, where they actually started to fight along side with one another. It was the time when Orb self-destructed and my mother lost her father."

"I sorry you never had the chance to meet your grandfather," Meyrin said sadly, taking hold of my hand.

Looking up at her kindly, I said my thanks.

"What was it like for your parents after the war?" Meyrin asked out of the blue.

"Peaceful," I replied happily and joyous.

"Did they actually go on a first date? Here in Orb?" Meyrin asked slowly.

Watching her carefully, I nodded my head. "My mother told me that Dad took her to a local pizza shop. It wasn't intended to be their first date but more of a relaxing way to get out of the office. Funny thing though was that it turned to be a date."

"Which pizza shop was this?" Meyrin asked quickly.

Thinking quietly, I respond after a certain amount of time, "Dell's Pizza Shop."

"I see," Meyrin said softly, then smiled as she continued to pat my hand. "Don't you worry much Estelle. Your mother will appear sooner then you think."

"I hope so," I said hopefully.

"I have to make a quick restroom stop and make a quick phone call. After that, we can take a shopping trip if you wish?" Meyrin said smiling happily.

"I would love too," I said cheerfully.

………………………………...

(Cagalli's POV)

Walking my way through the streets, I couldn't believe I slept in late. Of all the days! The doctor was still asleep and Mrs. J had called informing that she would be coming in later today. There was no one questioning my actions when I walked out the door.

I felt strong, light-headed almost. Finally, my nightmare away from Athrun and everyone I love would come to a end. The doctor had given me exactly the medicine I needed, time to think.

As I rounded the corner to Dell's Pizza shop, two ambulances blinked into view.

I slowed, noticing several police cars blocking the street. Something was wrong.

I blended in with the people who crowded the sidewalks, to get a better view of the tragedy that just occurred. Yellow tape blocked off the sidewalk on either side of the pizza shop. The same place where Athrun and myself went to on our first accidental date.

I shoved closer until I stood among the watchers who'd forgotten about the world around them.

"What's up?" someone mumbled among the crowd.

"A drive by shooting, can you believe that, man. A drive by shooting here in downtown Orb. First it was the bombing now this."

The crowd grew silent for a moment.

"Was anyone hurt?" someone asked, breaking the silence.

"Read about it in the news," someone shouted back. "Move along. There's nothing to see. It's all over."

No one moved. I stood just behind a plump man and watched a stretcher being loaded into an ambulance.

"That's the third," someone mumbled. "The other two were brought out earlier."

I waited as the ambulance pulled away, the crowd began to move.

I fell behind two student who barely looked old enough to shave.

"Do you know what happen?" one of the two asked.

"Not much. I heard someone say a car raced by awhile ago and blasted away at the pizza shop. Shattered every window like some kind of gangland shooting or something. But everyone must have hit the floor. I heard a cop say into his radio that three people were found dead. The rest were lucky to make it out of their alive. Two men and one woman were found dead."

"Makes no sense," the other one mumbled. "The pizza wasn't that bad."

I stopped walked and looked back at the scene. Feeling myself dread, I whispered out my name that came to mind.

"Athrun."

………………………………...

Author's Notes-

Finally a new chapter up and down. Sorry about being a week late then I had expected. I shouldn't give dates, kind of bad at keeping them. Sorry everyone about that. Just one minor detail I changed was the scene with Yunna. The chapter was pretty long without it. However I might find another chapter where he might become handy.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed for chapter 18. Please keep reviewing and I'll try to get chapter 20 up as soon as I can.

__

Chapter 20 -

1) After the discussion with Miller, Cagalli realizes that she will only be safe once the bomber is caught. She will eventually meet a character by the name of Monday, who will help her. Cagalli will also eventually tell Miller the truth about everything and why she is running away

2) Miriallia and Dearka will both run into Yzak and tell them about their report on the shooting at the coffee shop and tell him what else they found out

3) Murrue will finally make her appearance as she walks on the streets of Orb and will run into Jeegi

4) Athrun will decide to go out on a unofficial date with Meyrin Hawk

5) Lastly, a local muffin shop will open that will become a essential in the story. It is opened by Cagalli and company. It is there where she will see Athrun for the first time.


	21. Chapter 19 The missing scene

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is not Chapter 20. I was about to start writing out the next chapter when I realized I had totally forgot to add a part in chapter 19. Just add this part right at the end of Chapter 19 and continue from reading there. Sorry for the troublesome, however for chapter 20 to happen this has to happen. Hope you enjoy!

Finding Destiny

Continuation of chapter 19

(Cagalli's POV)

I stopped walking and looked back at the scene. Feeling dread, I whispered out the name that came to mind.

"Athrun…"

I quickly left the site; people brushed against me as I passed. Finally, I made it to a side street and rounded the corner next to a line of dumpsters. I folded over and threw up.

If I had been in the pizza place on time, I might have been shot. I might be dead. Athrun might be one of the dead, if I could believe in the scrap of information I received.

I made my way back to the streets and looked around for a nearby payphone.

Taking out a quarter, I quickly dialed the number to Athrun's office. The office's receptionist picked up on the first ring, rattling off the names of law partners and local politicians without a pause.

"May I speak with Athrun Zala?" I tired to keep my voice as calm as I could.

"He's in a meeting. May I take a message?"

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," the woman sounded slightly annoyed. "I saw him go in ten minutes ago, but if you like me to interrupt the meeting…" She trailed off as if she had no intention of doing so.

I hung up without answering. "He wasn't there," I whispered, relieved.

Getting out of the booth, I slowly made my way back to the doctor's house. I let myself in and sat down on the couch. "I'm safer here," I whispered quietly, knowing I would be a fool to leave another message on Athrun's phone again. Deep down I knew if he'd gotten the message, nothing would have stopped him from being there.

"What did you say, Ash?" Mrs. J asked, coming into the living room.

"Where is Miller?" I thought it was odd that he had brought me here and then would disappear without a trace. "I have to talk to him." Maybe Miller could help me.

"He's around. He's always around," the chubby woman answered. "He and the doctor go way back."

"Back to the war…?" No one knows Miller, so he can probably deliver a message to Athrun without Yuli or anyone else noticing, I thought.

I tried to plan and talk to Mrs. J at the same time.

"Yeah, you can say that," Mrs. J said slowly. "Miller fought alongside Orb's Special Forces. He's the kind of soldier who goes deep behind the lines. The doc told me several times that Miller would go back to save wounded soldiers who were brought down. Even when his captain would order him to stay, he would continue to go back until the last man was out."

Mrs. J didn't seem to notice that I was lost in my own problems and only half listening.

"Doc said Miller had four bullets holes in him when he made it back from the last round, and the man he was carrying was covered in blood. But somehow the guy was still breathing. The doc went to work right there in the field trying to save them both. Miller wouldn't let the doc touch him until the pilot was tended to first."

I waited while Mrs. J sipped some sort of liquid from her cup. She then continued, "They shipped both men back that night as soon as they were stable. Within a matter of hours they were in the military hospital."

Mrs. J smiled, knowing she finally caught my full attention. "The pilot lived, thanks to Miller and the doc. Miller, on the other hand, had a hard time getting around for a few months. He wouldn't allow the hospital notify his own wife! He probably feared he wouldn't make it." Taking a quick breath she added, "When he got out of the hospital, the doc got released from duty. Both men had spent much of a night talking about when they would arrive home and how they would meet up and have a drink afterwards."

Frowning slightly, Mrs. J turned away from me and said sadly, "After several months, Doc went over to see him when Miller didn't return his calls. He found Miller sitting in his living room with a loaded .45 across his lap. Appears his wife got tired of waiting and left him. She even sold a little business that had been in his family for three generations. There he was, twenty-five with no wife, and thanks to getting shot up, no career."

Miller's life changed suddenly, like mine. I understood why he felt so lost.

"Apparently, Miller had never been too friendly of a guy, even before he went to fight in the war. When he got back, he was mostly bitter and mean. Only person he would have listened to that day was the doc." Mrs. J took another sip and set the cup down on a nearby table. "Doc talked him into living, if you can call working heavy construction for 15 years living. Miller didn't spend a dime when he didn't need to. He saved every penny until he bought his family's business back."

"Wouldn't it have been destroyed due to Orb's destruction?" I asked curiously.

"The owners who bought the place from Miller's ex-wife rebuilt it after the war was over and when Orb was rebuilt."

"I see. Did he reopen?"

Mrs. J shook her head. "No. He lives above it, in a little apartment the old owners had built. He still doesn't spend a dime if he doesn't need to. He tries to eat at all the free places. He told the doc that those folks leave him alone and he doesn't have to put up with some waiter dropping by every few minutes asking him if he wants something." Smiling softly, Mrs. J excused herself and said she had to make a quick phone call or her daughter, Monday, would sleep all day.

I paced waiting for Miller, planning what I would say. The doc came down for dinner but seemed too tired to eat so I helped him upstairs and sat by his bed as he relaxed. Wordlessly, he reached for my hand.

I held his wrinkled fingers in mine until his breathing slowed in sleep. I then tucked a blanket around him and slipped quietly from the room.

It was dark when I walked out onto the porch, but I was surprised when I noticed Miller leaning against the rail of the steps.

"Evening," I said as if I saw him there every night.

"Evening," he answered back. "You feeling better, _pest_?"

"Yes, thank you." The "thanks" was for more than him asking about my health, and we both knew it.

"How's the doc tonight?"

"Weaker," I answered sadly.

Miller let out a long sigh but didn't say anything.

I leaned against the porch fence and waited for more questions. When he didn't ask, I said, "I guess you've got a right to know about me, but the stabbing that night was just an accident. The kid was trying to scare Mary. He looked as surprised as I felt when the knife sliced me."

"No questions," Miller responded.

I wasn't sure if he just wasn't interested or hated talking. I still didn't know why he'd helped me, or if he would again.

He was silent. We sat down on the porch in the metal chairs that creaked as we rocked.

Finally, he said in a little more than a whisper, "The Marys told me a cop picked up your bag after you left the bus stop."

"Did you tell them where I am?"

He looked at me with a frown. "I'm not in the habit of telling anyone anything, pest."

"I figured that. I just didn't want the Marys to worry."

Miller huffed loudly. "Don't worry much about them. They have taken quite good care of themselves."

We were silent except for the sounds of the streets.

"My name is not Mary," I said, feeling that I had to tell him the truth from my own mouth. "Then again I suppose you had figured out long ago who I truly am."

Looking up at me carefully he nodded his head in agreement. "Anything else you need to get off your chest, _princess_?"

"…I'm pregnant."

"I figured that too. You eat more than any skinny woman I have ever seen. Anything else?" he asked slowly, staring at me intensely.

"I'm in danger." A tear rolled down my cheek slowly. "I need your help."

When he didn't say no immediately, I looked up at him carefully. "Please, I need your help. My husband's life might be in great danger, along with the people whom I care about and love."

Watching him closely, I added, "The morning after the bombing, I saw the bomber with a man who is associated with my husband. He said as long as the wife was taken care of, there was no reason to go after Zala. I think he meant kill."

Miller just rocked back in his chair, his face more in shadow than light. "Is your husband a tall guy with a beard?"

"No," I answered, knowing Athrun never grew a beard in his entire life. "Why?" Miller once had asked me before about a man with a beard.

"Does your husband know there's a baby on the way?"

"No. The doc was the first one to inform me," I admitted. "Tell me why you asked about the beard."

"There's a man asking questions. He's not a weasel of a guy like the one who has been after you and I had guessed he wasn't a cop. Romeo says he walks the streets at night, but if he's homeless he's not staying at any shelters."

I didn't want to think of anyone else looking for me. The bomber, Detective Snyder, probably Yuli and his friend was enough. Now a man with a beard was asking questions and drawing enough attention for Miller to get word of it.

"Do you want to go in or go home?" Miller broke into my thoughts.

"More than anything, I want to go home. However, I don't want to endanger anyone. If the bomber found me, he might kill whoever gets in his way. The pizza shooting had to be meant for me."

"It might be a coincidence."

I shook my head. "Not this morning; at dawn, I left a message on Athrun's cell phone. Yuli must have overhead it somehow."

Miller stood up and looked away. "Or…"

"Or what…?" he waited for me to finish.

Turning to face me, he looked at me solemnly. "If you want my help, you've got to consider one more possibility."

"All right," I said slowly, feeling uneasy.

Pulling out a newspaper from his coat pocket, he handed it towards me. Looking at him slowly, he said, "Turn to the gossip column on page 8."

Turning the papers, I stared wide eyed at what I saw. There, in two different pictures were both Athrun and Estelle. Separated, but with the same young woman. Reading the column quickly, it had stated "A new spark for the Zala family- as a strange young lady was now taking over the now missing Mrs. Zala's spot".

"What is this?" I said, surprised.

Clearing his throat, I quickly looked up at Miller, questioning him. "The other possibility that you have to consider is that your husband, Athrun Zala, knew."

………………………………...

Author's Note:

Sorry for this short bothersome snip……..yet deep down I knew it wouldn't really fit well in Chapter 20. I knew I should have remembered it for chapter 19 but it only came to me when I started chapter 20. So I do apologies for the troublesome. I hope you do enjoy it though.

In addition I would like to say thank you to ritachi, my new beta reader! Hopefully now there will be less grammatical errors, which I'm grateful for. Thanks ritachi!

On the bad side of news however, I'm not positive when I will have the next chapter up. School right now is hectic. Projects after projects and test after test. Plus for some odd reason, either people enjoy having religious parties around this time or have their bdays in may is a mystery to me. So I will 2 be busy on the weekend which leaves me little time. I will however try my best in updating ASAP. I might end up breaking chapter 20 into two parts like Chapter 20 A and Chapter 20 B just so I won't keep you guys waiting forever for something new.

I would like to say thank you to :

MissKT

SEEDSummoner

moi  
stuntsheep  
cherry

yvonne

asga  
lightyearsaway

DragonDarknessFlameKitsune

Juzblue

ailiricxxz

ritachi

Anonymous

AnimeSiren

kirei31

Chayla Maznable

Thank you for reviewing! From reading the comments, I started to realized Meyrin isn't going to be loved by many and I'm sorry if I kind of tinted her image in the story to the series. I'm trying to get all the characters in their right individual POV. But I also like to play around with them.


	22. Part 1 Chapter 20

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 20**

**Part 1**

(Cagalli's POV)

I cried myself to sleep that night. To tell the truth, I didn't want to consider Miller's suggestion. Athrun could not be part of this. He cannot! He might have been distant, preoccupied, but he would never think of killing me.

I didn't care what the evidence indicated. I would never believe Athrun had anything to do with the bombing of the clinic or the drive-by shooting at the pizza place. He might be close with Yuli Amarifi, but not close enough to plan the death of anyone, much less me.

Athrun loves me.

At least Miller hadn't stayed around to point out the facts last night.

……………_..FLASHBACK……………….._

_I shook my head. "Not this morning; at dawn, I left a message on Athrun's cell phone. Yuli must have overhead it somehow."_

_Miller stood up and looked away. "Or…"_

"_Or what…?" he waited for me to finish. _

_Turning to face me, he looked at me solemnly. "If you want my help, you've got to consider one more possibility."_

"_All right," I said slowly, feeling uneasy._

_Pulling out a newspaper from his coat pocket, he handed it towards me. Looking at him slowly, he said, "Turn to the gossip column on page 8."_

_Turning the papers, I stared wide eyed at what I saw. There, in two different pictures were both Athrun and Estelle. Separated, but with the same young woman. Reading the column quickly, it had stated "A new spark for the Zala family- as a strange young lady was now taking over the now missing Mrs. Zala's spot"._

"_What is this?" I said, surprised. _

_Clearing his throat, I quickly looked up at Miller, questioning him. "The other possibility that you have to consider is that your husband, Athrun Zala, knew."_

"_That's impossible!" I retorted. "How could you say such a thing? Athrun loves me and he wouldn't do anything to put me in harm's way!"_

"_I think you should lower your voice," Miller said quietly, looking at me with intensity._

"_Lower my voice?" I repeated, annoyed. Getting up from the chair, I quickly walked towards the other end of the porch and turned around swiftly. "**You** are accusing **my** husband of attempted murder: **the attempted murder of me**!"_

"_Tell me what happened that day, pest," Miller replied softly. _

"_Excuse me?" I asked, irritated. _

"_I know who you are, princess," Miller said dangerously. "On the day of the clinic bombing, you were announced dead by your husband. A couple days later, police found out that you truly didn't die. So the question is: Did your husband, Athrun Zala, know about this deed?"_

"_Of course he didn't!" I said precariously. "He loves me!"_

_Lifting his eyebrow, he pointed slowly at the paper I still clutched in my right hand and said, "The paper tells differently."_

_Glancing down, I slowly reopened the paper to the pictures of Athrun and Estelle. Peering over to the young gleaming woman next to them, I frowned slightly. "You're right, the paper does tell differently…but that doesn't mean it's true! After all, how many times does the news tell the truth as it is?"_

"_Point taken," Miller replied, doubtfully. "But I wonder. How big of a coincidence is it?" _

_Looking at the paper once more, I folded and laid it gently on the porch's rail. "You asked me what happen on the day of the bombing a few moments ago."_

"_Yes I did," Miller replied, his tone showing nothing but seriousness now. "I need to know everything, from the time you left the house, all the way until now."_

_Staring out at the streets, I noticed that everything was quiet, there wasn't even a stir. Looking up, I spoke, "It started out as a normal day I suppose. I received a phone call from Athrun, but Estelle was the first to pick up. " _

"_Why did he call?" Miller asked curiously._

"_He was coming home from the PLANTS and was about to board the shuttle. I guess he called to inform us of his departure," I answered solemnly. _

"_You don't seem that positive about your answer," Miller replied._

_Looking down at my hand gripping the rails, I frowned angrily, "I yelled at him. I yelled at him about the election. Day in and day out, all he had was meetings, press conferences, et cetera. Not **once** did he spend time with either Estelle or myself." _

_Eyeing me carefully, Miller didn't reply, so I continued on, "Then Lacus called me, asking me to come with her to the local clinic. Weird thing is she never told me the reason for the visit."_

_Frowning at my comment, Miller was about to say something. I glared at him and snapped, "Don't you dare try to blame this on Lacus! Bad enough you think Athrun is involved. We are not adding Lacus to the list."_

_Raising his eyebrow in somewhat shock, he nodded his head. _

_I went on, "At the clinic, Lacus stepped out about the same time the nurse called for her. For some strange reason, the nurse didn't believe me when I told her about how Lacus went to her car. She thought I was Lacus."_

"_No offence, but you don't come close to looking like that pink pop-star," Miller said mockingly. _

_Narrowing my eyes at him, I turned away, "A nurse took away all my belongings and told me to wait for the doctor."_

"_That would explain why the police found your belongings with the body," Miller commented. _

"_Yeah," I whispered slowly. "Then it happened. Outside, I noticed this man with a blue baseball cap and greasy hands mowing the lawn. He peered up at me and I looked deep into those silver eyes of his; all I saw was emptiness. Then he placed a brown paper bag underneath the window and disappeared. Soon, an explosion took place, knocking me straight out."_

"_This guy you saw, is he the same one from the shelter that I scared off for you?" Miller asked. _

_Nodding my head, I continued with my story, "When I finally came to, the clinic was completely destroyed. Nothing was left. But for the strangest reason, I didn't call Athrun. Instead, I walked towards the office building and through the empty parking lot when I finally took notice of Yuli Amarifi- Yuli is a good friend of Athrun's. His son fought alongside Athrun during the war, but was taken out by my brother." _

"_I see," Miller replied softly. "What else happen?"_

"_I was about to say something when another man came from behind. I automatically remembered him from the clinic: the same one who was mowing the lawn and dropped the brown paper bag. They mentioned about getting rid of the wife. Yuli seemed pleased because he said he didn't want to harm Athrun."_

_From there, I told Miller everything…to the minute of living on the streets to the moment where I was now._

_The only response I received at the end was, "What have you gotten yourself into, pest?"_

……………………………_..FLASHBACK ENDS………………………………..._

Getting up slowly, I walked steadily towards the window that overlooked the empty street. I frowned slightly at what Miller had considered.

If Athrun wasn't a part of this, then why couldn't I reach him? Yuli could have gotten to Athrun's phone at the office, but surely not his cell phone. He would have had to have been at their house to turn off the answering machine…unless Athrun turned off the machine himself, but still, why? The chances of one of Yuli's men breaking in seemed slim also, what with the security around the mansion.

I knew that every argument I could make, Miller would have pointed out a flaw that would make me wallow in doubt. Why was Athrun never answering the phone? Surely he went home at night and watched over Estelle. Where else would he go if he wasn't at home or at the office? Why would he give his cell to someone else? Or tell someone about the call? None of it made sense.

Why would Athrun want me dead? He loved me.

Why would Yuli Amarifi want me dead? He barely knew me.

And the worst thing was that Miller hinted at what was already whispered in my mind. If it was Athrun walking the streets, what did he plan to do when he found me?

"It's not Athrun," I reminded myself quietly. Staring at a nearby light post, I got up quickly and started to pace the room quickly. "He doesn't know I'm trying to reach him, or he would have come. I know he would."

So what exactly is it that I doubt?

………………………………...

(Jeegi's POV)

Walking the streets of Orb every morning after breakfast became a normal routine for me since I was a little boy. For some unusual reason, I would feel free and happy as I watched people walk by me in a hurry to arrive somewhere important while I had all the time in the world.

Looking around the streets I frowned worriedly. It's been a couple of days since I had last seen Ash. The Marys mentioned that Miller informed them of her whereabouts and her condition. Knowing she was well and safe brought some peace to me, but then again, there was still doubt left.

Maybe it was the thought she was the missing Princess of Orb that brought that doubt. I did have to admit, for a Princess she had some guts. Not many princesses would dare live on the streets in order to keep their family safe. It saddened me to think that both her and her family is suffering due to some madman's ideas.

Slamming my fist into a nearby wall, I quickly jumped when I heard a voice from behind.

"The wall never did any harm to you, so why are you hitting it?" a female voice asked.

Turning around, I quickly took noticed of a middle-aged woman with shoulder length brown hair who was smiling warmly.

Looking at her carefully, I felt this sense of familiarity rise within me. "Do I know you?"

Looking at me from top to bottom she shook her head, "Not that I know of." Frowning slightly at me she added, "Yet you do look familiar. What is your name?"

"Jeegi," I replied casually.

Lifting up her eyebrow, she asked, "Your last name would be?"

"I don't have one," I replied quickly. "I have no family. The streets are my home."

Looking at me with surprise, I smiled. Turning away, I started to walk off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" her voiced shouted from behind.

Sighing loudly so she was able to hear my frustration, I replied without facing her, "Anywhere."

"But you're bleeding!" she shouted, as she came closer.

Looking down at my right hand, I scowled. I didn't realize I had hit the wall that hard. Not giving her the benefit of the doubt, I continued to walk, "So I am."

Feeling a hand grab my shoulder, I immediately turned around and grabbed her arm, twisting it severely. However, the moment I noticed I had grabbed the woman's arm and was hurting her, I released my clutch.

"Why did you grab me?" I demanded. _Doesn't she know any better then talk to a stranger from the streets? _

"I wanted to clean up your wound because you can get it infected," she replied gently.

Narrowing my eyes at her, I asked slowly and carefully, "Why do you care about someone like me?"

Observing her cautiously, she answered, "Because you are a human being. It doesn't matter whether you are rich or poor. Everyone needs a hand at some point."

"You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" I questioned, somewhat surprised and annoyed.

"Not until you let me help you clean that wound," she replied.

"…Fine," I mumbled.

Taking a hold of my hand, she began to drag me to who knows where. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"I live three blocks from here," she answered. "So I'm going to take you to my house."

"You're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy," she responded. "I just have a big heart."

"I still think you're crazy," I muttered under my breath.

"At least I'm not the one who punched the wall for no obvious reason," she retorted mockingly.

Glaring at her back, all I could do was let her drag me aimlessly.

………………………………...

(Athrun's POV)

Walking downstairs, I followed the scent of breakfast into the kitchen. There, in a red apron, was Meyrin smiling brightly at me as I entered.

"Morning, sleepy head," she replied cheerfully.

Looking at the table set, with two plates full of food, I smiled graciously, "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," she replied, as she slowly walked my way. Stopping in front of me, she quickly gave me a tight hug that left me motionless. "You deserve to be happy."

"Meyrin," I whispered softly.

Looking up at me, she winked. "Come and sit before the food gets cold."

"Where's Estelle?" I asked, still somewhat shocked.

"Are you that out of it?" Meyrin replied, surprised. "Today is Wednesday. Where else would that child of yours be, but school."

"Right," I said calmly, "Wednesday there is school."

Sitting down, Meyrin gently poured me a cup of hot coffee. After a minute, she disposed of her apron and was sitting across from me.

Watching me intensely, I grabbed the fork and took a bite of my scrambled eggs. Chewing the contents slowly, I smiled. "It's delicious."

Smiling brightly at my comment, she quickly started to eat from her plate as well.

"I suppose you haven't seen the news this morning?" she asked softly.

"Why do you ask?" I replied curiously.

"There was a drive-by shooting at a local pizza shop. Some were killed and others were injured," she said somewhat painfully.

"That's terrible. Who would do such a thing?" I responded angrily.

Looking up at me with her red eyes, she shook her head and said, "I don't have the slightest clue." She then added sincerely, "However, I do hope the people who were involved are found and are punished for their crime. In addition, I will stop by the local chapel and pray for the families of the injured and the dead."

Smiling warmly, I reached across the table for her hand, and held it gently. "You have a caring heart Meyrin. I appreciate everything you have done for me these past few days."

"Don't mention it Athrun," she replied warmly.

Feeling that I had to do more, I asked softly, "Let me take you out to dinner."

Looking at me quickly, she smirked and answered, "Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Zala?"

Glancing at my wedding ring, I smiled gently and said, "Consider it more as a friendship dinner between two good friends."

Watching me carefully, she kept quiet for a minute. Then lifting her hand towards me she replied, "Deal."

Reaching over again, I shook hands with Meyrin.

Before she had time to pull her hand away, I quickly got up and started to drag her with me.

"Athrun…? Where are you taking me?" she questioned, bewildered.

"Where else," I answered without facing her. "We are going to start our friendship dinner now."

Trying to pull me back, she answered forcefully, "I'm not positively sure if you know this, but you said dinner. It's still breakfast time."

Turning my head, I winked. "Dinner will be saved for last. But I thought I could treat you a day of shopping as well."

"Shopping?" she replied, astonished. "You have got to be kidding."

"Ahhh…! Athrun!" she screamed as I pulled her over my shoulder.

"You're taking too long to walk," I replied as I started to walk with her on my back. "Less talking and more walking."

"ATHRUN ZALA YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

………………………………...

(Dearka's POV)

"You got to be kidding me," I mumbled as I read the police report quickly and thoroughly. "How is it that the police can't even find a trace of who did this?"

"Reminds me of the clinic bombing," Miriallia replied quietly, as she read another report across from me. "Both incidents are almost alike. It had to be done by the same person."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. "What could have possibly been at the pizza place for it to be destroyed like that?"

"Or the question, better yet, would be who were they after?" she asked curiously. "Think of the possibility that it might have been Cagalli they were after; just like they were after her at the clinic."

"We aren't positive about the relationship between her disappearance and the clinic bombing, we've been over this."

"I'm sticking to my theory," she replied stubbornly. "They have to be related. What else could have driven her away from us?"

"The fact that maybe she wanted to escape from reality?" I said softly. "Then again, no one knows."

"Let me ask you this Dearka," Miriallia stated seriously. "If the pizza shooting and the clinic bombing aren't related, then how come they both ended up in the same way? Think about it, this killer isn't a novice. He knows what he is doing."

"You are getting yourself too involved with this Milly. Stop it." I snapped lightly. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into if you decide to persuade me just over a hunch."

Pushing her chair back and slamming her hands down, she narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you expect me to do then!"

Staring at her calmly I replied slowly, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" she replied angrily. "You want me to sit here and do nothing while my friend is out there fighting some murderer!"

"Milly, how many times do I have to tell you," I was starting to get annoyed of this conversation. "There is no proof!"

"You want proof?" she demanded. "The proof you will get is Cagalli's dead body! That will be your proof if we don't do something now!"

"Calm down," I tried to pacify the both of us. "You are getting too overworked over nothing."

"I quit," she abruptly breathed.

"Excuse me?" I said surprised, lifting my eyebrow. "What are you quitting?"

"This partnership," she replied dully. With that, she quickly turned around and started to work away.

"You can't just walk away from this!" I shouted, getting up and trying to catch up with her.

Opening the door, she turned her head and glared at me, "Just watch me."

With that, she walked out, closing the door behind her, and leaving me to stand alone in the kitchen.

………………………………...

(Original POV)

_What is Destiny? _

"There she is!" a woman shouted as she bumped her way around the room.

"Quiet, Monday…!" Mrs. J ordered loudly. "She's got a right to sleep, she's pregnant."

The raven haired woman sleeping peacefully on the decently sized pullout couch slowly opened her amber eyes. Staring right back at her was baby blue.

"The name is Monday Johnson," the woman declared proudly as she continued to stare at the mysterious raven haired woman whose mother mentioned. Offering her hand, the raven haired woman frowned slightly, not sure if the girl offered friendship or had simply grown tired of hearing about the pregnant woman living with the old doctor and decided to drop by for a look.

Becoming slightly impatient, she added, "My mother says your name is Ash Yula. I thought it was oddly particular of a name. Then again, you look oddly particular as well."

"Monday!" Mrs. J shrieked, embarrassed of her daughter's comment.

Smiling softly at the girl's comment, Cagalli replied calmly yet mockingly, "I might be oddly particular, but at least I can say I'm not oddly earsplitting and bothersome."

Starring wide-eyed at Cagalli's comment, the girl kept quiet; her mother following in tow.

Getting up from her position of the bed, she smiled contentedly. The girl Monday replied earnestly, "I think we might just get along after all, Ms. Oddly Particular Girl."

"The name is Ash." Cagalli responded quickly, "I wish for you to call me that. If you don't then you would allow me to call you Ms. Oddly Earsplitting and Bothersome."

Looking at Cagalli, she shook her head, "Deal."

_A dictionary definition would say Destiny is the power of fate. _

_Yet how is it that both destiny and fate have a funny way of showing people the meaning of life?_

_If it is meant to be, then it is fate. _

_However, if fate occurs then it's destined. _

The middle aged woman opened her door, allowing the young boy with the injured hand to enter.

Once inside the nice clean apartment, the boy frowned. Looking up at the nearby wall, he took notice of a picture of a battleship. "You fought in the war?" he asked, as he slowly neared the picture.

Staring at the boy, she smiled sadly. "You can say that. I was the captain of that ship you are looking at."

Recognizing the ship, he said softly, "This is the Archangel."

"You know the Archangel?" Murrue Ramius asked, surprised at the boy's knowledge.

Noticing the boy's face darken, he retorted dangerously, "It's because of this ship that I have no family."

_Yet some people's fates are less painful than others. _

_Some heal quicker while others heal slower. _

_Either way, fate can be magnificent or cruel. _

"Athrun, I had a great time today," a red haired woman replied cheerfully as she walked towards her car.

Smiling contentedly at her, he nodded his head. "Think of this as my thank you."

Stopping at her car, she quickly turned and faced him. "I appreciate your time, kind sir. However, I think this day deserves more."

Jumping towards him, Athrun swiftly caught Meyrin.

"Meyrin…"

"No words are needed Athrun," she whispered quietly into his ear. Pulling her face directly in front of his, their noises inches apart, she smiled sympathetically. "I think….I think I am falling in love with you," she whispered quietly.

Looking at her with surprise, and unsure of what to say, she quickly closed the gap between them by enclosing her mouth with his.

His main mistake will soon be for not pushing her back; Athrun Zala's young daughter watches from her bedroom window and glares hatefully at her father's action towards the red hair woman.

"How could you father?"

_When will the pain stop? _

_When will the laughter return?_

_When will the mystery finally be solved?_

A chestnut haired woman looks up toward a familiar apartment and grimaced sadly.

"Why can't you understand Dearka," she replied painfully as tears of hurt fell from her eyes. "I love you but somehow that doesn't seem to be enough."

Turning away from the building, she begins to walk; her arching heart breaking slowly into pieces.

_When will hope appear?_

_When will the dark clouds of sorrow disappear and the rays of sunlight of happiness appear? _

_When will the lonely stranger finally understand the truth?_

Hearing a knock at the door, the dirty blonde haired man quickly gets up from the kitchen table and opens the door. "Milly, I'm so sorry!" he shouted but then stops when he noticed it wasn't the girl but a silver haired man. "Yzak…"

"When are you going to stop screwing up," Yzak asked angrily. "You're letting her escape from your life and all you are doing is sitting on your lazy butt doing nothing!"

"Yzak, I don't need this," Dearka replied angrily.

"You're right, you don't," he retorted darkly. "You don't even deserve her."

With that, the silver haired man disappeared, leaving the dirty blonde haired man alone to his thoughts.

_If fate does bring destiny, then why is it people play around with destiny? Why can't people accept things the way they are and live their lives? _

_Instead of finding fate, people just skip it and head straight towards destiny. _

_So why is it people have a hard time finding destiny?_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

………………………………

Author's Notes:

Okay not really much of a chapter but more as a build up as to what is about to unfold. Basically in the next few chapters, some events will reveal things that I think it time to finish off. This is chapter 20 and I think the story might end with either 30 to 34 chapters. The next part of the chapter will be somewhat of a build up as well along with some development but not much. However in chapter 21, you will finally be able to see the development. It should be around chapter 26-till the end will everything will come together.

I would also say a big thank you to Ritachi. Sorry for all the mistakes I had in the chapter, thanks for proofreading it!

I got two more weeks of school then finals. So I might only have the next half of the chapter up by the end of the month. However, once school is over I can focus interely on completing and updating more frequently during the summer, which is good news. I'm planning on having the story completed by the time school comes around. Which I think I might be able to do.

Thank you for all who reviewed and I hope you didn't much this chapter much. However, I do have to complete the minor parts before I can finished the major part of the story.


	23. Chapter 20 Part 2

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 20**

**Part B**

(Murrue Ramius POV)

"This is the Archangel," the boy whispered softly.

"You know the Archangel?" I asked, surprised by the boy's knowledge of the old battleship. However, I was unprepared to what was about to take place.

Watching his face darken, his cold voice echoed, "It's because of this ship I have no family."

"Excuse me?" I was completely caught off guard by his comment.

Turning to face me, he narrowed his eyes, "I am an orphan because of that ship."

"You have to be mistaken," I replied quickly. "The Archangel fought to protect innocent lives. We didn't kill."

"Then why is it that both my parents are gone?" His voice chilled my back as he continued to stare at me coldly. "Why is it that you are still alive and my parents aren't?"

"Why are you blaming me? How is your parent's death connected to the Archangel to begin with?" I asked, becoming angry at the boy's accusations.

"I'm leaving."

However, before he had the chance to reach the door, I grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing!" he shouted relentlessly. "Release me!"

"Like I said earlier, I'm not going to leave you alone until I clean up that wound," turning on the light to the bathroom, I quickly reached inside the cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit.

"What is it that you want from me?" he shouted as he struggled against my hold.

"I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help. I do not need anyone's help! I can take care of myself!"

"Can you really?" I retorted.

For a short moment, he stopped resisting. Staring at me fiercely, he kept quiet as I dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol on his injured hand. I quickly bandaged his hand and smiled at my handy work.

"There all done," staring into his eyes, I blinked for a quick second. I could have sworn I saw some similarities from a person I once knew.

"Can I go now?" he asked, annoyed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you that naïve? I thought you were a captain once?"

"I was."

"So you know better than to trust a complete stranger like they are one of your closest friends!" he shouted, irritated.

Staring at him for a moment, I smiled sincerely, "I suppose." Turning away from the boy, I headed towards the kitchen. "Do you prefer ham or turkey on your sandwich?"

"…Who are you?" he asked as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen.

"You speak of me as a naïve woman who is being 100 irrational when inviting a foreigner into her home," I opened the refrigerator and took out bread, cheese and ham. "Yet at the same time, you are being naïve as well for accepting my offer and entering a complete stranger's home."

"You didn't give me a choice!"

Turning to face him, I smirked slightly, "Didn't give you a choice?" Shaking my head in disagreement, I turned back to finish the sandwiches. "Everyone on this planet has a choice. It is when to choose the right one that makes the person clever and intelligent."

"But…."

"I was the captain of the Archangel, but it was with my knowledge and the help of my crewmembers that we survived the war." Walking towards the kitchen table, I placed two sandwiches on the table, separated from one another. Pointing at the chair opposite of me, Jeegi slowly made his way over. "In the aftermath, it's what you do that makes a difference. Even if it means that you have to take a risk to achieve that goal."

"A risk…" he mumbled softly, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Smiling gently, I continued, "It was a risk for me to give you a ham sandwich. After all, you never told me the kind of sandwich you wanted."

Looking down at his hand, he smiled sympathetically. "You are weird," he whispered out softly.

"A mere thank you would be sufficient."

"Thank you Mrs….."

"It's Miss. Murrue Ramius."

Looking at me carefully, he finished off his previous sentence. "Thank you Miss. Ramius."

………………………………...

(Miriallia's POV)

_He is a complete moron! Why did I ever put up with him?_

Frowning slightly at the thought, I narrowed my eyes at myself mentally.

_Right, I remember now. I fell in love with him. _

"Excuse me."

Walking around a group of kids on the sidewalk, I continued on, aimlessly.

_Maybe I overreacted. Maybe I was being careless. Maybe I wasn't logical. _

"Maybe I was wrong," I mumbled quietly to myself. "There is no proof."

"Miriallia?" a quiet yet familiar voice asked.

Looking up, I quickly scanned the area for a familiar face. Then I spotted a blob of pink.

"Lacus…"

"Hi," she replied cheerfully. "What are you doing?"

Sighing quietly, I responded, "I don't know."

"Is something wrong?" Lacus asked worriedly.

"You can say that." Watching the people walk by, a question buried deep down kept trying to resurface, the one question that everyone had been wondering as well. Turning to face Lacus, I asked seriously, "Why did you go to the clinic that day?"

Watching her face change, she asked quietly, "Excuse me?"

"Why did you go to the clinic on the day of the bombing? Or better yet, why did you drag Cagalli with you?" I asked once more, emphasizing the words strongly.

"Milly…."

"I'm not accusing you of the bombing but it's the mere curiosity to why you guys were down there to begin with."

"I….I…." she started but changed her thought. "Never in my entire life did I expect the bombing to happen that day; you have to believe me Milly."

"I know you didn't Lacus, but people do doubt you." Staring at a nearby billboard sign, I asked again, "Why were you there?"

She hesitated slightly, and then answered, "A week earlier before the bombing I had found out…I had found out that I was pregnant with a second child."

"But you don't look," I started but was quickly interrupted.

"I was having bad stomach aches and felt faint for a certain amount of time. At first, I thought I was catching something, but then I began to have cravings. The same ones when I found out I was pregnant with Tarak. However, I felt something wasn't right. I went and stopped by my doctor's office." Staring down at her hands, tears slowly fell. "I found out that I was pregnant but I had lost the child from some unknown reason."

"…Lacus, I am so sorry."

Smiling sadly, she quickly wiped away the tears, "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. It's my fault that the pregnancy was terminated. I should have been more careful."

"But Lacus, you didn't know," I watched helplessly as Lacus looked away painfully.

"I am to blame. I am to blame for the loss of my child and Cagalli. If I didn't drag her down there…."

"Stop making excuses Lacus. Stop blaming yourself for something that you never did or had any part in." Thinking about Lacus's confession, I asked, "Why did you go to the clinic that day if you knew you lost the baby?"

Turning her face towards me she said, "I had stopped by Athrun's office to pick up a file for Kira on the same day I found about my loss. There, I had bumped into a young redheaded woman who quickly apologized. I suppose she noticed I was distressed about something and asked me what was wrong."

Looking up into the sky, she smiled painfully again. "For some odd reason I told her. I had burdened some stranger with my problem."

"How did she react?"

"Calmly," Lacus faced me once again. "She asked me if I was positive that the child was dead. I replied yes. Yet oddly, she didn't seem convinced. She seemed so positive that I started to doubt the doctor's judgment. Naturally, I decided to go for a second opinion. That's why I went to the woman's clinic that day. Yet I knew deep down that I truly lost my baby. However, I was still clinging onto a small ray of hope that I was wrong, but if the doctor was right, I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it alone. That's why I asked Cagalli to accompany me to the clinic."

"Who was the woman?"

"I think her name was…." Narrowing her eyes slightly in concentration Lacus kept quiet for a second. "I think her name was Meyrin…."

Registering the familiar name quickly, I finished the name for her. "Meyrin Hawke?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god," I exclaimed quietly.

"What?" Lacus asked worriedly at my expression.

"Meyrin Hawke is the same woman who has been helping Athrun and Estelle. Don't you remember at your house she was there with Estelle?"

Thinking back, Lacus nodded her head in recollection. "I can't believe I didn't notice her sooner."

"Proof," I mumbled quietly to myself. "All I need is proof and I think this just might be a lead."

………………………………...

(Cagalli's POV)

Pouring myself a glass of milk, I slowly headed outside towards the porch. I wasn't surprised to find Miller waiting for me. Smiling softly, I quietly sat down on a nearby chair.

We kept silent for a long time while I sipped my milk gradually and him leaning against the rail with his eyes closed. Abruptly, Miller whispered, "You've been thinking?"

"I've been worrying," I answered without acting as if I didn't know what he was thinking about. Our conversation from the night before had weighed on my mind all day.

"I have to do something," my voice floated across the night air, hanging between us in the darkness, "No matter how dangerous. Saying nothing or doing nothing may end up getting more people killed. Think about it Miller, innocent people are dying because of me."

Looking at me sympathetically, he kept quiet.

"When the bombing happened at the clinic, I thought it was something that had happened coincidently. Then I heard Yuli and the thin man talking and grew suspicious. But the problem was I had no proof," I whispered softly. "If I had gone to the police with what I heard, they might not have listened, instead it may have ended Athrun's career by my pointing a finger at Yuli Amarfi."

"You can't afford to risk your life. Not on one conversation you overheard in the morning after you had been hurt," Miller mumbled as if talking to himself.

"I can't afford not to."

Miller grunted loudly.

"I thought when Steve Parker gave the police a description, they'd catch the culprit. But Parker is no longer around to make a positive ID. The part that scares me the most is that the bomber is still out there walking the streets, looking for me. I can almost feel him getting closer."

"Pest…" Miller said worriedly as tears slowly slipped down my face.

"If I step forward and talk to the police, he might go after Athrun. What if he kills Athrun before they catch him?" I cried softly. Lowering my voice, I continued, "I think, from what I overheard that morning, if he hadn't killed me he planned to kill Athrun."

"What were the words you heard?"

"Yuli asked the guy if he got the wife. I think he called the man Morgan. When the person nodded, Yuli said, 'Good. I didn't want to take out Zala. I like him, but I have my own plans for the future of PLANT.'."

I leaned forward, "I must have heard something wrong. At the clinic, I could have been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Not at the bus stop or the pizza shop," Miller said seriously. "Someone wants you dead."

Remaining silent, I thought about everything. Looking up, I stared at Miller.

Sighing quietly, he continued talking, "If we assume the clinic guard's death wasn't an accident, I'd say Parker just got in the way. He put the killer in danger. Made him feel threatened which might be a way to draw him out."

Lifting my eyebrow, I asked, "Got any ideas?"

"None that aren't risky," Miller walked over towards the railing in front of me. He folded his arms and added, "You could still go to the police."

"No." I put my head in my hands. "I wish I could corner the thin man and hold him for the police. Then they would have to believe me. Otherwise, all I've got is a description of a shadow."

Getting up, I rested my hand on Miller's arm. "We have to find him."

Miller shook his head. "Not me."

"But you helped me. You saved me."

"That was different. You didn't give me much choice. When you were running from the bomber, you ordered me to help you. There was no asking about it. The other night, it was either to bring you to the doc or have you bleed all over the street."

Walking away from him to the other side of the porch, I stopped and gripped the rail. "How can I find him, then?" Turning to face him once more, I said gravely, "With or without you, I have to try. It won't be safe for me to go home until I do."

Taking a long breath, Miller looked at me and frowned. "You're not giving me much choice again, are you, pest?"

"No," I smiled hopefully and sincerely. "I need you." I didn't give him time to think about what he might be getting into. "Where do we start?"

"He knows you are alive. It's been more than a week since you saw him at the shelter," Miller whispered loud enough for me to hear. "You told me you remember his eyes. Maybe it's the same for him."

"Possibly, but unlikely," I replied.

"He is not roaming the streets or someone would have noticed him. I've asked around and all I've got is a few maybes- sounds more like he's holed up somewhere, waiting for you to reappear."

"Which I would have done if I hadn't overslept," I said.

Miller nodded. "We're lucky he's no better with a gun than he is with dynamite. You are right about one thing. The shooting was no coincidence. He knew you were planning to be there."

"So what do I do?"

"You'd better hope you see him first."

My eyes widened at his words; I looked quickly away towards the empty street. "You're saying I have to find him before he finds me," my voice blended in with the sounds of the night.

"My guess is that he is doing Yuli's dirty work," Miller said faintly. "You got to ask yourself why a rich man like Yuli Amarifi wants you dead and is willing to pay, or call in a big favor to get the job done. He doesn't want his hands dirty, plus he may think the trail can't get back to him."

"I wish…" I formed my thoughts into words. "I wish I could stand on a street corner and watch everyone in Orb walk by. I would pick him out and scream at the top of my lungs. Then the police would arrest him and I'd be free to go home." Walking back towards Miller, I stopped a few feet in front of him. "I'm so tired of being afraid."

Miller pulled me in close and wrapped me in a big bear hug. It wasn't warm, or particularly friendly, but I knew he made a great sacrifice by holding another so close. After a few seconds, he released me and straightened himself, looking proud of himself.

I smiled kindly. Sometimes Miller was a five year old inside a man of sixty- a six foot dwarf named Grumpy.

"I've got an idea," Miller's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "My folks have a café not far from here. You wouldn't believe what we overhear. People don't seem to think someone waiting on the tables have ears. Most folks can't describe the waitress or waiter the minute they walk out the restaurant. How many times have you seen someone who has finished eating and trying to get their bill, stops everyone who passes and says, 'Are you my waitress or waiter?'?"

I couldn't argue. I have done it all the time. Looking at Miller I said, "So, I need to stand on the corner dressed as a waitress until the bomber passes?"

"Sounds like a plan," a voice replied softly from the door. Turning quickly, I noticed Monday standing, smiling happily. "Don't look so surprised to see me."

"How long have you been listening?' Miller asked precariously.

Walking outside, she turned her head at me for a second then faced Miller. "Long enough to figure out Ash isn't really who she is."

"Monday," I started to explain but stopped when she turned to face me.

"Every night my mother comes home and she talks about you, Ash. It's like she has adopted you as her own and started to organize your life as one of her children." Smiling compassionately she added, "You are probably getting fatter everyday."

Miller fought to keep from laughing as I silently glared at him.

"As a word of advice, you might want to find a working man before you get too fat to attract someone making more than minimum wage," Monday smirked and added, "Then again, if you consider going after a killer as a hobby then I suppose finding any man might be hard enough."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are worse than your mother," Miller mumbled loudly enough for her to hear.

"I just worry about her, that's all," Monday replied as she continued to stare at me. "How about telling me your true name, Ms. Ash Yula?"

"It's Mrs.," I said loud enough for her to hear.

"You're married? That is a shocker," Monday replied, surprised. Before I had a chance to continue, Monday suddenly went from surprised to recollection as she looked at me carefully. "You mentioned the clinic bombing. There is one person who the police identified missing."

Smiling softly, I nodded my head as realization took place for the young woman.

"Now Princess, you caught my curiosity. Why is it someone like you running around the streets of Orb, chasing some killer?"

"It's more like him chasing me," I replied darkly. "But I'm so sick of running."

Staring at me for a minute, Monday nodded her head at me as if she understood my problem perfectly. Then glared quickly and said warningly, "I'll keep your secret, but you got to promise me something. You have to promise me you will come back here if needed. All my mother talks about is how the doc is doing better since you appeared. The doc needs you, Princess and I don't want him to die because you disappeared to live your life once again."

"Monday," I whispered gently.

"I don't want him to die alone. Neither does my mother and Miller. You seem to understand him. I could see that in the stories my mother told me about."

Smiling kindly, I nodded my head in agreement, knowing that Dr. Newton grew weaker each day. Last night I had to help him up the stairs. "You have my word. For the fact, he wants to die at home."

"He's got the right," Miller interrupted. "I've thought of a way you can help spot the bomber."

I had been through every possible plan, "How?"

"Walk with me. The both of you," he stared at us.

Miller started down the steps; I followed with Monday right by my side. We crossed down streets lined with old homes. Many remolded into law offices and others small businesses. Commerce weaved like a root through what had once been a residential area, spreading from the lights of the capitol in all directions.

When Miller stopped at a corner for traffic, I caught up and circled my arm around him. "Could you slow down a bit?"

"Afraid you might walk off a muffin?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Monday shouted from behind.

I lifted my head. "No, I was thinking more on the line of how you're getting older and might lose your balance if I don't hold onto you."

He opened his mouth to object then frowned. Smiling over the small victory, we continued along.

Miller slowed as he crossed the row of businesses lining the streets. When we reached the abandoned store where Romeo usually stood, he stopped.

The old drunk shuffled forward, already long into his drink. "Pleasure to see you, fair lady," he mumbled.

"Thank you for helping me the other night," I said, though he had done little. He had tried to catch me as I fell, but he barely had the strength to keep himself from falling.

"Excuse us," Miller replied as he moved down the few steps to the walkway leading to the door of the abandoned business.

To my surprise, Miller pulled a key out from his pocket and opened the door. "This was my folks' place," he said without turning around.

I stepped into a small-town café from way back. Despite the layers of dust, everything remained in place. Little individual table lights were mounted along one wall, each giving a glow to the tables below them. The floors were brick with paths worn smooth, and the huge ceiling fans threw shadows across the room. The place was beautiful in its simplicity.

Miller watched me as I walked around.

"I checked the kitchen," he said. "Everything works. The water and gas are on."

I glanced at Romeo. The old man watched from the doorway as though afraid to come in.

"I bought new coffeemakers and dishes. Other than that all we need is a good scrubbing and we could open the place."

"Are you suggesting…?" I could not even voice the words.

Miller nodded. "Are you up for it, Ash Yula?"

"Keep talking."

"At first I thought we could sell pizzas, but every other café around here does that. The big chains have doughnuts and subs. I can only think of one thing not for sale along this street. I suggest we sell muffins."

"I'm guessing this is where I come in," Monday's voice replied through the empty café. "However, I didn't go to college for a year to clean up old buildings and sell muffins."

Ignoring her last comment, Miller continued, "I thought we could call the place _Night by Night Muffins_ and be open every evening. We might even serve a few of the homeless folks for free as the night wears on. There is no telling who you might see walk in that door."

"You're crazy," Monday mumbled under her breath.

"Please Monday," I turned quickly to face her. "You are the only one here who can bake mind-blowing muffins."

Staring at me for a split second, she didn't seem completely convinced.

"If you won't do it for me," I said quietly. "Then do it for my baby who has yet to live."

Dusting one tabletop with her finger, she sighed loudly. "You're not giving me much of a choice!" Turning to face Miller, she said, "I can cook. How much does it pay?"

"Thank you," I said blissfully.

"It could be dangerous," Monday continued gravely. "And I'm not talking about cooking."

"It's a risk within the boundaries you asked for," Miller replied. "From a stool in the back, I can see the entire café. I'll be right here every minute you are."

"If you spot the bomber, he won't get away," Monday said positively.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" I asked freely. "Let's get this place cleaned up!"

………………………………...

Two days later, a small sign announced _Night by Night Muffins_. I stood beside Monday and watched people eat, patting their lips with paper napkins between bites.

The pattern continued until midnight. A few of the street people came in at a time, none were asked to pay, but most left a few cents. Students wandered in, some ordering only coffee as they sat and read at the little lighted tables, others splitting muffins and talking of things that only seem of great interest while one is in college.

The bill was the same each time: no charge. Students left folding money as tips and businessmen, who ordered only coffee, left a five as they stood and thanked me for the atmosphere.

I looked around. The place wasn't like a bright glaring diner, but more like a living room that invited conversation.

The menu over the bar read, "Bottomless cup of coffee: $1 Muffins: $3 (if you have the money. If not, you're welcome to one and welcome to come back anytime.)"

"You'll go bankrupt in a week," Mrs. J said as she frowned at the menu.

"Maybe it will work." I didn't want to argue.

When Miller walked me home, I asked him again about the operating costs and he had mumbled something about no reason to save.

Monday made three dozen of six kinds of muffins the third night. We ran out by ten and had to close.

For the first time since the bombing, I slept without dreaming. Exhaustion from honest work felt great. In addition, since Monday had moved out of her mom's home, Mrs. J claimed a bedroom upstairs beside the doctor's. If Dr. Newton needed me, Mrs. J would hear him and call me right away.

The old doctor's hours out of bed were decreasing. By the weekend they moved their reading times to afternoons for he was too weak to come downstairs for long. He still insisted on dressing, wearing a tie and jacket as if I was important company and not someone crashing on his couch.

I got home each night and checked to find him waiting for her to sit on the corner of his bed and read him to sleep once more.

Everyday, the moment I woke up, I couldn't wait to get to the café. To my surprise, Monday felt the same way. The girl liked to bake early in the day, so by the time we opened she could be out front in her chef's hat taking orders and then compliments. She had a great deal of her mother in her and talked naturally to everyone who came in. "What's your name mister?" "You want the leaded or unleaded coffee?" "You look like a chocolate chip lover to me." "Welcome back. I got a blueberry muffin you'll love."

Miller had been right about how people talk as if no one stood beside them pouring coffee. I caught bits of conversations as I moved among tables.

Each time the bell sounded, I looked up, searching for silver eyes beneath a blue cap. No matter how busy the hour, I never forgot the reason I was there.

Three days passed. Business grew and nothing happened. My life settled once more into the peace of routine.

Until the fourth night, a tall man in a beard with familiar blue hair and emerald eyes stepped through the door and my heart stopped.

Author's Note:

Well it's been about a good 2 weeks I updated I think. Hopefully the chapter was good. Everything is climaxing...and wait what do we got here...A tall man in a beard with familiar blue hair and emerald eyes that our princess see's? Now who might that be. Lols. I have to say after two more chapters,then the long awaited chapter will arrive. The reunion. I'm kind of excited for write it. As you can probably see, some things have changed since I given previews in chapter 18 but along the way, I decided to change something. Hopefully you didn't mind that.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 21

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 21**

(Athrun's POV)

I stepped into the café along with the wind. The night had a chill. I thought a cup of coffee might warm me a little. I had passed the place several times before, but had never bothered to go in.

A huge man in the far corner read a newspaper. A few college students with books- spread among their coffee cups- argued over some theory and a waitress totaled up someone's bill at the cash register.

I took the first seat at the empty counter, deciding if any more people came in, I would get my cup of coffee to go. Thinking back to three nights ago, I slightly flinched.

…………………………_Flashback…………………………….._

_Watching Meyrin pull away slowly, she smiled contentedly at me. _

"_Goodnight Athrun," and with that, she quickly disappeared into her car and drove away. _

_Watching motionlessly, I kept still until her car was out of view. Turning slowly, I made my way up to the door and entered the house. Noting quickly that it was deathly silent, I made my way up the staircase and headed toward Estelle's bedroom. Once I reached her bedroom, I noticed a bright light underneath her door. Knocking three times, I waited for a response._

_I received none. _

_I knocked another three times. _

_Once again, I received none. _

_Opening the door slowly, I quickly scanned the room for my daughter. Catching her brushing her hair at her vanity, I asked, "Why didn't you respond to my knocks?" _

_Keeping quiet, she continued to brush her hair. _

"_Estelle?" I asked worriedly. As I started to walk towards her, I stopped the moment her harsh, emotionless words came out, "Get out now, Father." _

"_Excuse me?" Watching her place the brush down, she slowly faced me, narrowing her eyes dangerously. _

"_Get out," she repeated with equal tone and feeling, except this time her voice had a stronger subtext that made me want to cringe. "I can't stand seeing you here."_

"_Did I do something to upset you?" I wanted the situation and atmosphere to change. _

"_Did you do something that troubled me?" lifting her eyebrow at me she began to scoff softly. _

"_Estelle," I whispered out quietly, confused at her recent reaction. "Talk to me."_

_Getting up from the vanity, she quickly made her way towards her nightstand and picked up a framed picture. Staring at the picture for a second, she frowned. "It's been awhile since the bombing at the clinic happened and since Mom disappeared." _

"_I know," I replied painfully. "We shouldn't give up hope."_

_Turning to me quickly, I noticed her eyes full of anger and pain. "Shouldn't give up hope?" she mimicked gravely. "You are probably the main reason why she left!" _

"_What?" I asked, wounded by the accusation. "Estelle, you're crying."_

_Watching the tears slip down her face, she quickly wiped them away. "How long…?" she muttered painfully. _

"_How long what?" _

"_How long were you having an affair with **her**? How long were you cheating on Mom with that slut!" she shouted angrily. _

"_Affair…?" Then realization hit me: she saw the kiss. _

"_Estelle, it's not what you think," I tried to calm her down, but like her mother, it is always much easier said than done._

"_Really…? Care to explain then, **Father**?" she asked cynically. _

"_I never cheated on your mother…." I tried to explain._

"_**LIAR**!" she accused me harshly, "**YOU** **FILTHY SCUM**!" _

"_Estelle…' _

"_YOU **WERE** CHEATING ON HER! **ADMIT IT**!" she continued to shout. "**SHE LEFT** BECAUSE OF **YOU**!"_

_Becoming angry, I quickly walked over and slapped her._

_Time stopped at that moment._

_Lifting her hand to her reddened cheek, Estelle looked up at me with surprised and shock. _

"_You hit me…" her voice trailed off._

_Looking down at my hand, I quickly apologized, "I didn't mean to hit you Estelle. I'm sorry." _

_Walking away from me, she picked up the phone on her nightstand and dialed in a number. Waiting for a voice she quickly spoke. _

"_Tarak…it's Estelle…..would you mind if I come over and spend the night?……You wouldn't?…..Okay….Thank you, Tarak….I'll be over as soon as possible……Goodbye…." Hanging up, she strolled towards her closet, picking up her duffle bag she started to pack her clothes. _

"_Estelle?" _

"_I'm going to stay at Uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus' for awhile," she answered coolly. "I don't know when I'll be back." She peered up at me with fiery eyes and then added, "Don't call."_

"_Estelle, please," I started to plea with her. "Don't do this."_

_Zipping up her bag, she walked towards the door and stopped in her tracks. Turning her head at me, she gave me a false smile, "Hey, you brought this upon yourself **Dad**," and with that, she walked out, leaving me alone, like Cagalli had already done. _

………………………………_...Flashback Ends……………………………….. _

Sighing quietly, I made a mental note to call Kira to check up on Estelle.

"What can I get you?" a woman in a chef's hat asked. She sounded tired, but still made an effort to smile at me.

As I always did, I looked up, hoping to see a hint of the woman Snyder had described. The one who had appeared the morning after the bombing, then vanished. The one who might be my wife and have no memory of it.

No thin, blonde woman hid behind this girl. "Coffee," I answered.

"How about a muffin?" The girl winked too boldly to be flirting. "You look like a man in need of a poppy seed with icing on top. No extra charge for the calories."

A waitress with black untamed hair finished at the register and passed me a cup of coffee while the chef tried to make a sale. She also passed me a tin of cream without bothering to ask if I needed any.

I mixed the cream in my cup and agreed to try a poppy-seed muffin. I looked over at the woman who had handed me the coffee, but her head was down most of the time; the lights were low enough to almost make the place seem like a bar, but a few beams still caught highlights in her hair.

I waited for her to look up at me, but she didn't. She stood about the same height as Cagalli, only maybe ten pounds heavier, a little thicker in the waist, but not a bad figure.

She turned and lifted a pair of black-framed glasses from the shelf beside the pass-though to the kitchen.

Giving up at getting a glimpse of the girl, I scanned the others as I drank my coffee. My gaze settled on a big man in the corner, who had lowered his paper and was staring back. I looked away first. I had no argument with the man. Let him stare.

The chef returned with a warm muffin. She set it down in front of me, and then leaned onto the counter.

I took a bite of the muffin.

"How do you like it?" she asked without waiting for me to finish chewing.

"Great," I mumbled.

"I make them fresh every morning. Secret recipe I have. We've got some customers that say they're addictive."

I took another bite so I wouldn't have to talk to the girl.

"You could stop by for one every night when you get off work. I would save you one if I knew you were coming." When I didn't answer, she added, "That is if you get off work about the same time every night. Lots of folks do."

I didn't want to tell her why I walked the streets or where I worked, so I answered with a question. "You own the place?"

The cook shook her head. "No, Ash and I just work here."

I glanced at the woman with raven hair who had her back to me. She made coffee five feet away. I noticed her hands were long like Cagalli's. Her hair shorter and darker yet still untamed like Cagalli's. I wanted to ask the waitress to turn around. Ash had been the name of the woman who resembled Cagalli and who had Cagalli's bag. Probably a long shot, but it could be the same person.

_After all, how many people have the name Ash in Orb?_

"You married?" the chef asked.

"Yes," I answered without thinking. I had no plan to open up to this chatty girl behind the counter. Wherever she might be right now, Cagalli was still my wife. And I wasn't planning on moving on with Meyrin either.

The waitress stopped to clean up a spill she had made. She still did not look up, so I just watched the light dance in her hair.

"Oh," the cook sighed. "Figures. All the cute ones are nowadays. My mom says my chances of meeting a single, straight man shrinks away every passing day. Not that I'm looking, mind you. I've got my career in full swing right now and haven't got the time to even date."

I drank the last of my hot coffee in one long gulp. I placed the cup in the saucer and smiled at the chef. "Great muffin, would you mind putting one in a bag for me?"

"Be glad to. I'll get a hot one for the oven." The woman headed toward the kitchen, "For your wife?"

"No, my neighbor," I regretted it the minute I said the words. I knew the chubby chef would return with more questions. With luck, she hadn't heard my remark.

I watched the other woman put the lid on the coffeepot.

"Miss.?"

She didn't look up.

"Could I have another cup?"

The shy woman lifted the coffeepot and moved towards me, keeping her head down. From what I could see, she wore no makeup and her face seemed more rounded even with the black frame of her glasses, but for a moment, I thought she looked just a bit like Cagalli.

I stared at the coffee as it dropped into my cup. I had to stop looking for Cagalli in every woman I passed.

"Thanks," I reached for the cream.

"You're welcome," she answered in a low voice.

I didn't look up, but realized she made no effort to move away. For some odd reason, I liked having her close and thought maybe if I didn't move, she would stay.

The world turned a little slower and she leaned an inch closer. Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn she raised a hand almost to my hair.

The bell over the door broke the moment. She stepped away and I heard Snyder's voice behind me.

"What's up, copper?" I raised my cup without turning around. "Shot any bad guys lately?"

Snyder slapped my shoulder as he moved into the empty seat. "Nope. How about you, chased any ambulances lately?"

"Nope. It's a slow night."

Snyder's tone lowered, "I've been looking for you. I've got a theory I would like to talk over with you."

Looking around for the ravened-haired waitress, I saw no signs of her. Watching the chef come back with a muffin in a bag, I placed a ten on the counter and lowered my voice for Snyder. "I'll be across the street when you finish."

I walked out without a backward glance. I stood across the street for a long while watching the people in the café through the painted glass. Every now and then I would catch a glimpse of the silent woman. She worked hard, I thought, for she circled the chef several times a minute. The huge man in the corner never moved. He clearly wasn't in there for the coffee.

Finally, Snyder joined me. The cop took his time to light a cigar.

I waited.

"I've been thinking," he began as we stood side by side. "What if your wife didn't just run off or have a memory loss? What if there's a reason she disappeared?"

"Like what?" I doubted the cop could think of a theory I hadn't turned over a hundred times in my own mind.

"Like, someone kidnapped her and is holding her."

"They would have called in with a demand by now."

Snyder took a long pull on his cigar and released a smoky cloud. "What if the person who laid that dynamite was trying to kill Cagalli? No one else, just Cagalli. And somehow, she knew it. Then she had run and she'd hide."

Snyder named the one thing I hadn't really though of. "But why? Why would anyone want to kill or even hurt her?"

"Maybe it wasn't her they wanted to hurt, but you."

"Me?"

"I'm just thinking," Snyder hurried to add. "But every time I read about the clinic bombing in the paper, it seems you're being talked about on another page. Cagalli's disappearance stopped you from running for Chancellor, didn't it?"

"Yes." Snyder had my full attention.

"Well, it just crossed my mind that the two could be linked."

My mind was already running ahead of the cop. If these events were linked, who was the one person from the beginning who had suggested me to pull out of the race? Yuli Amarifi, at the hospital that night. And he had mentioned it again the next morning at the office. In fact, Yuli had been making it so easy on me, so easy that I didn't even have to come into the office.

When I looked at Snyder, the cop was watching me. "You know something?"

"No," I answered too quickly. "But I have an idea. Give me a few days to do some digging and I'll get back to you."

"Be careful. Anyone willing to try and kill Cagalli would do the same to you if you got too close to something."

"I will." I knew the warning was not casual.

………………………………...

(Estelle's POV)

"Where are we going now Estelle?" Tarak asked, getting somewhat annoyed. "We have been walking all day!"

Ignoring his comment, I continued to walk ahead. Ever since the fight I had with my dad, I decided that I wasn't going to get any new information on my mom's disappearance unless I go out and look for myself. For all I knew, my own father could be involved with the bombing, him **and** his mistress.

"Estelle."

Stopping in front my father's office, I quickly pulled out a card key that Dad gave me. Sliding the card through the machine the door opened.

"Estelle, it's ten at night. I highly doubt your father or anyone else would be in."

"I know," I answered. "That's the point of coming here."

Opening the door, we silently made our way through the empty hallways and staircases. Arriving at our destination, I was about to open the door to my father's office when I heard a voice coming from another direction. Looking back at Tarak, we both hid beneath a desk.

"You still haven't found her, Morgan?" a deep voice asked, annoyed.

"Orb is a big city," a quieter voice replied.

"Stop making up excuses!" the deep voice shouted. "If you did your job correctly the first time around, none of this would have happened."

"It's not my fault she survived the explosion!" the quieter voice shouted back. "Heck, I placed the dynamite right beneath her window."

Looking at Tarak questioning the man's word, we kept listening.

"Athrun Zala's wife is still alive, Morgan." The voice sounded somewhat desperate. "If she knows that I set up her death she could ruin me."

Listening wide-eyed, I started to panic. Here I was in a room with my mother's attempted murderers.

"Luck is with us," the quieter voice responded. "It seems she is scared to resurface."

"Morgan listen to me, our luck will disappear soon and so will our futures if we don't do something now about the blasted wife."

"Mom," I mumbled quietly. Tarak silently reached and held my hand.

"Yuli Amarifi, I promised you that I would eliminate the wife," the voice sounded dead serious. "I always keep my promises."

"You better."

With that, they both left the building, leaving Tarak and myself to our thoughts.

"Well mystery number one solved," Tarak replied fairly happy. "Uncle has nothing to do with the bombing."

Watching him out of the corner of my eye, thoughts started to race through my head. "Yuli Amarifi betrayed my Dad, Tarak. My dad considers him as a father."

"Then we won't tell him," Tarak responded.

"But…"

"No buts or you will put your own father's life in danger."

………………………………...

(Miriallia's POV)

Walking quietly, I thought back to the conversation I had with Lacus.

"_**Who was the woman?" **_

"_**I think her name was…." Narrowing her eyes slightly in concentration Lacus kept quiet for a second. "I think her name was Meyrin…."**_

_**Registering the familiar name quickly, I finished the name for her. "Meyrin Hawke?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_Could it be a coincidence that Lacus had bumped into her that day? And that she gave Lacus the alternative of going to the clinic? There was no way that the bombing and Meyrin giving Lacus advice were related. _

Yet deep down……

"_**Meyrin Hawke is the same woman who has been helping Athrun and Estelle. Don't you remember at your house she was there with Estelle?"**_

_**Thinking back, Lacus nodded her head in remembrance. "I can't believe I didn't notice her sooner." **_

Frowning slightly, I looked up at the night sky.

_How on earth would Meyrin know that Lacus would bring Cagalli? She would either had to chance it or maybe she wasn't even involve._

Turning my head at a familiar apartment building, I built up my courage and slowly made my way towards the building. Thinking back at the argument I had with Dearka, I began to shy away.

Why am I returning? It's not like he would listen. He didn't listen to me before so why would he now?

_Because you love him…_ my conscience was telling me.

Walking up the stairs, I took my time. Stopping in front of the door, I knocked two times and waited.

Opening the door was Dearka. Looking at me with surprise yet relief, he kept quiet.

Staring into his eyes intensely, I slowly made my way towards him and hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Miriallia?" his voice cracked.

"I'm sorry about what I said before," I said quietly, "However, I just can't let it go."

He sighed softly, and embraced me back, "Milly…"

"I think….no…I know I am right," I replied seriously.

"Milly, there is no proof, please," he started to plea but I stopped him.

"Meyrin Hawke," I mumbled softly for him to hear.

"What about her?"

"She had suggested to Lacus that she should go to that clinic, which is why Lacus went."

"How do you….."

Looking up into his eyes, "She told me. Lacus told me everything."

Smiling softly, he nodded his head. "Where do we go from here then?"

"I haven't got the slightest idea."

………………………………...

(Athrun's POV)

It was getting late to do anything else tonight, but tomorrow morning I planned to be on time to work for a change. Maybe even mention getting back into the election just to see Yuli's reaction. If the cop's hunch was right, I might be able to find something that would help.

I turned towards home, forcing myself to relax. I couldn't get the waitress at the café off my mind. How long would it take me before I could ask her if she knew anything about Cagalli's bag? She might know nothing, but if I moved too fast, she probably wouldn't talk to me even if she had information.

I thought of calling Snyder and mentioning Ash, but I wasn't sure I wanted the cop involved. After all, it wasn't as if I had a theory. I had simply met a woman named Ash. There might be a connection. There might not.

Hell, I thought, I hadn't even met her. I just knew her name.

Stopping by Rose's place, I let myself in. I was planning to leave the muffin I had carried all over downtown on her breakfast tray, but instead found her watching old movies. She had her leg propped up on a pillow atop the coffee table and seemed surrounded by food. Cookies to the left, chips to the right.

She motioned me in as if she didn't want to miss anything happening in the movie.

With one glance, I recognized the movie was _Where the Red Fern Grows_, one of her favorites. I handed her the bag and plopped down beside her, jostling the bowl of chips. "I'll sit through this one more time with you, but I'm not singing songs this time." I ate the chips that had escaped the bowl.

She laughed, "Hush, or I'll make you watch both versions of _An Affair to Remember_."

I held up my hands.

She opened the bag. "A muffin," Rose squealed as if she had been starving for days.

"I picked it up at a new little place downtown."

Rose took a bite and mumbled, "Get us a couple of beers, will you?" She rubbed the cast on her leg, silently explaining why she didn't move.

"Muffin and beer…?" I raised an eyebrow. When she didn't comment, I added, "You don't keep beer in your refrigerator."

"I know," she grinned. "You do."

I didn't argue. I walked over to my place and returned with two beers. Opening one, I handed it to her, noticing that all that remained of the muffin were a few crumbs on her pajamas.

I sat back down, "I met a woman tonight."

Rose clicked the mute button. "Oh?"

I smiled, "It's not what you think. She's a waitress in that new little café downtown. So shy, she wouldn't even look at me, but there was something about her. I guess she's pretty enough, but not the way I would be interested in even if I was looking. Just something about her that feels familiar…something that drew me towards her."

"What did she smell like?"

"What?"

Rose looked at me carefully, reading me as easily as she did with one of her books. "Were you attracted to her?"

I shook my head, and then decided not to lie, "Maybe a little, but not like I wanted to ask her out or anything. More like I just felt good being near her, even though we only said a few words." I leaned my head against the back of the couch. "Funny thing, I think she felt it too. There for a minute, she could have moved away, but she didn't."

"Were you close enough to smell her?"

"No," I admitted. "Why do you keep asking?" I figured out days ago that Rose usually had a reason for her questions.

Rose picked up the muffin crumbs off herself. "I read somewhere that we are attracted, and repulsed, by people according to how they smell. Not perfume or anything but the base smell every human being has."

I laughed, "So, you're telling me I was drawn to her smell? If that were true, I should have gone ape over the chubby little cook who smelled of warm blueberry muffins and butter. In fact, the whole place smelled like muffins. Maybe the singles bars have it all wrong. We should just hang out at bakeries and sniff each other." I grinned, proud of my own joke. "Like that kind of thing matters."

Rose pressed her lips together. "Want to bet on it?"

"All right, what exactly are we betting on?"

Rose thought. "I have to depend on you to be totally honest here."

I agreed.

"You have to get close enough to this woman to smell her. Really smell her. If you're attracted, I win, if you feel nothing, you win."

"Fair enough," I had no idea how I would get that close, but I would try. "I can tell you right now I won't fall for her because of her smell. I'm guessing all that will happen is that I'll want to order another muffin."

"One more point. I get a muffin every night until you get close enough."

"That's blackmail," I stated.

"Have to set terms or you might drag this bet out indefinitely. I also have to factor in that beard of yours. She may not let you get close enough to her for a good smell if she thinks you're one of the homeless."

I scathed my chin. "Maybe she will like it."

"Slim chance, but I'm still willing to risk my money."

We shook on the bet. I cleaned up the empty beer bottles and headed towards the door. "I'll be by to cook breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." Just as I stepped into the hallway, she added, "Thanks."

I smiled as I walked to my house. I should be thanking her. Rose kept me sane. She had filled some lonely hours, and the trouble with her husband had given me something to work on at the office. I had spent a week finding out all I could about her third husband. If she had to have a divorce, Rose only wanted her money back on a car she had left behind. I figured I could do better than that, especially since the husband wanted out to marry a woman half his age.

I walked into the house and found Lynx already claiming half the bed. I undressed in the dark and wondered why I hadn't mentioned to Rose that the woman's name might be Ash. Rose followed the progress of my nightly walks, knowing that I looked for clues I would probably never find.

So, why hadn't I told Rose about what Snyder had suggested?

Simply, I decided, I didn't want anyone else near me in danger. Startled, I realized I was already buying into Snyder's theory.

Author's Notes:

Another chapter done, yah! Getting quicker. Exams are finally over. I'm excited. I did pretty decent so I am happy. I should be updating mid this week with the next chapter as I am about done with it. Then the chapter after that is the one chapter everyone has been waiting for! It might take me a little over a week to get it done cause I want to make sure everything is perfect.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time!

Starry


	25. Chapter 22

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 22**

(Cagalli's POV)

Riding home with Monday, I didn't say a word. I didn't have to because Monday could carry on a conversation with herself.

I kept asking myself why I didn't run to Athrun and held him to me. He was the only man I would ever love, the only person I had ever allowed myself to believe in. Everything I had done since the bombing had been to protect him or find him. And when he walked into the café, what had I done? I ignored him. I had done everything I could to walk differently, talk differently so that he wouldn't see his wife when he looked at me as the waitress.

Once, I had almost got up the nerve enough to touch him, but Snyder came in and fear won me over.

When I got home, I sat down beside the doctor's bed and told him a different story. A true story.

In his kind way, the doctor took my hand and said, "If you love him, believe in him. I think in this life it must be better to be fooled by a dishonest man than doubt an honest one. In the first case, you are the only who is hurt. In the second, it destroys you both."

I smiled, loving the old doctor's logic.

I worked the following night, listening for the bell over the door. Business grew, but the only person I wanted to see walk through the entrance was Athrun.

He looked so different with a beard. Not like the powerful coordinator that I married long ago. His longer hair made him seem younger, almost as he had been when I first met him.

As I scrubbed the tables an hour before opening, I wanted to cry. I hadn't lost faith in Athrun when I was blindly convinced that he may have been involved in this whole incident, I had lost faith in myself and my choice to hide when I saw him suffering the night before. My husband looked as though his heart was breaking.

Why had I thought he could take the punch of my death and then disappearance without feeling the blow?

_I am a complete fool. _

The Athrun I saw last night who sat at the counter and told Monday he was married had not been the same man I last spoke to on the morning I had left to the clinic. He continued to wear his wedding ring and appeared to suffer from my absence in his life.

We had once promised to protect each other. Only this time, I had let him down. In protecting him, I hadn't been able to stop the hurt, the loneliness I heard in his voice. I had made my choice that morning, the day I had decided not to go home. Now, I realized that either way- if I went to the police or stayed hidden- might have destroyed my husband- either physically or emotionally. If I had run home that first day, the bomber might have gotten to us as easily as he had with the officer. However, I didn't and now there was the result of my actions: Athrun was in a puddle of his own sadness and tears, not _thriving_ as I thought he would.

And Estelle. Is she feeling and acting the same?

_Oh god, did I make the wrong choice? _

I stood, suddenly feeling a pressure in my side a few inches from my scar.

"Miller!" I cried, folding over in pure joy. "Miller!"

The big man stormed out of the back at full speed.

"What?" Did you see the bomber?" He was around the counter and at my side in seconds. "Where?"

He looked from the window to me. "Ash! Are you hurt?"

I laughed, "No." I waved him away with one hand while the other touched my stomach. "I'm sorry to have panicked you."

He came closer, clearly not believing me. "What is it?"

I reached for his hand and placed it over my stomach. "My baby moved."

Miller kept still without removing his hand from my slightly rounded abdomen. "Really?" he looked worried and nervous at the same time. "Is that normal? Should I call the doc? What if it happens again?"

I laughed once more. "Don't worry. I'm not asking you to deliver it. I just thought you might want to feel it kick." I didn't add that I had to share the news with someone. The life growing inside me became a part of me each day.

Monday rounded from the kitchen with the first load of muffins. "What's all the shouting about?"

"My baby moved."

Placing the muffins on the counter, Monday looked up at me. "This is your second child, right?" Nodding my head in agreement, she added, "Would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

"I personally don't care, just as long as the baby comes out healthy."

Miller wrinkled up his face as if he were witnessing an alien invasion. "He must know I'm on the other side. Maybe he is trying to communicate."

"All right," I smiled down at Miller, "Right there. He pushed against my hand again."

Miller leaned closer to my stomach and yelled, "Now, you behave yourself! Don't go giving your momma any trouble or I'll thump you a good one when you get out."

Monday squealed and came around the counter. "Stop talking to the little guy like that. You want him to think he is going to be abused?" She shoved Miller aside and placed her hand on my tummy.

I realized my abdomen had become public property.

"This is how you talk to babies," Monday leaned down to belly-button level. "Hi, you little darling. Goooo goo a byyy bby, my little lovely-love. Gooo goo, my goochi goo."

"Stop that," Miller growled. "He will think there's something wrong with his hearing."

I laughed so hard tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't hear the door's bell but the sudden rush of hot air drew my attention.

"You folks open yet?"

I could do no more than stare at the cop.

Snyder.

I fought the need to back away. I had been as close as I ever wanted to be to the man that night at the bus stop.

Miller reacted much the same, but Monday played hostess. She rushed towards the new customer, blocking Snyder's view of us.

"We're not open yet, but I've got some coffee made if you would like a cup, Officer."

"It's detective, Miss.: Detective Snyder. A cup of coffee would be mighty fine."

She motioned Snyder over to the counter and pointed to a seat as she reached for the cups. "We were just talking about my friend's baby, trying to agree on how we should talk to the little fellow before he is born."

Snyder accepted the coffee and glanced in my direction.

"You got any kids, Detective?" Monday drew him back. "Maybe you could give us a little advice."

"No kids, no wife," Snyder lifted his cup to me, "But wish you the best with yours, ma'am."

I slipped on the black frame glasses Miller had handed me and tried to remember to breathe. Snyder wouldn't recognize me. Luna had told the cop about my first time that I had gone to the shelter, but I had changed a lot since then. He might have noticed me at the bus stop the night of the stabbing, but he probably didn't look twice at me. He had even been in once before for coffee and hardly looked at me.

Miller glanced at me with worried eyes as he vanished into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Detective," I barely got out the words before Monday interrupted.

"No wife, huh? Well you will want to try one of my homemade muffins. They flat melt in your mouth." She smiled, "Was hoping someone would drop by early. I've got new ones called strawberries and cream. I could really use someone to sample them and tell me what they think.'"

"I'm your man," Snyder volunteered and they both laughed as if it was extremely witty.

Half an hour later, the cop was still talking to Monday and she was giggling at everything he said. She had patted him on the arm so many times I wouldn't have been surprised to see a bruise. Snyder had tried three muffins and claimed he had to taste the rest, taking it on as his personal quest.

Monday patted him again so hard his elbow knocked against the wood of the counter with a thud, but he didn't seem to mind.

He asked Monday all kinds of questions, but since the girl wasn't a watcher of people she didn't have many answers, which in no way stopped her from talking.

I stayed close enough to listen. Luna had been right; he still searched for the woman who had stumbled into the shelter the day after the bombing: thin, blonde, average height, looking as if she had been hurt. He seemed to think the person might have worked at the clinic and been there during the bombing. He told Monday that this was his first big case and even if he had to live on the streets, he planned to find the man who had killed those people at the clinic.

When Snyder told Monday about a group of boys who had been harassing businesses downtown, the girl acted terrified until he promised to keep a special eye on her place so nothing would happen.

Monday looked as if she would have kissed the man if the counter hadn't been between them.

I glanced over at Miller who stood by the kitchen door, watching through the pass-through. The big man looked as though he might throw up. He didn't like the idea of her being this close to the cop any more than I did, but the idea Monday had settled in for a flirt probably bothered him more.

When I squeezed past Miller, he mumbled, "It's like watching two buffalos mate."

"Stop it," I giggled softly. "And work on making yourself invisible."

"Like you do, Ash Yula?" He frowned, "Think he won't see you behind your _Clark Kent_ disguise?"

Blushing slightly, I replied sharply, "It fooled _Lois Lane_." I pulled off the glasses. "Oh, about that beard you keep asking me if my husband has. I was wrong. He does."

Miller grinned, "I already figured that one out." He moved back through the door and over to the corner table, which he had claimed during the slow hours of the night. He lifted a newspaper, blocking his view of Monday and the cop talking, their heads almost touching across the counter. He might have to listen, but he showed no sign of wanting to watch.

Business picked up about dusk. I didn't like working after that for I could no longer see out the windows. Anyone on the street could observe those inside more clearly. If the bomber were watching for me, I would be easy to see after dark.

Romeo limped into the café an hour before closing. To my surprise, he appeared sober.

He claimed some car had jumped the curb and run over him while he was on the sidewalk minding his own business. It frightened him so much he planned to stay sober for a few days until he could have his eyes checked. He promised himself he would get the license number if it ever happened again.

Groups of people were leaving when I noticed a man fighting the current.

Athrun.

He held the door for the group. He looked tired with dark circles beneath his emerald eyes and his shoulders bent forward. I wondered why he wasn't home in bed, and then guessed he probably couldn't sleep.

"Evening," he said as he slid into the first seat at the counter. "Is it too late for me to get a cup of coffee?"

I glanced around for Monday, but she must have been in the back closing up the kitchen for the night. The last dozen muffins were on the counter under glass. If no one claimed them soon, one of the Marys would hurry right over at closing time to pick up the leftovers. I guessed the women passed them out at the bus stop.

I reached for the coffee and cream and I forced myself not to look at Athrun. I poured his coffee.

"You remembered," he said as he lifted the cream.

"Want a muffin?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Not to eat," Athrun answered. "But if you have got a few left, I will take them to my neighbor. She is laid up with a broken leg. I have been taking care of her and she is very tired of my cooking."

I couldn't believe my ears.

_He has been taking care of Rose? I didn't even think he knew her. _

Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I wished I could touch him. It would feel so good to push his hair back or hold his hand even for just a moment. He looked so sad, so alone. I tried to picture how he would react if he knew I was so close.

Oh god how I wanted to talk to him! But I knew he would want to go directly to the police. By morning, my statement would be all over the papers. By noon, we would be the bomber's primary target.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't tell Athrun. If I did, I might get us killed. I had to play the game a little longer.

However, I didn't see how closely he watched me as I kept to my thoughts.

"Hello stranger," Monday said as she rounded from the kitchen. "You want that coffee warmed? You got time before we close. It's not often you stop long enough for coffee, might as well enjoy it."

Athrun looked too deep in thought to pull out for a moment then he shook his head and picked up the bag. Without a word to Monday, he walked over to me. "How much do I owe you?"

"Seven bucks," I tried to sound like Monday, but the tone in my voice was far too low to capture the girl's enthusiasm.

Athrun handed me a ten, "Keep the change."

"Thanks."

"Mind if I ask you your name?" His request was so low, I wasn't sure I heard it until he added, "Just in case I come in again."

There was nothing flirty in his voice.

"Ash," I said.

"Well, thank you, Ash." The corners of his mouth lifted in almost a smile.

My heart cracked. He sounded so lonely. Like he hadn't talked to anyone in days. Like he was trying to connect to me…with anyone to make sure he was still alive. He turned away from me but did not move.

The bell above the door rang and a moment later Monday yelled, "Sorry, we are closing up for the night."

The door rattled again as others entered.

I pulled myself away from Athrun's aura and watched the new arrivals.

Four young thugs stood inside the door, among them were the two boys who had harassed the girl at the bus stop; the kid who had cut me played with the folded knife in his left hand.

In the time since the rainy night, he had developed an edgy, hardness about him. It crossed my mind that if he cut another he wouldn't show panic again.

"Looks like you're still waiting on people," the tall boy moved to the counter. "You got muffins left. So I guess you're still open."

Monday's voice shook as she said, "All right. You boys have a seat and I'll get you each a muffin."

"We heard we don't have to pay if we don't have any money," the leader straddled his chair next to the counter.

"Word on the street is that down-on-their-luck folks are welcomed here."

The others followed suit, pulling chairs around. "Yeah," one mumbled, "We ain't got any money."

While Monday handed each a muffin, I moved to the window. I stared out at the night, wishing I could see Miller. He had stepped out a half hour ago as he sometimes does to see if anyone watched the café from the shadows. I guess he stood somewhere across the street watching now. He would be in at the first sign of trouble.

Just before I turned back, I thought I saw a man in a baseball cap walking between parked cars. His outline blinked only a moment when he stepped beneath the streetlight's circle, and then he was gone. Miller must have been watching him too, probably why he wasn't here. The bomber's whereabouts was far more urgent than the harassment from these thugs.

I saw Athrun leaving, fighting the need to scream for him to stay. The boys were probably only being boys, but I would have felt so much better if I knew he stood near.

Monday talked politely to the boys. They mumbled among themselves, but seemed content to eat.

I scolded myself. As usual, I had overreacted. My emotions had been running wild for weeks. I cried at nothing and worried about things that I had no control over. Maybe the constant fear of the bomber finding me had filed my nerves raw. Maybe it was the pregnancy, but at this rate, I would worry to death before I turned forty.

"Wish Detective Snyder would come in about now," Monday whispered as she passed me. "I would be really glad to see him."

"You are always real glad to see him," I answered with a wink. "And don't worry about the boys, they're just hungry."

Romeo, who had been sleeping at the corner table, woke up and made a grand show of saying good night.

The boys made fun of him, but he paid them no mind.

_Miller should be back any minute_, I told myself. He was always there to lock up and walk me home if Monday couldn't drive me.

I packed two muffins for the Marys and poured two large coffees in paper cups. If neither of the women came tonight, maybe I could talk Monday into circling the block on the way home.

Before I could ask about driving by, Monday appeared at my side pulling her sweater on as she said, "Mind if I leave a few minutes early? It's real important, or I wouldn't ask. My roomy says we can just catch the sneak preview if we hurry." She glanced at the boys. "Don't worry, I will make sure Miller is out front before I dart away."

I had learned that "real important" could be a movie starting at midnight or a party in full swing at the girls' apartment complex.

"Sure."

"Thanks," Monday rushed out before I could say more.

I walked to the door and held it open. "Sorry, gentlemen," I said to the thugs. "But it's closing time." I dimmed the lights to prove my point.

"How much do we owe you?" one asked.

"Three dollars apiece if you have the money. If not, there is no charge."

Short Mary suddenly blocked the door, breathing heavily as though she had ran all the way from the bus stop. "I am sorry I'm late Ash." She coughed into her hand, "I was at the train union and must have fallen asleep."

I knew Mary had been sleeping on the bus-stop bench as always, but she didn't say anything. I handed Mary the bag of leftover muffins.

"Bless you Ash," Anna whispered as she hurried away.

The boys stood, but took their time moving towards the exit. They didn't want anyone to rush them.

"Well," the tall one said. "We ain't got no money so I guess there will be no charge."

At the door, the boy with the knife mumbled, "That sure was one good muffin."

"Yeah," another echoed. "I could eat another but it looks like they are fresh out."

They were out the door when I heard one say, "I know where we can get another one. I saw her give the old lady a whole sack of them."

I watched as they ran in the direction Mary had gone. Panicking, I rushed out the door and along the passageway to the street. There, as I hoped he would be, stood Miller watching the café from across the street. Ten feet away, getting a paper out of the machine was Athrun. Both men had been watching the café from the street.

"Miller!" I shouted so badly I could barely force the word out. "The boys have gone after Mary! They plan to take the muffins I handed her."

Miller hurried over.

Athrun tossed the paper in the trash and fell into step beside the older man.

As soon as I saw Miller's face, I realized the problem. He would have to leave me alone in order to help Mary.

"Mary can take care of herself. She has for years," Miller reasoned.

"No," I cried. "One of them has a knife and you know how they pick on her because she yells at them like they are children. She won't give them the sack willingly and she will fight when they try to take it."

Miller didn't budge. "I'm not leaving you alone, Ash."

Athrun stepped closer. "I'll watch over Ash." His voice ranged out like it once did during the war. "Go after the kids."

I knew he didn't know what he had walked into.

Yet did we have a choice? The boys might have already reached Mary.

Miller glared at him, "See that you take care of Ash or I will snap your neck." There was no hint that Miller might be kidding.

"Hurry!" I begged. "They already hate Mary. I can't stand the thought of them hurting her."

Milled nodded once and turned away.

Athrun took a step closer to me, putting himself between me and the street. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Everything is going to be all right."

Right there and then, I heard the words I have longed to hear for months and the thought that Athrun had spoken those words to his missing wife.

………………………………...

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Another chapter done and up and I have the next one about done, I might have it up by in a week. Plus it is the chapter everyone has been waiting for so hopefully you guys will like it. I am also working on a one-shot and have it about done. I did it when I was babysitting during the week but didn't finish it and kind of liked the ides of it so I am planning on finish it. **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and tell me whatcha thought of this chapter!**_

**Preview of the Next Chapter:**

_For a few moments Athrun didn't react. His hand just rested on her shoulder. He could feel her tears dampening his shirt. He too a deep breath. _

_And breathed in the scent of his wife, his mate. _

_His lips brushed over hers and she opened her mouth, begging him to take more as her hands moved across his chest, measuring, memorizing. _

_There was no world but here and now. No one else but the two of them. No past. No future. _

__

_**Something I havent done lately was respond to the reviews, so let me see...**_

**_1) _****tennisprincess15**** - The whole Estelle and Tarak over hearing Yuli is to help move along the plot of the story. However, not in the next chapter but in chapter 24, I will have them ponder on what to do...you can say they will bump into their good old friend Yzak. **

**2) asga - I am glad you like the chapter. Hopefully you liked this one as well**

**3) m****ariad**** - Yes everyone is starting to find out the truth, after 21 chapters, lols people are realizing that the bombing had a connection to Cagalli's disapperance. Well in the next chapter, Cagalli will finally be able to reunite with Athrun once more. **

**4) ****Wyntermajik**** - The end of the story...to tell you the truth I am not quite certain how I will end it, I have 2 possible ideas which I am debating on. Considering the story only has a few more chapters before the ending does come. Everything is coming 2gether. I am glad the chapter was what you expected, I am glad to hear that. Hopefully this one was too, even though I only focused on Cagalli's POV**

**5) ****sw33tdesiree**** - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**6) Darth Riven - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**7) ****animemistress419**** - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!  
**

**8) ****Doctor Kiba**** - Yeah I realized the story is long and a lot of the time I seem to drag out certain points. Sorry about that, in my next fic I am planning on writing after Destiny, I am going to try to get straight to the point. But I am glad you enjoy the story!**

**9) Anonymous - Sorry, sorry, sorry for the dragging, lols I am trying. I am trying to update as soon as I can, so hopefulyl you aren't waiting 2 long. I know, after watching the recent episodes of GSD, I was like I should have chosen a different character but at the time I decided to use Meyrin cause soon Luna will come back and as Meyrin sister (yes in this fic, I am planning on them being sisters) and talk about their past. So hopefully you should understand what happened between the sisters. **

**10) ****ennov**** - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**11) ****Juzblue**** - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**12) ****SEEDSummoner**** - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**13) lightyearsaway - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**14) stuntsheep - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**15) ****Angel of Dreams**** - I wouldn't say Meyrin was completely behind it, but she was a part of the whole scheme. From here on out, Miriallia and Dearka's relationship should grow in the upcoming chapters. **

**16) ****dark conspiracy**** - I can tell you it isn't easy to put everything together, sometimes I think something is off and have to change everything else. But I am glad you enjoy it!**

**17) ****AnimeSiren**** - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**18) ****Chibi Bishi**** - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**19) ****DESTINY'Sheart**** - Well hopefully you will continue to come on the internet after this story is over as well, lols. Maybe for my next fic. **

**20) cherry - I know the plot is taking it's sweet time, but I'm trying. Hoepfully with the end in sight, the plot will move quicker. The time when the meet...I suppose I can say next chapter and then all the way till the end, lols. Okay to explain the whole Estelle and Tarak thing...the reason why she n Tarak were down there is to find something out about Cagalli's disapperance. Right now, Estelle is doubting her father, believing that he might have wanted Cagalli to disappear so he can be with Meyrin. I should have said how she got the card to enter the building...I suppose you can say she had one for days she went to visit Athrun or she took it from Athrun. Hopefully this clears up some of your ques. **

**21) ****Story Weaver1**** - I also liked the idea of being attratcted to someone by their smell. I mean if they stink I couldn't really want to date them...lols even though that isn't really the smell Rose was talking about. **

**22) AnimeKitty - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**23) ****cottongreentea**** - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**24) ****Miriae**** - I felt bad for having Athrun slapping Estelle, but I thought it would help the scene more. Even though I still feel bad. See the thing about Athrun that I noticed from GS and GSD is that it takes him awhile to realize something. So that is what I am having done in the chapter. Athrun doubts things before he realizes what is true and who he can trust. Cough cough like the chairman in GSD...took him awhile but he got it afterwards...cough cough lols. I am glad you and your friend got close cause of this fic, when I first read that I was like wow, i never knew writting can do that. That help me to update faster. **

**25) ****Wrath-Of-Solitude**** - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!  
**

**26) ****Cagali**** - I am glad you enjoy the chaper!**

**27) Aioria Narumi - sorry for all the cliffhangers, you can say I am a big fan of them, lols. I also didn't fail anything on my exams either. My lowest was a C (Spanish) then 2 Bs and then 3 As. So I was happy. **


	26. Chapter 23

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 23**

………………………………...

"Don't worry about your friend," Athrun placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that big guy won't let anything happen to the old woman." He rubbed his hand comfortingly across her shoulders. "Boys are more talk than action. I've seen them cry like babies when they get confronted."

Cagalli could no longer endure the distance between them. She quickly turned into his toned chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on as if her life depended on it.

For a few moments, Athrun didn't react. His hand just rested on her shoulder. He could feel her tears dampening his shirt. He took a deep breath.

And breathed in the scent of his wife, his mate.

His Cagalli.

A dam broke deep inside and he pulled her closer, needing the nearness of her as desperately as he needed air. He stopped thinking, analyzing and simply felt.

His mind floated away while he held her. He buried his face in her hair and breathed for what seemed like the first time in years. She smelled of cinnamon and scented soap and something else. She smelled like Cagalli. Smiling, he thought of telling Rose that he finally got close enough to the waitress.

She felt so good pressed against him. Her heart pounding against his, their breaths against each other's throats, her breasts flattened against his muscular chest.

With instinct over thought, he leaned her against the wall of the building, pressing her into the cool brick, needing the solidness of her body, needing her softness.

He told himself he would pull away if she gave the slightest sign that she didn't welcome his nearness, but to his surprise, she dug her fingers into his lengthy hair and held him just as tightly.

All thoughts vanished as his body moved with her breathing. Turning her mouth to his as if sensing what he wanted mentally. His lips found hers before the idea of kissing had reached his mind, but he made no move to pull back.

The passion of their kiss rocked both of them. She pulled back a moment and rubbed her cheek against his beard, then returned to his lips.

He felt as if they stood in deep water in the middle of a lighting storm not wanting to move, he wouldn't have pulled away even if they had taken a direct hit.

He couldn't get enough of the taste of her lips.

The smell of her.

And the feel of her body against his.

She felt the same.

His lips brushed over hers and she opened her mouth, begging him to take more as her hands moved across his chest, measuring, memorizing.

There was no world but here and now, no one else but the two of them, no past, no future.

His hand moved down the front of her silk blouse. Moans of pleasure whispered between them as the kiss deepened and his touch grew bolder.

Athrun's sanity slipped and he didn't care. He pressed his open palm gently over her breast as though it belonged there as he kissed her with more passion than he thought he ever possessed.

Her hands moved over him, hungry for the feel of him beneath her fingers.

They were not shy lovers stealing a kiss, but ageless lovers clinging to one another for survival.

He broke the kiss and listened to her rapid breathing as he slid his open mouth down her throat, then lower until the buttons of her blouse stopped him. Kissing his way back up, he stopped at her ear.

"Unbutton it." He wasn't sure if the words were a command or a request. He simply didn't care. He knew that he needed to feel her skin.

Her hands trembled as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

"Do you want me to stop?" Pulling his face away, he stared keenly into her golden orbs.

"No," she whispered, pulling his mouth to her once more.

The kiss was long and passionate. They broke it when neither had no more breath left. Moving his mouth down her neck, the open material of the blouse gave way and he savored the swell of her creamy skin that rose above her bra.

Pressing her against the wall, he returned his lips to her mouth. Her body shook with desire, absorbing the slight movements he made. She deepened the kiss.

His legs moved between her knees and pressed higher, trapping her with his weight while his hands spread across her hips. She moaned as he continued to move his hands.

Somewhere, in the frontier of their minds, they heard shouting.

It took Athrun a moment to gain reason enough to be aware of his surroundings. Her hands pushed against his chest as the shouting grew louder.

Then she was gone, running towards the street. Running away from him.

Athrun didn't have time to take a step when Detective Snyder rounded the corner and almost collided with Cagalli.

"Ash!" he shouted out of breath. "Call the police. Tell them we need an ambulance and backup. Now!"

Cagalli nodded in agreement and ran past Athrun to the café.

"Don't worry about Miller, he is fine!" Snyder shouted after her. "Faring better than me in the fight," he mumbled quietly.

Staring at the cop quietly, Athrun didn't say anything.

Looking up, Snyder took notice of Athrun, "That you Zala?"

Stepping out of the shadows, Athrun responded, "It's me."

Narrowing his eyes, Snyder replied precariously, "Stay out of this, Zala. Don't get involved. What is happening here tonight has nothing to do with your missing wife."

"But….."

Checking his gun, Snyder said, "If you want to help then get Ash home. A woman in her condition doesn't need to be on the streets this time of night. I'll tell Miller you're taking care of her. Monday told me the old man worries over her like a little hen."

Without giving Athrun time to argue, Snyder disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Thinking back to what Snyder said, "A woman in her condition?" he whispered softly. Then it hit him, Cagalli was pregnant. Deep down he knew when he held his wife, but he also knew the feel of his wife when she was pregnant.

Quickly thinking back to the bombing, Athrun briefly went over the data he had collected. Cagalli never left him due to marriage issues. His guess about her being hurt or losing her memory could be right. Or just maybe Snyder's theory of her having a good reason to hide was correct. Otherwise, why would she be here in Orb, only a few blocks from her home calling herself Ash Yula?

Did she know who she was? Did she know he was her husband? He had to find out.

Considering that he had discovered a few disturbing facts about Yuli. The man certainly had ties with a few commanders and soldiers from the war and it looked like as if he had been doing them favors for a while. The question was: what were they doing for him in return?

Realizing what he had just done, Athrun knocked his head against the brick and groaned in pain. How could he have acted that way with her? Kissing her and touching her as if he was some animal.

If she knew who had tried to kill her, they had far more important things to talk about than whether she had unbuttoned her blouse.

Leaning against the wall, he decided she would probably never come out of the café. If she had a memory loss, she would lock the door and wait for help. She would probably think some kind of sex maniac waited for her in the darkness.

He closed his eyes. Did he really ask her to unbutton her blouse?

Trying to calm down, he decided to let her tell him. If she was hiding, playing the role of Ash, she might be lying about the pregnancy as well.

Smiling softly, he realized he had no idea how to approach someone with memory loss, but attacking him or her probably wasn't the first plan. Maybe he should play along. Let her call herself Ash if that made her happy.

Not positive what to do, he waited. One thing for sure, he didn't plan on losing her again. If he had to win her all over again, he would and he planned to stand between her and whoever wanted her dead.

………………………

Hanging up the phone, Cagalli stared out at Athrun's silhouette outside, alone in the darkness. By the time she felt brave enough to step outside once more, she heard the sirens answering Snyder's call.

She had no idea what she would tell Athrun, but the time for pretending was over. No matter how dangerous it was to bring him close, she had to tell him everything. Part of him must already know who she was or he wouldn't have kissed her the way he did.

He stood among the shadows that crisscrossed in the entryway to the café. Walking towards him, she gathered up her courage.

However, before she could say anything or touch him again as she clearly wanted to do, he pushed his body away from the wall he was leaning against. "I'm sorry Ash. I don't know what came over me, a few minutes ago." Pushing his hand through his navy hair, he added, "Snyder told me to see you home."

Blinking at him for a moment, all Cagalli heard repeating in the back of her mind was _Ash_. He still didn't know who she was. Her husband had kissed her with more passion than he had ever shown and he thought he was kissing another woman.

That pushed her over her limit. Yet instead of smacking him, she laughed.

Athrun joined her, first nervously, then truly. When they both finally calmed down he added, "I love the way you laugh. It reminds me so much of my wife."

Deciding to play the game, Cagalli smiled. She had once heard a complaint from a politician that in every marriage the wife realizes she married the village idiot and tonight must been her turn.

"You loved her, this wife of yours?" Cagalli asked curiously.

"She was my heart," he answered. "Trouble was I don't think she truly believed it or she wouldn't have disappeared." Staring at her for a second, letting the words sink in, he turned away from her and said, "If you lock up, I will drive you home."

Turning to lock the door, she replied, "You don't have to drive. We can walk."

Taking ahold of her hand, Athrun started to lead the way away from the businesses. Usually their strides matched perfectly, but Cagalli had shortened hers as her center of gravity had begun to shift with the baby.

"I'm sorry," Athrun said, as if he had read her mind. "I didn't mean to walk so fast."

"It's all right; lately everyone seems to walk faster than me. I am pregnant, you know."

"I know. Snyder mentioned it," he answered simply.

They continued in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. When she reached the steps of the doc's home, Cagalli turned away from Athrun without giving him any details as to why she was staying here. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hesitated, unwilling to leave her, "Are you safe here?"

"Yes," she answered with her back to him. Turning away slowly, she stared at his worried face in the moonlight. Feeling her emotions break down, tears bubbled in her eyes. "I don't know where to start, Athrun. I don't know how to tell you all….."

He couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled her into his arms and held her against him. "It's all right, Cagalli. Everything is going to be all right now."

She cried softly on his shoulder. When she tried to talk, he hushed her softly with light kisses. "Tomorrow, we will talk. Right now, it is enough that I finally found you."

Author's Note:

Finally they found each other! About a yr later they finally reunite. It's about time, I might add. Sadly enough, can't promise that they are out of the woods just yet. But it's a start that they finally found one another once again.

I want to say thank you to ritachi, my wonderful beta-reader b/c if it wasn't for her I don't know what I would have done with grammar/structure of these past few chapters! Thank you!

I want to say thank you to all the reviewers!

asga - Angel of Dreams - Wyntermajik - mariad - HimeHikari -

Chayla Maznable - ritachi - invain - cottongreentea - Story Weaver1

ailiricxxz - Miriae - stuntsheep - Akirou - ennov -

AnimeSiren - Here4TheParty - transmobilesuit - Satu-chan - Shells

cherry - Darth Riven - animemistress419 - Kawool - Doctor Kiba

Chibi Bishi - lightyearsaway - Anonymous (1) - Anonymous (2)

Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter and hopefully you are pleased.

Okay...let's see. The next chapter...well I can promise you that other characters will be focused on b/c the last 2 chapter consisted of Cagalli and Athrun scenes.

1) Estelle and Tarak will discuss their options about the information they overheard

2) Athrun will be talking to Rose about his rediscovery of Cagalli and they two will formulate a plan to find proof that Amarifi was involved with the bombing

3) Miriallia and Dearka's job is put in danger as their time for their article starts to tick away quickly

4) Visitor finally reappears at the local food shelter in downtown Orb


	27. Chapter 24

**Finding Destiny **

**Chapter 24**

Staring at her cousin, Estelle started to become annoyed with the silence that seemed to build up.

"Say something," was her simple request.

Lifting his eyebrow at his cousin, he stared at her, confused.

"It's too quiet."

Smiling at her innocence, Tarak got up from his spot on his bed and made his way towards the window. "What exactly do you want me to say Estelle?" Taking a glance at his cousin who sat comfortably on an old chest he kept, he waited for her to respond.

"I don't know, just say anything. This silence is starting to drive me crazy."

Leaning against the window, Tarak felt the coldness of the glass go through his plain cotton shirt. "Considering we just heard Yuli Amarifi talk to a stranger who might have been the bomber that destroyed the clinic and who confessed that he will eliminate your missing mother, I couldn't possibly think what else you wish to discuss."

Sighing, she felt defeated at her cousin's words. Estelle stared silently at her hands as they shook slightly when she remembered the event that took place at her father's office.

"Do you think my Mom knew?" Estelle asked curiously, as she lifted her head back up.

"Knew what?"

"Is it possible that my Mom is possibly hiding because she knows that Yuli Amarifi is after her? He wants her dead and just maybe she knows it."

"Then why is it that she never went to the police?" Tarak countered back.

"Maybe she couldn't," Estelle answered grimly. "Think about it Tarak. If Yuli Amarifi is behind the bombing, what would his motive be?"

Thinking to himself, he stared at Estelle intensely. "The only thing Amarifi had gained was your father's spot in the election. However, if that was his motive, why go after Aunt Cal and not Uncle Athrun?"

"Wouldn't it look too suspicious if someone was going to kill my father?" Estelle asked confidently. "If Amarifi had gone after my father, he would be one of the first suspects because he would benefit from the incident."

"By going after your mother though….."

"Tarak, think about what happened and how it happened," Estelle said quietly.

"He's good," was Tarak's response. "By having the clinic bombed, it would have looked like the bomber was bombing the whole clinic and not just going after one person."

"Exactly."

"He didn't do it alone, though," Tarak replied acutely.

"Well, he did have the bomber's help," Estelle answered, staring at her cousin.

"No," he shook his head in disagreement. "There had to be someone else helping."

"Why would you say that?"

"How did Amarifi know your mother was going to be at the clinic that day?" Tarak asked, and then added, "It wasn't a coincidence."

"Who else would have benefited?" she asked questioningly.

"What about Meyrin Hawke?" Tarak replied, raising his eyebrow at the suggestion. "It dawned on me that the moment your mother was out of the picture, Meyrin was there in her place."

"She never met Mom before the accident," Estelle answered as she continued to think of the possible suspects. "Yet you are right. Something isn't right about her."

"I say we follow her."

"Who? Meyrin?" Estelle asked, surprised.

"We have to make sure she was also involved," Tarak replied quietly. "We know Yuli Amarifi was the mastermind, but now we have to find out how Meyrin Hawke was involved."

"I see," Estelle replied softly. "Yet, I think we are going to need extra help."

"I agree, and I have the perfect candidate." Walking to one of his drawers, Tarak took out a folded piece of paper and picked up the phone that lay on the same drawer. Dialing in the number, he waited.

Walking over towards him, Estelle took the piece of paper away from her cousin. Looking at the number inscribed on the paper, Estelle looked up to see the name.

_Yzak Joule_

"Hello?" a voice replied on the other end.

"Mr. Joule, this is Tarak Yamato. Both my cousin, Estelle Zala and myself, need to talk to you," Tarak said simply. "We know who the mastermind behind the bombing is and we might know who his accomplice is as well."

After a few words, they both agreed to a place to meet tomorrow morning. Hanging up the phone, Tarak turned to face Estelle.

"How did you get his phone number?" she asked curiously.

"Kind of took a peek at your father's phone book the last time I was over," Tarak grinned innocently. "I had to make sure Yzak Joule was telling us the truth. I also did a background check."

"And?"

"Everything checked out perfectly. We can trust him."

"Then let's get some sleep," Estelle said quietly. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

………………………………...

(Athrun's POV)

I pushed the money on the coffee table towards Rose as I delivered the old woman her breakfast.

She squealed with pleasure. "Tell me all about it. You did get close enough? You were attracted to her, right? I know it. I felt it in my bones just like my momma always could when she knew something was about to happen."

"That about sums it up. I got close and I was attracted," I answered, "Except the part about her being Ash, my wife."

I leaned back in my chair and waited for the questions.

"You mean she reminds you of Cagalli?"

"No. I mean I held Cagalli in my arms last night. She had done a good job of making herself into another person. She had dyed her hair, gained weight, and changed her posture. She even wore these thick rimmed glasses to cover up her eyes."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Then why isn't she here?"

"We decided she is far safer where she is than with me right now." I grew grave, thinking back to last night's conversation.

………………………FLASHBACK………...

"_Yes," she answered with her back to me. Turning away slowly, she stared at my worried face in the moonlight. Feeling her emotions break down, tears bubbled in her eyes. "I don't know where to start, Athrun. I don't know how to tell you all….."_

_I couldn't hold back any longer. I pulled her into my arms and held her against me. "It's all right, Cagalli. Everything is going to be all right now."_

_She cried softly on my shoulder. When she tried to talk, I hushed her softly with light kisses. "Tomorrow, we will talk. Right now, it is enough that I finally found you."_

_Kissing her fiercely again, her hands quickly made their way around my neck, holding on as if her life depended on it. _

"_Ash, is that you?" a voice shouted from within the building. Watching the door open, a chubby middle-aged woman opened the door, carrying a baseball bat in her left hand. Pushing me away again, Cagalli turned to face the woman. _

"_It's me, Mrs. Johnson," Cagalli replied to the woman, who made her way outside. _

_Lifting her eyebrow in suspicion, she asked, "Who's the blue hair bearded man?" _

"_He's my….umm…my…" Cagalli stuttered softly._

"_I'm just an acquaintance that Ms. Yula had encountered at the café," I quickly responded. Walking up to the Mrs. Johnson, I extended my right hand, "Athrun Zala." _

_Staring at me for a quick moment, Mrs. Johnson took my hand and shook it hesitantly. Narrowing her eyes at me, she asked curiously, "If you are truly an acquaintance, then why were you two kissing?"_

_Glancing at Cagalli quickly, she stepped forward, took Mrs. Johnson arm, and led her back to the house. "I was…I was just thanking him. Miller was unable to walk me home tonight due to some issues that came about. Mr. Zala was kind enough to bring me home. I didn't want to be rude, so I thanked him." Smiling proudly at her answer, Cagalli opened the door, and slightly pushed Mrs. Johnson in. "If you excuse me, I will be right in." _

_Watching the two of us doubtfully, Mrs. Johnson slowly closed the door behind her, mumbling, "If you kiss that way for a thank you to just an acquaintance you met, then lord knows what you do when you're married and you are thanking your husband."_

_Turning to face me, Cagalli smiled wryly, "Sorry about that."_

_Taking her into my arms, I smiled back. "Don't worry about it." Realizing something, I slowly pulled away and frowned. _

"_What is it?" she asked worriedly. "What's wrong?" _

"_I should be asking you the very same thing," I responded somberly. "Here you are, healthy and still in the right mindset."_

"_Athrun…"_

"_At first, I thought you were dead. Then I find out that you were alive only missing. Later, I thought you were hurt or had memory loss, but now I doubt that. So then why…" pausing for a second, I stared intensely into her golden orbs, and then continued, "Why did you disappear like that? Didn't you know I was a complete wreck while you were gone?"_

"_I….I…." Cagalli stared with shame into my eyes. Stroking my cheek with the back of her hand, she said softly, "I did it for you." Pushing her body away, she turned and started to walk away from me. She opened the door and slightly turned her head to stare at me sadly. "We will talk later. Just know that I am safe here."_

_Turning her head away, she added, "I would shave that beard of yours, might I add. It really doesn't suit you." _

_With that, she made her way into the house without looking back. _

…………………………End of Flashback……...

"I may be off, but I think someone is trying to kill her to get to me. The detective who is on this case came up with the idea and I thought he was crazy, but since last night, I'm not so sure."

Rose ate her breakfast as I filled her in on the details. She asked questions between bites. "Does the detective know Ash is Cagalli?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure he would go along with what I have planned."

"Plan?" Rose asked curiously. Pointing her fork at me, she added, "What are you thinking in that head of yours?"

I winked and answered, "I'll tell you but I need your help."

Rose's grin made wrinkles appear all the way to her ears. "I'm in. This is better than any of my 'have to watch' shows."

"Can you manage to get dressed by ten?"

She slapped at her cast as if it were nothing. "No problem."

I told her what I needed her to do as quickly as I could. I wanted to be at the office as close to on time as possible this morning and I hadn't even showered or shaved.

"Promise me you'll be careful. If anything goes wrong, act like you're in pain and need to get out of there."

Rose looked offended. "I can handle the man, Athrun. Don't worry about me."

Everything seemed set and ready.

………………………………...

(Dearka's POV)

Shifting swiftly, I continued to stare at Jonathan, who was staring right back. Earlier that morning, both Miriallia and myself received a call from Jonathan, stating that he wanted to speak to the two of us. An hour later, here we were, waiting.

Clearing his throat, Jonathan finally spoke, "I suppose you are wondering why I called the two of you down here."

"Yes," Miriallia answered simply, as she too kept still and waited.

"Ms. Haww, I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but it's been about a month since we made our little agreement."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Miriallia replied, "I am quite aware of that fact, sir."

"I see," Jonathan said slowly, as he studied the both of us. "I know I promised to give you two time, however under certain circumstances, your time is running out."

"Sir," Miriallia shouted out quickly.

Raising his hand to silence her, Jonathan faced me. "Mr. Elthman, I will ask you once and only once. Do you or do you not have any leads of the Clinic bombing and the disappearance of Cagalli Zala?"

Smirking slightly, I answered truthfully, "To tell you the honest truth, sir, we do have a lead."

Raising his eyebrow in surprise, Jonathan asked, "You do?"

"Thanks to my lovely and intelligent partner, we do," I answered happily.

"You have my attention, Mr. Elthman. Please do fill me in," Jonathan replied curiously, as he leaned in.

"We promised you a story awhile back, sir."

"Yes you two did and I am still expecting one," Jonathan responded solemnly.

"One more week, that's all we need," I answered positively.

"Fine Elthman," Jonathan said somewhat annoyed. "I will give you two just one more week. However, if I don't have that report, then you two can expect to become jobless."

"Agreed."

With that, both Miriallia and myself got up and made our way out of Jonathan's office. It wasn't until we were outside the building, when Miriallia finally spoke.

"You are insane!" she shouted angrily. "One week!"

Lifting my eyebrow in amusement, I said calmly, "We can do it."

"No we can't Dearka! It's impossible!"

"This is coming from the girl who yelled at me for giving up because we had no proof. This is coming from the girl who found one hell of a lead on the case. Lastly, this is coming from the girl who is willing to give up _now_?" I asked surprised.

"There is no way we can figure everything out in a week."

"You're right," I answered coolly.

"Then why did you promise Jonathan we can!" she shouted angrily.

"Cause it's been more than a week since we started this case. We have information, Milly. It's up to us to put everything together now."

"I think we can help," a voice replied from behind.

Turning around, I saw Yzak smirking at us.

"We?" Miriallia asked uncertain, "Who's we?"

Moving to the side, Yzak said, "You might want to hear what these two found out."

"Estelle, Tarak…..Yzak….what's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"We know who's behind the clinic bombing," Tarak answered confidently.

"What?" both Miriallia and myself shouted in unison.

The two children kept quiet for a moment.

"Yuli Amarifi," was their combined response.

………………………………...

Cleaning up the last of the dishes from the morning breakfast, Luna made her way silently to the front entrance. Watching the streets of Orb, Luna smiled gently.

The city was so peaceful. It was days like this that she was grateful she was sober and not drunk. Locking the door, Luna walked back to her private room and lay down.

However, before she had the chance to close her eyes for a quick nap, she heard a knock coming from the entrance door. Ignoring the knock, Luna covered her head with a pillow.

Yet the knocker was persistent. Becoming annoyed, Luna quickly got up and made her way towards the door.

Unlocking the door, Luna screamed at the stranger, "We are closed! Go down the street if you are hungry!"

The stranger wore black sunglasses that covered their eyes and a baseball cap that covered their head. They wore a trench coat that covered their body from head to toe.

Looking at the stranger silently, Luna asked cautiously, "Who are you?"

Ignoring her, the stranger pushed Luna out of the way and made their way into the building.

"Excuse me, but we are closed," Luna stared at the stranger in complete annoyance. "Now would you please get out?"

"But I just got here," the stranger responded sadly.

"I will say it once more. Get out now," Luna narrowed her eyes the moment the stranger took off_ her _hat and glasses. "You!"

Lifting her eyebrow at Luna, the woman smiled disapprovingly at her reaction. Dropping the hat and glasses, the woman slowly unbuttoned her coat and took it off as well, revealing a skirt and a blouse.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked hatefully at the woman that stood before her.

"Me?" the woman asked, surprised. Taking her red hair out of the loose ponytail, the girl looked somewhat hurt. "Can't I visit my own dear older sister?"

"What do you want?" Luna asked carefully, as she narrowed her eyes. "You usually don't come here unless you want something _little_ sister."

"Look at how well you know me, Lunamaria."

"Meyrin, what do you want?" Luna asked dangerously.

"A mere favor, that's all."

Author's Note:

Sorry for the slow update but I was working on my summer packet for school which took some time...especially the AP history class im takin...5 essays...but anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter...and ritachi, my betareader said the plot is moving forward instead of draggin like usually, so i'm happy. I will be gone for two weeks as I go on vacation to the jersey shore and virginia beach. So the next update might be awhile but hopefully it will be done before august is over.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	28. Chapter 25

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 25**

"A mere favor, that's all." Meyrin replied calmly. "Nevertheless, we're sisters and sisters help one another out."

"Sisters? You still think I consider you as my sister? How pathetic." Luna spitted out hatefully.

Raising her eyebrow slightly, Meyrin shook her head in distaste. Turning her gaze away from Luna, Meyrin quietly scanned the shelter. "Still working at this dump, I see."

"Meyrin," Luna warned loudly. "What do you want?"

Tilting her head to look at Luna, Meyrin smiled. "I have a question. Remember the one guy we both had admire during the war?" Receiving a blank look from her sister, Meyrin added, "The son of Patrick Zala."

"Athrun Zala?" Luna asked confusingly.

"Yes."

"What about him?" Luna asked, watching her sister suspiciously.

Scanning the room once more, Meyrin said quietly, "I don't know if you read the news awhile back, but his wife disappeared in the local women's clinic bombing."

"I heard about it," Luna responded.

"Where is she hiding Luna?" Meyrin asked dangerously, as she slowly turned her body to face Luna.

"Who?"

"Where is his wife hiding, Luna? Cagalli Attha Zala?" Meyrin asked more seriously.

"How in the world am I suppose to know?" Luna shouted back.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Meyrin quickly took out a piece of paper from her purse and handed it toward her sister.

Unfolding the paper, Luna quickly scanned the document. "This…this…is….."

"Your statement to the police." Meyrin replied calmly. "And it would seem like you took notice of a stranger the day after the clinic bombing who was all cut up and bruised. Probably the very exact person I am looking for."

"What would make you think it was Zala's wife?"

"Who else would it be?" Meyrin asked, raising her eyebrow.

Handing the piece of paper back, Luna tuned and walked walk away. "I haven't seen her since that day. I wouldn't have the slightest clue where she might be."

CLICK

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for." Was Meyrin's straightforward response.

Turning around slowly, Luna came face to face with the gun her sister held. "Meyrin, you wouldn't."

"Didn't you just say a minute or two that you didn't consider us sisters?" Meyrin asked dangerously. "So if I was to kill you now, all I did was kill off another worthless human being."

Staring wide eye and terrified, Luna slowly started to back away.

"Last chance, Luna." Meyrin said slowly and clearly. "Where is she?"

"I….I…don't…." Luna sputtered fearfully. "I don't….know."

"What a shame."

With that, a shot was fired.

………………………………...

Once in the office, Athrun only had minutes to set up his plan. His secretary, Patricia, just stared quietly, as he quickly used the copy machine without her help.

He then walked into Yuli's office as if just planning to say hello.

Yuli Amarifi looked busy, but he made time for Athrun. "Glad to see you in so early."

Athrun leaned on Yuli's massive desk. "I had to come in. We had a walk-in a few days ago who wants me to handle her divorce. I thought the case would be routine, but now I'm not so sure."

Yuli didn't look interested. "Glad to hear you're back at work. Walk-ins can be a pain, but they're one way to get back in the saddle."

Smiling slightly, Athrun answered, "I suppose, but this walk-in is a more interesting case than I first thought. Seems the husband has a folder full of old oil leases and many warehouses of weaponry that was once used during the war. He want to keep it out of the settlement. He probably could if she didn't have a copy of some of the documents."

"Really?" Yuli asked, lifting his head up.

Fighting the urge to smirk, Athrun continued, "Trouble is, I don't know much about what she is talking about. I may be asking for help on this one since you had more experience of weaponry storage during the war, than myself. I don't think the woman has any idea what she had and according to her, her husband is too interesting in visiting other women down on earth to keep up. They need someone to take over their books and from what the woman says neither has a child."

Yuli stood up quickly. "That does sound interesting. I'll be glad to help however I can."

Athrun swore he saw the man lick his lips.

"I could talk to this woman, if you want me to Athrun. My schedule is not all that packed this morning."

Shrugging his shoulder slightly, Athrun replied, "If you like. I'll bring her in here when she comes by."

"Mr. Zala?" Patricia stood at Yuli's open door. "A Mrs. Rose is here to see you."

Looking at her carefully, Athrun responded, "Please ask her to come in here. Mr. Amarifi will be sitting in on this one with me."

Patricia looked uncomfortable. "I've already seated her in your office."

Smiling gratefully, Athrun knew she would have done just that before she went looking for him. Patricia was much too considerate to leave an old woman on crutches standing in the lobby.

"I'm not sure she can make it to this office. She looks exhausted."

Turning toward Yuli, Athrun said, "Well, thanks for offering, but…"

"Nonsense." Yuli started to walk towards the door. "I can go into your office. I see no problem." With that, they walked towards Athrun's office.

Within minutes, Rose did exactly as Athrun had instructed earlier. She acted as if she trusted Yuli far more than Athrun, even commenting on how younger folks don't always understand the problems.

Yuli agreed without giving Athrun a glance. The man was at his best when dealing with older woman. He knew just how to make them feel comfortable.

Athrun talked down to Rose the first chance he got, explaining something to her as if she were a child, which obviously irritated Yuli.

Rose leaned closer to Yuli and turned so that she left Athrun out of the conversation.

When Athrun asked how many leases her husband held, Yuli clearly let it be known that he thought Athrun was being too bold. He looked directly at Athrun and reminded the younger partner that he had other appointment waiting.

This was the standard code for asking another to step out, but Athrun still looked confused.

"You're welcome to use my office, Mr. Zala. I'll finish talking to Mrs. Rose." Yuli glanced toward the door, leaving no doubt, what he wanted Athrun to do.

Without looking at Rose, Athrun excused himself and went straight to Yuli's office. He'd left enough phony leases in Rose's file to keep the old partner busy for an hour and Rose could probably hold him longer if necessary.

Closing Yuli's office door, Athrun smiled as he saw Yuli's keys dangling from one of the files. Winslow was the only partner who kept locked files in his office. He locked everything and never left without his keys. Only today, greed had made him forgetful.

………………………………...

"Are you positive that is what you heard?" Dearka asked cautiously.

"Yes." Was Tarak simple response. "Yuli Amarifi was the one who set up the clinic bombing to eliminate Aunt Cagalli."

"What about Meyrin Hawk?" Miriallia added quickly. "How can you two be positive that she was involved."

Looking at one another, both Tarak and Estelle kept quiet.

"They aren't positive about Ms. Hawk." Yzak responded after a moment of silence. "You can say it is more a hunch."

Quickly glancing at one another, Miriallia and Dearka both nodded mutually. Dearka then said confidently, "Then I guess we need to find some evidence."

Raising his eyebrow in curiosity, Yzak asked, "How would you do that? If she is connected to Amarifi, then I bet 100 that she covered her tracks."

Laughing quietly, Miriallia shook her head in amusement.

"What?" Yzak asked, annoyed.

"You got to start watching TV." Was her simple response.

"Like those detective shows?" Tarak asked, confused.

"Exactly."

"This is no TV show, Aunt Mir," Estelle replied sternly. "People's lives are at risk, including my mother's."

"Then I guess we can afford being caught," Miriallia responded back, seriously. "We need proof if you want to convict Meyrin or else you have no case."

"She has a point," Yzak said quietly. "We need to find something that connects Amarifi and Hawk together." Looking towards the two children, Yzak stared intensely, then smirk slightly.

"What?" the two asked.

"I think I'll be going now," Yzak responded quickly as he turned around and started to leave.

"Yzak, wait!" Dearka shouted. "Where in the world do you think you're going?"

Without turning around or stopping, Yzak answered, "You guys deal with Amarifi, I'll get Meyrin Hawk."

Watching him walk out the door, the group of people inside the apartment building stood stunned.

After a minute of silence, Estelle asked, "Do you know what just happened?"

"Not a clue." Dearka responded.

"Yzak," Miriallia whispered quietly. "What are you up to?"

"I like him." Was Tarak's simple response.

………………………………...

It was almost 11:00 p.m. when Athrun walked into the café. Monday waited on him, forgetting the cream, but he was too tired to care. After he finished his second cup, he asked about Ash with what he hoped sounded like only mild interest.

"She went home early," Monday volunteered. "She reads to the doctor she lives with when he's feeling poorly and tonight he wasn't feeling all that grand. She sometimes reads to him till dawn. Not that she ever complains."

He was about to ask another question, but Detective Snyder walked in. In an off way, they had become good friends. The both shared a desire to solve a crime. The mutual obsession connected them.

Athrun had tired to reach Snyder several times during the day but all he got back was a message to meet him here. So, Athrun had to hold his news while he had spent the day researching on the new information he had received from Amarifi's office.

Snyder motioned Athrun to bring his third cup and join him at a table. It took several minutes for Monday to deliver Synder's coffee and run out of any reason to hang out at their table. Snyder seemed to be a regular and no doubt that girl's favorite.

When alone, Athrun asked first about the fight between the thugs and Miller. Since he didn't read anything in the paper, he figured no one got hurt.

"The old man picked up a couple of thugs who got close to the bag lady and literally threw them out of the way. We rounded some of the boys, but I couldn't see arresting Miller. From what I could figure, he stopped them before anything got ugly."

Snyder leaned back and mumbled his way through another bite of muffin. "Miller took a little nick on the arm. He refused the ambulance saying he knew a doc who would sew it up, but I insisted of driving him to the emergence room."

"I see," Athrun said quietly.

Snyder finished off the muffin. " I need to talk to you for another reason. I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't."

Athrun leaned forward.

"We got a tip a few weeks ago as to what the clinic bomber looks like. It wasn't from the most reliable source, so we filed it away. But last week, with the pizza place drive-by, we got a dozen witnesses giving us the same description as the tip."

"And?"

Snyder took a drink. "One of the uniforms spotted someone who fit the description two days ago. I'm thinking if I tell you the facts, you would be another set of eyes watching for the guy. But I want you to swear to me that if you think you see him you just call, that's it. I don't want you confronting him. No citizen's arrest or anything like that."

"I know that law," Athrun said, ending Snyder's rambling. "I want this guys behind bars worse than you do."

Snyder agreed. "Look for a man, slim build, blue baseball cap and dirty hands. The First informant said he had silver eyes, but the others didn't remember that."

"Don't you think the description is kind of vague. Color of eyes is hard to see walking the streets at night. And anyone can change caps. He has probably washed his hands. Not much of a lead."

Before Snyder was able to add anything else, Monday returned.

"If you two have had enough male bonder, I thought I would get you to try my new muffin recipe."

"I would love too," Snyder replied smiling. Tuesday giggled and ran off to retrieve the muffin.

"I think I also found a lead." Athrun replied once Monday left. "I found a man who would stand to lose a great deal of money if I won the position of Chancellor. In fact, Amarifi knows me well enough to guess that if I got the job, I would do it with a passion. And eventually, I would discover the flaws in his legal dealings of weapons in the northern part of the world.

Raising his eyebrow, Snyder said, "This got interesting."

"I know Amarifi was behind the bombing that morning," Athrun said confidently. "His son was killed in battle during the war, which left his heartless and cruel. He doesn't care the results of his actions. It was in his best interest to be my friend because I'm honest, but if I were in office, I wouldn't look the other way. Not even for a friend."

Passing Snyder a vanilla envelope, he quickly scanned the documents. He was fascinated. He glanced at the first few pages, then looked up. "But would he kill to protect himself."

"Not me, it would cause too many questions. But he might have someone killed to stop me. If he were desperate and, from what I've been able to discover, Amarifi is desperate. He has already begun to lose money in the market recently."

"What are you trying to say, Zala?"

"Your theory is right. Cagalli was the target that morning the clinic. He must have been at the end of his rope to come up with such a crazy plan. But maybe he knew the right people who would do anything for a dollar. I think I may have met the man you just described in Amarifi's office one night.

"If we can tie the bomber to Amarifi…."

Athrun stopped him as two people passed them on their way to a back table. "If?"

"Are you sure about Amarifi?"

Athrun nodded. "I've made copies of enough files to send him to jail for the rest of his life."

"How did you get these files Zala?"

"I used greed as bait and it worked. I had just enough time to copy the files so he won't suspect a thing until the moment he's arrested. The papers in the files are on standard office stationary so legally, since I didn't break and enter, we should be able to use them as evidence. I even have a witness who will testify that Amarifi told me to use his office. And if I know my secretary, she overheard the entire conversation between Amarifi and me. She will back me up."

"I see you are on top of things Zala." Snyder said, once he took all the information in.

"You got to be if you suspect to get a head."

………………………………...

"First, there were ten -- a curious assortment of strangers summoned as weekend guests to a private island off the coast of Devon. Their host, eccentric millionaire unknown to all of them, is nowhere to be found. All that the guests have in common is a wicked past they're unwilling to reveal -- and a secret that will seal their fate. For each has been marked for murder. One by one they fall prey. Before the weekend if out, there will be none. And only the dead are above suspicion." Reading the short description of the book _And Then There Were None_, Cagalli smiled softly. Turning to face the sleeping doctor, she quietly placed the book on the nightstand. "I'll save the book for next time."

Walking over to the window, Cagalli stared at the empty street for a moment, thinking about Athrun.

"What are you doing right now Athrun?" she whispered quietly.

………………………………...

Staring at the empty gun in her purse, Meyrin smiled softly. "You are so foolish Luna. Could of saved the both of us time." Looking back up at shelter, Meyrin scanned the area as the both police and new casters stumbled around the murdered scene.

"Excuse me, but would you know what happened?" a male voice interrupted Meyrin's thoughts.

"Someone was killed." Meyrin responded without looking at the stranger.

"Do they know who the murder is?"

"Nope."

"I wonder who would do such a malicious thing," the male voice asked, coldly.

"I don't know." Meyrin answered simply.

"I see. I hope they catch the murderer soon. Considering that this wasn't their first time killing someone……actually wait, let me rephrase that," the voice said dangerously. "I suppose the murderer failed once again to eliminate their target."

"Excuse me?" Meyrin asked, turning to face the stranger. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear?" he asked, looking at her surprised.

"What?"

"The young lady who was shot, is still alive."

Staring at the silver hair man, speechless, Meyrin kept quiet.

Smirking slightly, the man waited for her to say something.

"Who are you?" Meyrin asked angrily.

Taking hold of her hand, he shook it quickly. "Yzak Joule is my name and you, Meyrin Hawk will be soon convicted for all your crimes very soon."

………………………………...

Author's Note

Finally a new chapter after God knows how long! Once again, I want to say sorry for the very very long wait and I do hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I am hoping that I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

I want to say thank you for all the reviewers and thank you for your patience.


	29. Chapter 26

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 26**

The next night Athrun barely looked at Cagalli when he walked into the café. He went straight to Snyder. Athrun decided that the fewer people who knew who she really was, the safer she would be. He might trust Snyder with his life, but he didn't plan to trust anyone with Cagalli's.

As he took a chair he noticed Miller was back on guard at the last table. The hairy old guy didn't look any worse for wear after his fight with thugs.

"Good news." Snyder smiled. "We picked up a man over by your house and brought him in for questioning. He had a gun with him, violating his parole. A night in jail should make him more talkative, but I would be willing to bet he is the man hired to watch you. Not much of a professional. He did however fought for PLANT during the war."

Athrun smiled. "Hopefully we can connect him with Yuli." Athrun glanced at Cagalli. He wanted to talk to her, but keeping her safe was more important than ever. He didn't know how many others Yuli may have hired.

"If his gun was the one used in the drive-by, my guess is our watcher will spill his guts."

"Tomorrow?"

"I'm working on it." Snyder raised his coffee. "We make a pretty good team."

Athrun agreed.

"In addition, I was wonder where your daughter is these days. Sources say she hasn't been home in awhile."

"Are you spying on my house?" Athrun asked, raising his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Watching it, is more how I view it. Keeping it safe."

Looking at the cop quietly, Athrun nodded his head in agreement. "I suppose you can put it that way and if you must know, she has been staying with her uncle and aunt."

"For safety reasons?"

"No." Athrun responded sharply. "We got in a argument."

"I see." The detective kept quiet. Finishing up his coffee, Snyder slowly got up and said, "I'll be going now, you take care of yourself Mr. Zala."

"Thank you. Call me if there is anything tomorrow morning." Athrun responded calmly as he watched Cagalli silently.

"If I was you, I would talk to your daughter soon and patch things up between the two of you. After all, the poor girl did lose her mother and she probably is hurt or angry."

Glancing at the cop, Athrun responded, "I think I will, thanks."

With that, Snyder left the café, without another word. Couple minutes later, Athrun followed suite, without looking at Cagalli. Walking towards his car, he knew that he couldn't go the night without seeing her. Driving down the back streets he decided he could have walked faster to the doc's place. He parked several houses away, got out of his car and waited. He'd drifted to almost in front of the doctor's house by the time Monday dropped Cagalli off at the curb. Athrun stood on the sidewalk between the circles of lights from the streetlights.

She walked past him as if he were no more than a tree root and headed up the path to the long front porch. When she reached the first step, she turned around. The porch light wasn't on, so he couldn't see her face. He didn't know if she smiled or frowned. She might even be angry.

He moved until he stood directly in front of her. "I…"

"You ignored me," she whispered harshly. Cagalli was angry. "You acted as if I wasn't there. As if I was of no importance."

Athrun smiled. He'd never loved her more than right now.

"You're right," he answered. "I didn't speak to you. But not for a moment did I forget that you were there." He moved his fingers into her hair and said, "I'm sorry. You'll never know how hard it was to keep from touching you, from watching you."

She leaned off the step and into his waiting arms.

He tried to explain between kisses about Snyder and keeping her safe, but nothing made sense but holding her. He'd worried about her from the moment he'd left her two nights ago, and the pleasure of holding her close once more was almost painful.

"I want to be with you," she whispered as he kissed her gently.

"I know, but you're safer here for tonight."

"Then come in with me," she asked. "We can sit on the couch and hold each other."

He almost died with need for her, but he knew he couldn't stay. Not tonight. He needed to be ready if Yuli made a move. "No one can know that you're my wife until we put a few men behind bars. With any luck you won't have to wait long. But I'll not put you in harm's way. Right now, standing too near to me might do just that."

She nodded, unable to speak.

They stood in the shadows of the porch for a long while, neither able to let go even though they both knew they had to. Finally, he pulled away and walked into the night as she stepped inside.

Neither of them noticed the man sitting at the far corner of the porch, little more than a shadow among shadows.

Miller slowly stood and made his way out.

………………………………...

"I don't see how people can be part of this whole political buzz all their lives. It's pretty exhausting," Kira complained, as he sat down on the couch, in the living room.

Smiling at her husband's comment, Lacus silently sat next to him on the couch, feeling the heat from the fireplace. "Have you spoken to Athrun today?"

"No…" Kira responded confusingly. "Was I suppose to?"

"No." Lacus answered simply.

"Then why did you…."

"I just wondering how he is." Lacus answered again simply. "Considering he has been living alone since Estelle came here."

"Yeah……" Kira agreed slightly. "Maybe I should give him a quick call."

However before Kira was able to get up, both Estelle and Tarak appeared before them.

Raising his eyebrow in suspicion, Kira asked, "What did you two did?"

Widening her eyes slightly, Estelle said defensibly, "We did nothing! Can't we come here to talk and enjoy each other's company."

Glancing at her husband, Lacus asked, "What's wrong?"

"But!" Estelle yelled but stopped when Tarak said calmly.

"We have been looking for Aunt Cagalli for quite some time."

"I see," Lacus said peacefully. "Did you two look for her on your own?"

"No." Tarak responded. "Both Miriallia and Dearka were helping us."

"And one of Dad's friends name Yzak Joule." Estelle added.

"Yzak?" Kira repeated in surprise. "I didn't even know he was in town."

"I'm not surprised however that he is," Lacus replied. "Cagalli's disappearance was kind of fishy."

"Did you guys find anything that might be useful?" Kira asked.

Glancing at each other, Estelle said," We found out the person behind Mom's disappearance."

"Or in other words, the person who is forcing Aunt Cal to stay hidden," Tarak added.

"That is who?" Kira pressed on.

"Yuli Amarifi," Tarak responded.

"Are you two sure?" Kira questioned surprised.

"Positive, we overheard Mr. Amarifi talking to this stranger about eliminating Aunt Cal in Uncle Athrun's office," Tarak replied.

"If it's true, then Athrun is going to be heartbroken. Yuli Amarifi was like a father Athrun never had," Lacus said sadly.

"I just never liked the guy," Kira said bluntly. "Considering I was the cause of his son's death, we just never got along."

"Then why kill Cagalli? To get back at you?" Lacus asked confused.

"After all these years?" Kira responded. "If he was going to get back at me, I would have assumed he would go after you, not Cal."

"Have you told your father, Estelle?" Lacus asked out of the blue, staring at Estelle/

"No," she answered. "I haven't spoken to him since I left the house."

"Maybe we should really call him now Kira," Lacus suggested.

"Yeah…" However before Kira had the chance to say anything else or get up, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Tarak replied as he made his way to the front door. Moments later he walked back with a familiar figure following behind.

"Dad!" Estelle exclaimed, as she watched Athrun walk in. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stop by to check on how you were doing and checking to see if you are giving your uncle and aunt any troubles," Athrun replied cheerfully. "Well Kira? Any troubles I should know of?"

"Ummm……." Kira was speechless. Glancing at Lacus, she nodded her head in encouragement. "Actually, there is something we need to tell."

"What?" Athrun asked worried.

"It's about your partner, Yuli Amarifi…." Kira started but stopped when he noticed Athrun's face go dark when Amarifi's name was mention. "Athrun?"

"Yuli Amarifi isn't my partner any longer Kira," Athrun said angrily. "You can say he did something that I will not forgive and hopefully he will be punished for his crimes."

Staring at her husband for a short moment, both weren't sure what to say or do.

"Dad, what did Mr. Amarifi do?" Estelle asked after a minute of silence.

"He is a corrupted man Estelle," Athrun said darkly. "He is the cause for our pain."

"Athrun, Amarifi is the cause beyond Cagalli's disappearance." Lacus stated simply.

"I know." Was Athrun's simple response.

"Dad how can you be so bloody calm!" Estelle shouted angrily, as she watched her father standing there unfazed. "Mom is missing because of this creep!"

"Not unless your father is already one step ahead of us, Estelle," Kira commented quietly. "What have you done Athrun?"

"Hopefully, by tomorrow morning we will have the proof to put Yuli Amarifi behind bars."

"How?" Tarak asked curiously.

"I found a couple of documents he had locked up in his office and the police found a guys sneaking around at home," Athrun said confidently. "He will get everything he deserves, soon."

"That is good," Kira replied self-confidently. "Maybe soon, Cagalli can come out from hiding."

Staring at Kira for a quick moment, Athrun nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, it will be nice to have her back in our lives."

"Dad…." Estelle said slowly. Turning to face his daughter, he looked at her questioningly. "I'm sorry about before, at home."

Walking towards her, Athrun stopped a few inches from her, and bend down and smiled. "No, I'm sorry. You had every right to be angry. However, you have to understand what I have between Meyrin and myself is nothing. I love your mother deeply and no one is ever going to change that."

Hugging her dad tightly, Estelle whispered softly into his ear, "I needed to hear that, thank you."

Giving her one last squeeze, Athrun kissed Estelle on her forehead and stood up. "Anything else you guys wish to discuss?"

"Actually, Estelle and myself have another confession," Tarak stated clearly.

"What is it, dear?" Lacus asked.

"Yuli Amarifi had a accomplice in his crime against Aunt Cal. Someone we all know too well."

"Who is that?" Athrun asked inquisitively.

"Meyrin Hawk." Estelle stated.

"Excuse me?" Kira asked surprised.

Athrun stared in shock and asked quietly, "Meyrin? Estelle I know you don't like her that much but are you sure?"

"Hopefully with Mr. Joule, we will be able to prove she is involved somehow," Tarak answered calmly.

"Yzak?" Athrun asked in surprise. "Now this is something I am not aware of." Keeping quiet for a while, Athrun thought about the new piece of news. "Meyrin….why would she?"

"Lacus?" Kira asked worriedly, as he watched his wife's mood which had become solemn and sad.

"It's my fault…." she whispered softly.

"What is?" Kira asked slowly.

"I'm the reason why Meyrin knew that Cagalli and myself would be at the clinic that day."

"Lacus…." Kira said, unsure what she was getting at.

"I was pregnant Kira, with our second child," Lacus said carefully, looking up, she faced him. Tears stained her face, but she continued, "I lost the child, however I was at Athrun's office picking some papers up and I had bumped into Meyrin. She convinced me to getting a second opinion on my ex-pregnancy, which was the reason why I brought Cagalli with me that day. I wouldn't be able to handle to news twice, if it was true."

"Lacus," Kira said softly, as he pulled her into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"I couldn't," she replied. "Not with everything that has happened. Miriallia knew however. I told her awhile back."

"Meyrin knew you would have gone to the clinic then," Athrun replied quietly. "Yet, how would she be able to assume that you would have brought Cagalli with you though?"

"She wouldn't," Tarak said positively. "But it was something she needed to chance with and she did."

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Estelle said angrily, "I want her to pay."

Before Athrun was able to say something to his daughter the phone rang.

Standing up, Kira walked towards the phone on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes…..I'm Mr. Yamato……What happened?……Are you positive?……Is the victim okay?…..Okay, so why call me?……..She said what?…Are you positive that is her name?…..Okay, give me a call as soon as she awakes…Thank you." Hanging up the phone, Kira faced the rest and said, "There was a shooting at the local food shelter. The worker was shot but she is in critical care."

"Why did they call you for that?" Athrun asked curiously.

"Right before she passed out, the paramedics stated she whispered out 'Cagalli Yula Athha's murderer still lives'."

"What is the worker's name?" Lacus asked quietly, as she wiped away her tears.

"Lunamaria Hawk." Kira stated simply .

Staring at him wide-eyed, no one made a move. After a while, Athrun asked, "Any relation to Meyrin?"

"I have the slightest idea, but I suppose we will find out soon, once she awakes from her coma."

"Coma?" Estelle asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, sadly she fell into a coma."

"Damn…." Athrun hissed loudly.

"Don't worry, the moment she wakes up, we will have our proof and then Meyrin will be caught and punished, just like Amarifi." Kira replied with assurance.

"And Mom will be home as soon as possible," Estelle said happily.

Staring at the group, Athrun kept quiet about Cagalli's situation. As long as both Meyrin and Amarifi were still free, her life was in danger.

………………………………...

A lonely figure stood outside the empty food shelter. Watching the scene as police clean up and pack up, the figure frowned slightly.

_Everything is changing. Something is up and I can't do anything to stop it. People are getting hurt. _

Walking away, the figure didn't look back. They just kept thinking about the past and the future.

_That lady………as crazy as she was, she never gave up hope. _

Stopping at the corner, the figure noticed a red hair woman leaning against the brick wall, shaking.

"Miss? Are you okay?" the figure asked quietly.

Turning to face the person, the red head narrowed her eyes. "Get out of here, you little twerp. I don't need your help or anyone else."

"Whatever." With that the figure continued to move on. Crossing the street, he kept thinking. Walking down another block, he stopped when he noticed a silver hair man.

Looking up the man stared wide-eyed and whispered, "You….you look like…." the silver hair man stared. "You look like that soldier from the war who passed away."

"Excuse me?" the figure asked.

Laughing, he shook his head in disagreement. "Never mind, you just reminded me of someone I barely knew during the war. Please excuse me."

"Wait!" the figure shouted.

"What?" the man asked annoyed now.

"I'm a orphan. This soldier you were talking about, can you tell me more."

"If you want to know more, then go see his lover, Murrue Ramius." the man replied.

"Ms. Ramius?" the boy asked in surprised. "Why would she know anything….she was the captain of the Archangel."

"You know her?" the man asked. Smiling slightly, the man shook his head. "Maybe, just maybe….."

"What?" The boy asked confused yet curious.

"Speak to her, if you wish to know more about Miss. Ramius dead lover," the man replied. "By the way, if she asks, tell her Yzak Joule sends you."

"Yzak Joule," the boy replied slowly. "You can call me Jeegi."

………………………………...

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter done. Sorry, I know its been a long while. School can be sooo annoying and even with Christmas break I still had barely no time. I hope you enjoy it and sorry it some parts sound rush, I am truly trying to pick up some pace yet not too fast. As you can see, a lot of the pieces are following into place while some are still being solved. Thank you for all who reviewed and thank you for being patient. I hope you enjoyed once again and please review with thoughts and ideas!**


	30. Chapter 27

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 27**

**The sadness in Athrun's eyes came to mind. Maybe so had he. He didn't seem to be living the life he had lived before she left. Even with all his worries last night, he had remembered to get Rose's muffins. **

**Smiling softly, Cagalli thought how he had always acted as a gentlemen, under any circumstance. **

**Monday leaned back in her chair. "I love this job," she said honestly. **

"**You're good at it." Cagalli pushed her thoughts aside. "What is you favorite part?" **

**Monday blushed. "When that detective comes in. Seems like I have to wait most of the evening before he comes blowing in, but it's worth the wait. He calls me sweetie, like he means it. He is not married or anything, I have asked him. When I suggested he might be late picking up his date Friday, he laughed like I was making some kind of joke. He said he doesn't date much. Can you believe that?"**

**Cagalli almost said yes before she realized she would be hurting Monday's feelings. **

"**You think I should ask him over to my apartment and cook him a meal?" **

**Cagalli smiled. "Definitely."**

"**What if he turns me down?"**

"**Then he is a fool," Cagalli answered. "But you are out there living, loving, fighting, mixing it up," Cagalli turned Monday's words on her. "You are living and who knows, maybe even loving."**

**Monday reddened even more at the compliment. **

**Glancing past the girl, Cagalli watched the street. A man came into view of the front door. As he opened the door, Cagalli took noticed of the blue baseball hat he wore that covered half of his face. His left arm loaded down with a grocery bag. He took the first seat near the window. **

**Then realization hit her quickly, when she noticed his hands. Cagalli could see the black oil on his hands from across the room. She swore she could smell it. He didn't look up, but she knew when he did she would be staring into silver eyes. **

**Cagalli froze and whispered to Monday, "Get Miller!"**

**Monday opened her mouth to ask a question, then reconsidered and slipped off the seat. She hurried to the back. **

**Cagalli was alone with the killer. She stared as he slowly raised his head and turned toward her.**

**Silver eyes locked at her as if she were already dead.**

………………………………

_Looking up, the man stared wide-eyed and whispered, "You….you look like…." the silver hair man stuttered slightly, "You look like that soldier from the war who died at the end of the war." _

"_Excuse me?" the Jeegi asked. _

_Laughing, he shook his head in disagreement. "Never mind, you just reminded me of someone I barely knew during the war. Please excuse me." _

"_Wait!" the Jeegi shouted at the silver hair man. _

"_What?" the man asked annoyed now._

"_I'm a orphan. This soldier you were talking about, can you tell me more."_

"_If you want to know more, then go see his lover, Murrue Ramius." the man replied._

"_Ms. Ramius?" he asked in surprised. "Why would she know anything….she was just the captain of the Archangel."_

"_You know her?" the man asked. Smiling slightly, the man shook his head. "Maybe, just maybe….." _

"_What?" Jeegi asked confused yet curious. _

"_Speak to her, if you wish to know more about Miss. Ramius dead lover," the man replied. "By the way, if she asks, tell her Yzak Joule sends you." _

"_Yzak Joule," he replied slowly. "You can call me Jeegi."_

**I look like a guy who died during the war. Could I be related to him somehow? I never thought it before, my parents……did they die?…..is that the reason why I am a orphan?**

**Jeegi kept walking the streets as night came. **

**Murrue Ramius…..that guy said she knew _him_. **

**Stopping in front of the familiar apartment, Jeegi hesitated. Knowing that it was now or never, he made his way up the steps and rang the door bell once. **

**After a few moments, the door opened to reveal Murrue.**

"**Jeegi?" she said in amazement. "What are you doing here?"**

"**Can I come in?" he asked softly. **

**Staring at him for a moment, her eyes soften and replied, "Sure."**

**Walking in, Jeegi made his way into the living room and sat down on the familiar couch.**

**Trailing behind, Murrue kept quiet. **

"**Do you know a man by the name of Yzak Joule?" Jeegi asked quietly. **

"**Yes." **

"**Did someone close to you die in the war?" he asked, as he looked up to stare at her closely. "Perhaps a lover?"**

**Feeling the pain flowing through her body from his question, she shook her head in agreement. "I did."**

"**How did he die?"**

**Feeling her eyes watering, Murrue quickly answered, "He risked his life to save Archangel by being a complete fool." **

**Watching tears slip down her face, Jeegi was unsure if he should continue. **

"**I remember his last words….I can make the impossible…possible," she said softly, then smiled wryly, "He was a moron but I still love him, forever." **

"**I'm sorry for your loss," Jeegi replied sadly. **

"**Thank you." Murrue replied as she sat down next to Jeegi. "Yet, Mwu wasn't my saddest lost."**

"**What was?"**

"**The disappearance of my son."**

………………………………

**Athrun never walked the streets until long after sunset. The heat and the constant crowds around the capitol made it impractical. But when he left work a little after five his only destination was the café. He needed to see Cagalli. All day he had been pretending in the office that nothing was wrong. **

**He had even passed Amarifi in the hall and talked of nothing as they always did. As if he didn't know the partner would be arrested soon. **

**Yet doubt still floated in the back of his mind. What if the paid killer got to Cagalli before the police rounded him up? What if Amarifi's "friend" in the department passed on news about the file? Amarifi would have an easy guess on who turned him in and Athrun would be out in the open, a sitting duck. But, he reasoned, going into hiding would only cause questions. He didn't want Amarifi to suspect a thing until the police walked in the door. **

**At this rate, Athrun figured he might get in the _Guinness Book of World Records _for lack of sleep.**

**Athrun walked to his car removing his tie and jacket and wishing Snyder had called. Something must be going on. The wait was killing him. **

**A woman pushing a stroller walked past him. **

**Athrun realized he had so much on his mind that he hadn't given much thought to Cagalli's pregnancy. Now a hundred questions formed. **

**Was she positive?**

**Is the baby healthy?**

**Was he prepared to be the father to a second child?**

**Athrun finally managed to park directly across the street from the muffin shop. The afternoon sun reflected off the glass, but he could see inside. Cagalli stood by the counter and one man sat at a table near the door. Monday, the cook, and the guard dog Miller were nowhere in sight. **

**Athrun watched Cagalli work. For a few minutes he just enjoyed knowing that she was close. He had finally gotten use to the change of hair color, which he thought was just a tad bit dark for her. **

**He couldn't see her very well through the glass, but he decided she wasn't any less beautiful than before. There was a grace about her movements and a glow in her cheeks that no amount of makeup could change. **

**Then he noticed she brushed her hand across her abdomen and then glanced toward the back door. **

**Nothing happened. She moved her hand once more over her abdomen, protectively this time, then looked from the one customer to the kitchen door as though waiting or hoping for something. **

**She was nervous, Athrun thought. But why? There was only one man in the café, a thin guy with a blue cap on. Surely she didn't think it was too busy for her to handle the place alone. **

**Then it hit him. A thin guy with a blue cap!**

**Even in the heat of the car, Athrun felt a chill. A blue cap. **

**He tried to see the man's hands, but he was too far away. Athrun told himself that a hundred people were probably walking the city wearing a blue baseball hats, but it didn't stop the panic. He could be the one Snyder and the police were searching for. **

**Climbing from the car, Athrun waited for the traffic to break enough for him to run across the street. He needed to get a closer look at the man. If his hands were oily, Athrun would be on the phone to Snyder within seconds. This could be the break everyone had been waiting for. **

**Athrun swore at the traffic that kept him from the café. **

**He didn't want to take the time to cross at the light. **

**Cagalli might need him now. She must be near panic. **

**As he darted across the street, he saw Miller storm from the kitchen with Monday a step behind. **

**The stranger grabbed the bag beside his chair and ran through the door before Miller rounded the corner of the counter. Athrun was within five feet of the passageway when he saw the stranger opening the door. However, a couple got between himself and the stranger. When he got around the couple, he was gone. The bomber had vanished.**

"**Did you see a man in a….." Miller shouted as he ran from the café. **

"**I saw him…"**

"**Which way?"**

"**I don't know." The man had disappeared on the streets, to short to stand out in the crowd of people. **

**Miller looked angry enough to beat the information out of Athrun and frankly, if that would have helped, Athrun wouldn't have minded.**

"**You go left, I'll go right," Miller ordered. **

**Darting his way through the crowds of people, Athrun cursed slightly to himself for being so careless and letting the bomber slip away. He searched block after block, doubling back and taking a different path again and again. He walked into restaurants, hotels, bars, scanning every place for the sight on one man. **

**In the back of his mind, he hoped Miller was having better luck than himself. They couldn't let the guy get away. The thought that he had been so close made him angry. **

**Athrun stopped and looked around his surroundings. Empty beer bottles clambered into the gutter as he stepped around a line of young people dressed in black waiting for one of the bars to open. **

**It was too late, Athrun realized. The bomber could be standing ten feet away and he wouldn't be able to see the man. It was too dark. He had let the man who tried to kill Cagalli get away. **

"**You lost, Mr. Businessman?"**

**Several thugs he had seen the other night had fallen into step at his side. They bothered him more than frightened him, but he remembered one had knifed Miller that night the old man had tried to protect those old ladies. Athrun reminded himself to take care. **

"**Look, fellows, I'm not hunting trouble. I'm just looking for some." Athrun walked faster, but they stayed right with him.**

"**Fellows!" one yelled and they all laughed. "He is just one of us fellows."**

"**We're his buddies," another one added. "His pals."**

**The thug closest to Athrun held out his palm. "How about loaning me some money, pal?"**

**Athrun moved faster, his runner's muscles responding to the challenge, but the boys stayed right in step. **

"**I could use a loan,"**

"**Me too," another echoed. **

**Athrun stopped and faced them, unable to see their faces clearly in the night. "Why don't you boys go away. I'm not going to give you any money and I've more important things to do than visit with you."**

"**Boys?" One giggled. "How you like this, old man?" He swung as if to land a blow on Athrun's jaw. **

**Athrun dodged it easily. "Look, I don't want to play. Leave me alone."**

**Another boy danced in front of him. "How about we play?" He swung faster, harder than the first.**

**Athrun dodged the block once more. **

**However, the kid swung once more and his knuckles connected at Athrun's shoulder. Before he could dance away, Athrun shoved him hard. "Enough!" **

**Athrun turned on the other. He knew if one made a move, they would all storm toward him. In the darkness, he couldn't even tell how many there were but his odds were not good.**

**One stepped closer, a bottle in his hand. He swung toward Athrun's head like a baseball player preparing to make a home run. **

**Athrun had no problem blocking the blow with one arm as he shoved his fist into the kid's stomach and watched his stumbled backwards.**

**Another, shorter than the rest, ran at him like a bull. Athrun jumped to the side, but the blow of the boy's head still plowed hard against his lower ribs. As he twisted, he raised his arm, swinging hard at anyone within range.**

**His fist connected with what felt like a face. He heard a cry and felt the warm rush of blood across the back of his had. He swing again, blindly now.**

**The boys backed away.**

**Athrun saw his chance. He ran into the total blackness between two buildings knowing that if he could make it five feet they'd have trouble following, for they wouldn't know if he stood a few feet down the alley waiting for them, or had gone on. The blackness would be his ally, not theirs.**

**He ran half a block towards the fait glow of a street light ahead. When he looked back, he heard no steps following and smiled. He had escaped. A moment later as he turned back toward the light, something tripped him. He tumbled into a pile of trash that had dripped out of an overflowing dumpster. **

**Boards tumbled from a stack of forgotten wooden delivery trays. One hit him hard across the head and he felt enormous pain. **

**He fell aimlessly down onto his back and tried to keep from passing out. Every muscle in his body hurt. Rotted food clogged his senses. Warm blood dripped from his forehead. **

**After a few moments, he slowly stood and stumbled toward what he hoped was the direction of the café. He needed help, but he passed a dozen of places that would have called an ambulance for him, or doctored his wounds and still he moved forward. He needed to reach Cagalli and know that she was all right. **

**The thought crossed him mind that with Miller gone from the café the bomber might return. **

**Athrun's head throbbed, his muscles hurt, but he ran on toward the café paying little notice of people who stared as he passed. As soon as he knew she was all right, he would worry about the bothersome cut that kept dripping blood in his eye. **

**When the café came into view, he saw Cagalli serving coffee to a couple by the window. Miller stood at the counter. All looked calm. Athrun slowed his steps and wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. Looking down, he realized his dress shirt was more red than white, with the blood of others more than his own, but he couldn't rush into the café and frighten everyone half to death. **

**When he looked back up, he noticed Miller staring right back at him. Not positive rather of not Miller had spotted him in the darkness, Athrun kept still. **

**Watching Miller rush out towards him, darkness started to take over. **

"**I'm all right!" he shouted as Miller neared him. "I'm not hurt that badly." **

**The light around him was beginning to dim, as if someone was playing with a dimmer switch.**

**Cagalli's face appeared from behind Miller, her eyes full of worry and horror. Athrun tried to focus. **

**The world dimmed. "Cagalli," he whispered as he fell.**

………………………………

**Author's Note:**

**Finally a update : - ) **

**I know it may seemed rushed…..however I thought it was best if I started connect things now then to have to rush everything at the end. And to anyone who might be confused…this chapter takes place the night after the last chapter. And in addition, cops haven't arrested Amarifi just yet.**

**I hoped you enjoyed and please tell me what your opinions are : -)**

**Starry**


	31. Chapter 28

Finding Destiny

Chapter 24

When Athrun came to, Miller knelt on side of him and Detective Snyder on the other. Despite the pain, he mumbled, You two are the ugliest nurses I've ever seen." He managed to sit up, pushing away from one of the take-out boxes. "I'm suing this hospital."

"He's all right, or as good as he will get." The cop chuckled as he stood.

Miller poked at the bandage on Athrun's forehead. "Bleeding's stopped, or at least it's not leaking through the gauze anymore."

"Stop that." Athrun pulled away and banged the back of his skill against the sink's pipes. No one seemed to notice the ringing sound but him as he straightened and tried to sit up.

Snyder pulled out a notebook. "All right, let's get the facts down. Who beat you up?" He scribbled notes across the page. "Were you robbed?"

Athrun stared straight at Miller, ignoring the detective's questions completely. "Any luck finding the guy?"

The old man shook his head. "You?"

"No. I never even saw a hint of him once he disappeared through the café door." Athrun shifted to Snyder. "I did run into the thugs you hang around with, Detective."

Snyder's pen stopped. "Did they do this to you?"

Athrun laughed. "No, the kids didn't do anything." He pointed to his head. "I did this to myself. I ran over some trash in the alley."

Snyder frowned. "How about the truth, Zala. Miller has already told me you both ran after the suspect after I thought I was clear all I wanted you to do was phone if you saw him."

Athrun was surprised by the hardness in Snyder's tone. "Are you accusing me of lying?"

Snyder pointed to the bruise along his ribs. "Unless I'm mistaken, those are knuckle bruises. I've seen the mark a fist make too many time not to recognize it."

"You're right. I did spar with the boys. I gave more thank I took. When I saw a way out, I darted down a dark alley, making a clean getaway until I fell over some trash someone had thoughtlessly left in the way.

This Snyder believed. Yet he wasn't happy. "Miller tells me he had no luck tailing the guy after he left the café."

"Either did I."

"Ash grilled you a cheese sandwich before we talked her into going out front with Monday to close up." Miller said abruptly.

Athrun nodded and pushed his way past the two men. Even though the kitchen was closed for the night, he found a plate of food on the counter.

Miller returned to his watch by the door and Detective Snyder went out front to ask Monday for another cup of coffee. They were all waiting, like strangers trapped in the same foxhole.

Athrun needed time to try to reason through all that had happened, but first he had to get past the drums pounding in his head.

He still sat on the stool when Cagalli hurried through the swinging door, her hands loaded down with coffee cups.

She sat them in the sink and turned to him. He could see the need in her eyes, but she kept her distance.

"Romeo stumbled in awhile ago. He said the Annas claim a stranger who was sitting with them at the bus stop took one of their bags when he left."

"How did they know? They each carry a dozen."

Cagalli shrugged. "I don't know."

A moment of silence filled the air between the two.

Walking a little closer, Cagalli whispered, "You gave us a scare."

"I'm sorry." Looking down at his hands, he added, "It was my own damn fault. What kind of an idiot runs down a dark alley?"

A moment later, Cagalli's finger moved over his hands. She tugged them away and kissed the bandage on his forehead.

He started to push her away, but she whispered, "Snyder is too busy with Monday to see us."

Athrun closed his eyes as she leaned down and let her kisses drift along the side of his face. He mumbled some words when her mouth pressed gently over his.

She moved between his knees and melted against him. All the pain of his cuts and bruises vanished.

"I love you," he whispered softly.

"I know, I feel the same."

Monday entered the kitchen and flipped on the light. Cagalli turned away.

Monday, as always, was totally unaware of what went on outside her realm of concern. "Detective Snyder has offered to take me out to breakfast. You can drive my car back to the doc's and I'll pick it up later. I don't want you walking home alone."

Miller squeezed past Monday and deposited his cup in the sink. "I've already locked up. It's time we call it a night. You want me to see you back to the doc's?"

"No, I'll take Monday's car and leave the keys where she can find them."

Athrun glanced quickly into the dinning room and realized that Miller might had seen everything that went on in the corner. Or at least see them leaning inc closer.

Athrun stood. "How about I take Ash home?" He tried to keep his tone casual when all he wanted to do was be alone with her. "Then Monday can keep her keys and pick her car up here."

Miller frowned and Athrun didn't miss the way Cagalli put her hand on the old man's forearm. "It's all right," she whispered.

"Are you sure, pest?" Miller gave Athrun a look that said he would gladly kill him is she gave the word.

"I'm sure."

………………………………...

"Did your son die?" Jeegi asked after a moment of silence.

"No." Murrue answered simply.

Watching the women standing in front of him, he felt a pang of sadness for her.

Looking up at the boy, she added, "He was taken from me from the nursery at the hospital."

"I'm sorry."

Smiling sadly, she shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong. Don't apologize."

"I don't know why I came here," Jeegi said softly.

"Either do I."

"I have to go," he replied quickly. Taking one last look, he hastily moved toward the door and stopped once his hand touched the handle.

Puzzle by the boy's action, Murrue asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Are you still searching for your lost son?"

"Yes," Murrue replied softly. "Until the day I die."

With that, Jeegi made his way outside and half way down the street when he stopped. Leaning against the nearby brick wall, he pulled out a chain that held half of a broken rose.

"That lady…." he whispered softly. Tears slowly fell from his eyes. "Why am I crying for her?"

Back at the apartment, Murrue stood still as she remembered her conversation with the strange boy. A pang of familiarity hit her every time she looked at him.

Mwu flashed before her.

Who was this boy?

Sitting down on the couch, Murrue leaned back and closed her eyes. Automatically, she pulled out a charm of a rose. The rareness of this charm was that she was missing half of the charm.

………………………………...

Pulling her sweater on and grabbing a bag of muffins, Cagalli and Athrun made their way out of the kitchen.

However, before anyone else could move a step farther, the thumping of the door closing blended with static from Snyder's radio, which crackled in the café area. Everyone froze, trying to listen.

The only two word Athrun could make out were _bus stop_. He glanced at Miller and noticed he didn't understand any more than he had.

"Take a rain check on that breakfast, Monday," Snyder yelled. "Bus stop up the street has been bombed."

Miller moved first. As he headed out of the kitchen, he shot orders. "Monday, get Ash safely home and stay with her until I get there." He glared at the girl. "Do you understand?"

She nodded.

Turning to face Athrun, Miller said, "Maybe we can help the police spot the bomber. If he was at the bus stop, he can't be that far."

Running out of the café, Monday followed behind. "I hope the Marys weren't hurt."

Checking behind him at the café, Miller eyes became larger and began running. It took Athrun a moment to realize what was wrong. The sack of muffins sat on the counter. Cagalli was gone.

Athrun's heart rolled in his chest. "No!" he shouted and ran after Miller. They were at a full run when they hit the corner where the bus stop usually stood.

Looking around the area, Athrun tried to spot her, but couldn't.

As they neared the bomb site, the smoke thickened the cloudy night. One of the building burned, splashing flames and smoke into the air. A fire truck screamed past then as people fled the scene at the same pace people were running to help.

The smoke, the screaming, people everywhere. Suddenly Athrun was losing Cagalli all over again.

"No!" he yelled and shoved his way past onlookers.

He fought wildly toward the smoke. Cagalli's in there!" he screamed.

He had been on the edge of sanity.

He ran, blinking away the smoke. Yelling Cagalli's name, listening for her answer.

Two police officers stopped him.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled, feeling all reason slipping and no longer caring. Cagalli, his baby, his future, his life were all just beyond the men holding him back.

"It isn't safe!" One yelled. "No one goes closer."

"My wife's in there!" He shoved forward. "My wife's in there!"

A moment later, he felt strong hands pulling him back. They shoved him into the back of a police car and slammed the door.

Athrun pounded on the windows like a wild man. No one heard his cries. "Cagalli!" she shouted. "God Cagalli don't leave me again." He had let her slip from his grip one more time.

………………………………...

Another update finally. I am hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of the week mainly due to the fact I am on vacation: - )

Please review (In addition, I am happily to say this story is about done.)


	32. Chapter 29

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 29**

Cagalli took off running the instant she heard the radio report. She knew the Marys would be at their post at the bus stop as they were every night.

The night she had worked away from the bombing.

The night she had been knifed.

They were always there.

As she ran, she pieced together the pieces. The bomber had come into the café with a bomb and somehow left with the wrong bag. It was all her fault. She had been the one he was trying to kill. Not the Marys.

If they were hurt, she could never forgive herself. It would be her fault. She was thinking of ways of protecting herself, that it never came that others were in danger as well.

Tears streamed down her face as the bus stop came into her sight.

Ambulances and police cars screamed from every direction. The scene was chaotic as people tried to help or stand as onlookers. Bricks laid on the floor, along with pieces of glass.

As she ran closer, the smell of blood thickened the smoky air.

Cagalli moved, fighting her way as the cries of those around her blended with her own screams of panic.

As she reached the spot where the bus stop once stood, she quickly scanned the area.

A man laid on the ground. Blood dripping down his forehead. "Help me," he whispered painfully. "Please, help me. My leg is stuck."

Looking down, she noticed blocks of bricks from the nearby building on top of his leg.

Rushing to lift bricks off, a nearby onlooker rushed to help her. Once the man was freed, Cagalli return to scanning the area.

"Mary!" she yelled out. "Mary where are you?"

"Ash?" a responded softly.

Looking quickly in the direction of the voice, I stared wide eye. "Jeegi?"

Walking towards me slowly, he smiled softly. Pieces of dirt and dust lingered on his skin and clothes. "What are you doing here Ash?"

Searching his eyes for any clues of either Marys whereabouts, I quickly answered, "I heard about the bombing….the Marys…..I needed to know if they were okay….."

Lifting his eyebrow in amusement he kept quiet.

"What?" I asked, beginning annoyed with his silence. "Where are they?" Her eyes began to burn from the smoke. The heat from the fire made it seem midday in July and not night. Looking behind me, knowing that Miller, Snyder and Athrun will be coming after her soon.

Feeling her arm being pulled, she looked up as Jeegi silently led her away from the chaos. Leading her to the side of the bus stop, she quickly spotted them.

"Mary!" she shouted, as she ran to tall Mary sitting on the ground. She hugged the old lady. "I was so worried about you."

The old woman's face was wet with tears. "I'm all right," she said, holding herself away from Cagalli's hug. "Jeegi helped us get away from the fire and the area. But she couldn't go any farther than this."

Turning to short Mary's side, she noticed short Mary leaning against the curb of the road. Kneeling beside her, she scanned her wounds.

"Ash?" the old woman whispered softly.

"Momma." Cagalli held Mary's hand. "I'm here."

Mary smiled. "I knew you would come home, child." Her voice only a whispered now. "They said you was lost in that attack, but I knew you just got lost."

Cagalli glanced up at tall Mary. The woman nodded. "She lost her three boys and one little girl back at the war during the Orb invasion." She shoved tears away with her palm. "A nurse at a clinic told me about it once. She lost her husband just a week before that."

Mary's grip relaxed around Cagalli's fingers.

Cagalli touched her face, begging short Mary to open her eyes. Pulling herself closer to the old woman, she felt something wet.

Pulling her hand back, her eyes widen in fear. The red liquid dripped off her fingers.

"You are bleeding…" she whispered softly.

Looking up at her eyes, Cagalli took in her indigo color eyes as they looked at her amber's eyes warmly. Taking her apron off, she pushed the piece of clothing where she assumed where the injury was.

"You must not worry about me child," she whispered painfully. "I lived my life. Sometime I always wondered what it would be like if the war never had happened."

"Mary, you shouldn't talk," Jeegi said worriedly.

"Boy, listen to me," she said strictly. Looking up at him, she said, "I wasn't positive when the right time was to tell you this……but you must know, your parents never abandon you."

"Mary?" Jeegi asked confused.

"I remember the day so clearly," she mumbled softly to herself. Smiling sadly, she continued, "It was a 10 months after the war was over and Orb was being rebuilt under Princess Attha's rule."

Looking back at Cagalli, she added, "I always respected the late daughter of Representative. A child who just lost her father was left with the task of rebuilding a nation back to it's prosperous state it once was. I knew deep down that she had her father's strength and that Orb would be okay…."

Trailing off, Mary gave Cagalli's hand a gentle squeeze. "Even today, she still carries her father's strength."

Feeling tears swell up, Cagalli froze physically.

"Mary?" Jeegi interrupted quietly. "What does this have to do with me parents?"

Lifting her warm glaze away from Cagalli, Mary faced at Jeegi once more. "10 months had gone by since the end of the war. I was walking down the streets of Orb, admiring the newly rebuilt buildings that had once stood there before. Tall Mary had her own agenda that day while I decided to visit where my house once stood."

Before Mary was able to say anything else, she coughed slightly. Once she stopped, she continued, "Before I was able to go anywhere else, this man was running with a baby carrier in his hands. He looked tired and scared. The moment he had spotted me, I could have sworn he looked relief. He stopped, trying to catch his breath quickly. The next moment, he handed me the carrier as he kept repeating to take care of him and to make sure that they didn't get their hands on him. I was speechless and unsure what was going on."

Watching her intently, Jeegi kept quiet.

"As the man ran away, I looked down at this baby who stared right back at me. The sentence that kept repeating in my head was what the stranger had said right before he disappeared." Mary frowned slightly. "He said he was sorry and that he wished he was able to reunite you back to your pain stricken mother."

"What are you saying?" Jeegi asked startled.

"You were kidnapped," Cagalli mumbled softly.

"Jeegi, do me a favor," short Mary whispered softly.

"What is it?"

"Go find your mother," she said slowly. "Find her, hug her and be happy. You deserve that Jeegi. You deserve to be happy."

"Mary…" Jeegi whispered sadly.

Watching Mary intently, Cagalli noticed the paleness to her skin. She was too white.

Her hands were too cold.

Before she was able to do anything else, Miller's low voice told Cagalli to step back as his big hands gripped her shoulders and he helped her to her feet.

"I tried to stop the bleeding, but I can't tell where it's coming from." Cagalli shook so badly her words came out choppy.

He knelt in front of Mary, gently moving his hands to the sides of the women's throat and to the side of her stomach. A moment later, he stood, his right hand now stained with blood. "I'll get help. Don't move her."

He ran toward the ambulances pulled up near the blockade.

Cagalli knelt and closed her fingers around Mary's dirty hand. She gripped tightly as though she could somehow force the woman to hang on.

Great jobs broke from Tall Mary as she slid to the ground. Her cries could easily be heard all the way to heaven.

"Hand on, Mary," Cagalli cried, wishing her arms were wide enough to hold both women. "Miller will get help. You'll see."

She leaved down, praying to feel her breath against her cheek.

But there was nothing.

………………………………...

Author's Notes:

Chapter 29 is done. I know it is short but I just wanted one scene. I had been debating for a long time what to do…..for this chapter.

I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can.


	33. Chapter 30

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 30**

Insanity

That's all Athrun saw from the silence of the inside of the police car. He felt like he could explode at any moment.

All his life everything had an order, logical path he could follow. Yet now, logic flew out the window and the need to be wild was pounding to be release.

Detective Snyder passed by, talking with a uniformed officer. The bumbling cop who had trouble talking to Monday without stammering was now in his element. Snyder was snapping orders, displaying an authority and seasoned reason that surprised Athrun.

When the cop was within five feet of the car, Athrun hit the window with all the force he could manage, rocking the police car.

Snyder looked up. A second later, he opened the door. "What the hell are you doing here, Zala? I thought you were back with the women at the café?"

Stepping out of the car, Athrun replied, "Cal….Ash followed you here."

"Hell," Snyder whispered harshly. "I've got all I can handle without some pregnant lady running around. Next thing you'll be telling me Monday's here passing out muffins."

Pushing Snyder out of the way, Athrun run by him. There was no time for small talk.

"Where do you think you're are going?" Snyder shouted after him.

"I have to find her."

Watching Athrun disappear into the crowd of people, Snyder mumbled slightly, "Find her and get out of here. This is no place for either of you."

………………………………...

Making his way back to the group of people, Miller frowned slightly as the raven hair girl kneeled on the ground continued to cry. Ever since she came into his life, everything had been turned upside down.

Ever since she came into their lives, things have been chaotic as Miller scanned the familiar faces that stood around the young woman.

Walking up to the raven hair woman, Miller slowly picked her up by the elbows, whispering comfort words into her ears.

"But….she isn't…..Miller…..she isn't…." Cagalli stumble softly, as tears continue to fall.

"I know," he whispered softly. "It's okay….everything is going to be okay."

Turning to face him sharply, she narrowed her eyes at him and replied angrily, "How can you say everything is going to be okay!" Lifting her finger, she pointed at Mary's pale body. "She is dead and yet you have the guts to tell me everything will be okay. Are you crazy or just stupid?"

"Ash…." Jeegi whispered softly.

"What!" she shouted turning to face the young boy.

Unsure what to say next, Jeegi kept quiet.

However, before anyone could say anything else, paramedics pushed their way into the group and prepared to help Mary in whatever way they are able to.

"Why….why did this have to happen?" Cagalli mumbled quietly, as she continued to watch the paramedics.

Staring at the young woman, Miller pitied her slightly. No one ever deserved such a cruel fate. Looking up, Miller scanned the crowed quickly. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he watched a thin figure move about. Before Miller did anything else, he spotted a familiar face, he began to move toward them.

Emerald eyes spotted the old man even before he reached him. Moving towards Miller quickly, Athrun didn't have to say a word, Miller knew who he was looking for.

"She's straight ahead," Miller pointed twenty feet away. "I have paramedics working on Mary. She doesn't look to well. He'll take care of Mary, but you need to get Ash out of here."

"I've heard that before," Athrun mumbled, wondering why everyone felt the need to tell him what he already knew he had to do.

Miller grabbed his arm. "I mean it. Get her somewhere safe, fast. I saw the thin man moving among the crowd of onlookers."

Athrun stared at the old man's eyes and knew what he was about to do.

"You're going after the bomber, aren't you?"

"Just take care of your wife," Miller whispered. "I'm not your concern."

"Miller…." Athrun responded softly. Then Miller's word dawned on Athrun. "You know?"

"Just go." Athrun was gone before Miller's next statement reach his ears. "If you hesitate, then you both will die."

Athrun reach where Miller had instructed him before.

"Everyone needs to step back," one medic shouted.

Cagalli stood, sobbing as the two med knelt beside Mary.

"No pulse," one said as the other pulled away clothes so he could find where the bleeding was coming from.

Athrun heard Cagalli call his name from a few feet away. He turned, opening his arms, knowing she would come. A moment later, she slammed against him, almost knocking him off his feet. He took the blow, knowing fully well that his wife was safe once more.

He repeated Miller's words in his head. _"Take care of your wife."_

She sobbed, crying his name over and over.

Athrun put both arms around her and wished he could protect her from the world. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of her.

"God, how I missed you, Cagalli," he whispered quietly into her ear. It was if they had been parted for days and not minutes.

She calmed a bit.

He cradle her against him, digging his finger into her soft hair. Not blonde but raven hair. Time stood still, as the two held on to one another.

The men shifted Mary to a stretcher and continued to look down, whispering a soft prayer. Placing a blanket over her, they stood up and whispered among one another.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Cagalli," Athrun said softly, as he watch the medics rush to a nearby ambulance.

Holding onto Athrun tighter, she kept quiet.

………………………………...

"I'm bored," Estelle yawned loudly, as she flipped through the TV. "There isn't anything good worth watching."

Lifting his eyes for a split second from his book, Tarak stared at his cousin blankly.

"Can we go out?" Estelle asked, avoiding her cousin's stare.

"And where would we go…." Tarak asked, as he quickly took a glance at the nearby alarm clock, "….at 10 at night?"

"Anywhere our hearts desire," Estelle replied confidently.

"Right…." Tarak answered softly, as he returned his attention back his book.

Then it happened.

On channel 30.

Breaking news.

Estelle turned the volume up, listening and watching the scene unfold before her.

"….it was horrible. The explosion had went off exactly one hour ago and only chaos remains," the news reporter said as sirens and police officers were seen in the background. "One moment this little old quiet bus stop exploded, injury innocent bystanders. Police at this point have no new information to share. However they encourage any eye witnesses to please step forward and give whatever information they know about tonight's bomb explosion."

"What happened?" Tarak asked curiously, as he made his way towards his cousin.

"Apparently another bomb went off at some bus stop."

"It must be pretty chaotic down there," Tarak whispered quietly.

"Yeah," Estelle responded softly.

As the camera moved, both Estelle and Tarak viewed the scene carefully.

Police officers frantically tried their best to calm many citizens, but their attempts failed miserably.

However, when the camera began to pass over the police cars parked, something caught both Estelle and Tarak's eyes.

"That isn't….." Tarak started but stopped midway.

"Dad…" Estelle whispered out softly. Watching her father move among the crowed, the camera oddly followed. Watching Athrun moved toward a group of people, he stopped and watched hesitantly.

"What is he doing?" Tarak asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Estelle answered confused. "And Whose that?" Estelle asked, as a raven hair woman ran into her father's arms, surprised the two teenagers.

"It would seemed two lovers were united once more, as the turmoil continues, here in downtown Orb," the news reporter voice announced, as the camera zoomed closer to Athrun and the mysterious woman. Her face covered, by Athrun's chest.

"She looks pregnant," Estelle commented quietly. "Or she is just fat."

Glancing at her cousin, Tarak studied her features slightly then stared back at the television, as the raven hair turned her face towards the camera, tears falling down her face.

"What?" she asked, as the camera began to move away from the couple and began to survive the rest of the scene.

Smiling to himself, he turned to face his cousin. "Did anyone every tell you, that you look like your mother more than your father?"

"Excuse me?" Estelle asked skeptical. "What does that have to do with anything? My father is hugging some random woman on national television and your telling me I look like my mother? Are you sure we're related?"

"She isn't some random lady, Estelle…." Tarak whispered quietly. Watching her face for any form of reaction, he added, "She is the woman that your father loves dearly."

"Excuse me!" Estelle yelled, as she got up from her spot on the bed. "My father only loves my mother! He does not care for any other woman like that! So don't you dare say that he does, Tarak!"

"I never said that Estelle," Tarak responded calmly.

"But you said….."

"Like I had asked before, has anyone ever told you that you look like your mother more than your father?"

………………………………...

Sitting quietly in her living room, Murrue watched the breaking news from her television set. Frowning slightly, she pitied the poor souls who lives were effected by this tragedy.

_No one should suffer….._Murrue thought to herself

Getting up slowly, she made her way toward her picture frames that stood alone on nearby desk.

"Mwu…" she whispered softly. "I miss you."

Picking up the picture, she traced the man that stood alone in the picture. Thinking back toward that fateful day she lost Mwu, a image of a boy stood out.

Shaking her head slightly, she placed the frame down.

"Why did I…..?" Murrue asked softly to herself. "That boy….."

Turning to face the television, the camera moved throughout the scene.

Noting Athrun hugging a raven hair woman, Murrue frowned. Yet, when the camera began to move, she noticed another familiar figure. The same figure of the boy that flashed in her mind just moments ago.

"Jeegi?"

Turning to face the picture of Mwu, Murrue studied Mwu's features to Jeegi's features. Somewhere deep down, something clicked inside Murrue.

"Can it be?" she wondered out loud, as she quickly glanced back at the television only to be disappointed that the camera had moved away from the young boy.

Running quickly, Murrue quickly grabbed a coat and her keys and made her way outside toward the chaotic site.

………………………………...

Having enough heart ache, Athrun whispered softly, "We need to get out of here."

"I know…" Cagalli responded softly, as she stared at the covered body. "May she rest in peace."

Walking away from the scene, the couple began to walk down the street.

"Isn't that Mary's bag?" Athrun asked, as he pointed to a bag laying on a nearby curb.

"Yeah…" Cagalli responded. "We should bring it back to tall Mary. I know she would want it."

Athrun went to pick up the heavy shopping bag with handle. The handle slipped and pieces of clothing fell and he had to pick them up and stuff them into the bag.

When he turned to leave, Cagalli had vanished.

He glanced around. Expecting to see her only a few feet away.

Nowhere.

Only a blue cap lay by the curb where she'd stood.

………………………………...

**Author's Note:**

Weeks and months later I finally update and I guess I could make up a billion of excuses, but I think that would be a waste and pointless……I do apologize for my lateness……life has be a hassle and updating just took me billion of years to do…….sorryyy : - (

However, here is the update and I do hope you guys enjoyed it. I do have to say sadly enough that the end is coming soon……and I do hope and pray that the next chapter will not ---- absolutely not take long to get up…mybe two weeks?

I hope everyone is having a good vacation if your on one from school or work…..weather kind of sucks but making the best of it.

Till next time

Chao


	34. Chapter 31

**Finding Destiny**

**Chapter 31**

Cagalli fought the grip on her arm as the bomber dragged her down a side street away from all the people. Only a few inches taller than her, he could barely circle her should with his arm and keep his hand over her mouth. All these weeks, he had been so much bigger in her nightmares. Now she realized that he was simply a little man.

"You better start cooperating or I'll kill you right here."

She had no intention of cooperating. Yet she knew she could hurt the baby if she made the wrong move. So she would have to take her first opportunity to break free when it's given.

When they were a block from the bombing, he shoved her hard against a wall, releasing his grip of her mouth, but not her wrist. "Scream if you want to! No one will hear you," he mumbled loudly.

Cagalli knew he was right. Sirens sounded all around them. She would only be wasting her breath.

"Let me go," she pleaded fearfully. "I can do you no harm."

Shaking his head, he answered, "Not a chance." Then he laughed and added, "You made the mistake of not dying the first time." He pushed her once more against the wall, harder than before. "You are the reason why I'm not getting the money I was promised."

"Who promised?"

Glaring at her coldly, he replied, "It doesn't concern you. You just got to die."

"Let me go. I won't tell anyone."

"You have told one person too many." He scanned the area quickly then faced back at her. "I don't like the idea of killing face to face, but in your case I have to make a exception."

Cagalli knew her only chance might be to keep him talking. Every second that ticked by left more time for Athrun or Miller to find her. "But why kill me? I can't hurt you. I don't even know who the hell you are."

He pulled out a small pistol from his pocket. Letting for of her wrist for a second to take the gun off safety Cagalli attempted to take two step but was quickly pushed back roughly by the man.

Miller was right about the man, he was stronger than he looked.

"Why?" she repeated as she watched him point the gun toward her waist. "I think I got the right to know before you kill me!"

Looking up at her, he smiled softly. "I knew you didn't die that day. I could tell you were still around." Placing the barrel of the gun above her waistband he continued to talk. "Laying that dynamite just below your window wasn't no harder than dropping it down a hole in the old days of war."

Keeping quiet, Cagalli watched the man intensely. Feeling her stare, the man let out a breath of air harshly. "Look lady, I was just doing my job. If you had any sense, you should had just stayed away. Yet the first thing I know, you are showing up at the shelter. Changed your look, but I could still see the fear in your eyes."

"You don't have to kill me!" Cagalli shouted. "I'll disappear."

His smiled turned her stomach. "I can't trust you to stay dead." Leaning closer to her, Cagalli smelled the foul air that lingered around him. "I'm making sure this time."

"But why? You have to tell me." If he had to build the courage to kill her, maybe she could stall him a minute longer.

"Look. I don't have to do anything lady." He swore. "Once I kill you I'll be receiving the money that belongs rightfully to me."

Cagalli was too frightened to talk anymore. She wanted to scream, to beg for him not to kill her, but she knew nothing would change his mind. She was just a job he had to do.

She closed her eyes and waited.

A car drove by. A couple ran, hand in hand, along the other side of the street.

The bomber jerked nervously and tried to push her deeper into the alley, but she gripped a pole running along the wall behind her and held on with all her strength. If he planned to kill her, he would have to drag her, she would not make it easy for him.

"Come on!" he ordered and poked the barrel of the gun against her skin again.

"No."

"Come along or you will die right here."

She widened her stance, preparing for the gunshots. If she was going to die, better here, closer to the street where someone would find her than in the alley where she wouldn't be found until dawn.

"Move!" The bomber's anger flared.

The barrel of the gun bruised her side, but she didn't budge.

"I rather die here and now," Cagalli snarled harshly. "However you'll never get away with this. People will be after you. Mark my words."

Narrowing his eyes at her, the bomber pushed the gun deeper into her skin. "They will never catch me."

Before either had a chance to say another word, another voice boomed.

"Wait!" Athrun's voice rang with anger. "Stop right there!"

Cagalli blinked her eyes, disbelief apparent. Her husband, bloody and wrinkled, stood behind the bomber, looking nothing like the powerful coordinator he was once during the war.

"Drop that weapon or you are a dead man," Athrun yelled without a weapon in his hand.

The bomber tried to twist to see Athrun without letting go of Cagalli.

"I said drop it!"

"Come any closer and she is dead," the bomber threaten.

"No," Athrun answered almost calmly.

"Stay out of this," the bomber mumbled quietly. "Don't you people understand. I got to kill her."

Athrun took a step closer. The wound on his head was bleeding into his left eye but he didn't seem to notice.

"Then you'll have to kill me too. Because I'm not going away and if you kill her now I'm witness."

The bomber heaved in frustration. "I might just do that. Apparently none of you people value your lives."

"Then kill me first!" Athrun demanded angrily. "Kill me first because I will not watch her die."

Without warning, the bomber whirled to face Athrun and raised his gun.

Cagalli crumpled to the ground, too frightened to breathe.

Athrun stood perfectly still.

The bomber took aim.

Athrun took a step forward, realizing he was too far away to each the gun before the bomber could pill the trigger. In the second he had left in his life, Athrun looked toward Cagalli. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw on earth.

Watching her ember eyes staring into his emerald gaze, he smiled sadly.

A minute later a shot rang out from the shadows, echoing off the buildings.

………………………………...

Author's Note:

Shorter then usual, however, I just wanted to get this scene only. Now I wonder….who should die and who should live? I guess we will have to wait until the next chapter…lols. Until next timeee


	35. Chapter 32

**Note: **Anything in italics is past memories

Finding Destiny

Chapter 32

Looking around the bedroom that had been _theirs_, she knew that she no longer belonged there. This wasn't her world, her life anymore. The polished wood and leather no longer suited her. Everything seemed sterile, like an expensive hospital waiting area decorated by a designer who would never know the patients. The bedroom looked like a hotel room where no one had ever lived.

She pulled an oversize sweatshirt and a pair of stretch pants from the back of her closet, tossed them on the bed and went into the shower.

Lined along the shelves were all her perfumes that had been part of her daily routine, her makeup and brushes and her jewelry. She had half expected them to be gone, removed by Lacus or Kira, who thought they were doing Athrun a favor. But everything was exactly the same as it had been the day she left.

Only she had chanced. All her things might be in the right place, but she no longer was. She felt as if she was moving through a stranger's home. But there was where Athrun lived. The rooms were still part of him. He had been the one who wanted to move to a house, to raise a family.

Cagalli closed her eyes, knowing if she left this place, she would be leaving him too.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Is something wrong?" Tarak asked, taking his eyes away from the television to face Estelle.

"It's weird," Estelle replied sadly, "I finally have my mother back. Bu….."

"I know what you mean. Aunt Cagalli is finally backed home," Tarak said, "But for some odd reason, I can't shake the feeling that she isn't the same person."

Smiling softly, Estelle cast her eyes on television screen, "To think she was alive this entire time and imagining everything she had to go through, to stay hidden."

"To keep Uncle Athrun alive," Tarak finished quietly.

Snorting softly, Estelle shook her quickly, clearing uncertain thoughts from her mind. "I can still remember the newspaper the morning after the bombing. _Minister __Zala__ Killed in Bombing_. My world came crushing down, Tarak."

"Estelle."

"Excuse me for a second," Estelle replied, as she pushed herself off from the bed, and walked out of the room.

………………………………………………………………….

_"__Athrun__, how much longer is this going to take?" Cagalli asked._

_"What?" __Athrun__ asked surprised._

_"This election, was it really __necessary for you to run for Chancellor?" Cagalli asked growing angry._

_"Cagalli, we been through this." __Athrun__ replied sounding tired of the conversation._

_"I know that, b__ut__ seriously__Athrun__, you been away for so long. And usually, you tend to stay here for a day or two and head back to PLANT__ once more__." Cagalli continued._

_"Cagalli," __Athrun__ started, "You know as much as I do, that I hate being away from you and Estelle. But it can't be help."_

_"So why can't we just move there then?"_

_"Because," __Athrun__ stall._

_"Is it because you just don't want us there? Is it because you are getting sick of seeing us?" Cagalli continued, getting upset._

_"Cagalli, you are__ over exaggerating again." __Athrun__ pointed out._

_"JUST FORGET IT THEN ATHRUN ZALA!" Cagalli yelled into the phone._

_"Calm down Cagalli."_

_"GOODBYE ATHRUN!" Cagalli screamed, slamming the phone done._

Opening her eyes slowly, Cagalli smiled sadly at the past memory. Stepping out of the shower, Cagalli felt somewhat refreshed. It was good to take a shower, without the consent need to look behind your shoulder.

Walking into the bedroom, Cagalli suddenly stopped as she gaze lingered on the figure sitting on the edge of the bed. Neither spoke a word nor moved. Emerald gaze lingered on Cagalli, until the figure slowly closed their eyes. Getting up slowly, the figured made its way toward Cagalli and stopped when it was only a foot away.

Watching in silence, Cagalli continue to watch the figure in silence. The next thing Cagalli knew, she was in a warm embrace. "You don't know how much I missed you," the figure whispered softly.

"I can only imagine," Cagalli replied softly, as she return the hug. Feeling the figure beginning to shake, Cagalli pushed back. "There is no need to cry."

"But…"

"I'm back," Cagalli said confidently, "And I'm not going anywhere."

Then out of nowhere, the figure leaned in and gave a soft kiss on her check. Pulling back, amber eyes gazed into the emerald. "What was that for?" Cagalli asked.

"You have no idea how long I regretted never giving you that kiss goodbye."

_"All right then. See you later Mom." Estelle said, walking inside the house._

_"No kiss?" Cagalli__ asked__, surprised_

_Turning around to face her, Estelle__ winked. "You're only going to be gone for probably 3 hours."_

_Smiling, Cagalli watched__ her walk away._

Pulling her daughter in, Cagalli held her in a tight embrace.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Throwing the paper on top of the table, Dearka looked down at his partner. "We did it."

Looking down at the paper, Miriallia frowned. "At what cost?"

"Look, I'm not happy at how things turned out. The shooting, the suffering and the pain that everyone had to go through, but at least we have Cagalli back," Dearka replied.

"We got Cagalli back," Miriallia answered, "At the cost of another."

Looking around the office, Dearka sighed. "Mir…."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…..everything got so messed up."

Picking up the newspaper, from the desk, Dearka looked at the headline. "Yuli Amarifi Arrested After Chaotic Night."

"I hope they lock him up and throw the key out," Miriallia said angry, "He is the cause of all of this." Getting up from her seat, she grabbed her mug, and walked away.

Watching her go, Dearka frowned, "The cause of this started long ago Mir, you just have no idea."

………………………………………………………………

Walking the streets of Orb, has been something that has grown accustom to me, ever since I was a child. The thought of growing up without a mother and father doesn't bother me anymore, as it is something I have grown accustom to as well.

All my life, I assumed that my parent abandon me. And deep down, as much as that pained me, it was for the best. It gave me the power to be angry at them and hate them and wanting nothing to do with them.

_"The wall never did any harm to you, so why are you hitting it?" a female voice asked._

_Turning around, I quickly took noticed of a middle-aged woman with shoulder length brown hair who was smiling warmly._

_Looking at her carefully, I felt this sense of_ _f__amiliarity rise within me. "Do I know you?"_

_Looking at me from top to bottom she shook her head, "Not that I know of." Frowning slightly at me she added, "Yet you do look familiar. What is your name?"_

_"__Jeegi__," I replied casually._

_Lifting up her eyebrow, she asked, "Your last name would be?"_

_"I don't have one," I replied quickly. "I have no family. The streets are my home."_

That woman…..

_"I still think you're crazy," I muttered under my breath._

_"At least I'm not the one who punched the wall for no obvious reason," she retorted mockingly._

The moment I meet her, deep down I had the feeling that I knew her.

It was weird. Normally I wouldn't go with a complete stranger.

_"Thank you __Mrs__….."_

_"It's Miss. __Murrue__Ramius__."_

Murrue Ramius, Captain of the Archangel.

Could it be true?

_"__Jeegi__!" a woman yelled from afar. _

_Looking back, __Jeegi__ noticed __Murrue__Ramius__ running towards him. At a time like this, she came out of nowhere._

_"I've been looking all over for you," she replied, as she tried to catch her breath._

_"Why?" __Jeegi__ asked, unsure. _

_Studying him, __Murrue__ smiled softly. "I'm surprised I never noticed this the first time I meet you."_

_"What….?"_

_"You are my son, my lost son…." __Murrue__ replied, as she quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a __tigh__ hug._

_…………………………………………………………………._

Author's Note:

Short I know, but at least it's a update after 470957095723095 days. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

……………………………………………………………………….


End file.
